


Command

by Aelimir



Series: Kink [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: "Kidnapping" roleplay, 69 (Sex Position), Aliens Make Them Do It, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bondage, Bondage lingerie, Bonding, Bottom Kirk, Boys In Love, Branding, Chair Sex, Chastity Device, Cock Worship, Cock leash, Desk Sex, Dominance/submission, Dominance/submission contract, Drunk Sex, Electrosex, Enemy Within reboot, Erotic Hide and Seek, Established Relationship, Feral Spock, Figging, Forniphilia, Homophobic Aliens, I have too many tags lol, Interrogation play, Kink, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, McCoy torture (comical), Medical Kink (sort of), Mirror Universe, Nexus - Freeform, No infidelity I promise, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pon Farr, Porn with some plot, Public Sex, Queening Stool, Rimming, Roleplay, Romance, Rough Sex, Scarlettmoon7's Erotic Suit, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Pollen, Shibari, Shore Leave, Shore Leave Planet, Some Bottom Spock too, Somnophilia, Spreader Bars, Telepathic Sex, Temperature Play, Though Spock Calls it "Analingus" lol, Tickling fetish, Vibrators, Zero-gravity sex, bdsm club, d/s competition, vulcan rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 131,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelimir/pseuds/Aelimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock senses Jim is dissatisfied with their sexual encounters, but Jim refuses to tell him why. He goes to his counterpart for advice and follows it the next chance he gets. Set several months after Into Darkness. A kinky one shot that became a kinky novel. :)</p><p>K/S is the main pairing. The other pairings appear but do not play a major role.</p><p>"Sex is one of those impulses that comes forth from within that cannot be denied. You can squelch it and contour it and regulate it, but it's an impulse that continues to come forth, sometimes more than others, but it continues to come forth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Spock traced Jim’s hand as they lay in bed, as he often did after sex. As fulfilling as the act had been for him, he sensed an emotion of a disquieting nature originating from Jim. This was not the first time. Previously, he had assumed it had nothing to do with what they shared together. Now, it had developed into a pattern that suggested something was wrong. “Jim, I sense you are not entirely satisfied with our sexual relations,” Spock said, never one to beat around the bush.

“Spock, no, it’s great,” Jim said immediately, but his tone only confirmed that Jim believed something was lacking. “Don’t worry about it.” He glanced over at Spock with a quick smile.

“I am unconvinced. I know I do not have the experience of your previous partners. If there is a skill you wish for me to improve, I wish for you to tell me.”

“It’s okay. You’re great.”

“Jim. I have no ego to bruise. You need not fear on my account.”

They stared at each other. Jim finally caved a little, his smile dropping off his face. “Don’t worry about it, Spock. I would never trade you for anyone else. Humans are just really illogical.” His tone was a little bitter.

“I am aware of this fact, and I do not see what relevance it has to our discussion. If I wanted a logical partner, I would have looked elsewhere.” Normally such a comment elicited a humorous response, but Jim barely even smiled.

“Just forget it.” Jim got up and dressed in a rather obvious attempt to avoid further discussion.

Sensing dismissal, Spock rose from the bed and put his pants on. With one last puzzled glance at his human partner, he went to his room via their shared bathroom. He knew that happiness was key for a successful relationship with a human. One of the many ways of maintaining that state in one’s partner was providing satisfying sexual relations. He knew that to Jim, a highly sexed individual, it was especially important. Yet, he refused to request what he needed. How could he solve this dilemma without data from the only source he had?

Spock’s eyes settled on his comm. No, he did know someone else who could help. Without further debate, he opened a channel to New Vulcan.

Three minutes and twenty seconds later, his counterpart appeared on screen. “Ah. Mr. Spock.”

“Mr. Spock,” he returned. “I have a question of a personal nature.”

“You are having problems with Jim,” Spock Prime surmised.

“Indeed.” Spock took a deep breath. He did not relish discussing sex with someone other than his partner, but if he couldn’t discuss this with himself, who could he discuss it with? “Jim has become dissatisfied with our sexual relations. He will not tell me how to mend the situation.”

“What, exactly, have you done together so far?”

With great reluctance, Spock bluntly stated the variations of sex he’d partaken in.

“In other words, ‘vanilla’ sex,” Spock Prime concluded.

“I am not familiar with this term,” Spock admitted.

Spock Prime frowned. “Jim and I ran into a similar problem. He desired something humans call ‘kink’ during our activities. However, he believed I would find this behavior illogical to the point that I would end the relationship. He preferred vanilla sex over risking that scenario, which he had envisioned based on false conjecture.”

“He did inform me that “humans are illogical.” However, I had deemed that a nonsensical statement at the time. Perhaps he also desires what you term “kink.” What is it?”

Spock Prime steepled his hands as he thought about the most logical way he could present this. “James Kirk is, above everything else, the captain. He is always in command. It is his nature. It is his talent. It is what he loves.”

Spock unconsciously mirrored Spock Prime’s posture as he listened.

“However, at times, command is a heavy burden: when he has to order someone to risk their lives; when someone dies; when he has to make a hard choice of who to save, when someone else might die. Because of this, he wishes for command to be taken away from him for a time, so he can be relieved of the stress.”

“Starfleet is not in the habit of allowing the Captain and First Officer to switch their positions at will,” Spock objected. “Additionally, I have no desire for command.”

“You misunderstand,” said Spock Prime. “What he desires, does not involve official channels or designations. I believe you are familiar with the human tendency to indulge in fantasy?”

“I am,” said Spock, confused.

“That is essentially what kink is. It is often a fantasy carried out through roleplay during sex.”

“Jim wishes me to assume the dominant role during sex?” questioned Spock. “I have penetrated him before.”

“Being dominant, in this case, is more than being on top,” said Spock Prime.

“I do not understand.”

Spock Prime then, very patiently, outlined the kinds of behaviors that his own Jim welcomed with great enthusiasm. They concluded it was likely this Jim was the same.

“Very well,” said Spock. “I will discuss this matter with him.”

“Spock,” said Spock Prime, with a devious glint. “I suggest that in this case, actions speak louder than words. If you wish to bring him maximum pleasure, it is best facilitated with as little discussion involved as possible. As a touch telepath with permission to read him, you will know whether he is enjoying it or not.”

“The idea has merit,” Spock admitted. While he still did not quite understand why Jim would want this, he believed he would find the activity engaging and challenging. He was not unaffected by the ideas his counterpart had put in his mind.

“Then, good luck,” said Spock Prime. He cut their connection.

Spock served his duty shift on the Bridge, his counterpart’s words spinning in his mind, along with his official task of mapping the nebula. Quite routine and uneventful. Quite the right time to launch his plan.

He waited until Jim had settled into his cabin before he began his atypical behavior, or “roleplay” as his older self had termed it. First he entered Jim’s quarters without buzzing first. While he was welcome to come in anytime whether Jim was there or not, he never had done so without first announcing his presence. Without breaking stride, he continued striding assertively towards his partner, who was sitting at his desk.

“Ah, Spock,” Jim greeted with a smile, rising out of his chair. “How about we – “

Spock grabbed his shoulder and spun him so his back was pressed to his desk.

Jim flung out his hands to catch himself. “Spock?” he questioned, his eyes widening. A tingle went through him at the dark look on Spock’s face.

Spock had planned the whole encounter from start to finish, so he did not hesitate as he pulled off Jim’s shirt without a word. Though confused, Jim did not resist as Spock divested him of his pants and underwear as well, so that he was nude.

“Get on the bed,” said Spock, though Jim barely had room to move.

“Make me,” said Jim, glaring at him defiantly.

Spock paused, reading Jim’s emotions through his touch. Though it was a rather confused tangle, he discerned that Jim did indeed desire Spock to ‘make’ him. “Very well.” In all their previous encounters, Spock had held back his strength as much as possible, believing that Jim would prefer that. Now, however, he used it to full effect. With a condescending quirk of his brow he hefted Jim over his shoulder and walked to the bed. Jim’s ‘struggles’ were quite fruitless, as Spock held both of Jim’s wrists easily in one hand, and he was quite unaffected by his kicking as well. When they arrived, Spock tossed him on the bed as if he weighed no more than a Terran kitten.

With a wild light in his eyes, Jim immediately moved to leap off the bed, but Spock was faster. He dove over him, pinning him down with his heavier weight, and grabbed the human’s wrists. Transferring them again to one hand, he removed a pair of cuffs from his pocket. Jim attempted to buck him off, but Spock was too heavy to lift beyond a few scant inches. His eyes widened and he stilled when he saw the cuffs. Seizing the opportunity, Spock snapped one end around Jim’s left wrist and threaded the empty cuff through the headboard. Jim resumed his ‘struggle’ but Spock recaptured his other hand and secured it as if Jim had no more strength than an infant.

Jim jerked against the bonds, but they did not budge a millimeter. Between them and Spock’s body on top of him, he was quite trapped. His breathing sped up, his pupils blown. They stared intently at each other. Spock noted that Jim was entering something his counterpart had described as ‘headspace.’ The feelings he received through their touch confirmed this. He’d never experienced anything like it, but Jim appeared to have reached a level of ecstasy that had been missing from their previous encounters. Success. Emboldened, Spock proceeded to the next step. He had been informed that verbal enforcement of their situation would increase Jim’s pleasure. “I will have you. I have no interest in your protests.”

Jim made an indiscernible noise that sounded vaguely like “guh.”

Spock shoved his right leg roughly between Jim’s, though he was mindful not to touch Jim’s rock hard erection. Then he rose to a kneeling position, undoing his pants just enough to get his cock out. He did not remove his clothes. With one hand, he pinned Jim’s other leg to the bed, and with the other, he slicked himself thickly. Jim watched him with glassy, ecstatic eyes and a heaving chest.

Usually, Spock opted to loosen Jim manually, but this time, he chose a more dominant approach. Using the hand he’d lubricated himself with, he touched Jim’s psi points and ordered his rectal muscles to completely relax and remain so for the next several minutes, outside of Jim’s control. Feeling this, Jim’s breathing picked up and his cock jerked.

Without further delay, he grabbed Jim’s legs and hoisted them as far up and apart as he sensed was comfortable, and pushed himself in all the way. Jim let out a sound that was half groan, half whine as he struggled against the restraints. “You are not going anywhere until I have finished with you,” Spock informed him, and Jim’s cock jerked again, his ecstasy rising to a new level. He began thrusting.

Though Jim’s muscles were completely relaxed, he was still tight enough to provide Spock with satisfaction. Indeed, he found having Jim at his mercy to be quite stimulating. He shifted so he was just barely grazing Jim’s prostate. He normally wasn’t able to draw things out this way, since Jim usually forced more direct contact, but now that he had the advantage in the situation, he could.

“Spock,” pleaded Jim, squirming, seeking more direct stimulation, but Spock firmly held him in place, denying him. He again let out the half moan, half whine, and broke into a sweat as he continued to squirm ineffectually.

“Your pleasure is mine to grant,” Spock stated. He watched in fascination as Jim’s cock jerked yet again. He’d never incited that reaction with mere words. His chest filled with a rather unVulcan feeling of satisfaction.

After a few more minutes, Spock decided to have mercy on him, and connected with his prostate with a solid, powerful thrust. Jim keened in surprise, curling in on himself slightly. Spock believed that if Jim had not been so thoroughly restrained, he would have jerked upwards to a considerable height. He used his full strength only two more times before Jim came with another keening cry. Flooded with Jim’s ecstasy, he did not even need to thrust again before coming himself. He did not remove himself right away, as he usually did, opting to keep himself sheathed for the time being. He did, however, lower Jim’s legs to the bed and let go of him, signaling the end of the roleplay. He shifted his knees underneath Jim’s ass, supporting him with them instead.

Jim blinked tears out of his eyes as he stared at Spock. “Where did that come from? How… how did you know?”

“I found your dissatisfaction disquieting,” Spock admitted. “I consulted my counterpart for advice. He suggested that perhaps you wished for this, as his counterpart did, but refrained from requesting it because you believed I would find it illogical and repulsive. I assure you, I hold no such objections. We may commence this activity anytime you wish.”

“Spock,” said Jim. “Let me… let me out of the cuffs.”

Spock removed the key from his pocket and quickly freed him. Jim pushed himself up and wrapped his arm around Spock, their lips meeting. They parted, and Jim brought his hands up to trace Spock’s eyebrows. “Spock, sometimes I just can’t believe you’re real,” Jim said, too blissed out to care how that sounded.

Spock found that rather nonsensical, so he did not respond directly. “I was informed our roleplaying behavior is referred to as being ‘kinky.’ Are there any other kinks you desire that I should be made aware of?”

Jim smiled a large, glowing grin. “Spock,” he said fondly. “This is good for now. But, if I do have any more, I will tell you this time. I swear.”

“Very well,” Spock agreed, before lifting Jim slightly and pulling out of him. He completely dropped his previous dominant demeanor, and resumed his usual polite diffidence as he fixed his pants. He recalled his counterpart’s words about how avoiding discussion beforehand added to the pleasure of it. “How will I know you desire roleplay? Is it permissible to read you for this purpose?”

“Of course, Mr. Spock,” Jim said, sensing the change and reasserting his command presence. “Anytime you wish.”

“Agreed.” Spock, remembering, reached up to Jim’s psi points and restored his control. Then he dropped his hand. “Am I dismissed, Captain?” It seemed important to show respect after what he’d just done.

“Dismissed, Commander. Don’t be a stranger,” Jim returned with a grin.

Spock’s brow quirked at the idiom, but left for his quarters obediently through their shared bathroom. He would return later to sleep. For now, he had reports to finish.


	2. Second Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to me! :) lol

For the next few weeks, Spock did not sense any desire from Jim other than his normal libido. If anything, his enthusiasm for vanilla sex seemed to have increased; he went down on Spock several times, declaring his need to express appreciation for his “sexy, kinky, Vulcan boyfriend.” Despite the highly distracting nature of the activity, Spock could not find it in himself to object. Jim had him figured; blowjobs were his favorite.

The subject of kink did not come up, in fact, until it was the furthest thing from Spock’s mind.

Jim had been missing for six hours down on a planet, after allegedly negotiating with the locals. They had only agreed to talk if Jim did it alone. Despite Spock’s strong protests, Jim had, of course, granted them those terms. He was supposed to check in regularly, but he hadn’t even made his first one. Spock  diligently searched for him, determined he was in their small prison compound. He’d broken into it with a dozen security officers, and shattered the main cell door while the officers secured the perimeter.

Spock found Jim alone inside, shackled tightly to the wall. He lowered his phaser, visually assessing him for injuries.

“Hey, Spock,” greeted Jim, sounding very calm and casual for someone in his situation.

“Captain,” said Spock. “You are uninjured?”

“Fit as a fiddle,” he said cheerfully. “I knew you’d come for me.”

“Be as it may, Captain, you must take more precautions on away missions. That this happens with enough frequency for you to develop confidence in my rescuing abilities is disquieting.”

“Aw, Spock. Admit it. You care about me,” said Jim. “Actually, no. You just like my dick.”

“Your professionalism is remarkable,” said Spock sarcastically.

This only made Jim grin wider. Sarcasm! It’d taken him ages, but he’d finally managed to rub off on Spock. “C’mon, Spock. I’m here, all restrained. All yours for the taking, and I can’t do anything about it. Doesn’t that turn you on, even a little?”

Spock’s brows pulled together. “This is one of your kinks?” That would explain a lot of things.

“Not exactly,” Jim admitted. Prison sex was a turn on for some people, but not for him. “Just, part of it is being spontaneous. You know, taking advantage of opportunities.”

“There is no need for a special opportunity to roleplay. I have sufficient strength and abilities to subdue you anytime I wish.”

Jim sucked in a breath. Hot damn. “Now we’re talking.”

“This is not the time,” Spock stated, melting the chains off him with his phaser so they could beam back to the ship.

“When is going to be the time?” asked Jim.

“You are requesting roleplay?” Spock asked seriously. He knew Jim wanted him to do it again, but not the specific time frame.

“Well. If you want,” said Jim. “Surprise me.”

“Very well,” agreed Spock.

When the incident on the planet had been resolved and all the reports completed, Spock turned his attention back to their agreement. He knew that he couldn’t do the same exact thing as last time, if he were to “surprise” Jim, as he’d requested. However, creativity and spontaneity weren’t his strong points. He would have to research.

Apparently Jim was not alone in his desire for this particular kink. It even did not seem to be exclusive to those in command roles; humans from all walks of life enjoyed it. As a result, he found many variations and ideas available for his perusal. Some of it involved disciplining the submissive partner, rather than just subduing him. That held no appeal to him. Luckily, he got the sense from Jim that it was more about power exchange than punishment, so he decided it did not concern him anyway.

On the contrary, he paid careful attention to ways to ensure the partner wasn’t harmed. Last time, the bruises around Jim’s wrists had been severe enough they had gone to McCoy. Spock did not realize that Jim would struggle that hard against them, and regretted his lack of foresight. Jim assured him it was all right, but Spock would not repeat the mistake.

However, the incident wasn’t entirely without positive side effects. McCoy, putting two and two together, was quite comically horrified. “I thought I told you I wanted no part of your sex life! Good god man, _no_ details. Use cushions or some other shit next time, will ya?”

“Jim also has bruises on – “

“No, Spock, it’s okay, I like them – “

“ _Not listening, not listening,”_ McCoy said loudly, his hands clasped over his ears. It was somewhat reminiscent of the decrepit hobbit character from the classic fantasy movies his mother had made him watch. However, even on his ‘best’ days, Spock was unsure that McCoy quite matched the illogic of _that_ being.

Jim made an obscene sexual gesture, and McCoy flipped him the bird, stalking out.

“You should not aggravate the doctor,” Spock said. “And you should have the bruises on your hips treated as well.”

“Hey, this is my revenge for all his hypos,” Jim said cheerfully. “And like I said. I like them. They’re a nice reminder.”

Spock was skeptical, but he pushed no further. As his strength was superior to Jim’s, he unfortunately bruised him even when they were being careful. It was an inevitable part of their coupling. Jim accepted it; he had no choice but to accept it as well, if they were to stay together.

Still, he would take every precaution this time. When he had the “scene” prepared, he summoned Jim to his quarters. “There is no need for clothing,” Spock informed him.

There was a brief silence on the other end. “You wanna see me naked, Spock? All you have to do is ask.” Despite the lighthearted nature of the words, from his tone, Jim clearly suspected what was going on. That did not bother Spock. He knew that anticipation was a positive thing.

“Do not delay,” Spock told him.

A few minutes later, Jim entered his quarters through their shared bathroom, not a stitch of clothing on him. He stopped dead at the sight that greeted him. Spock stood with his hands clasped behind his back, dressed in the black meditation robe that he knew Jim liked. In the middle of the room stood a newly constructed frame with four strategically placed, padded shackles attached to it. Jim stared at it, agog, his breath picking up. Was Spock really going to restrain him in that? This was even kinkier than the cuffs.

Spock stared at Jim expectantly, but he seemed frozen in place. So Spock strode forward and grabbed his arm firmly. He raised a brow as he received the telepathic feedback. Fascinating. Jim was entering “headspace” already. Spock had anticipated more of a fight, but it seemed that Jim wanted this so much he couldn’t even pretend that he didn’t. It appeared that his research had paid off.

Spock dragged him over to the frame, and Jim followed him stiffly but with minimal fuss. Jim went completely rigid when they arrived, so Spock had to force his limbs in place to secure him, which only seemed to arouse him more. Once he was in place, Spock stepped back to look him over. While he did not understand Jim’s desire for power exchange, he did relish the ability to take his time with him, like he did last time. Unless he had full control, as he did now, their liaisons were passionate but quick.

“Spock, touch me,” Jim rasped out.

“I am not finished binding you yet,” Spock informed him. Jim looked at him questioningly, then his eyes widened when Spock brought forward a gag. He forced it into his mouth and secured it firmly. “Now you are unable to even protest. This is my time.” Spock trailed his hands down Jim’s chest, reading him. Jim’s arousal had spiked yet another notch, in ecstasy. His cock was so hard it hurt, and Jim squirmed, seeking relief. However, Spock refused to touch his cock just yet. Jim moaned in protest when Spock removed his hands. Instead, he touched his psi points, relaxing Jim’s rectal muscles beyond his ability control. Jim’s mind whited out, his ecstasy reaching a fever pitch.

Spock’s own imagination had failed him at this point, unable to conjure any ideas besides simply taking him again. However, in his research, he’d come across something called “analingus.” Jim had never spoken of it. Spock could only assume that was because he believed it would be too repulsive for him. However, Spock was about to prove him wrong. If Jim was properly cleaned, as he was about to be, he had no objections.

Spock took out a sanitary towel and began wiping him thoroughly. As Spock had predicted, he sensed confusion mixed with excitement emanating from his partner. Jim didn’t know what Spock intended to do, but he was eager to submit to it.

Satisfied, Spock dropped the towel and parted Jim’s cheeks, anchoring his hips firmly in place with his hands. He breathed lightly on his hole, building anticipation. He could feel a thrill run through Jim as he realized what was about to happen. Spock licked him slowly.

Unable to speak or move, or even clench against that tortuously delightful intruder, Jim moaned helplessly. His mind whited out as Spock licked him again. He’d been rimmed before, sure, but this was far more intense. This was _Spock_ , the most uptight, meticulous man he’d ever known, licking him _there._ He writhed, attempting to escape, thrust, clench down, _anything,_ but he was completely helpless. His cock jerked slightly, tortuously, every time Spock licked him, but there was no relief. He struggled with all his might, adrenaline rushing through him like a drug, but it was all for naught. Between Spock’s strength and his competent construction of the frame, it was impossible for him to do anything but take what Spock gave. He could hardly _stand_ it. His moans grew more desperate.

Spock, however, was relentless with his tongue. He knew Jim was enjoying himself very much, and he had every intention of drawing it out, no matter how much Jim “hated” him for it. After several long minutes, he halted his licks long enough to firmly attach his lips to his hole and hum. He was rewarded with a strangled sound approaching a whine. Spock’s chest swelled. So far, Jim had only made that sound when submitting to him. It was _his._

He removed his mouth, still holding Jim firmly by his hips. Jim made a series of protesting strangled noises. Spock let go of his hips and stalked around to his front. He studied Jim’s red, sweating face, his teary but bright eyes, and his rock hard, weeping cock, his legs forced apart. “I believe you are ready,” Spock stated. “I will take you now.”

Jim moaned his approval.

Spock circled back behind him, and, curious, he smacked him hard across the rump, interested to determine if, despite his belief to the contrary, Jim desired such punishment. Jim grunted in surprise. Spock gently laid a hand on his ass, squeezing it as he deciphered Jim’s feelings. He hadn’t minded it, had even enjoyed it a little, but it hadn’t added to the experience in a significant way. He’d gotten more of a reaction out of the gag. His hypothesis was confirmed, then.

Satisfied, Spock freed his cock from his robe, slicked it, and shoved it firmly into Jim all the way, just grazing his sensitized prostate. He was rewarded with _his_ sound again. Spock stilled, sensing that Jim had nearly gone over the edge, and gripped his hips again. He didn’t want to finish just yet. He focused on the pleasure of being inside Jim, of being in complete control. He’d sought control of himself his entire life; he’d never attempted to do so with another being, yet, now that it was being freely offered, he could not help but savor the feeling.

He could feel Jim tensing his muscles, save for the ones he most wanted but was unable to, squirming desperately. Spock drew out slightly and thrust in firmly, keeping his rhythm slow. Jim began groaning in frustration, as Spock refused to do anything more than graze his prostate.

“You will not come until I allow you to. I know how close you are,” Spock informed him directly into his ear. He latched his lips onto Jim’s neck, sucking lightly at his most sensitive spot, and felt him swallow, his rapid breathing hitching slightly.

Spock knew Jim was approaching overload, so he repositioned himself and slammed into Jim’s prostate with his full strength. Jim’s muscles contracted and he let out a sound that clearly would have been a howl had he not been gagged. He whined as Spock jabbed it several times with short, solid thrusts, and came hard, his cock completely untouched. Spock restored Jim’s control of his anus, and enjoyed the feeling of him contracting around him as he finished himself off with a few more thrusts. He stilled inside him, secretly feeling satisfaction at his come filling his partner. It had no reproductive purpose, and was completely illogical, but he allowed himself this. No one need ever know.

He reached around and removed the gag from Jim’s gasping mouth, signaling the end of the roleplay. He reached up and also freed his hands. Jim could have freed his feet, but he chose to stand there a few minutes, catching his breath, Spock still inside him.

“You are one sadistic bastard,” Jim said finally.

Spock frowned. “Jim, you know I would not unless – “

“I know, Spock.” Jim twisted to meet his eyes with a glowing smile. “I know. Just, you’re full of surprises, you know? I never saw that coming.”

“You are referring to the analingus?”

Jim chuckled. “Is that what you call it? I always called it rimming. Anyway. I never thought you’d do that. What else are you going to surprise me with?”

“I believe that is for me to know and you to find out,” Spock said, speaking like he was quoting someone else. He pulled out of Jim and released his feet, allowing Jim to turn around fully.

“Well. I can’t wait,” said Jim with a smile.

“I will endeavor to plan our next liaison within an acceptable amount of time,” Spock promised. He fixed his pants, and clasped his hands behind his back, resuming his usual deferential, professional demeanor. “Is there anything else you require?”

“Nah, I’m good, Spock,” Jim assured him. “Meet me for dinner after I shower? I’m starving.”

“Very well,” Spock agreed, and watched as Jim’s naked form retreated to the bathroom. He had much research to do before trying this again. For now, he had to change his clothes, and resume ‘normal’ life.

 


	3. Third Roleplay

Spock knelt in his black meditation robe, deep in a trance. Being in a relationship with a perpetually horny human was very trying on his controls, so he needed to do it more lately. He breathed slowly, deeply, evenly, his thoughts completely blank. It was soothingly quiet and peaceful.

Actually, it wasn’t completely quiet…

Spock brought himself out of the trance and opened his eyes. Jim was sitting in front of him, looking like he was a half second from jumping him.

“Is there something I can do for you, Captain?” Spock said innocently.

“Just admiring the view,” Jim said with a coy smirk.

“Is there something pleasing about watching me meditate?”

Jim leaned forward, his voice lowering. “You look so pure and innocent. It makes me want to defile you.” Plus, that robe was now forever associated with their last roleplay session. He was doomed to get a hard on from the very sight of it. He leaned in for a kiss.

Spock returned it with his usual reserve. He could sense that Jim was indeed, quite excited, even for him. He decided that Jim’s strange infatuation with his meditation was no reason to deviate from his current resolve to increase his sessions.

Their lips parted, and Jim pressed his forehead against his. “I want to fuck you,” he whispered.

Spock sucked in a light breath, barely noticeable, unless you were Jim, who paid rapt attention to his tells. “Very well, Jim,” Spock agreed, his voice equally soft and deep.

They moved apart and stood up. Spock reached for the clasp to undo his robe, but Jim held his hand out. “No, I want it on,” he said. “Just take your pants off.”

Spock quirked a brow, but obeyed, and sat on his bed as Jim stripped completely. It was way too hot in Spock’s room for clothes. (When he’d informed Spock of this a long time ago, Spock had never offered to lower the temperature again.) When he was naked, he pounced on Spock and kissed him passionately, pinning him down with his body, and stroked his ears. Spock massaged his back as he returned the kiss. While they had more sex than Spock would ever initiate, he admitted that having the constant attention and passion of this desirable human focused purely on him was quite agreeable.

Jim, for his part, was so hard it hurt. While he absolutely loved submitting to Spock, the fact the Spock would be so readily submissive to _him_ , as powerful, brilliant, and sexy as he was, also turned him on like nothing else. Jim came up for air, gasping. “Turn over,” he said, rolling off him so Spock could move.

Spock moved to obey. As he did, Jim pulled the robe high enough to expose his ass and slipped a pillow underneath him to elevate it so they were both more comfortable. Jim settled between his legs and popped open the lubricant. He was grateful for Spock’s muscle control; he could hardly stand to wait, and he wouldn’t have to for very long. He coated himself and his fingers thickly, and inserted two into Spock’s ass. They were accepted readily, so he gently added a third, then a fourth. Satisfied, Jim capped the lubricant and tossed it away as he slowly sank into his partner, moaning with pleasure. Spock’s breath hitched, which excited Jim even more. Spock was not very demonstrative with his arousal, which he’d find frustrating with anyone else. With Spock, even the slightest loss of control was a huge turn on, and Jim rallied to the challenge of eliciting those reactions from him.

As usual, their coupling did not last very long. Spock fed off of Jim’s intense passion, and allowed himself release. He did feel satisfaction in giving himself to Jim, and in many ways, preferred it over their other options for sexual activity.

Jim cleaned them both up, but couldn’t stay, because he had to finish some reports. He’d actually come in to consult with Spock about one of them, before he decided to have sex with him first. “Hey, it stimulates the brain,” Jim said cheekily.

“That has not been my observation,” Spock stated, a mischievous glint in his eye. “I will have to increase my meditation sessions.”

“Well, don’t let me stop you,” said Jim, grinning maniacally.

Spock raised both his eyebrows, and Jim smirked one last time before he left.

As Spock suspected, his meditations suffered from similar interruptions over the next few weeks. That didn’t stop him from donning his robe every time, however. They didn’t get to spend time together much other than that, because they’d been sent to patrol the Neutral Zone and had opposing shifts. Jim never complained, as such was life on the Enterprise he loved. But, it did make it difficult for Spock to plan their roleplay. Normally, he could divide his shift between the Bridge and the Science lab, in order to effectively serve his dual roles of First Officer and head Science Officer. But in the Neutral Zone, he was required to be on the Bridge for the entire shift. That forced him to spend much of his regular free time in the Science lab instead. He did not mind, and did what little research he could during “downtime.”

McCoy unexpectedly entered the lab one day, looking disgruntled. Spock raised an eyebrow as a greeting. The doctor _never_ came into the lab, unless he wanted to check on a medically related experiment. He said it gave him a Terran condition known as the “heebeejeebees.” Spock had found no such word in the dictionary, and decided it was one of the many things he did not understand about him.

“Can I talk to you for a minute? Privately?” McCoy whispered.

“Very well,” said Spock. He followed him into a deserted conference room, and they sat down.

“Look,” said McCoy, looking uncomfortable. “We’ve been out here a while, and the stress is getting to the Captain. Now, I don’t want any damn details, but I have noticed a few times in the past couple months when Jim seemed more relaxed and carefree than usual. The first time was after – “ McCoy pointed to his wrists, then grimaced, looking sick.

Despite the seeming randomness of the gesture, Spock was able to discern what he meant.

“Well,” McCoy continued, “Whatever that was. It seemed to help him. All I’m saying is, he could use some stress relief, and you’re better at providing that than I am.”

Jim must truly be feeling strain if the doctor was willing to go so far as to admit that. Jim had done a good job of hiding it from him; then again, as little as they’d seen each other, it probably hadn’t been that hard. Come to think of it, it had been at least a few days since Jim had last initiated sex. For Jim, that was an “eternity.”

“I’m taking you both off duty for a little while. Scotty’s taking over,” McCoy continued. “The engines are in top condition, so he’s willing to pull a double shift on the Bridge.”

Spock suspected that Scotch was involved, but did not comment on that fact. “Very well. I will attend to this matter,” Spock agreed.

“Good,” said McCoy. “Now, I don’t want to hear a damn thing, and Jim had better be fit as a fiddle next time I see him.”

“No worries, doctor. I will take the necessary precautions,” Spock assured him.

Minutes later, Spock stood waiting in Jim’s quarters, his hands clasped behind his back. Jim entered, and then stopped as he caught sight of Spock. It was unusual for him to just stand there in the middle of the room like that. “Something you need, Spock? McCoy took me off duty for some reason.”

“Yes. Take off your clothes.”

Realization dawned on his face. The only time Spock initiated sex when they roleplayed. Spock raised his eyebrows slightly.

Jim swallowed, and then stripped. If Spock had initiated this a few weeks ago, he probably would have been flirting madly with him now, goading him. Now he just wanted the stress relief, not feeling as playful as he usually did, so he kept silent.

When Jim was completely nude, Spock grabbed him by the forearm and dragged him firmly into his quarters through their shared bathroom. He led him over to a wide, cushioned chair. “Sit,” Spock ordered.

“Chair sex, Spock?” Jim questioned curiously.

Spock’s brows pulled together. He could sense Jim desired this, yet he wasn’t anywhere near headspace. Last time, just the sight of the frame had done it. Perhaps he had not researched this sufficiently. Jim made no move to get in the chair or to escape from it, so Spock pushed him down into it and shackled his arms tightly to the armrests. Then he forced Jim’s legs apart and secured them to their respective armrests as well. He did not bother to restrain his feet; they did not reach the floor, and would provide him with no leverage. Jim’s breathing was starting to pick up a little, his cock half hard, but he still wasn’t there yet.

Very well. Jim had liked the gag last time, so he brought it out again. Jim’s cock grew fully erect at the sight of it, so he put it on him. Still, though Jim was enjoying this, he wasn’t in ecstasy. Spock frowned, suppressing self-doubt. He had one more thing to introduce. Perhaps Jim would reach it then.  He picked up a blindfold and slipped it on him, trailing his hands down his arms, reading his reaction.

There! Jim was now shifting in his seat, breathing fast. He squirmed, trying to get friction on his cock, but completely unable to. Spock knelt in front of him, and stroked Jim’s thighs with his thumbs, slowly working his way higher. He’d attempted fellatio on Jim only two times before. Though Jim did not complain, Spock knew that his lack of experience hindered his ability to perform, and offered to bottom for Jim instead. Now, with complete control over the situation, he could experiment at his leisure.

Spock breathed gently on Jim’s cock, which made it twitch. Jim made a surprised noise, and squirmed slightly in anticipation. Jim moaned and jerked when Spock took the head into his mouth.  He sucked slowly, carefully, breathing evenly through his nose. He stroked it with his tongue experimentally, and was rewarded with a pleasured grunt. He made a strangled noise as Spock abruptly sucked as much of his cock into his mouth as he could. As Spock moaned and swallowed, he began squirming in earnest, trying to leverage himself with his feet so he could thrust, but unable to find purchase anywhere. His balls tightened, and he fought his restraints, desperately seeking more, seeking relief, but like last time, Spock had done an expert job of ensuring he couldn’t budge an inch.

Spock gently fondled his balls, and then nibbled at them experimentally, lightly touching them with his teeth. Jim whined, hypersensitive from being unable to see what was happening. Encouraged by the reaction, Spock nibbled lightly up his length, still squeezing his testicles with his other hand. Jim jerked and moaned when he reached just underneath the head, so Spock lingered there. His hand wandered behind his balls and began stroking his anus. Jim made a series of short, desperate sounds as he struggled to find purchase again, to thrust into that delightful mouth, to get some relief from the tension in his balls and cock. Spock took him in his mouth again, this time past his gag reflex, and swallowed several times, causing Jim to thrash in his bonds. He pushed in a finger and began lightly massaging his prostate, gradually getting firmer. Jim clenched around him and moaned in ecstasy. Spock hummed, sucked, and swallowed alternately, occasionally touching him with both his top and bottom teeth in threat, which, as Spock suspected, thrilled Jim, reminding him that Spock could do whatever he wanted, but still didn’t give that push he needed into headspace.

At last, Jim’s back tensed in what would have been an arch if he could have managed it, and he came into Spock’s mouth. Spock hadn’t swallowed it before, but he did this time, continuing his sucking through Jim’s release. He persisted even when Jim became hypersensitive, and was rewarded with _his_ sound. He knew Jim was enjoying being stimulated past his limit, so it kept it up for a few minutes more before releasing his spent cock from his mouth.

He could sense that Jim desired to continue the scene, but he had not come up with anything else to do, so he removed the blindfold, gag, and methodically released the restraints as Jim caught his breath. Though he had enjoyed release, his partner had never entered headspace. He had failed.

“I – apologize,” said Spock.

Jim looked up in glassy-eyed confusion.

“I am most likely not as creative as your other partners,” Spock elaborated. “Your ecstasy did not match our first two scenes, and I stopped this one before you were ready. I will do better next time.”

Jim frowned, forcing his blissed brain to respond. “Spock, no.” He paused, looking away. “There’s – something I should tell you. I should have told you before.” He swallowed. It was difficult to admit this, but Spock deserved to know the truth, deserved to know how much he was the opposite of failure. “I’ve never, uh, submitted to anyone before.”

“I do not understand. You have much sexual experience, and you clearly enjoy this kink.”

Jim rubbed his neck self-consciously. “It takes a lot of trust, Spock. I never trusted my previous partners enough. But Spock, I trust you completely.” Jim met his eyes seriously.

“Never? I am the only one you have ever submitted to?” Spock stared at him.

“Never,” Jim said with a soft smile. “I’ve always wanted to find someone I trusted enough, who I could give myself to like this. I finally found you, and I knew I could, but I didn’t think you’d do it, and then you did it that one day, and – Spock? Are you okay?” Spock was staring at him in a way he’d never seen before.

“You only submit to me,” Spock repeated uncharacteristically, his voice strange, but it sent a thrilled tingle up Jim’s spine.

Jim studied him, a slow smile growing on his face as he stood up. “You _like_ that,” he concluded, delighted. Spock didn’t deny it, which was as good as confirmation. While Spock always seemed to enjoy their encounters, he’d never looked at Jim like _he_ was the one who was a half second from pouncing, like he did now. As much as Jim wanted to goad him into it, he knew that Spock would hate himself for the loss of control. He loved Spock too much to do that to him. “Well,” said Jim, leaning in and giving him a soft, chaste kiss, before pulling back. “Why don’t I leave you here, let you pull yourself together. I’ll take a shower.” He turned to do just that.

“No,” said Spock, stopping him in his tracks. Jim turned back at him questioningly. “I will not ‘pull myself together.’ I will have you properly this time.”

Jim swallowed, almost feeling like he was choking on the intensely charged atmosphere. “If you’re sure,” he croaked, barely able to summon the willpower to ask. Hot damn.

“Positive,” Spock assured him. He was tight as a bow, his control balancing on a knife’s edge. Jim wondered if this was how prey felt before a predator pounced on them. That is, if they ultimately loved being caught, which he doubted. “Take off my clothes.”

Spock had never requested that before. Was he really so far gone he couldn’t do it himself? Or did he just like it? Whatever the reason, Jim liked it too much to act defiant, so he obeyed, noting that Spock was trembling slightly. Hot damn, whatever happened next, Jim felt sure in was _in_ for it.

When Spock was nude, he abruptly grabbed Jim’s head and pulled him into a kiss, his shaking more pronounced. He kissed him over and over, pushing him into the wall, then the chair, then the table, almost as if he didn’t know what to do with himself, now that he’d lost control. Finally they ended up on the floor, which wasn’t as comfortable as the bed, but damn, Jim certainly wasn’t going to complain. This was beyond his wildest dreams.

Spock came up for air, crouched over him, his gaze lit with a feral glint Jim had never seen before. He held back an unmanly whimper. Oh god. He almost wanted to cry from how hard he was now, especially so soon after his last orgasm. He hadn’t rebounded this fast since he was a teenager. He gasped for air, staring at Spock expectantly.

“Turn over,” Spock ordered him darkly. And it _was_ an order. Jim shakily obeyed, though that unfortunately meant he didn’t get to look at Spock’s face anymore. He settled himself face down, with Spock kneeling between his legs. “You will not move or make a sound. Or I will stop.”

Oh god. This was a whole new kind of submission Spock was demanding of him. He breathed hard, unable to speak. His ecstasy spiked, and his mind whited out.

Spock gripped his hips and lifted him high enough so that Jim’s cock wasn’t touching the floor. He wouldn’t get relief from anything other than what Spock chose to give. He bent down and nibbled at Jim’s lower back, inches from his anus. Jim bit his lips hard and forced himself to stay still. Was Spock going to rim him again? How would he ever stay still and quiet for that? His world narrowed to the single point on his tailbone where Spock sucked firmly, so close to his anus now that his breath was touching it. Jim bit down on his tongue to keep from moaning. Being forced to control his responses made things far more intense.

Spock removed his lips and breathed hard onto his hole, threatening touch, and Jim braced himself, his balls tightening in anticipation. But Spock didn’t lick him. He straightened and hoisted Jim’s hips with one hand. Jim wondered what Spock was doing with the other until he heard the familiar pop of the lube opening. Spock must’ve found one of the ones he’d carelessly tossed away. Jim knew what was coming next, and held his breath in attempt to keep himself silent, going a bit lightheaded as a result. Apparently Spock was going to do things manually this time.

Spock finally touched his hole, and Jim clenched in reflex. “I will not enter you if you show any resistance,” Spock informed him as he rubbed at the opening with his finger.

Oh god. It was a _reflex._ How was he supposed to control it? With that, Jim finally entered headspace, his mind reaching the place of surrender that would allow him to relax his opening. He was breathing so hard he feared that it might qualify as “noise,” but Spock pushed a finger into him finally, so he must have decided it didn’t count. Jim gritted his teeth and forced himself not to clench down at all as Spock’s finger went in all the way, gently lubing and stretching him. He badly wanted to move, to at least squirm a little, but Spock had told him that if he moved, he would stop. He _had_ to control himself.

Spock entered a second finger, and Jim barely stopped himself from tensing, a rush of adrenalin running through him. The tension in his cock was almost unbearable. If he could just touch it, just once… Without thinking, he reached a hand for it.

Spock jerked his fingers out of Jim and grabbed his hand in a lightning quick move. “Do not touch yourself,” he ordered. Jim made the half moan, half whine that was Spock’s alone. As much as Spock enjoyed hearing it, he’d told Jim to be silent. “Do not move, or make a sound.”

Jim put his hand back, his eyes beginning to well up in frustrated ecstasy. He wasn’t even up to three fingers yet. He could hardly _stand_ it. He began to shake with the effort of keeping himself still and open for Spock.

Spock reinserted his fingers, and added a third, curling them to his prostate. Jim helplessly clenched down, and Spock stilled, stopping the contact with the pleasure spot. Jim forced himself to relax his rectum a little, but it wasn’t enough to satisfy Spock, who still refused to move. Jim desperately wanted contact. “Please, I can’t, I can’t do it,” he found himself saying.

“You will control yourself,” Spock told him.

Jim dug his fingers into the floor, and through sheer force of will, relaxed his opening. Spock resumed his contact with his prostate, and the complete surrender he had to it almost sent him over the edge. Spock removed his fingers, satisfied he was loose enough, and pushed himself into Jim. Once fully inserted, he stilled, giving Jim a chance to adjust. Normally such an act did not threaten his controls, but now, with Jim’s complete submission and knowing that it was his only, his controls were at the breaking point, and it was difficult not to thrust and simply take what was offered. Jim had, impressively, managed not to clench down with he entered him, but he knew that would change when he started hitting his prostate.

“I can’t, I can’t,” Jim said again, clenching around Spock and reaching for his cock, desperate for relief.

Spock let go of Jim’s hips and grabbed his hands, wrenching them back them and forced him up, so his back was flush against Spock’s chest, his rock hard cock swinging in front of him without any way to stimulate it. Jim struggled against the hold, but he couldn’t close his legs with Spock kneeling between them, and his hands were in an unbreakable grip. “Spock,” he said desperately.

“You will not get release unless I grant it,” Spock said directly into his ear. “And I will not grant it unless you control yourself and submit to me. If you will not, I will remove myself.”

The last thing Jim wanted right now was for Spock to remove his cock. Shaking with effort, he found some deep inner resolve he didn’t know he had and forced himself to relax and open again. Spock placed his hands back on the floor and released them, trusting that they would stay in place now. Jim was beside himself, his world narrowing to the cock in his ass and the burning, immoveable hands gripping his hips. He didn’t know how he would stay relaxed and silent when Spock hit his prostate, but somehow, he would do it. He had to.

Spock teased closer and closer to the pleasure spot as he began thrusting, making Jim writhe internally, releasing a low grunt with the effort of staying quiet, which Spock mercifully let pass. Tears of frustrated ecstasy began flowing down his face in earnest. His balls were _so_ tight, if he could just have one touch, that would do it.

Spock hit his prostate solidly, and Jim’s back bowed with the effort not to clench down. Spock stilled, so Jim gritted his teeth, forcing himself immobile once more. Spock hit it again, harder this time, and Jim was gone, squirting his release on the floor, moaning in sheer bliss, and he felt Spock’s hot cum fill him as well. Jim collapsed, completely limp. Only Spock’s hands, which still gripped his hips, were holding him up and out of his puddle. Jim’s mind was too whited out to care, completely surrendering the moment to Spock.

He had no idea how much time had passed until Spock removed himself, lifted Jim, and carried him to the bed, where he set to cleaning Jim, himself, and the floor. Jim was too incoherent to even think about helping. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this relaxed – maybe the last time they roleplayed? He’d really needed this.

Finally Spock finished, and joined him on the bed, where they had to curl together tightly in order to fit. This was nice. They hadn’t shared afterglow in a long time; at least, what Jim considered to be a long time. He turned his head, meeting Spock’s gaze with a wry grin. “It figures. You get off making the human control himself. What brought that on? I have a feeling that wasn’t a part of your research.”

“It was not,” Spock admitted. “Previously, my goal was to match our experience together with the level of competence I had erroneously believed you received from other partners. When I discovered that I am the only one you submit to, I… felt… more free to make the experience my own.”

“I knew you had it in you, Spock,” Jim said fondly, tracing a slanted eyebrow. “See, you _can_ be creative and spontaneous. You just need the right motivation.”

“Indeed,” Spock admitted. “Also, I did not want to face the wrath of Dr. McCoy, if I failed.”

“ _What?_ ” exclaimed Jim with a laugh.

“The doctor approached me and said that you were stressed. He asked me to ‘work my magic’ as you say. I received the strong impression that he meant our roleplay, though he did not know the details of what he was referring to.”

“Nor did he want to,” Jim added with a huge grin. He _so_ wanted to let slip to McCoy what he’d helped goad Spock into doing – “accidentally,” of course. All in the name of stress relief, right?

“You are pleased?” Spock asked in an uncharacteristic display of insecurity.

“Yeah, Spock. I am,” Jim reassured him firmly. “Sure, it got really intense, but that’s just what I needed. I’m sure you could feel how much I enjoyed it.”

“Affirmative,” Spock confirmed. “I am gratified.”

Jim gave him one last smile and drifted off to sleep. Spock watched him, a surge of protectiveness welling up in his chest. He always had the urge to protect this man, but with the newfound knowledge of today, it’d flared to greater strength. No one would hurt him, ever. Not while Spock was alive and breathing.


	4. Pon'farr-tor

A few days later, they were finally ordered out of the Neutral Zone. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Spock no longer had to be on the Bridge for his whole shift and had more free time on his hands. Now that he knew Jim submitted exclusively to him, he found himself completely uninterested in human kink rituals. Instead, he researched the traditions of the ancient, warlike Vulcan homosexuals. One in particular caught his eye. If he were to pull this one off, he would need help. He knew just whom to ask.

After successfully making the connection to New Vulcan, he waited patiently for his counterpart to answer the comm. It took longer this time, but finally, the older man appeared on screen. “Mr. Spock.”

“Mr. Spock,” the younger one greeted.

“Have you resolved your difficulties with Jim?” Prime asked.

“Yes. Your advice proved quite effective.”

“I am glad to hear it,” said Prime with a small smile.

“I am wondering if you could be of further assistance. Are you familiar with the ancient ritual, the pon’farr-tor?” Spock willed his voice to remain even, and the capillaries in his face not to fill. No doubt his counterpart would draw all the correct conclusions from the mere question.

As Spock had feared, Prime looked rather amused. “Yes.”

“I am wondering if you can provide me with more details. The description of it is missing key information that would allow for reenactment,” Spock forced out.

“Of course,” Prime agreed, forcing himself not to laugh at the look on his counterpart’s face. “What do you need to know?”

“The specifications of the physical aides and apparatuses,” Spock replied.

“They are as follows…”

The following evening, Jim, McCoy, and Scotty sat in the mess, having a few drinks. At least, the doctor and engineer were; Jim abstained.

“Hey, laddie, we’re out of the Neutral Zone, and you’re off duty. Why don’t you have some of my Scotch? McCoy just gave it to me last week. It’s good stuff!” Scotty invited.

“No, Spock doesn’t like it when I drink,” Jim said.

“That’d be a deal breaker for me,” Scotty admitted.

“Well, for me, the rewards are worth it.” Jim smirked in satisfaction. Spock never told him what to do, but he refused to kiss him when he had liquor breath, and declined sex when he was all out drunk. He’d prefer sex over alcohol, though it was close.

Scotty shrugged affably, but McCoy looked sick.

“It was been _especially_ rewarding lately,” Jim continued, with an evil grin at McCoy.

“Not one word,” McCoy said, pointing a finger at him.

“Well, whatever floats your boat,” said Scotty. “More for me!” He chugged more from his glass. Looked like he was planning to get drunk tonight. “Where is Spock anyway? I thought he was going to join us.”

“He’s doing some research in his quarters. Said he didn’t want to be disturbed.” Jim strongly suspected that he was going to like whatever Spock was “researching” so he hadn’t goaded him about being secretive like he usually did.

“That man. I’ve never seen one more dedicated to his job,” Scotty commented.

If Scotty only knew. Jim wondered if the engineer would take it in stride like he did with everything else, if he did. He could actually sorta see it. Jim’s comm sounded, interrupting his idle speculation. He punched it. “Kirk here.”

“Captain,” said Uhura. “There is a call for you in your quarters. It’s Admiral Sheridan.”

_Great._ “All right, I’ll go answer it. Thank you, lieutenant.” Jim flashed them an apologetic smile before leaving for his quarters. After making sure he was presentable, he accepted the call. “Admiral, this is a surprise,” Jim said, pasting a smile on his face. He hadn’t talked with this one before, but most Admirals and other captains didn’t seem to like him. Actually, authority figures in general didn’t seem to. So he wasn’t feeling too optimistic about the conversation.

“Seems we both got our surprises tonight, Captain,” said Sheridan with a small smile.

Ok, he didn’t seem too bad so far. “What do you mean?”

“I just offered Spock the Captaincy of the Potemkin.”

The bottom dropped out of Jim’s stomach. No, no, no. A distant part of him knew he should be happy for Spock, but all he could think about was Spock, leaving. His face drained of color, his throat painfully tight.

“You know what he said?”

“What?” Jim croaked, trying to keep his face neutral, fearing the answer.

“He turned me down flat. Wouldn’t hear of it. He was all, ‘I have no desire for command,’ and ‘I am satisfied with my position on the Enterprise.’ He even went so far as to say that as long as he served with you, he had no desire to serve elsewhere, so I shouldn’t waste my time calling him. Not in those words, of course, but the meaning was pretty clear.” Sheridan laughed ruefully. “You impress me, Kirk. No offense, but I thought you two would get along like oil and water. Instead, you’ve somehow gained his loyalty. That’s hard won from a Vulcan. What’s your secret?”

Glowing with relief and joy, Jim grinned cockily. Knowing that Sheridan would never believe him, he advised, “Just have lots of hot, kinky sex with them. Gets them every time.” While their relationship was known on the Enterprise, Starfleet Headquarters still didn’t know about it. His crew was very loyal about keeping it to themselves. They knew their Captain was on shaky ground with the Admiralty already and leaking that wouldn’t help matters. While relationships between Captains and First Officers weren’t forbidden, they were highly frowned upon.

Sheridan laughed uproariously. “All right, keep your secret. Thought it was worth a try. I could have used one guarding my back during my Captaincy.”

“Spock is my best officer,” Jim said. He meant it. Even if they weren’t together, or even friends, he still would have said it. “He does excellent work, and deserves a Captain’s post. But, I am very happy to hear I won’t be losing him.”

“I can’t wait to tell the others. They won’t believe it.” Sheridan smiled more seriously. “Sounds like you’ve got a good thing going there. Hold onto that.”

“I have every intention of doing so, sir,” Jim replied.

“Well, I’ll let you get back to whatever you were doing. We’ll be sending another mission along in a few days.”

“We’ll be ready,” Jim promised.

“Sheridan out.”

Jim flipped off the comm, grinning. He just wanted to march over to Spock’s quarters and thoroughly show him his appreciation. He wasn’t quite sure of the details, but it would involve sex. Lots of sex. Spock had requested not to be disturbed, though, so he didn’t barge in like he normally would. Instead, he flipped the comm back on, audio only. “Kirk to Spock.”

“Spock here.”

“Mr. Spock, may I join you in your quarters?”

“That would be most efficacious, Jim, as I was about to summon you.”

“Should I even bother with clothes?” flirted Jim. Yeah, this day was just getting better by the minute!

“I request that you leave your clothing on at this time.”

Hm. Maybe it wasn’t what he thought? Still. He bet he could persuade him. “I’ll be right over. Kirk out.”

Jim all but dashed through the bathroom and stopped just inside of Spock’s quarters. He froze at the dark, intent look on Spock’s face, and took in his odd apparel. He was topless, rope coiled several times around his torso, a flask attached, with some sort of tunic thing around his waist that extended to just above his knees. Wordlessly, Spock handed him at tunic that looked identical to his.

Yeah, Jim was on board with _this._ Looked like it was what he thought after all. “Costumes, Spock?”

Spock refused to answer, merely raising an eyebrow, as if to say, “Are you going to take it or not?”

Jim stared at him, and then took it. He stripped completely naked, then slipped the tunic on.

“I declare pon’farr-tor. Do you accept?” Spock asked, his eyes intense.

Jim had no idea what it was, some Vulcan thing probably, but he wasn’t concerned. “Yeah. I do.” He crossed his arms defiantly, smirking playfully. God, he loved this man. He’d give him anything he wanted. Especially after what Sheridan told him.

Spock narrowed his eyes and charged him.

A thrill shot through his veins as he just barely ducked out of the way. Spock would win, it was rather inevitable, but the act of evading him, goading him into a more powerful display of dominance, being _caught_ , made Jim’s cock so hard it was getting difficult to move agilely. He ducked and darted around Spock’s desk so it was between him and Spock. He had no illusions about the effectiveness of that, and indeed, Spock leaped on top of the desk on all fours, lightning fast, and Jim barely moved out of his reach in time. Oh god, he was so hard now he could barely walk, much less run. Jim forced himself to sprint to the bathroom (and lock Spock out of it, not that that would work for long either) but a hot hand grabbed him by his bare shoulder and forced him down to the ground. Jim used the momentum against him and tried to flip him, but his hard on prevented him from moving athletically enough, and he found himself flat on his back instead. He immediately tried to get back up, breathing hard with exertion and arousal, but he was pushed back down with a powerful hand on his chest. The other hand closed firmly around his throat, and a knee was placed threateningly on his groin. Jim met Spock’s dark, fierce eyes. Oh god. He was _caught,_ and in for who knows what. He barely suppressed a moan, overcome with sexual ecstasy.

“Do you yield?” Spock asked, a harsh tone in his voice that he normally only saved for Klingons or Romulans.

“Yeah,” Jim rasped.

Spock’s face smoothed out, and he released his light hold on Jim’s neck. He opened his small flask and drank from it, his eyes never leaving Jim’s. Then he released the rope from around his waist. It had been tied in some clever way that, although it looked coiled, it came undone with one pull. Then he began tying Jim up with it.

Jim didn’t dare struggle at first, with Spock’s knee thrillingly, threateningly poised over his groin, but when Spock flipped him over to continue his work, Jim tried to slip free. Spock twisted his arm behind his back to the point where he couldn’t move without making it hurt. Jim’s cock ached as he stilled, and Spock resumed the elaborate web of knots he was weaving around Jim’s whole body, removing Jim’s tunic once he got to that point. From the look and feel of things, it resembled Japanese Shibari. Jim’s head buzzed higher. God, and he’d thought the _frame_ was kinky.

When Spock finished his work, Jim was tied face down on the floor so that his arms were crossed in front of him under his chin, his head resting on them comfortably. His legs were bent and open with his ankles tied to either side of his waist. When he tried to close them a little, the rope he’d barely noticed around his cock tightened in consequence. Jim moaned. Spock stuffed the gag into his mouth, which only sent him higher.

Jim felt Spock’s hands leave him and he carefully turned his head, what little he could, to see what was going on. Spock appeared to the threading the rope in some elaborate way through some hooks on the ceiling. _Oh god._ Spock was going to hoist him up! His cock on fire now, he tried to hump on the floor for a little relief. If it was anything like his past roleplay, it would be the last friction his cock would get for a while.

Moments later, he felt himself being hoisted upwards by the rope. It was actually a lot more comfortable than he expected, almost like being in a hammock; as usual, Spock had done fine work. Jim briefly imagined the time Spock must have taken to learn this, and he held back a whimper. That was damn hot. His cock was the only thing that dangled loosely below him, though as Jim had discovered, there was a “consequence” rope around the base. As long as he kept his legs open, he couldn’t really feel it.

When Jim was about waist height – perfect for being fucked – his travel upwards was halted. He swayed slightly and caught a glimpse of Spock securing the rope in the corner of his eye. Jim breathed harder, starting to shake with anticipation. Spock seemed to be breathing unusually hard too, and when a hot hand gripped Jim’s left hip, it was shaking. The other hand touched Jim’s temple, and he felt his rectal muscles go slack, beyond his control. He moaned at the eroticism of it. He was completely at Spock’s mercy now. His mind whited out as Spock gripped his right hip as well, obviously lining him up.

Spock sank all the way in with one thrust. Jim moaned and twisted in his bonds, burning with pleasure. Spock set a hard, fast past that was atypical of him, his hands shaking, breath heavy and harsh to the point that Jim could actually feel it lightly touch his back. It was just too much. Jim keened, twisting helplessly. Unlike their other times, he didn’t tease, giving Jim’s prostate a fair amount of attention. As a result, Jim came pretty fast, and felt Spock’s hot come fill him a few seconds later. Spock always seemed to come just after him; the telepathic feedback must send him over.

That was Jim’s last coherent thought, as Spock’s cock didn’t seem to soften as far as it usually did at this point, still nestled inside him. Was Jim just imagining it? He didn’t know. He could barely think straight right now.

Seconds later, he knew he wasn’t imagining it, because Spock’s cock was growing inside him again, stretching his sensitive channel. Jim moaned, squirming as it edged nearer and nearer to his post-orgasmic, overly sensitized prostate. It did him no good, as Spock’s hands were still firmly holding him in place. What was going on? Spock had never rebounded this fast before. Jim dimly thought of the flask. Was that some kind of Vulcan version of Viagra or something?

All his questions fled as Spock’s cock reached its full length and settled gently, agonizingly, on his prostate. Jim squirmed in earnest, making desperate sounds. It was intense. He could hardly stand it. He tried to close his legs in reflex, but the consequence rope tightened around his oversensitive cock, causing him to curl inward what little he could. He felt himself fall deeper into headspace as he forced his legs back open submissively, relieving himself of the pressure, but still being deliciously tormented by the prostate stimulation.

He screamed around his gag as Spock thrust hard, resuming his previous pace. He thrashed in his bonds, his eyes beginning to well up with tears of ecstasy. Spock was relentless, and Jim felt his cock slowly harden again under the assault. He jerked and whined in surprise as he felt Spock grab a hold of it, stroking it until it was fully erect. He struggled, trying to twist his arms free of the rope, but it was no use. When Spock hit his pleasure spot again, Jim came, moaning in sheer ecstasy. Spock, as usual, came right after, but there was so much come in Jim now that it leaked out his hole, Spock’s semen mixing with Jim’s on the floor.

Jim went limp in his bonds, chest heaving, feeling lightheaded. He’d never passed out from sex before, but right now, it seemed possible. It was probably over now anyway.

It wasn’t.

Unbelievably, Spock’s cock started growing _again_. Granted, it was much slower than last time, but with how sensitive Jim felt right now, he could definitely feel it. He moaned around his gag, long and low. Oh, god. He couldn’t possible orgasm again, not this fast. Maybe not even again tonight.

He felt Spock stroke his hip with his thumb. “Do not be concerned. I will make you come again,” Spock assured him, but it sounded more like a threat.

Jim whined and wriggled desperately in Spock’s unyielding grip. Oh god, he couldn’t _take_ this. Tears began flowing down his face in earnest. Spock thrust hard, and Jim _screamed_. His mind blanked out of everything except for the over stimulating, burning cock thrusting in him, and the hand that fondled his hypersensitive cock and balls. Jim squirmed, twisted, thrashed, moaned, screamed, cried, but still Spock continued. Only in Jim’s wildest, kinkiest fantasies had he ever imagined being dominated this way.

Slowly, agonizingly, Jim’s cock hardened again. He distantly felt Spock touch his temple a few times; he wondered if he was helping it along telepathically. He lost all sense of time, and maybe even space, but eventually, finally, he felt himself spasm in his third orgasm, nearly dry at this point. He groaned, and all tension left him as he floated in a sense of unreality.

What seemed like hours later, as he slowly regained awareness, he realized that Spock had withdrawn from him, and he’d been lowered to the floor, which was dry. Spock must have cleaned it. Jim felt like he was the puddle instead. He got a weird image of Spock mopping him up too. Yeah, not thinking straight right now. He could feel Spock’s hands deftly untying the knots he’d made. It would probably take forever, but right now, Jim didn’t care. It would probably be hours before he moved again. He noted that Spock’s breathing sounded normal now. Whatever had been affecting him before, whatever was in that flask, had worn off.

Jim’s legs were now untied and slowly, carefully, straightened and lowered to the floor. Jim appreciated the thoughtful treatment; his legs were cramped and tingly. Spock spent a few minutes massaging them before gently turning Jim over and untying his hands. That was _heaven._ Yeah, Jim was definitely requesting massages in the future. Spock’s hands were _amazing_. His arms received similar treatment. Now that Jim was completely free, he felt himself being picked up and carried to the bed. Spock set him down carefully and joined him on it, pressing close. It was very small, after all.

Jim drifted for a while, not quite asleep, not quite awake. He must have dropped off at some point, because he felt Spock gently shaking him awake. Jim blinked several times and squinted as he regained consciousness. “Is it morning already?” he rasped. God, his voice was raw. He’d done a lot of screaming at the end, last night.

“Affirmative,” confirmed Spock.

Jim rubbed his puffy eyes and rolled over so that he was facing Spock. “So, punfa whatever. What is it? I mean, other than the obvious,” Jim added wryly. For all he knew, it just meant, “make your partner come until he cries.”

“Pon’farr-tor,” Spock corrected.

“Yeah, that.”

“You are aware that ancient Vulcans did not control their emotions, which resulted in a warlike culture.”

_Way_ too much thinking right now. Still, Jim wanted to hear it. “Yeah.”

“During that period, bonds between warriors were important. Many of them included a sexual element that resulted in what you would describe as marriage.”

“Uh huh,” Jim said.

Spock quirked a brow, but continued. “Every seven years, Vulcan males undergo a mating fever named pon farr. We do not discuss it with outsiders. During the fever, we must mate, or we die.”

“Really?” Jim rasped out, beginning to see where this was going.

“Bonding and pon farr between males are more complicated than with a male and female. During pon farr, even if the males are bonded, there were times when one still saw the other as a challenger instead of a mate, especially if they both entered the fever at the same time, as tended to happen.”

“That sucks,” Jim interjected intelligently.

“Indeed,” Spock agreed, with an amused glint. “As a result, they developed the pon’farr-tor. It is a ritual that prepares the male mates for pon farr. One male declares the pon’farr-tor. If the other accepts, then they battle each other, not to hurt, but to conquer. The victor chooses who, as you say, “tops” or “bottoms.” The top then ingests a substance that induces temporary pon farr-like symptoms, and he ties the bottom in a similar fashion to the way I tied you. In this way, it becomes a sort of “trial run,” as it were. During the ritual, they are able to determine what problems they might face, and correct them, before the real pon farr starts. It saved many lives. Some enjoyed it more than others, and initiated it more than necessary. In fact, some tribes considered pon’farr-tor to be a marriage proposal.”

Jim swallowed. He was pretty darn serious about Spock, and, judging by what he’d said to Sheridan yesterday, he was serious about Jim too. But, he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that step, if Spock was somehow implying it. Another thought distracted him. “Wait, so, you’re half human. Are you going to go through that punfar thing?”

“Pon farr,” Spock corrected with another amused glint. “Unknown. However, considering my Vulcan genes are dominant, it is likely.”

“Is it going to be like yesterday?” Jim asked.

“Not precisely,” Spock said. “From what I gather, the need for the initial joining is very intense. After that, there is a break before the next surge of need strikes, and it gradually recedes over a few days. The pon’farr-tor drug is equivalent to what you might call a “worst case scenario,” in which if something unfortunate were to happen, it would happen then. Close friends of the couple were nearby to intervene, if necessary. However, it was unusual that anything did, because it is difficult to see a male as a challenger when he cannot move.”

“So you took that drug?” Jim asked.

“Affirmative. However, I did not take the full dose. Also, I had assurances from a reliable source that, although the experience would be intense, nothing untoward would happen.”

_Reliable source_. A slow grin stole over Jim’s face. “You talked to your counterpart again.”

“Affirmative.”

Damn. He should really thank that guy. Jim resolved to talk to him the next chance he got. Well, after he got his voice back. Though the old man had, presumably, seen it all, it was still kinda embarrassing to call him, and have him know _exactly_ what had just happened.

“I hope I have not violated any boundaries,” Spock said, frowning slightly. “I do monitor you telepathically to ensure consent and enjoyment, but I admit my mind was not entirely clear last night.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to get it up for a least a _week_ ,” Jim said. “ _That’s_ never happened before.”

“Indeed,” said Spock, though his eyes were more searching than humorous.

“Spock,” said Jim, tracing a slanted eyebrow with his thumb, gathering his thoughts. “That was _the_ most intense sex I’ve ever had. And probably the hottest. I loved it. Still, I’m only human. I think we should only do that punfar-tor thing once in a while. Ha,” Jim said, starting to laugh helplessly. “Pun farter. Haha!”

Spock raised an eyebrow as he watched Jim guffawed hysterically. It appeared that sex did indeed decrease brain function. “You are admitting that you have reached your sexual limit?” Spock asked disbelievingly. He had not thought it possible.

“Yeah, I know,” Jim croaked. Maybe he should take the day off, rest his voice. Maybe he could spend the day in Sickbay. Not as a patient, of course. Just to visit. Jim grinned with glee. Yeah, McCoy would _love_ this.

“Very well,” Spock said. “I will endeavor to introduce pon’farr-tor sparingly. You are, of course, free to refuse if I initiate it.”

“I can initiate it too, though, right?” Jim said.

“Affirmative.”

They stared at each other. Jim’s thoughts returned to Sheridan. “Speaking of invitations,” said Jim. “I heard you got offered a promotion to Captain.”

“Affirmative.”

“But, you turned it down. To stay on the Enterprise.”

“Indeed,” confirmed Spock.

“I don’t want to hold you back, Spock,” Jim said. “You would make a great Captain.”

“I have no desire for command,” Spock objected. “Also, that would induce a separation between us.”

“I know. It’s the last thing I want.” Jim’s throat tightened. “But, you deserve a great career. You’re the best officer in the fleet.”

“Jim,” said Spock. Now it was his hand tracing Jim’s face, though he did not connect with his psi points. “I have everything I desire, right here. You are a Captain; I know it is difficult for you to understand wanting anything else. However, I do not desire it, nor has it ever been my goal. I prefer a post that allows me to continue my scientific experiments and exploration. As a Captain, I would be unable to do so. There is nothing I am sacrificing by turning down Sheridan.”

“Spock,” said Jim, laying his hand over Spock’s. “Thank you. The post is yours, for as long as you want it. I can’t fathom anyone else filling it.”

“Nor can I fathom serving under another Captain,” said Spock. “I have been, and always will be, yours.”

Jim smiled, and kissed him lightly. “Well. Time to get up.”

“I believe you should prevaricate today,” Spock interjected.

“You’re probably right.”

“I will cover for you.”

“Thanks Spock. You’re the best.” Jim smiled widely. Yeah, he’d take it easy today. No sex. He couldn’t even think about sex right now.

Damn.


	5. Multitasking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for over 100 kudos - wow! - and your kind comments. Without them, the story would not have made it this far. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Jim sat in the mess, quietly eating dinner by himself. Spock was detained in the lab and unable to join him. It had now been a month since the pon’farr-tor. Jim had lasted about four days – a record – before having sex again. Things were back to normal, but Spock hadn’t initiated roleplay again. Lost in thought, he didn’t notice McCoy join him at the table.

“What’s eatin’ ya, Jim?” he asked as he bit into his sandwich. “You look pretty tense.”

Jim grinned a little to himself as he thought about being blunt, but decided he wasn’t in the mood to goad his friend, for once. “I don’t know. Just a lot on my mind.”

McCoy looked like he was going to say something, but was afraid to.

Jim grinned. “Are you going to ask Spock to ‘relieve my stress’ again?”

“He told you about that?” McCoy grumbled.

“Hey. We don’t keep secrets from each other,” Jim said, defending Spock. “I asked him what brought it on.”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist.” McCoy stilled, and then grimaced horribly.

“What?” asked Jim eagerly.

“Just got the most horrible mental image. Spock in panties.” McCoy looked like he was going to lose his lunch. “Don’t ever make me say that again.”

While Jim didn’t share his revulsion, he had to agree. “Yeah. He looks much better in a tunic.” He grinned wider, reminiscing.

“I know that look,” McCoy said. “It’s the one you get right when you’re about to tell me about one of your one night stands. Way back when. This time, I know who it’s about. No thanks. Thank god I’ll never catch you two at it.”

Jim and McCoy exchanged a look, remembering when they were roommates and McCoy had walked in on him when he’d been entertaining “company.” “Yeah, you’re safe now.” He bit into his sandwich.

“Well then,” said McCoy, sounding like he was winding himself up for something really brave, or stupid. “Why don’t you ask Spock for ‘stress relief’ instead of waiting around for him?”

“I like being surprised,” said Jim. “But maybe you’re right.”

He didn’t approach Spock for another week, but by then, enough was enough. Jim badly wanted to be taken out of his head for awhile. He strode through their adjoining bathroom and found Spock sitting at his desk with a pile of padds next to him. “Mr. Spock,” Jim greeted with a smile, halting in front of him.

“Captain,” Spock said. “How may I assist you?”

Usually Jim liked to playfully goad Spock into sex, but he felt he should take a more serious approach this time. “It’s been more than a month. I’d really like another roleplay.”

“I am rather busy, Jim,” said Spock.

Though his words sounded dismissive, his tone wasn’t. Encouraged, Jim pressed on. “Please, Spock. Can’t it wait? I really want you to,” Jim said, leaning over the desk with his hands, looking in to his eyes beseechingly.

Spock met his gaze, discerningly and dark. “Very well,” he said after several moments. “Undress and lie supine on the bed.”

Jim flashed him a smile and hurriedly obeyed.

Spock got up and walked over, saying, “Put your hands through the headboard, and spread your legs so each ankle is on the edge.”

Jim’s breathing started to pick up as he complied, his cock stirring. Spock surveyed him, and then fetched the Shibari rope he’d used last time. With it, he secured Jim’s wrists to the headboard, ran the rope under the bed, tied the left foot, then ran the rope under the bed again and tied the right. In this situation, it was the best method to prevent movement or leverage. Spock eyed him discerningly again. Should he use the gag? He knew that it was considered detrimental if he got too predictable, yet, he didn’t want Jim to talk or distract him more than he would be already. He took out the gag and put it on Jim, who took it eagerly, his cock fully erect now.

Spock stripped, and then put on his black meditation robe. Jim frowned in confusion as Spock transferred his stack of padds next to the bed. He forgot about them as the Vulcan popped open the lubricant and slicked Jim’s cock, moaning his appreciation at those hands on him. He moaned louder as Spock straddled him and impaled himself on his cock all the way, sitting on him with his full weight so he couldn’t move. Jim closed his eyes and savored the tight heat, and his burning need to thrust that he couldn’t act on. He grunted with pleasure as Spock clenched around him a few times. Then Spock stilled, his weight shifting, and Jim opened his eyes questioningly.

Spock had grabbed a padd and was now perusing it. “As I said, I am busy, but I am capable of multitasking,” Spock explained without looking at him.

Jim groaned. Oh god, was Spock just going to sit on him like this the whole time he worked on his reports? That could take hours. His cock burned with pleasure at being inside Spock, but his balls were uncomfortably tight with the urge to move, to find some kind of friction. He breathed raggedly around his gag, squirming a little, but Spock completely ignored him. He slipped into headspace, euphoric, enjoying Spock’s casual dominance.

Spock, for his part, felt a primal satisfaction at having the powerful and desirable Captain Kirk laid out submissive and helpless underneath him, after having begged to be there. Jim never submitted to _anything_. Just him. He clenched lightly again, and was rewarded with another pleasured grunt.

Other than squirming occasionally, when the tightness in his balls became unbearable, Jim did not distract him from doing his reports, not even making pleading noises. Spock sensed that, despite Jim’s desperation for relief, he wanted him to draw it out today. That was no problem for Spock; he had infinite patience. Far more than Jim had.

Spock had finished several reports when the door buzzed. He looked up from his report, debating whether to answer, and then stood up, Jim’s cock slipping out of him. Jim instantly made a loud, desperate sound in protest. It’d been difficult enough to bear as it was; he _needed_ to be inside Spock. He made more distressed noises as Spock started for the door. Did he really need to get that?

“If you do not remain silent, I will delay mounting you again,” Spock informed him.

Jim’s eyes welled up as he forced himself to be quiet. Now that Spock’s weight was off him, he could jiggle his hips a little, but it gave him little relief. He needed Spock to get back here right _now_.

Spock opened the door. McCoy was on the other side. He stepped back, allowing the doctor entrance since Jim was safely out of sight in his bedroom. Spock felt another surge of primal satisfaction at the knowledge that Jim was tied there, desperate and waiting for him. “Doctor,” he acknowledged.

“Spock. Have you seen Jim? I wanted to talk to him about something.”

“Yes, however, he is unable to answer your query at his juncture.”

“What do you mean? You don’t even know what I want to say! Even you’re not that smart, Spock,” McCoy objected.

“Let me rephrase. Jim is _unable_ to come to the door.” Spock gave him a meaningful look.

McCoy’s face grew slack with horror, and he hightailed it out of there. Spock watched him with barely suppressed amusement. Curious. His speed had rivaled the pace he’d set when running from the carnivorous beasts on the last planet they had visited. Apparently his fear for his sanity equaled his fear for his body.

Spock returned to his bedroom, where he found Jim’s face red from the effort of keeping silent, lips captured between his teeth. “Since you have remained quiet, I will mount you now,” Spock informed him.

Jim released his lips and groaned gratefully. Without further delay, Spock straddled him and sank down. Jim moaned in ecstasy as he was surrounded by that scalding heat again, blinking a fear stray tears from his eyes. Spock resettled his full weight on him, and resumed his work.

Spock’s portable comm rang. He picked it up, putting it on audio and visual, since the caller would only see the upper part of his torso. Jim knew the consequences for making noise. “Spock here.”

Jim’s breath quickened, fighting a moan. Spock looked so _normal._ The caller, someone from the science department by the sound of it, had no idea he had his Captain’s cock up his ass, no idea how Spock completely dominated him. Jim squirmed, unable to help it, trying to bury himself even deeper inside him. He had a secret exhibitionist streak. He loved the idea of Spock showing people that he was his to subdue sexually, even if Jim was in command otherwise. In some small way, it was happening.

All the scientific jargon did get boring, though, so Jim just watched Spock. He wasn’t often he got to stare at him like this, in open appreciation. Finally, Spock finished the call and briefly acknowledged Jim. “I will meditate now. Please remain quiet.”  He closed his eyes.

Oh god. Spock knew how much it turned him on when he did that. The idea, and reality, of being inside him during that innocent ritual was highly erotic. His cock, which had softened a little, returned to full hardness, and Jim fought to suppress a groan of mixed satisfaction and frustration. Who knew how long Spock would take. Yet, there was nothing he could do about it. With his mouth muffled by the gag, he couldn’t even make commands to the computer. He was completely helpless to Spock’s plans until he decided to free him.

After what seemed like an eternity, Spock opened his eyes and refocused on Jim. His brows pulled together as he considered some course of action. Then he felt Spock’s hands connect with his psi points.

Jim felt a tingle spread through is body, settling in his cock and balls. It gradually increased in intensity, until his balls were so tight Jim couldn’t stop his frantic moaning. God, it felt like he was orgasming in slow motion. _Very_ slow motion. He realized that was exactly what was happening as his cock squirted once into Spock, halted agonizingly, and then squirted once again. Oh god, Spock was _making_ him orgasm. Telepathically. Slowly. Jim spasmed and released again, lost in submissive euphoria. He felt Spock’s release flood his chest, sending him even higher. Usually, he took Spock face down, since that was what Spock was comfortable with. He’d never got his come on him before. It was like Spock was marking him. Jim did have a thing for that, too, which was why he didn’t mind the fingerprints on his hips Spock sometimes gave him.

When his balls were completely wrung dry and cock completely softened, Spock rose, Jim’s spent cock slipping from him. He methodically untied him, removed the gag, and massaged his legs and arms, knowing how much Jim had enjoyed it last time. Jim closed his eyes. Yeah, this was heavenly.

As Jim’s breathing slowed, he sat up and met Spock’s gaze. “Hey, I didn’t know you could do that,” he said.

“You are referring to the telepathic orgasm?” Spock queried.

“Yeah. That,” said Jim.

“Feeling your release telepathically triggers mine. I was curious to see if I could induce the reverse,” Spock explained.

“You were successful,” Jim grinned. Yeah, that was _hot._ “Feel free to experiment on me anytime. I love it when you surprise me.”

“Very well. I will endeavor to keep that in mind,” Spock agreed, his eyes twinkling slightly with mischief.

“See, Spock. You’re _good_ at this. Just like everything else. I love it. Don’t wait so long to do this next time.”

Spock traced his hand, reading him visually and telepathically. He did indeed, seem perfectly happy. His prior speculation that he’d gone too far with the pon’farr-tor had been in error. He could see now that he had based it on his insecurities and not on the telepathic feedback he had received of the reverse. “Very well. I will commence this activity in less than a month’s time. I presume you still prefer surprise?”

“Yeah,” Jim admitted. “Speaking of. Who was at the door?”

“McCoy,” Spock informed him.

Jim grinned maniacally, laughing. “What did he want?”

“Unclear. When I informed him you were unable to come to the door, he grew quite horrified and left very quickly.”

“Oh god, I wish I could have seen his face!” Jim cackled. Especially after he’d been so confident earlier about never walking in on them.

“There is a way. If you will permit it.”

Jim smiled softly, eagerly. “A mind meld?” While they obviously had a lot of telepathic contact, Spock rarely initiated a full meld. Jim wasn’t sure why. Spock never elaborated, and Jim didn’t press him for details, sensing it was a sensitive subject.

“Yes.”

“Sure.”

Spock settled his fingers on Jim’s psi points. This was a rather frivolous use of the practice, but he wanted to share this with him. It wouldn’t take long, and involved minimal risk of forming a psychic connection Jim might not be ready for. When he was done inserting the memory into Jim’s mind, he removed his hand. Jim was laughing hysterically on the bed. “That was _awesome_ ,” he said. “I am so going to remind him of this.” His laughter subsided, and he met Spock’s gaze, sobering a little. Memory transfer included Spock’s feelings and thoughts.  “You really do enjoy this.”

“It is a privilege,” Spock said.

“You think it’s _hot,_ ” Jim persisted with a smirk.

“I am honored that you choose to give yourself to me,” said Spock. He knew Jim was talking about the ancient Vulcan drives he’d awoken in him, but he wasn’t keen to talk about such powerful emotions. It was challenging enough keeping them suppressed to acceptable levels.

“Well. I know you weren’t completely on board at first. But I’m glad you are now,” Jim said. And not just with the roleplay. Since he initiated most of the sex, sometimes he wondered if Spock’s general sexual enthusiasm matched his own. It was nice to experience that, in its own, quiet, contained way, it did. It was only _logical_ , Jim supposed. If it hadn’t, Spock wouldn’t have lasted a week trying to match his insatiable sex drive.

“I have never found your desires burdensome, Jim,” Spock assured him. “I find them stimulating and challenging.”

And Spock _loved_ a challenge, Jim knew. Maybe that’s why they loved each other so much. Instead of backing down, they were drawn to them, moths to a flame. Yeah, he knew Spock loved him – the meld, brief as it was, only confirmed it. Jim kissed him for a minute, somewhere between passion and affection. When they parted, Jim said, “Well, you did say you’re busy. I’ll let you get back to work. Though,” Jim said, flirtatiously, “you do multitask very well, Mr. Spock.”

“Indeed,” Spock said, amused. He did not believe it was unfounded conjecture to know that Jim would now be using ‘multitask’ as innuendo on duty. As Jim had always flirted with him, even before their relationship started (though at the time, he did not know that it was flirting), he did not believe it inappropriate. It was simply the way he was; he wasn’t giving him special attention or treatment, beyond what was professional. Most of the time.

“I may just have to call upon your talents again,” continued Jim, having too much fun to stop.

Though Spock enjoyed their verbal repartee, he really did need to get back to work. He searched for the most effective distraction. “Perhaps you should see what the doctor wanted.”

Jim brightened, immediately derailed. “You’re right. See ya later, Mr. Spock.”

“I will see you tonight,” Spock agreed. Occasionally, they slept in the same bed. Tonight would be one of those nights. He watched Jim’s naked form retreat to the bathroom, secretly admiring it.

Appreciating beauty was a perfectly acceptable Vulcan practice, after all.


	6. Aliens Make Them Do It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, a little cliche, I know. But, I don't want this story to end. :)

A few weeks passed; and with them, brought the Enterprise her first important mission: to negotiate with a planet that would give them a key advantage over the Klingons. If they failed, it would make the Federation very vulnerable, and could trigger a war. Jim was excited. Finally, Starfleet Command trusted him. He would not, could not, screw this up. That was the good news.

The bad news was the aliens were homophobic. _Extremely_ homophobic. According to the mission briefing, if he so much as looked at Spock funny, they would freak out and ban them from the planet. And the mission would take _days_.

Jim didn’t realize how much he looked at, touched, talked to, and generally flirted with Spock until he tried to stop. It was like he never left the man alone. His brain gifted him with a constant supply of thoughts and innuendo to share with Spock. Now, he had to somehow rein it all in. As he beamed down with Spock, McCoy, Scotty, and Keenser (who came along so the Enterprise would meet the aliens’ requirement of five negotiators), he realized the only way he could possibly hide his true feelings for Spock was to pretend he didn’t exist. Unfortunately, trying to ignore Spock just made him more aware of him, of every time he moved or looked his way. The worst part was when they retired to separate quarters, and Jim realized that he would have to go at least a week without sex.

He would surely die.

Of course, he got plenty of offers from the women there. They glorified heterosexual joining as fiercely as they condemned homosexuals, so they were rather promiscuous. But, Jim would rather cut off his own dick than cheat on Spock, so he was left with blue balls. Masturbating didn’t help much; it left him with little satisfaction, and was hardly worth the effort. It just didn’t even begin to compare with sex with Spock. And yeah, he missed the quiet, affectionate moments too, the shared glances, the conversations, the chess games, the meals, and sleeping next to him. Hell, he just missed _Spock_.

Negotiating with snooty diplomats wasn’t really his thing, either. Between that, and the pressure of the mission, without even vanilla sex to take the edge off the tension, he was really feeling stressed. When he caught up with Spock alone in the hall between their quarters one day, he took a chance and whispered directly into his ear, “You’re tying me up and fucking my brains out when this is over. That’s an order,” then immediately continued on.

He missed Spock’s heated look and clenched fists. Spock had grown…acclimated to the constant physical contact and sexual activity. The abrupt, complete cessation of such habits was very disquieting. He’d never had the urge to masturbate before, but he attempted to do so after Jim’s “order.” However, without Jim’s arousal to feed off of, it was nearly impossible to achieve orgasm. Perhaps after he had his first Pon Farr – which, after consulting his counterpart, he learned he would indeed experience – he would no longer need Jim’s assistance. But until then, he wasn’t fully mature, and would need a partner to make it all the way to release. Even attempting to indulge in human fantasy didn’t help. He tried to imagine tying Jim up and fucking him over the diplomatic table, a compelling scenario, but the situation seemed so unlikely he couldn’t get past the illogic of it. It ultimately did nothing for him, and he was left dissatisfied.

On the other hand, McCoy and Scotty were having a good time. Jim didn’t think they’d spent a night in their own quarters yet. He thought he even saw Keenser go out once, though he really didn’t want to think too deeply about _that._ Everyone was getting some except him – and Spock, of course, but Spock had his Vulcan disciplines. He was probably meditating it away or whatever he did.

Maybe he was even glad to have a respite from being jumped every day. But somehow, Jim didn’t think so. Spock’s posture was stiffer, face stonier, and tone snippier by the day. It reminded Jim of how Spock had been before they’d gotten together, and he’d been jealous and resentful of Jim’s romantic exploits, except now it was even worse. Yeah, Jim didn’t want to be on the wrong side of that. Or he did, but only if they were alone, and he was tied up. At this point, though, Jim was ready for Spock to take him just about anywhere. Hell, over the diplomatic table would be really erotic. It would sure shock those narrow little diplomatic minds, and Spock could finally stake his claim on him, driving away his admirers. Jim sucked in a breath. Yeah, he could use that during his date with Mr. Right Hand tonight. Jealous Spock was _hot_.

Of course, Spock would never do something that naughty. He was an uptight, play by the rules, kind of guy. Which drove Jim crazy sometimes, because he was the exact opposite. It would be so hot if, just once, Spock broke the rules and did something wicked to him while on duty. Yeah, that would be awesome. Too bad it would never happen. Jim was darn lucky enough as it was, anyway.

Resigned to his dry spell, he refocused on his duties with renewed fervor, hoping to draw the negotiations to a close, but they were stalled. Then, disaster struck. Somehow, he managed to royally piss off the queen. They’d been getting along great; maybe a little too well. She’d been flirting shamelessly with Jim since he first arrived. Then, she had wanted to talk to him privately, and Jim could think of no way to refuse. They’d been chatting amicably enough until she’d flown into a rage over something he’d said. He could only think that maybe the universal translators had screwed things up, because he seriously hadn’t said anything even remotely offensive, as far as he could tell. He was regretting not bringing Uhura, but there hadn’t been any reason to believe there would be language issues, and he needed at least a few senior officers to stay on board.

A mistake he wasn’t making again, because it looked like he was in some very serious trouble. Mental note: _always_ bring Uhura on diplomatic missions from now on.

“I will have no choice but to call off the negotiations,” she said, finishing her rant.

Oh hell _no._ “Your Majesty, please. There must be something we can do to mend things,” Jim pleaded. He could _not_ fail this mission.

“You will submit yourself for punishment?”

Jim hesitated. He and Spock argued a lot about his risk-taking on missions; last time, he’d agreed to include him on these kinds of decisions, instead of leaping blindly. Still, he didn’t want to appear reluctant, not when there was a chance of salvaging things. He would have to make it up to Spock later. “Yeah. I do.”

“Follow me,” said the queen. She led him out to the others. “Captain Kirk has broken our laws and insulted our society. As our citizens choose the punishment rather than banishment, he has chosen the punishment rather than to end negotiations. We must now elect someone to be responsible for choosing and delivering the punishment.”

Spock, though frowning slightly and glancing askance at Jim, immediately spoke up. “Your Majesty, as his First Officer, I am responsible for Captain Kirk. I submit myself for punishment in his stead,” he said, addressing her in his stiff, snippy voice.

Jim’s chest swelled with affection. Despite Jim breaking his promise, Spock was steadfastly loyal and protective of him. He tried to keep his face in a scowl, though, because McCoy had informed him on many occasions how disgustingly besotted he looked when Spock did those things. That would not sit well with the aliens, because, as he said. They were _extremely_ homophobic. When he’d accidentally slapped McCoy on the shoulder a few days ago, they looked exceedingly sickened, and it’d taken quite a bit of talking to smooth it over. Yeah, besotted looks were definitely banned.

“That is impossible,” the queen informed him. “You may take responsibility for punishing him, but no one can take his place. It is law.”

“Very well. I will take responsibility.”

“Does anyone contest his claim?” the queen asked.

No one did, and Jim couldn’t blame them. Spock looked _pissed_. As much as an expressionless Vulcan could, anyway. Something about him was definitely giving “don’t mess with me” vibes. Which didn’t help the plan of Jim pretending to be completely straight. Hot damn. Yeah, bring it on, Spock.

“Then, you are responsible. I will give you the list of acceptable punishments.” She handed him a device similar to one of their padds. Spock perused it, his face like stone, brows pulled together. Jim knew that face. Whatever Spock was reading, wasn’t _good._ Jim was in real trouble. He started to feel a little nervous. Having Spock punish him, whatever that meant, had to be better than anyone else doing it, but still. Spock only got that face when shields were at 2% and Klingons were firing another shot, or similar, world-ending things.

Then Spock stilled in shock, his brows flying up. Jim’s attention on him sharpened, despite his determination to mostly ignore him. It took a lot to surprise Spock. What had he read?

“This list is in order from least to most punitive?” Spock asked.

“Yes,” confirmed the queen. “The ones on the very bottom are worse than death. Though his offense is great, I do not believe they condone such extreme measures.”

“On the contrary,” said Spock, to Jim’s surprise. “I take discipline _very_ seriously.” No one doubted that austere face. “He has jeopardized an important mission, and insulted a respectable people with no provocation. I wish to see that the fullest possible reparation is made for his mistake. I select the final one listed.”

Hey, what happened to volunteering to be punished in his place? Why was he throwing him under the bus all of a sudden? That wasn’t like Spock; at least, not anymore. Yeah, frowning for real now.

The queen looked taken aback. “That is your decision?”

Spock’s eyes glimmered strangely. “It is.”

“It is done, then.”

“I will not need the help of the guards, as is specified in the description. I am quite capable of handling him myself. I do, however, request the restraints,” stated Spock.

“As he says,” the queen said blankly, gesturing to the guards, still very shocked.

Restraints? Of course, Jim’s mind immediately jumped to their kinky sex. But, that wasn’t what he meant, was it? He couldn’t possibly mean that. Even if they did have a punishment like that, which was possible seeing that they thought homosexuals were poo, Spock wouldn’t choose to do it. Would he? It was just so… _naughty_. Inappropriate for such an important mission. That was something Jim would do, not Spock.

The queen turned to Jim. “Commander Spock has chosen to shame you with his seed. Do you accept this punishment rather than end negotiations?” She spoke very solemnly, her face pale and sick, looking like she clearly expected him to refuse.

_Shame me with his seed_? Jim swallowed. Oh god, it _was_ sex. Spock was going to have sex with him. During a mission. With restraints. “Yeah,” he croaked. “I do.” His face flushed. Would he have to do it in front of everyone? Sure, half of them already knew they were fucking, but still. He couldn’t look at the others. His heart was pounding so hard, he could feel it through his whole body. His head filled with white noise, going numb. Traitorously, his cock began to fill as the tension crackled between him and Spock.

“Before we commence, your Majesty, I wish to conduct a Vulcan ritual to ensure he is completely penitent,” said Spock, his gaze boring into Jim.

“Go on,” said the queen, her voice still full of disbelief.

Jim felt Spock approach and touch his psi points. He sensed something strange happen in his nether regions, but it wasn’t unpleasant, and quite frankly, it was the least of his concerns right now. He would ask his First about it later. Like, _after_ they had kinky sex to save their mission. Yeah. That would take time to sink in.

Jim made himself look up at Spock. He had on his sternest, fiercest look, like he was going to give it to him hard. Jim’s breath started to pick up, though he tried to regulate it. He couldn’t give away that he was enjoying this; they might pick out another punishment, and, judging by Spock’s face earlier, that would be bad. _Very_ bad.

“Hold out your hands, Captain,” said Spock, in his no nonsense tone.

Jim swallowed and offered Spock his wrists, euphoria creeping up on him. Finally. Oh, thank god. He just wanted to sink to his knees and submit to whatever Spock wanted to do, to have that release, but he stood his ground. Spock instantly encased his wrists with the first set of restraints in his hands. Now, everyone was seeing the part of himself that Captain Kirk kept hidden, acknowledging Spock’s dominance over him, publicly. Somehow, it made Spock seem even more powerful, more dominant. He was _his_. Judging by what he’d seen in the meld a few weeks ago, he knew Spock felt a great deal of “satisfaction” about this too, that Jim would submit to him, and only him.

Spock led him over to the table. Everyone else was gathered at the other end. Jim, despite himself, took a peek. McCoy had his face in his hands; Keenser was, as usual, expressionless; but Scotty looked like he wanted popcorn. Jim flicked his gaze back down, refocusing on Spock.

“Spread your legs,” Spock ordered him softly.

Jim clenched his fists and bit his tongue as pressure built in his balls. Strangely, though his cock sure _felt_ like it should be hardening, it wasn’t. Jim slowly obeyed, euphoria rising again. Maybe this should be humiliating, but apparently Jim had no shame. All he could feel was excitement that Spock was claiming him, dominating him publicly. On duty. Taking advantage of circumstances, as he’d told him long before. Jim barely remembered to try to look pained as Spock snapped another pair of restraints on his ankles. He could feel a small spreader bar was between them so he couldn’t close them. Were they really going to go further with everyone watching?

Spock must have been reading his mind, because he addressed the queen and said, “In the harshest of punishments, there is a right of privacy, for the sake of the punisher. I wish to invoke that right.”

Now, that sounded more like Spock. As hot as Spock claiming him was, he wasn’t panting to put on a show, either.

“Good,” said the queen, sounding very relieved. “I will have to leave a guard as witness.” Yeah, no doubt they didn’t want to watch something so “disgusting.” “You will have no need of the Esben plant?”

Must be some kind of erection inducer or something, since apparently no man in his right mind would fuck another man, Jim speculated.

“As a Vulcan, I can induce bodily functions in myself without aid,” Spock said. Yeah, Vulcans didn’t lie, they _implied_.

Jim looked up and watched as everyone filed out (with McCoy in front, of course). The remaining guard was staring at the table, looking quite sick.

“Kneel,” said Spock into his ear, and Jim forgot about the alien.

Using the table as leverage, Jim lowered himself to his knees. This was something he’d do only for Spock; he never knelt to _anyone_. Spock stepped in front of him, so his back was to the guard. He unzipped his pants, taking his cock out, and forced his fingers into his mouth. Jim, realizing what Spock was trying to accomplish, opened up and drooled on Spock’s cock as he pushed it in. This would be his only lubricant; he had to coat his cock as much as possible, or it would be painful.

Once Jim could produce no more saliva, Spock withdrew and pulled Jim to his feet. He sidled behind Jim, so his cock was not in view, and pushed Jim downward so his upper body was face down on the table. Then, he lowered Jim’s pants just enough to expose his hole. Jim was grateful the table was there; it hid their lower bodies from view, though there would be no mistaking what was going on.

Spock pushed himself in, breathing raggedly into Jim’s ears, his hands anchoring Jim’s hips in place. Jim bit down painfully on his tongue to hold back a blissful moan, his face contorting in what he hoped would look like pain. It did hurt a little; saliva wasn’t quite enough, but it was more pleasurable than painful. Spock was being careful. But, oh. The submissiveness of this position, and the naughtiness of being fucked over a diplomatic table, was really getting to him. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Everyone knew what Spock was doing to him, what he was submitting to. That he was Spock’s to subdue.

Spock, obviously trying to expedite the process, picked up his thrusts and hit his prostrate directly. Jim squirmed in his restraints and lost his balance, making him dependent on Spock to hold him up in a rather vulnerable position. Unable to stay silent, he let out small noises that he hoped sounded pained.

It was difficult to think straight with how tight his balls were now; Jim didn’t understand how he wasn’t erect and leaking. He began fighting Spock to allow him to thrust into the table, to gain some kind of relief from the pressure, knowing it would look like he’d had enough and was trying to escape. Of course, this was just about as effective as it always was: not at all. Jim’s stressful tension eased as he shifted into euphoric headspace, at being dominated so thoroughly. He wished he could give into it completely; he sure wanted to, but the setting didn’t allow for that.

As Spock hit his sweet spot directly once more, his balls churned and spasmed, but were somehow denied release. Jim’s eyes welled up in frustration, his balls aching fiercely. Spock had somehow made it impossible to orgasm! God, after this dry spell, he _really_ wanted to. Forgetting completely about where he was, and why that would be a bad idea, he fought harder. He couldn’t even squeeze his balls with his legs because of the spreader bar. Though Jim would not achieve release, Spock still wouldn’t let up on his pleasure spot. His balls attempted to orgasm again as he felt Spock’s release burst inside him. But, not so much as a drop beaded at his cock head. Jim grunted, his face red, a tear sliding down his face. He felt Spock pull out, still holding his hips firmly with one hand so he couldn’t hump the table. Jim could feel him fixing their pants with the other, as the extremely revolted guard fetched everyone.

“It is done,” said the queen, when everyone had returned. “We will continue our negotiations with the Federation. However, we will not negotiate with Captain Kirk. You must select someone else to take his place,” she continued, clearly addressing Spock.

“Uhura,” gasped Jim, not lifting his head. Yeah, totally not looking anyone in the eye right now. Not with how badly his balls ached. He could hardly stand it. He knew why Spock had done this to him, he’d really had no choice, but it didn’t make it any less frustrating.

“I will have Captain Kirk beamed back aboard and call down Lieutenant Uhura instead,” said Spock, sounding far too normal for what just occurred. It almost made Jim want to learn Vulcan disciplines. Except he had a feeling he would suck at them. He felt Spock release him from the cuffs.

“Aye,” said Scotty, opening the communicator. “Lieutenant Morales, beam up the Captain, straight to his quarters.” Poor man didn’t look like he would be able to make it walking. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what his telepathic boyfriend had done to hide their orientation from these homophobes.

“Aye, sir,” said Morales.

When Jim opened his eyes, his balls and face were still on fire, but he was, mercifully, alone. He gripped his balls, squeezing, as if he could somehow milk the come out, but it was no use. He wouldn’t get relief until Spock undid what he had done. His mind launched straight into a kinky fantasy: Spock, refusing to undo it, leaving Jim unable to even masturbate, thereby forcing him to always come to Spock if he wanted relief. Granted, other than this mission, he never masturbated anymore anyway; if he wanted sex, he just asked Spock, and the Vulcan rarely turned him down. Still. Spock dominating him like that was hot.

That thought, unfortunately, didn’t help his current situation, and he collapsed on his bed, moaning in frustration. Who knew when Spock would return to the ship. The negotiations could take _hours_. He lay there, trying to focus on his breathing, on anything other than the burning need in his ass and balls. His brain helpfully brought him back to the fact that he had to look Scotty, McCoy, and Keenser in the face after this. It could have been worse, he supposed. McCoy would probably pretend it never happened; Keenser was _mute_ , for God’s sakes, and Jim was never more grateful; he wasn’t quite sure how Scotty was going to be, but he knew he could, at least, trust him where it counted. If Uhura or the other crew had been there, Jim felt he would have never lived it down.

Yet, Spock claiming him in front of the others had also been _hot._ Yeah, he, James T for “Tomcat” Kirk, was shameless. He could only “speculate”, as Spock would say, what had been going through his mind. He knew Spock was jealous of the queen, so no doubt he wanted to one up her. Then there was that punishment list. Whatever else had been on it must’ve been pretty horrible for Spock to choose public sex as the best option, even if it had just been the guard that ultimately stayed for the main event. He would have to ask. That one was conversation he was looking forward to. Spock had a lot of explaining to do.

Oh no. Speaking of conversations, what would he tell Starfleet Command? Thinking of possible unfortunate scenarios, at least, did distract him from his frustrated arousal, as much as they horrified him. Could they just gloss over the punishment part? Make out like Spock punched him in the face or something? Everyone at Starfleet Command, according to Sheridan, seemed to believe he was dying to do that anyway. If they were forced to tell them the truth, it would raise a lot of eyebrows, to say the least. They might have to disclose their relationship. What would happen then? Would they be separated?

That was a little too horrible for Jim to focus on just then, so he returned to the present. Maybe if he tried a cold shower? Though he _hated_ cold showers, especially now that he was with a Vulcan and acclimated to higher temperatures, he was desperate enough to give it a try.

It did help some, but it still didn’t take away the fact that Spock was able to dominate him without even being present. He squeezed his balls again futilely. Yeah, it would take a while to cool his jets. He settled back down on the bed, fading a little into headspace. It did, at least, help with his stress. After what seemed like forever, he fell asleep.

Hours later, Jim was shaken awake in his bed. “Huh?”

“Jim, I have returned.” It was Spock’s voice.

“Oh thank god,” said Jim, rolling over to face him. “Now you can undo that thing.” He gestured to his head. Fun as that fantasy had been, he couldn’t function like that. Maybe he’d save it for a shore leave or something.

“Of course,” said Spock, entering his mind and removing the block.

Jim’s arousal had mostly subsided by now, but he could feel the difference as his cock filled a little. As intensely as he wanted to finally orgasm, he was more interested in talking than having sex. “So. You decided to ‘shame me with your seed’?” Jim grinned teasingly. Yeah, Spock would be hearing about this long into the future.

“The other options were quite barbaric,” Spock informed him. “The least damaging choices were to flog you or break one of your bones. That was, of course, out of the question. I admit, I was initially surprised that homosexual sex was considered to be their severest punishment, rather than extreme physical injury. However, in light of what I have learned and witness of their culture, it is logical.”

“So. Did you figure out what I did that got them so pissed?”

“Unknown,” Spock admitted.

Since the aliens refused to talk to him now anyway, he supposed it didn’t matter. “How are the negotiations going?”

“They are complete. Starfleet, and the Federation, were granted all the terms we sought.”

“Whoa. That’s great, Spock. How did you do that?” They sure had dragged their feet before the Incident.

“It seems that I have won their respect, Captain.” Spock sounded very bemused. Yeah, it was all pretty illogical, wasn’t it? “They were quite eager to cooperate with me after you left.”

“Well, that’s good,” said Jim. His mind returned to the sex. “Hey, how come you haven’t tried that orgasm denial thing before? It’s better than a cock ring.”

“It seemed illogical to employ it when orgasm is the main point of sex,” Spock pointed out.

“You just like it better doing it manually,” Jim teased, and Spock didn’t deny it. “Speaking of, I never did get release. Mind helping me out? We can talk about everything else later.” Much later.

And, as usual, Spock didn’t mind.

It was good to be back.


	7. Shore Leave

Jim awoke sometime later to find Spock still in his bed. It was rare that Jim roused before he did, but Jim had gotten in a nap while Spock was still negotiating, so he felt well rested. He took a minute to just watch him. Spock looked so innocent, just like when he was meditating. Yeah, what a façade. Jim grinned to himself. Spock sure had a naughty streak. Either that, or Jim was rubbing off on him. Which was totally awesome.

As if he sensed Jim’s scrutiny, Spock slowly opened his eyes.

“Good morning, sunshine,” said Jim. He loved using “illogical monikers” with Spock first thing in the morning, just to get that endearing confused look.

“Jim, we are approximately – “

“A gazillion miles from Sol, yeah, I know,” said Jim with a grin. “Didn’t your mother ever say that to you?”

“My mother adapted to Vulcan customs. She rarely used the illogical monikers that you come up with.”

“Yeah, well,” replied Jim. “Anyway. What are we going to do now?”

“Are you referring to Starfleet Command?” Jim could be so imprecise at times.

“Yeah. What are we going to tell them?”

“I suggest we go on shore leave and delay sending the report until afterward,” said Spock.

“Procrastinating, Spock?” said Jim with a huge grin.

“I am merely giving us the needed time to discuss the matter,” said Spock, affronted.

“You’re probably right,” said Jim. “How are we going to get leave on such short notice, though?”

“We can have Dr. McCoy request it for medical reasons. Judging by this behavior during the last few hours of negotiations, I believe he will be amenable to the idea.”

“Good idea,” said Jim. “I think I’ll go talk to him.”

Spock and Jim both got out of bed and dressed. Right before Jim was about to go out the door, he threw his arms around Spock and gave him a big, exuberant kiss.

“What was the purpose of that?” questioned Spock.

“Just because,” said Jim.

Spock raised a brow as Jim went out the door, though his eyes gleamed with satisfaction.

Jim entered Sickbay and spotted Bones rearranging his medicine cabinet. “Hey Bones,” he said brightly, using bravado to get past any lingering embarrassment he felt.

“Hey, Jim,” grunted McCoy, not turning around.

“I was wondering if you could put in a request for the crew to go on shore leave. I think after this last mission, we could all use some,” Jim said.

“Sure thing,” said Bones. He turned around. “You all right?”

“Yeah. You?”

“I will be, once I have some alcohol in me,” said McCoy.

“All the more reason to go on leave,” said Jim.

“I’ll put the request in right away.”

“Good.” Jim shifted. “Anything we need to talk about?”

“Nah.” McCoy turned back around grumpily.

“Look, I’m sorry about what happened on the planet,” said Jim. While he loved ribbing McCoy, he didn’t want to make him genuinely uncomfortable.

“No you’re not,” said McCoy. “You’re just sorry I had to see it.”

“Well,” said Jim, rubbed his neck with embarrassment.

“Look kid, I’m only gonna say this once. What you and Spock have – “ he gathered himself, meeting Jim’s gaze again – “Well, folks kill for. I’m glad he was there. Just, next time, don’t give me a goddam front row seat.”

Jim wanted to protest that it wasn’t his fault, but he decided to let it drop. “I’ll let you get back to work. See ya, Bones!”

“Bye, Jim.”

Jim returned to his quarters to find Spock at his console, working. He took a moment to admire the sight. He loved it when Spock chose to stay and work in his quarters instead of returning to his own. “So, Spock. McCoy’s going to get leave for all of us.” He slung an arm over Spock’s shoulders, leaning in close, leering at him, speaking into his ear. “What are we going to do with all that time on our hands? Hm? You know, our last role play was hot, but not real satisfying. I think you need to make it up to me.”

“Are you suggesting that we engage in sexual intercourse for the entirety of our leave?” asked Spock.

“Well. Maybe not the _whole_ time. We do have to do things like eat, and sleep,” mused Jim.

Spock’s brows pulled together. “I _had_ hoped to attend a scientific conference in this sector.”

“C’mon, Spock,” pleaded Jim, employing the full power of his eyes. He knew Spock couldn’t resist them. “Can’t you, you know, _multitask_?”

Spock decided he would be _very_ careful with what words he used during sexual intercourse in the future. “I fail to see how I could successfully liaison with you and convene with the scientists at the same time.”

“Well, we’ve established that you are ok with public sex,” Jim teased.

“That was an extreme occasion, and I do apologize if –“

“Nah, Spock, it’s all good,” Jim said. “Point is, we can find a compromise, can’t we?”

“I will investigate the matter,” Spock promised.

“Good. Well, I’ve got Captainly things to do now.” Jim kissed his slanted brow, and left for the Bridge. On the way, he passed Keenser. “Ensign,” Jim nodded at him, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

Normally, Keenser just nodded back. Now he stopped and stared at him unblinkingly for a second, before moving on. Jim flushed a little. He could only imagine what was going on in his head. Even Scotty confessed he didn’t really know; Keenser had just started following him around one day and never left his side ever since. Which mean his Chief Engineer had to be close by.

Sure enough, Scotty rounded the corner seconds later. Thankfully, he acted normally. Good ole Scotty. “Captain! Have you seen Keenser?”

Jim pointed in the direction the little alien went. “Oh, and I should tell you – McCoy’s putting in a request for shore leave for the crew.”

“Aye, that be something we all need,” agreed Scotty. He shot Jim a glance that was far too knowing, then walked away, cackling.

Now Jim was the one who wanted to put his face in his hands. Well, this whole incident answered what Scotty thought of him roleplaying with Spock. He had no idea his third in command was such a pervert. He supposed he couldn’t talk; that made the top three commanding officers perverts. Yeah, Starfleet Command sure didn’t need to know _that_.

McCoy’s request was approved, which wasn’t surprising in light of the success of their mission. Jim and Spock got busy setting up the roster, and didn’t talk about their plans until it was time for them to beam down.

“So, Spock. What’s the verdict?”

“I propose that we beam down and acquire lodging before discussing this further.”

“All right,” said Jim, sensing Spock had something planned. They found a very private, secluded cabin in the woods and got settled in.

Abruptly, Spock tackled Jim and pinned him to the bed. Jim yelped in surprise but relaxed underneath him, heart pounding, face splitting into a smirk. Yeah, he was on board with _this_ type of “discussion.”

“I propose that you accompany me to the conference for one day. Wearing this,” he said, revealing a chastity harness equipped with a lock.

Jim stared at it speechlessly, imagining the scenario: following Spock around, unable to free himself, unless Spock gave him the key. It sure wasn’t something they could do on duty.

Sensing that Jim was amendable to the idea, Spock pulled down his pants to put it on. Jim wrestled with him in mock resistance, hardening a little at the way Spock forced it on him. His cock strained at the confinement, but it was fully and firmly encased in clear material that allowed him to piss, but not much else; it didn’t even allow him to squeeze it, or move it hardly at all. This was the full chastity version, so a hollow sound was inserted into his penis, along with a dildo in his ass, all secured with a padlocked, leather harness. Spock informed him that he carried the key with him, though he did not say where.

“I believe this will satisfy your need for role play while allowing me to attend the conference,” Spock said.

“Hey, _you_ think it’s hot too,” Jim pointed out, his thoughts a little hazy with euphoria.

Spock didn’t deny it as he fixed Jim’s pants. No one would be able to tell what Jim was wearing under his clothes, but _he_ would know. He could feel the ancient drives stirring in him at the thought of how Jim was acknowledging him as his, by wearing this device.

As Jim moved to get up, he could feel the dildo and the sound stimulating him. He squirmed a little. This was going to drive him absolutely _mad_ all day. He tugged at it through his clothes. Yeah, there would be no getting this off without Spock’s help. His euphoria raised another notch. He didn’t think he could form any kind of intelligent sentences, now. He would have to let Spock do all the talking.

He followed Spock to where the conference was held, struggling to keep his gait normal and breathing even. This was going to be a _long_ day. Spock met his gaze just before they entered, and he could see the satisfied gleam in his eye. Jim’s cock strained against the confinement, pushing the sound in a little deeper. Jim resisted the urge to adjust himself – not that he’d be able to, anyway – and proceeded forward with Spock.

They sat down near the back. The dildo pressed in a little further, threatening to touch his prostate. It took all of Jim’s willpower to stay still. Spock turned, raising an eyebrow at Jim’s strained face. Jim smiled cockily in return, so Spock resumed his focus to the front of the room, where an older man began to speak. Jim didn’t register very much of what he said. Granted, even under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t be that into it, but now, he could hardly think, much less process advanced scientific jargon.

However, Spock seemed to be really into it. Jim tried not to stare at him, but it was hard when he was the most interesting thing in the room. Spock was listening to the speaker intently, apparently quite “fascinated” by whatever he was saying. No doubt he was memorizing everything instantly with that impressive brain of his. Yeah, brainiacs had always been a secret fetish of his, and Spock was the smartest person he’d ever met. Which just made it all the more flattering that he was with _him_.  And made him quite the hot, effective dom. Yeah, nothing was going to get past Spock. Ok, time to think about something else, because his cock was now straining against the confinement.

He squirmed a little in his seat, unable to help it. It had only been an hour, and he was already going a little crazy. To his relief, the lecture ended. Now he could get up, get a little relief from the dildo, and hopefully get involved with something more distracting.

Spock mingled with the other scientists, and Jim followed him, making what small talk he could. Spock introduced him to many people, saying, “This is my Captain, James Kirk,” with an ever so slight emphasis on “my” that no one else would notice, but Jim did, along with that _look_ in his eye, that indicated that yes, Spock was thinking about the chastity device, and how he was dominating him with it. Which didn’t help his problem in his pants at _all_. Jim would’ve tried to beat off discreetly in the bathroom to take the edge off, but he couldn’t even do that, not without the key, which Spock wasn’t giving him. Spock knew a lot of people, and Jim got the sense he was being shown off, though no one knew their personal relationship.

A few ladies approached him, more interested in talking about him than science, which Jim appreciated in the sense that it was distracting. That got him by for a while, putting his frustration on a backburner. Then he followed Spock to another area, which had some exhibits of the latest technology. Now this was a lot more interesting, because he was allowed to try some of it out. He tried to ignore Spock’s satisfied looks, which only set his blood on fire again.

Finally he approached Spock, and whispered in his ear, “Give me the key.” His eyes were wide and pleading.

“No, I am not finished yet, Captain,” Spock said, raising an eyebrow slightly in challenge, before turning back to what he was doing, ignoring him. His cock was pushing so hard against the device it was almost painful as Spock asserted his power over him.

Losing some of his composure, Jim escaped to the bathroom. No matter what he did to the device, it wouldn’t come off. He was able to take a piss, though it burned a little with the hollow sound, it was a pleasurable sort of burn. He tried to crush the material enough to squeeze his cock, but it wouldn’t budge. He stood heaving a little in the stall, submissive euphoria overtaking him. He didn’t see how he could go out and face people in this state, burning with the desire for Spock to just take him already.

But, he couldn’t stay in the stall for the rest of the day, so he gritting his teeth and forced his brain to start functioning again as he exited the bathroom. He was soon accosted by a Starfleet science officer who was interested in transferring to the Enterprise, so he directed him to Spock, saying that if Spock approved, he would approve. He didn’t go with him to talk to Spock, though. He feared if he approached Spock now, he would do something embarrassing or loose it completely. So, he avoided Spock the rest of the day, trying to think of anything but the burning in his ass and penis.

“I believe I am finished, Captain,” came Spock’s voice directly behind him, startling him.

Jim spun around, the dildo and sound jolting him as he did so. “Oh,” he said, a little higher pitched than he liked. “Yeah, good, Spock. Time to go,” said Jim automatically.

Spock raised his brow again, the look in his eyes far too satisfied, as Jim eagerly followed him out. They were silent as they returned to their rented cabin in the woods. As soon as the door shut behind them, Spock was on Jim, pinning him against the wall and kissing him firmly. When they parted, Jim stared into Spock’s eyes, which had a feral glint in them that he hadn’t seen for a while. His breath picked up. Yeah, he was in _trouble_.

Spock undressed him, but didn’t take off the device right away. He ran his fingers over it, seeming to enjoy the sight of it on him, though his face was as reserved as always.

“Enjoying having me as your little sex slave, Spock?” Jim flirted. “Bet you loved knowing those women didn’t stand a chance.”

“If you continue to speak, I will gag you,” Spock threatened.

“Well, that’s hardly motivation –“ his words were cut off as Spock made good on his threat, and secured the gag on him. Jim moaned around the gag as he was overcome with arousal. Damn, but that was the longest foreplay he’d ever had, all _day_ today. He was so ready.

Finally Spock eased the device off him, and Jim immediately tried to squeeze his cock for relief, to stick his fingers in his ass to alleviate the empty feeling, but Spock captured his hands and forcibly attached his forearms lengthwise along a spreader bar, so he could interlink his hands, but little else. Then he secured the ends of the spreader bar to each of Jim’s knees, so he was forced to bend over with his legs spread. His cock lengthened finally to full hardness, still burning from the sound, which just made him more sensitive. Spock undid his pants and slicked his cock as Jim stood there waiting in that vulnerable position.

Then Spock picked him up by the bar, carrying him easily like he was some kind of human suitcase. Spock sat down in the middle of the couch, away from the arms, and eased Jim down on his cock. Jim went down easily, since he was loose from the dildo. He moaned in ecstasy at the sensation, the relief of finally having Spock inside him. Spock hooked his arms around Jim’s thighs, so Jim was sitting on his cock with his legs up in the air and no leverage to get off of it, Jim’s hands out of reach of his own cock. He angled him so he was teasing his prostate with his cock, and at the same time, reached around with his hands to play with Jim’s over sensitized cock. Jim clenched down and kicked out futilely with his legs, unable to get away from that tormenting sensation, gravity keeping him firmly in place. He pushed his back into Spock’s chest, squirming as Spock fiddled with the sensitive areas of his cock, squeezing it, but not nearly firmly enough.

Spock nosed and mouthed his neck, lingering when Jim responded to it, even biting down. He couldn’t mark him on the ship, but now that they were on shore leave, he could indulge the urge. He was in no hurry to move, feeling satisfaction at taking Jim at his leisure, forcing the impatient human to wait still more. Jim, driven mad by Spock’s attentions, began making pleading noises, repeatedly clenching down and attempting to squirm upwards, which made Spock grunt ever so slightly in pleasure.

Jim’s ecstasy rose until Spock’s relentless teasing finally, finally sent him over the edge. He felt Spock’s hot come fill him, then slowly trickle back out as gravity carried it back down. Spock let go of Jim’s cock, and released him from the bar and the gag. He didn’t get up right away, catching his breath, feeling rather light headed, his body buzzing pleasantly.

“Did you have a whole box of toys beamed down with your luggage or something?” Jim asked finally.

“Perhaps,” said Spock mysteriously into his ear.

Jim grinned. This promised to be his best shore leave yet!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, monochrom3... a little biting, just for you! :)


	8. Shore Leave Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Natasha, who reminded me about vibrators, to add a new twist. :)

After they cleaned up and ate dinner, they cleared the table for some chess. As they settled into their respective strategies, Spock finally spoke up. “I believe it is time for us to discuss what we will tell Starfleet Command.”

“Well,” Jim said. “Options, Mr. Spock.” He smiled.

“It is inevitable that we must provide some kind of explanation for why your name is not on the treaty,” Spock pointed out. “While we can trust our crew to be discreet, the same cannot be said for the aliens.”

“True,” said Jim. “Still. Do we have to tell them all the gory details?”

“Jim, it is inevitable that they will eventually find out about our relationship. It is my estimation that now is the best time to tell them, since we have just successfully completed an important mission.”

“But what will they do when they find out? They won’t separate us, will they?” Jim asked. Spock was the expert on regulations, not him.

“Unknown,” Spock said, lips tightening. Yeah, that prospect wasn’t appealing to either of them, at all.

“Well, we can’t let that happen,” Jim said firmly. “There has to be another option.”

Spock began uncharacteristically toying with a chess piece, his eyebrows pulled together.

“Spock?” Jim questioned, his voice soft. “Something you want to say?”

“There is a…possibility. If you wish to explore it.” He didn’t meet Jim’s eyes.

This was very unlike Spock. “Hey. You can tell me,” Jim coaxed, leaning forward onto his elbows.

“We could… form a mind link. They would not be able to separate us then,” Spock informed him.

Jim sensed this was something big, but he didn’t get it. “You read me telepathically all the time.”

“Jim, this is… different.”

Ok, Spock was being his usual reticent self. Jim forced himself to be patient. “How is it different?”

“In Vulcan culture, when one forms a mindlink with a romantic partner, they are considered to be,” Spock swallowed, “Engaged.”

Jim gaped at him. Did Spock just propose to him? He tried to open his mouth to say this, but nothing came out.

“I am aware that this is a considerable demand to make on you,” said Spock, his expression closing down into blank neutrality. Which Jim knew was bad, but he still couldn’t seem to make a sound. “I will drop the matter.” He made to get up.

“Spock,” Jim whispered, halting him. “I don’t – I don’t know what to say.”

“It is unnecessary,” Spock said in a clipped tone. “I am well aware of your preferences.”

“I don’t think you are,” insisted Jim, his voice rising a little. “If you would just give me a chance to pull myself together.”

Face still coolly neutral, Spock settled back down into his seat.

“Spock,” said Jim. “God, Spock. You’re really offering that?”

“It would be illogical to mention it if I were not serious,” Spock pointed out, slightly defensive.

“This, this is huge for me, Spock.”

“I am aware.” Spock didn’t look optimistic. “There is also the matter of Pon Farr. If you chose to be my partner during the fever, it is highly likely we would bond, which is the equivalent of marriage. Since my Time cannot be accurately predicted, it would be best for both of us if you made a decision prior to its beginning, so arrangements could be made. I do not wish for you to be pressured into a decision you would later regret.”

“Let me think about this. All right, Spock?”

Spock’s expression softened slightly. “You are considering the possibility?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess I am,” said Jim in slight disbelief. He’d never envisioned himself getting married; it was always so hard for him to imagine someone putting up with him for that long. He knew he wasn’t always the easiest to get along with. McCoy, for example, often told him what a pain in the arse he was. Not to mention that his job didn’t really allow for long term relationships. Unless it was with his First Officer, of course. Slowly, he attempted to wrap his mind around the idea. Well, he was more serious about Spock than he’d ever been about anyone. Could he really do it?

Spock watched him with his keen, analytical expression as he made a move on the board with the piece he’d been fiddling with earlier. “Then I will await your thoughts on the matter before we discuss this further.”

They continued the game in relative silence, only broken by knowing, shared glances as they battled for victory. Jim tried to imagine doing this for the rest of his life; he didn’t need to be told that with Vulcans, divorce was nearly unheard of. Once the decision was made, it was made for good. Did he really love Spock that much?

Spock, for his part, was realizing he had underestimated Jim. He’d known when he entered the relationship that while he was far more than a “notch on the bedpost” for Jim, it was very possible things between them wouldn’t last as long as he wished. However, with encouragement from his counterpart, he’d made the decision, illogical though it was, to simply take what he could get. Now, it appeared he very well might get everything. He knew that look on Jim’s face, having seen it on the Bridge countless times. He’d already made the decision; now he was just trying to reconcile himself to it.

However, Spock was not above swaying the odds still more in his favor. His thoughts turned to what he had planned for Jim over the next few days. Sexual satisfaction was high on Jim’s priority list; he would continue to show him what he was capable of in that regard.

The next morning, Jim woke up tangled with his Vulcan. He smiled. Yeah, this was one part he could do long term. Spock was an ideal bed partner: quiet, warm, still, and ok with it when Jim was neither quiet nor still, or had cold feet (though he may have “hinted” once or twice that Jim needed a shower, to Jim’s great amusement).

He also never complained about how tactile Jim was. When Jim and McCoy had gone on a drunken camping trip together, his friend had told him he was a goddam “octopus,” and to keep his damn hands to himself. Yeah, that would also be the same trip when he tried to kiss McCoy, and gotten punched in the face instead. He’d been too wasted to remember any of this, and it’d taken forever to get the whole hilarious story out of McCoy.

Point was, he’d never had a more pleasant bed partner, in every sense of the word. Jim wondered what Spock had planned for him today, if he even had anything planned. Their roleplay had been pretty spaced out before. Would he really do it every day, or would they just be vanilla? He knew Spock wanted to go back to the conference today. Would he wear the chastity device again? Jim knew if he asked for it, Spock would do it, but he liked it when Spock took the initiative. Especially when he surprised him. Yeah, Spock was _full_ of surprises.

The Vulcan stirred in his arms and opened his eyes, his face inches from Jim’s. “Hey,” said Jim.

“You are up early,” commented Spock.

“Well,” said Jim. “I’ve got a lot to think about.” He smiled softly.

“It is not my intention to pressure you. I merely wanted you to be aware of all possible options,” Spock told him.

“Yeah, I know, Spock,” said Jim.

Sensing that Jim wanted more time to think, Spock changed the subject. “I intend to go to the scientific conference again today. Do you wish to come along?”

“That depends,” Jim smirked.

“You are basing your decision on the possibility of roleplay?” Spock questioned.

“I don’t know, Spock. Some of those girls there were pretty hot,” Jim goaded. “Think you can put me in my place?”

“I have a plan to that effect,” Spock confessed, lightly stroking the tiny bite marks on Jim’s neck.

Jim grinned. “The chastity device?”

Spock quirked a brow. “While I admit creativity is not my strong point, I am cognizant of enough possibilities to avoid repetitive routines.”

A thrill went up Jim’s spine. “So, are you going to enlighten me? Or are you just going to pin me down and do your business?” Yeah, Jim was insatiable.

“I suggest we eat first. Then I will, as you say, ‘do my business.’”

Jim scrambled out of bed and dashed for the kitchen. Hell yeah, this was starting the day off right. He wondered what Spock had in store for him. Probably something else he couldn’t do on the ship. Maybe he had some Vulcan thing again. Which would be _hot_ , especially considering how intense it’d been the last time Spock had tried a Vulcan ritual. He had every intention of requesting pon’farr-tor again, though not this leave. Maybe the next one. Yeah, that’s what he’d do. Then he’d have enough time to recover and everything.

Spock sat down with him to eat breakfast. Jim spent most of the time smirking at him, causing Spock to raise a challenging eyebrow. Yeah, Jim still had plenty of defiance left in him to be subdued. The tension crackled between them.

After everything was cleaned up and put away, Jim turned around, staring at Spock with thrilled expectation. His cock hardened a little. Any second now, and Spock would “do his business”, whatever that entailed. Most likely something very dominating.

“Lower your pants, Jim,” Spock told him.

Jim crossed his arms, thinking about being defiant. But, he was also very curious. What was Spock going to do? He uncrossed his arms, pulled his pants down, and turned around so he was presenting his ass to Spock. “This good?” he said, smirking over his shoulder.

“Indeed,” agreed Spock, walking up to him until he was within an arm’s easy reach. Then he pressed his fingers against his psi points. Jim felt that strange shift in his nether regions again. “Hey, Spock,” he protested weakly.

“Are you going to submit to my plans or not?” Spock asked directly into his ear.

Jim swallowed, his breath picking up as Spock traced a hand down to his ass. “Yeah,” he admitted softly.

“Very well,” said Spock. He fished something out of his pocket, and Jim heard the familiar sound of the lube opening.

Hm. Not a chastity device, but something was going to go up his ass. He clenched a little in anticipation.

Soon enough, Jim felt Spock push something long and slim inside of him. Then he locked it into place with a leather harness that looped around his waist and balls. “Just a dildo this time?” Jim asked. He sure hadn’t expected Spock to go easier on him than he did yesterday. That seemed a bit unlike him.

His thoughts were completely driven from his mind as the dildo came to life in side of him, vibrating against his prostate. Jim clenched down and curled into himself reflexively, with a high, surprised grunt.

“It is not just a dildo,” Spock said unnecessarily, turning it off. “It is a vibrator. The engine is silent, so no one will know it is on.”

“You mean…” Jim said, the implications dawning on him as his cock hardened a little. Though Spock had telepathically blocked his ability to orgasm, he could still apparently get hard.

Spock raised his eyebrows slightly in amusement. “I do “mean,” Jim.”

“All _day_?” Jim asked, his voice going a little higher.

“That is my intention. I have full confidence in your ability to control your reactions,” Spock informed him, a challenge in his voice.

Jim swallowed. Yeah, Spock definitely wasn’t going easier on him.

“Shall we depart?” Spock asked.

“Yeah,” Jim managed, his body tense. Was Spock going to turn it on again? When? Or would he just play mind games with him, letting Jim live with the possibility that he could? He clenched around the vibrator as he walked, his breath coming in soft, short gasps. He felt a jolt on his prostate as it flared to life again briefly. He stopped reflexively and grunted in surprise, before forcing himself to continue on. Not only did he have to somehow keep quiet and move normally, but he would also have to soothe his interested cock. If he got much more erect, it would be visible through his pants.

Spock didn’t turn the vibrator on again until they arrived, giving him a brief jolt. Jim managed to stay silent, though his body jumped slightly. Euphoria rose inside him. Spock was definitely getting the hang of this roleplay; he exuded a casual and challenging dominant air, though Jim thought he was probably the only one who could read Spock well enough to detect it.

“This will be the last day I attend. Since I doubt you wish to continue without me, I suggest you visit any remaining exhibits you have an interest in,” said Spock.

“Trying to get rid of me, Spock?” Jim teased.

“Negative. I believe you will also find the reverse impossible,” Spock informed him.

Jim sucked in a breath as he clenched down on the vibrator. Yeah, that was exactly what he meant. “Mr. Spock,” he said in mock consternation.

Spock quirked a brow, his hands clasped behind his back. “If that is all, Captain.”

“Very well, carry on, Mr. Spock,” Jim said, for the benefit of anyone listening. Jim wandered the exhibits again, and checked out the new ones with some interest. His mind was never far from Spock, though, waiting tensely to see if he’d turn the vibrator on or not. It took a lot of concentration to quell his arousal; this scenario was even more of a powerplay than yesterday.

“Hey Jim!” came McCoy’s voice from behind him.

Jim jumped and spun around. “Oh hey Bones,” he said with forced casualness. “Didn’t see you there. Hey, Carol,” he said, seeing her beside his friend. “Didn’t know you guys were coming.”

“Jesus, Jim, what’s got you so tense? You’re supposed to be relaxing! Where’s that elf of yours?”

“He’s here somewhere,” said Jim evasively. “I didn’t know you were interested in this sort of thing. I thought you only go to medical conferences.”

“I dragged him along,” said Carol. “I wanted to go, but I didn’t want to go alone.”

 Jim doubted he needed persuading. He knew Bones liked her, but he never ribbed him about it because dating was such a sensitive subject for the divorcee. “Well. You two have fun,” Jim said.

“You can hang out with us,” McCoy said.

“Naw. Don’t want to be the third wheel,” insisted Jim with a smirk.

“If you’re sure, Captain,” said Carol.

“Absolutely,” Jim assured her. Carol wanted the alone time, he could tell. No way was he going to spoil that. Carol steered McCoy away, who followed with minimal grumbling. Yeah, the doctor was smitten. It was kind of cute, really. Maybe this would be the push they needed to finally become a couple.

“Jim,” said another familiar voice.

Jim turned around. “Oh, hey Ben,” he greeted. Ben Finney had been in the dorm next to his at the Academy. “How’ve you been?”

“Great. Though I’m surprised to see you alone. Did McCoy steal Marcus from you?”

“Eh, no. No, we were never an item,” Jim told him. While he’d fancied her for a while, he’d quickly dropped all ideas of pursuing her when he realized that Spock had feelings for him. Besides, he wasn’t going to steal her from Bones. They were bros; that just wasn’t _done_.

“Then you’re not going out with anyone?” Ben asked disbelievingly. It was hard to imagine Jim single for any length of time. Though he never stuck with anyone for long, there always seemed to be someone at his arm.

“Let’s just say I’m” - Engaged, his mind supplied – “Spoken for.” Where had that come from? He hadn’t decided yet, had he?

“A mystery woman,” Ben said. “Okay.” That was also unlike Jim; he always flaunted who he was going out with. “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Well, my science officer wanted company. I believe you know him. Commander Spock?”

“Oh, him,” said Ben, grimacing a little. “Bit of a hard ass, isn’t he? How do you get along with him?”

“He’s actually not that bad,” Jim defended. “We had a rough beginning, but we worked out the… kinks.” Jim fought hard to keep a straight face as hysterical laughter bubbled up inside him.

“Glad it worked out,” said Ben, looking at him strangely. “Listen, I’m going to meet up with someone. See you around, ok, Jim?”

“Sure,” Jim said, managing to swallow the last of his laughter. Oh, if Ben only _knew_. His mind replayed his earlier thought. Engaged? Could he really take that step? It seemed his unconscious mind, at least, believed so.

Unexpectedly, the vibrator flared to life. Jim jerked slightly and bit his lips to keep silent. He looked around, and spotted Spock looking in his direction from across the room. As he did, the vibrator stopped. Jim let out his breath. His cock ached, and he clenched his fists a little to fight the urge to adjust himself.

He decided to go to the bathroom. Though he wouldn’t be able to climax, it would be a relief to fist his cock a little. Maybe.

After attempting that for a bit, he eased off, taking deep breaths in the privacy of the bathroom stall, struggling to cool his jets. The dildo abruptly vibrated against his prostate again, and Jim hurriedly bit his fist to keep silent, submissive ecstasy fogging his brain. Spock had all the power here.

Once his cock had finally softened enough, he opened the door, to come face to face with Spock.

Jim froze at the sight of him, and then pulled him into the stall, shutting the door behind them. Then he leaned up and kissed Spock passionately, curling his hands around those pointed ears. Spock settled his hands possessively on Jim’s ass, making Jim lose the fight against his erection, but he ignored it in favor of kissing Spock.

Spock kissed him back firmly, squeezing his ass, after detecting how much Jim liked it. He sensed passionate love and submissiveness pouring from Jim, his eagerness to give himself over to Spock. Jim would let Spock do anything to him right now, even let him take him right then and there. Especially that.

Then something in Jim shifted. He was plotting something. Spock grew alert, though he tried not to alter his physical movements in any way, so Jim wouldn’t know he was on to him. Sure enough, he felt one of Jim’s hands leave his ear. Several seconds later, a feather light touch hovered over his pocket that held the vibrator controls.

Spock caught Jim’s wrist lightning fast as Jim’s hand attempted to snake in his pocket, stopping him in his tracks. Spock’s dark eyes met Jim’s blown pupils as he captured Jim’s other wrist as well and held them both with one powerful grip. With his other hand, he took out the controls. “You are not in control here, Jim,” he informed him in a whisper, turning it on to a higher setting than what he’d been using.

Jim doubled over, biting into his arm to keep quiet. He clenched down, writhing, his cock rock hard, but not even one drop of precome leaked out. His balls clenched uselessly, his cock on fire with the need to come. Jim’s eyes welled up a little.

Finally, Spock turned it off. “I trust you will not attempt that again,” he said softly. “If you do, I will not allow you release today.” With that, he straightened, let go of Jim’s wrists, and left the stall, the controls back in his pocket.

Jim didn’t know how long he stood there, slowly regaining enough composure to leave the bathroom. He fisted his cock a little again, trying to ease the tension, but it didn’t do much good. The most difficult part was, Spock could turn on the dildo again at any time. With how sensitive his prostate felt now, he doubted he’d be able to hide a reaction if that happened.

In the end, when the bathroom was empty, Jim wetted some towels with ice cold water and wrapped them around his erection, until it flagged enough that he was decent again. Steeling himself with deep, even breaths, he stepped back out into the conference area, keeping his front close to the tables, out of view, just in case. Again, he avoided Spock, afraid he would lose control at the mere sight of him.

Instead, he ate lunch and visited the last of the interesting exhibits. He saw McCoy and Carol from afar, and watched them, smiling to himself. Yeah, he deserved someone nice. Carol would be perfect for him. They sure seemed to be getting along. McCoy’s surly face had softened into genuine enjoyment, which he usually didn’t express so openly. He saw Spock speak with them, and he turned away, looking for another distraction.

Somehow, he managed to get through the rest of the afternoon. Spock only turned on the vibrator one more time, when Jim was sitting down, alone. It was almost a relief when that happened; living with the constantly possibility of stimulation was, in many ways, more intense than the actual stimulation.

Finally, Spock decided he wanted to leave, and Jim followed him out eagerly. He wondered what Spock would do to him when they got back to the cabin. Lock his arms and legs in the spreader bar again? Or something else? So far, Spock had restrained him differently every time they roleplayed. What was left, hanging him upside down? Well, that would be the only way his brain would be getting much blood flow, at this point. Since they were traveling back by themselves, Jim didn’t bother holding back his erection, tensely waiting for possible stimulation.

Spock didn’t turn it on again, though. By the time they were back inside the cabin, Jim was ready to beg for it. God, he needed release so bad, but he wouldn’t be getting it until Spock allowed it. Feeling drugged with the euphoria of his power play, he waited for Spock to make his move.

Spock turned the vibrator onto the highest setting.

Jim doubled over and rolled onto the floor, clenching down hard, moaning. He wrestled his pants off as he writhed helplessly on the ground, his balls spasming uselessly, agonizingly. He fisted his cock, which actually made it worse, and whined in frustration. His mouth tried to form words to plead with Spock, but he couldn’t seem to find the words as he was kept on the edge of release, without being granted it.

He felt a single finger touch his temple, and Jim erupted onto the floor, moaning in ecstasy. The vibrator never let up, even when he done orgasming, tormenting him further. He tore at the harness, but there was no getting it off, no getting away. His spent cock twitched feebly.

Finally, Spock turned it off. Jim looked up. “Aren’t you going to get off?” Jim asked, when he was finally able to form words. Usually, Spock ended things by taking him.

“If you perform fellatio on me to my satisfaction, I will take the harness off,” Spock informed him.

Jim crawled up to him and pulled Spock’s cock out, swallowing and sucking it like he was starving for it. While Jim always showed enthusiasm when sucking him off, this exceeded even his most zealous prior sessions. Jim made little needy sounds in his throat, like he couldn’t get enough. The experience was quite… compelling, and Spock felt his climax building in him much faster than usual. He came with a quiet grunt, and Jim swallowed his release.

As promised, Spock took the vibrator off, and directed Jim to the bed. There, he gave Jim a full body massage, soothing the tension of the day. Jim closed his eyes in bliss. God, how could he say no to a guy who did _this_ for him? Was he crazy for even hesitating?

“You are very persuasive, Mr. Spock,” Jim said finally.

“Is that so?” Spock said, his tone amused.

“Yeah,” said Jim. “Very.”

“Are you persuaded?” asked Spock, playfully.

“Not _quite_ ,” Jim teased.

“Then, I will continue my efforts,” Spock assured him, voice full of dark, exciting promise.

“Bring it on, Mr. Spock.”


	9. Shore Leave Part 3

Jim woke the next morning to an empty bed.

Since Spock needed less sleep than Jim did, this was actually the norm, so he wasn’t concerned. He lay there for a minute, his thoughts slowly gaining coherence. Of course, his mind immediately jumped to sex. They had not talked about what they were going to do today, only that they would not be attending the science conference again. He thought back to his conversation with Spock, how he’d teased him about needing more “persuasion.” Kidding aside, it sounded like Spock did plan on more kinky fun. They’d already explored more of the spectrum than he’d ever expected Spock would. What was left?

Then there was the fact that he’d yet to give Spock his answer to the Question. Now that he’d recovered from the initial shock and strangeness of it all, he found himself considering it a little more seriously. He would have to ask Spock more questions, really process it. Then he could feel out the answer for himself.

He rolled out of bed, stretching thoroughly. This reminded him that he hadn’t gone running for a while. He much preferred to jog on a planet than the ship, so he definitely wanted to take advantage of the opportunity. He dug in his suitcase, looking for suitable clothes. Huh. He seemed to be short one pair of jeans and a top – he thought he’d packed more than that. Maybe not, then. Oh well, maybe he’d just walk around naked for a day. He doubted Spock would mind. Shrugging, he picked out shorts and a tank top, along with some comfortable shoes.

After he got dressed, he found Spock in the kitchen, reading something on his padd. “Hey Spock,” Jim said. “I’m going for a run, all right?”

“Acknowledged,” said Spock, glancing up briefly before concentrating again on whatever he was reading.

Jim stared at him for a few moments, getting the feeling something was up. But, Spock continued to ignore him, and he really did want to get out for a run. The excitement of the past few days had filled him with all kinds of energy he needed to direct somewhere.

He walked around and stretched some more, warming himself up thoroughly, before finally taking off on a footpath through the woods. It was pretty quiet. The planet didn’t seem to have many flying animals, though the sociable lizard like creatures made a unique chirruping sound he heard at times. They were the friendliest wild animals he’d ever encountered. He wondered why that was. Maybe Spock knew. Yeah, he bet he did.

Jim had stopped to pet one of them when he was suddenly grabbed from behind, a hand clapped over his mouth so he couldn’t scream. Jim lashed out violently in surprise, but a familiar voice in his ear caused him to freeze. “Do not move.” Spock.

Ok. Jim stood tensely, his backside pressed firmly against Spock’s front, with one of Spock’s hands still clasped over his mouth, and the other arm across his chest, trapping him and his arms in a viselike grip.  Apparently Spock was initiating roleplay. Jim’s heart rate increased a little. What would Spock do next?

“Now that I have caught you, you are coming with me. Will you come back willingly or do I have to nerve pinch you?” Spock asked directly into his ear.

Spock was _kidnapping_ him. Jim’s breath picked up, his cock perking awake in interest. He’d only been nerve pinched twice before. The first time was during the Narada incident, which hadn’t been cool at the time, but considering what had come of it, he’d long since forgiven Spock for it. The second time was when he’d been seriously injured on a planet and was unable to be beamed up right away. He’d begged Spock to pinch him, and when McCoy had given him permission over the communicator, Spock had done it, so Jim was no longer conscious to feel the terrible pain. So yeah, he’d never thought of it as erotic before. But, he had to admit, the idea of Spock capturing and pinching him, dragging his unconscious body to his “lair”, tying him up and doing who knows what to him, was pretty _hot_.

Spock loosened his grip so Jim could give some indication of his answer. Jim immediately took advantage of this to try to “escape,” adrenaline surging, lunging forward, twisting, and attempting to kick Spock’s legs out from underneath him. He felt a hand close over his shoulder, and everything went black.

When he woke up, he found himself in their living room, shackled tightly to the frame that Spock had secured him in some months ago, and a gag in his mouth. His mind replayed what had got him here. Oh yeah. Jim’s breath sped up again, and his cock began to harden. He looked down, noting he was completely naked, and, from the smell of things, had gotten a bath, too. Yeah, Spock hated it when he was sweaty and smelly, Jim thought to himself, amused. Where was Spock, though?

Seconds later, Spock entered. Jim’s eyes widened, and his cock grew fully erect. Spock was wearing Jim’s clothes, the ones that had been missing! Jim had never seen Spock wear anything other than Starfleet or Vulcan clothing, much less his. Hot damn. This was even sexier than his meditation robe. Spock looked awesome in jeans and a t-shirt. God, he wanted Spock to wear his clothes _everywhere_. Next time they went somewhere, he should “lose” Spock’s luggage, so he was forced to share Jim’s. And Jim would’ve just so happened to have packed his sexiest outfits. Definitely. He wasn’t sure why Spock had decided to wear his clothes, but maybe he was just trying to get in character, and reasoned that Starfleet personnel didn’t kidnap people, and neither did post Surak Vulcans. That was probably it.

Spock, seeing that Jim was awake, turned to the comm on the wall and flicked it on. It was positioned in such a way that the person on the other side could see Spock, but not Jim. Jim wondered if Spock planned to “multitask” again. But, that wouldn’t quite fit in with the kidnapping theme he’d set. Huh.

It took quite some time for the connection to go through, which made Jim wonder who Spock was calling. Definitely not someone from the Enterprise. They would have answered by now.

Finally, a familiar voice sounded through the speakers. “Mr. Spock.”

“Mr. Spock,” said Spock.

Jim sucked in a breath. Spock was calling his _counterpart._ The one who’d talked him into the kinky business in the first place, who’d helped him with pon’farr-tor, and in general gave his partner amazing sex advice. This was going to be interesting.

“What can I assist you with?” said Prime, sounding a little amused.

“I have captured James Kirk,” Spock informed him.

“Ah,” said Prime. “Good.”

“What do you suggest I do with him?”

“There are always many possibilities,” Prime mused.

Oh god, what was the old man going to tell Spock? Last time he was involved, Jim had come until he cried. Jim still hadn’t thanked him for that.

“Have you tried tickling him?” Prime asked.

Oh no. He’d so far successfully kept that part of him a secret from Spock. He struggled a bit in his restraints.

“I am unfamiliar with the term ‘tickling’,” Spock answered, puzzled.

“If you touch certain areas of Jim’s body lightly, it will produce a curious sensation that will cause him to squirm and laugh. In my experience, he also found it highly arousing.”

Oh no. No, no, no. His cock, the little betrayer that it was, jerked and dribbled a little precome.

Spock noticed this with a slightly raised brow.

“It can be done with the hands, or you can use the featherlike instrument in your toy bag,” Prime continued.

“I believe I will experiment with both. In what areas is he ticklish?”

Prime, the traitor that he was, accurately listed his feet and ribs as the most sensitive places. “The nipples and genitals are also interesting areas to try.”

Jim made feeble protesting noises as Spock approached, though he tried not to be too loud, fearing that Prime would hear. His breathing sped up more, and he squirmed in his restraints desperately. He was _very_ ticklish. His cock jerked again as Spock softly touched his ribs with the feather.

Fascinated, Spock lightly moved his hands over his ribs, mimicking a feather’s touch. Jim contorted in on himself, what little he could, and bit down in the gag hard, trying to suppress his laughter. The second time he did it, Jim was unable to hold back. He broke out into hysterical, muffled laughter, his cock weeping and twitching.

Spock stopped. “Fascinating. I did not know humans could be touched in a way that evoked both arousal and laughter,” he commented loud enough for Prime to hear.

“It is indeed a most curious human trait,” Prime agreed. “Perhaps you should try the feet.”

Spock adjusted the frame so that Jim’s feet were no longer on the floor. Then he knelt down, reaching out with his fingers to each foot and observing Jim’s face with intense curiosity. Jim breathed fast in anticipation and arousal, watching with wide, helpless eyes. His feet were _so_ ticklish. Spock lightly began tickling his feet and Jim struggled and contorted reflexively, laughing. Spock did not relent, and Jim’s balls tightened in response, his eyes tearing up, unable to protect his ticklish spots, having no choice but to take it.

“Can he come from this alone?” Spock asked, a bit incredulous as to what he was seeing.

“Yes,” said Prime. “However, I do not believe you want things to end just yet.”

“Affirmative,” said Spock, finally stopping his tickling.

Jim quit laughing and caught his breath, his cock aching fiercely.

“I have another suggestion before trying other areas,” said Prime.

Jim groaned softly, wondering what Prime would tell Spock to torment him with next. Listening to them talk about his fate, knowing what was coming and that he could do nothing about it, added a new level of intensity to the roleplay that Jim hadn’t experienced before.

“I believe you also have the mechanical suckers, hollow dildo, and testicle extender in your bag?”

“Affirmative,” said Spock. So this call was _planned._ Seeing that they were essentially the same person, he supposed he really shouldn’t be surprised that they’d ganged up on him.

“Put the extender on, and place the suckers on his nipples and scrotum. Insert the hollow dildo, and attach the remaining sucker to his prostate.”

Jim blinked the tears out of his wide eyes as he watched Spock approach him with the aforementioned items and did exactly as he was instructed. The dildo apparently had a hole in the side to stick the sucker through. Jim waited tensely. Everything was attached now, but nothing had been turned on. He squirmed a little at how his tight balls being squeezed by the extender. The contraption also made his scrotum more sensitive, so the sucking would be even more intense. He waited edgily for Spock to start.

“I recommend a random rotation,” said Prime.

Jim watched as Spock picked up the controls and pressed a bunch of buttons. Jim whined and curled in on himself as he felt his prostate being sucked, clenching down, but because of the hole he wasn’t able to put any pressure on his prostate, unable to find any relief from the tormenting sensation. It finally stopped, but immediately the suckers on his nipples came to life, not giving him a break from the stimulation that aroused but didn’t satisfy. Spock watched him twist and struggle in aroused frustration for a little while, before turning them off and removing them, leaving Jim burning with the need to be taken, to relieve the aching, empty feeling in his ass, to finally be given satisfaction.

“Now that he is more sensitive, you can try tickling his nipples and cock,” Prime directed.

No, no, no, he wanted Spock inside him _now_. Jim made protesting noises, but Spock ignored them, lightly tickling his sensitized nipples with his feather, watching with satisfaction as Jim’s cock jerked and wept some more. Jim squirmed and whined as Spock shifted his attentions to his vulnerable cock, feeling hypersensitive to every touch. Finally he stepped back. “Do you have any more suggestions?”

“There are many things I could tell you. However, I believe that further stimulation at this time will not yield you satisfying results.”

“Very well. I will contact you later,” said Spock. “Thank you for your assistance.”

“Though your relationship is your own, I am willing to offer more whenever it is needed,” Prime assured him.

Jim almost cried with frustration. Would they stop talking?

“For instance, some techniques for when you are separated for a short period of time,” Prime elucidated. “I have successfully talked him to orgasm before.” His voice was touched by pride. The smug bastard. God, if he would just shut up already so Spock would finally offer him relief.

“I look forward to further discourse at a later date. Spock out.” Finally.

Spock gave him his full attention again, circling around him. Jim heard him undoing his pants and felt him push inside shortly thereafter, Jim’s hole sufficiently loosened from the dildo and their activities of the past few days. Jim moaned in ecstasy. It felt _amazing_ to finally have Spock inside him. When Spock had buried himself to the hilt, he stopped. With one hand, he grasped Jim’s hip firmly. The other settled lightly over Jim’s ribs. Jim tensed and clenched down. No, no, he wasn’t, he wasn’t…

Spock tickled him again mercilessly, occasionally punctuated by a sharp thrust into him with his cock, breathing loudly in his ear. He grunted lightly in pleasure as Jim repeatedly clenched down and struggled violently, uselessly, to get away from his tormenting, relentless hand, attempting to kick out but unable to. Jim laughed hysterically, almost squealing, tears streaming down his face, on the verge of orgasm. His submissive euphoria spun higher and higher.

Spock jabbed his prostate, and Jim came, moaning in relief, gasping for breath as Spock finally stopped tickling him. Spock gripped his hips firmly with both hands as he came inside him hotly. Spock released his hips, still inside him, and reached around to release Jim’s mouth from the gag and his arms from the frame, a bit reminiscent of the first time he’d been restrained by it. Like then, Jim did not reach down to free his legs, instead choosing to hang there submissively, leaning against Spock for balance.

If the old man was any guide, then Spock would always be a sadistic bastard, Jim reflected with amusement. Yeah, _last_ time Spock had nerve pinched him, the old man had saved him from a monster. _This_ time he’d sicced one on him! He’d opened a whole can of worms with the tickling thing. Spock had sure looked intrigued by it. “Your older self is a traitorous bastard,” Jim said when his respiration was back to normal.

“Are you referring to the tickling phenomenon?” Spock inquired.

“Yeah, I thought I could hide that from you. Though, as you tend to say, since we’re getting married it is inevitable that you’d find out anyway,” Jim said without thinking.

Spock pulled out and released his legs in a lightning quick movement, steadying Jim with his hand so he didn’t fall, and stepped in front of him. “You are accepting my proposal?” Spock stared at him intently, with a bright, excited glint to his eye that Jim usually didn’t see. He hadn’t even bothered to fix his pants.

Jim swallowed, as taken by surprise by his statement as Spock was. But, yeah, it seemed that somewhere along the line, he’d made the decision, without needing to talk about it further. Now that he examined it more, he saw there had never really been any question he’d say yes. He’d just needed time for the idea to really sink in. “Yeah. I do.”

Spock stared at him a moment more, then grabbed him and drew him into a firm embrace, kissing him with more enthusiasm than he normally showed.

When they pulled apart, Jim said, “So, this telepathic link thing. What is it exactly and how do you form it?”

Spock, usually reserved, radiated potent energy as he formed his answer. Yeah, he was excited. “It is a basic connection of minds that is usually formed by a Vulcan elder. However, I am now proficient enough at mind techniques to create one myself.”

“So we mind meld?” Jim said, trying to wade through the lingo.

“Yes. It will be quite easy,” Spock assured him, fixing his pants as he spoke.

“Is that why you were reluctant to meld before? You were afraid you’d form one accidentally?” Jim asked with sudden insight.

“Affirmative,” Spock replied.

“What will the link be like?” Jim asked curiously.

“With limitations, we will be able to know the location of one another,” Spock informed him. “We may, from time to time, be able to sense powerful emotions from each other. Other than that, you should not experience anything unusual.”

“Seems like that will come in handy during missions,” Jim mused.

“Indeed,” said Spock, and Jim knew that Spock thought of that many times before.

“Do we wait, or is there some kind of ritual like pon’farr-tor?” Jim wondered.

“We may form it now, and I will inform T’Pau of your impending entry into the House of Surak,” Spock told him.

Jim stared at him with a soft smile on his face. He was really doing it. He was getting married, to _Spock_. “Does this mean I’m a Vulcan Prince?” Jim asked playfully.

“While the implied allegory is inaccurate, you are correct in thinking my house is influential,” Spock told him, looking close to laughter. Oh, how Jim would love to hear him laugh, just once.

“Well. Just as long as I’m not a princess,” Jim mused. “So. We’re Vulcan married when you go into Pon Farr?”

“That is correct. As I have said, it is impossible to predict when it will occur. I am, of course, willing to do it the human way as well,” Spock offered.

“Nah,” said Jim. Since he’d never been able to envision getting married, he wasn’t attached to the idea. “I have a feeling the crew will put something on for us anyway.”

“Indeed,” agreed Spock.

“Now we have to tell everyone,” Jim said, grinning to himself as he imagined their reactions.

“If you have no objections, I will like to form the link at this time,” said Spock, eyes intent.

Jim’s grin widened. His normally patient First showing impatience? Yeah, he was totally excited. “I have no objections, Mr. Spock. Proceed.”

They sat down on the couch, pressed up against each other. Spock wrapped his arm around Jim’s shoulder and reached up on the side of Jim’s face, touching his psi points and gently pressing their heads together. Their breaths synchronized. Jim felt a calm, soothing presence enter his mind, submerging him like water. Then he could _feel_ Spock’s thoughts, and knew Spock could hear his.

_Spock_ , he thought, radiating trust. _What is next_?

_Here,_ said Spock, giving him a sense being offered a hand. _Take it._

Jim reached back, closing his mental hand around his. A strong, vibrating energy radiated from where they were joined, infusing them both with a sense of their love for each other.

_It is complete_ , Spock’s mind whispered to him, then withdrew. Yet, he wasn’t completely gone; Jim had a sense of being able to see Spock without using his eyes. Nice. Though the meld was over, they didn’t move from their position, savoring the peaceful closeness.

Before long, though, Jim shifted back so he could look at Spock. “So. They can’t separate us now,” Jim said, smiling softly.

“They cannot,” Spock agreed. “While linked individuals do spend time away from each other, it is never in such a way that they are unable to reach the other’s side in a reasonable amount of time. In Starfleet, if we were given separate assignments, no such guarantee could be made, potentially endangering the other mate.”

“So when we get back to the ship, we’ll tell Starfleet. You know, let’s wait until then to tell everyone. This time can be for just us.”

“I am amendable to that proposal,” Spock agreed.

For the rest of shore leave, Jim celebrated their engagement with his favorite pastime, though they kept it quite vanilla, with Jim mostly on top, showering Spock with affection. They also went for daily jogs, during which Jim ribbed him about “kidnapping” him. They did decide to tell Spock’s counterpart before telling anyone else. Jim fought embarrassment at facing the old man after last time, but Prime was nothing but respectful and delighted, so it wasn’t long before Jim began ribbing him about being a black hearted traitor. Prime accepted it good naturedly, and Jim felt at ease with him once more. Yeah, if his Spock turned out like him, he could certainly live with that. They informed T’Pau next. Jim nervously watched for any sign of what his grandmother in law thought of their union, but she gave no clue, welcoming him to the House of Surak with cool neutrality. Well, he supposed it could’ve been worse.

Now they just had to get back to the ship and tell everyone else.


	10. Pon Farr

“So, it’s back to work,” said Carol, entering Sickbay and leaning on a biobed as she watched McCoy unload new medical supplies he’d picked up during leave.  She smiled a little. “Does that mean you’ll be too busy for one on one time with the weapons officer?”

“Sweetheart, the day I won’t have time for you will be the same day Jim stops giving Spock those looks of his,” McCoy assured her.

“Well then, _I’ve_ got nothing to worry about,” Carol mused with a conspiratorial grin. McCoy flashed one back at her. “I was wondering if you’d like to join me in my quarters for a while,” she said suggestively. “Have one last bit of fun before we all get back to work?”  She walked up to him and lightly poked his chest. “Unless you’d like to right here and save yourself the trip?”

McCoy smiled happily and placed his hands on her sides. “Darlin’, I might love my profession, but even I don’t do it in Sickbay,” he admitted. It was the once place that was safe from Spock and Jim doing it too. At least, he hoped. He shied away from the disturbing thought. “Just give me a few minutes and I’ll be happy to follow wherever you want.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” she said, giving him a quick peck on the lips. She turned to go.

Before she could leave, Jim and Spock entered Sickbay. Carol and McCoy stared at them, honestly surprised to see them. “Don’t tell me you’ve got bruises for me to treat again,” McCoy pleaded. What a way to kill the mood.

“Nah, nothing like that,” said Jim with a mischievous grin. “ _Exactly_ ,” he goaded for good measure.

McCoy glanced at Carol, who was smiling in amusement at the exchange. McCoy, softening a little, crossed his arms and squared his shoulders. “All right. I’ll bite.”

“Well, in between all our _activities_ during shore leave,” Jim said with heavy innuendo, “Spock and I got to talking.”

McCoy gave him a look that clearly said that if Carol hadn’t been there, they’d be having _words._

Jim grinned. “Well, we were having such a _good_ time that we decided we didn’t ever want to stop.”

“You’re getting married!” concluded Carol delightedly.

McCoy glanced at Carol, and then stared at Jim a little incredulously, as if he needed confirmation.

Jim smiled a bit, glancing at Spock. “That is correct,” said Spock, a gleam in his eye as he returned Jim’s gaze. He refocused on the other couple for their reaction.

McCoy was staring at Jim like he’d never seen him before. Carol was beaming. “We have to throw you a party!” she exclaimed. “Everyone is going to be so excited to hear this!” She darted forward and gave Jim a friendly hug. Unnoticed by the others, Spock clenched his fists.

“Well Jim, I guess I really shouldn’t be all that surprised,” McCoy mused, clapping him on the shoulder when Carol had stepped back. “Congratulations.” He turned to Spock. “You’re gonna have your hands full with him.”

“Indeed,” Spock said, giving Jim a quick, sly look. “However, I believe I am up to the challenge.”

“Well, good luck with that,” he grunted.

“If I am interpreting human behavior correctly, I believe you are also entitled to congratulations,” Spock returned, raising his eyebrows slightly.

“Well,” said McCoy, looking uncharacteristically bashful.

Carol smiled and put her arm around McCoy. “You are correct, Mr. Spock, we are together now,” she said, playfully mimicking his way of speech. “And thank you!”

“You should know that _he_ can be a handful too,” Jim said conspiratorially to Carol, referring to McCoy.

“Really?” said Carol, in a “tell me more” tone.

“Yeah, I have all kinds of stories – “

“All right, that’s enough,” declared McCoy. “Everyone out of Sickbay!”

Jim and Carol grinned good-naturedly, and Spock raised his eyebrows, but they all moseyed out.

Jim and Spock personally told a few more people, such as Chekov, Sulu, Uhura, and Scotty (and Keenser by default ; he stood and stared, then offered Jim a brief handshake and Spock a sharp nod).  The rest would learn through the grapevine; they felt it inappropriate to make an official announcement, especially considering the uncertainty of the bonding date. No one had inquired about it, thankfully. Jim wasn’t sure what they’d say if someone did. Maybe that they were still thinking about it or something.

All that was left was to tell Starfleet. Now this Jim was a little nervous about. He never liked talking to Admirals. It shouldn’t be so bad with Spock there, of course, but still. Best get it over with anyway.

They stood in Jim’s quarters in front of the comm, making the connection. Jim forced himself not to fidget. Spock eyed him speculatively. “If you are concerned about punitive action, they can take none. I have researched the matter quite thoroughly,” Spock informed him.

Jim forced a smile. “Thanks, Spock. It’s just, I always find it hard to talk to the Admirals. It’s like they’re just waiting for me to screw up.”

“While I find it highly illogical that they would appoint you as Captain if they did not believe you could succeed, I have noticed the disparity between their attitude toward you and other Captains,” admitted Spock. “However, it is my estimation that when you inform them of our impending bonding, their perceptions of you will change significantly.”

“How do you mean?” asked Jim, but just then, their signal got through, and Admiral Komack appeared on the screen. Jim’s heart sank a little in disappointment. He’d hoped for Sheridan again; he hadn’t been too bad.

“Greetings, Admiral,” said Jim politely.

“Captain Kirk, Commander Spock,” Admiral Komack returned. “Is this about your last mission? We’ve yet to receive your reports about it. We’ve had some strange stories circling around.”

“It is pertinent to our mission,” confirmed Spock. “There is something you need to be informed of that does not belong on an official report.”

“Oh, and what would that be?” the Admiral asked.

Spock and Jim glanced at each other, and then Spock tipped his head, deferring to Jim’s higher rank. “We’ve formed a Vulcan betrothal link,” Jim said. “We intend to bond at the first opportunity that Vulcan tradition allows.”

Komack stared at them in utter shock. “What?”

“We have been courting for some time,” said Spock. “May I remind you it is not required that we inform Starfleet of our relationship, unless we are engaged.”

Komack still seemed to be at a loss for words. “You and him?”

“That is correct,” said Spock. “I have found Jim to be a highly suitable companion. Furthermore, may I assure you that we discussed any potential command difficulties before initiating our relationship. As a result, our effectiveness aboard the Enterprise has not been compromised. If you wish, I can compile a report demonstrating this.”

“Well, I’ll be damned,” he said. “Kirk, I must say you are full of surprises.”

“Well,” said Jim, smiling a little bashfully. “I’m honored to have him at my side, sir.”

“Notify us when you are officially bonded. Have you informed the Vulcan High Council?”

“I spoke with T’Pau a few days ago,” Spock confirmed. “She has accepted Jim into the House of Surak. He now has dual citizenship.”

Jim hadn’t thought about that. It was kind of cool, he supposed.

“Looks like you’ve got everything in order,” concluded Komack, still looking like he’d been clubbed over the head. “I’ll put it in the official record. Anything else?”

“Nope, we’re good,” said Jim, smiling broadly.

“Then we’ll await the official reports. And congratulations. Komack out.”

When Komack’s image disappeared, Jim dropped his hands to the table in front of them, chuckling. “Oh man, his face. I’ve never seen him so shocked.”

“He would not be if he truly knew you,” said Spock, with unusual heat. “Jim, I know I am not emotionally demonstrative, and that physical intimacy does not always equate to emotional engagement. However, you should know that,” he took a breath, “I love you.”

Jim stared at him with his mouth open in shock. Whoa. Before he could answer, Spock had grabbed him and started kissing him ferociously. Jim felt a spark of raw arousal through their link; it must be truly potent, because that was the first emotion he’d sensed through it since it was formed. He kissed back with equal fervor, allowing himself to be pushed into a wall. As much as he’d like to continue to follow where this was leading, they had to report to duty. With deep reluctance he pushed Spock’s shoulders gently away.

Uncharacteristically, Spock did not immediately respond, his powerful grip keeping Jim firmly in place. Seconds later, he managed to wrench himself away, and Jim was stunned to see that his pupils were blown. While Jim knew Spock enjoyed their activities, he did not usually show much outwardly. “Eh, you okay Spock?” Jim wheezed out, still out of breath. Spock appeared to be close to losing control.

“I merely need a moment to regain myself,” Spock informed him, voice strained.

Jim grinned a little. Looked like Spock was really excited about their engagement still. Well, so was he. “We can continue this later, Mr. Spock. Now we must report for duty.”

“Yes, Captain,” said Spock. “I will fill my post momentarily.”

“I’ll see you there.” Jim restrained himself from touching him again, knowing that would make it harder for Spock to regain his control. Damn. It wasn’t often he was like that, and it was so _hot_. Well, considering they had the rest of their lives together, chances were good that he’d be around when it happened again. Maybe in better circumstances, ones that allowed them to follow through. Hell yeah.

After that, Jim schooled himself to focus on his official tasks at hand. He might be no Vulcan, but hey, he could control himself! Mostly.

Jim manned the Bridge for a while, then decided to go down to Engineering to chat with Scotty about the state of the ship, to be sure it was in tip top shape for wherever they were sent next. He still hadn’t seen Spock, but he’d managed to keep his thoughts about him to a minimum. Jim was just congratulating himself on his professionalism when strong hands grabbed a hold of him and pushed him into a maintenance closet.

“What the-“ Jim started, then hot lips closed over his. Jim, unable to see because his assailant hadn’t turned on the light, checked the link. Spock. Spock had just grabbed him and stuffed them both into a maintenance closet for a quickie. On duty. God, that turned him _on_. Unable to help himself, he carried on with Spock, moaning helplessly. He didn’t notice the door hiss open.

“Aye, is everything all –“ the light switched on. Jim froze, and Spock’s grip on him tightened.

“Eh, sorry lads. Just wondered what took Jim here so long, and then I heard noises. Don’t let me stop you,” Scotty continued in amusement.

Spock finally detached himself from Jim, his hands shaking a little. Jim got a look at his face. Holy smokes. Spock looked ready to _kill_ Scotty.

“I’m, uh, very sorry about this Mr. Spock. I’ll leave. Now. Yesterday. Bye!”

Scotty was gone so fast it was like he’d been beamed out.

Without another word, Spock stalked from the closet, leaving Jim staring after him. Well, that had all been a little surreal. But, they could discuss it later. He really needed to get back to business; they’d broken decorum enough for one day. He hurried to Engineering, swallowing down embarrassment. It wasn’t like Scotty hadn’t seen him like this before. “Hey Scotty,” Jim said, when he finally found this Chief working in a Jeffries tube. “Sorry about Spock. I don’t know what got into him.”

“It’s all right, Captain,” said Scotty. “New love and all that.”

Just like that, the subject was dropped, and they turned to official business. Jim returned to the Bridge, where he was relieved to see Spock at his station. Looked like he’d gotten over whatever was going on before. Jim made the rounds, checking in with all his officers, hearing their reports. His yeoman, Rand he thought her name was, came to him with a report to sign.

“How was your shore leave, ensign?” he asked her.

“Wonderful,” she said, taking the report back. “Wow, you are cold. Are you all right?” she asked, feeling his hand. “Can I-“

“Unhand him at once, ensign,” barked Spock, unexpectedly close. His face was the same murderous one he’d directed at Scotty.

Rand immediately stepped back, looking terrified. “Oh, oh, I’m sorry!”

“It’s all right, ensign,” Jim reassured her. “Spock, ready room, please.”

Jim led the way, but Spock followed him so closely that he felt more like he was being herded in. As soon as the soundproof door closed behind them, Spock was on him, pushing him down onto the conference table, kissing him with trembling fervor.

Jim pushed Spock’s shoulders firmly. When that didn’t work, he bit down on one of Spock’s lips, thinking the element of surprise would, since he’d never done that before. It did do the trick. Spock, at least, pulled back enough so Jim could speak, though he didn’t let go of him.

“Fuck Spock, what the heck? I mean, I know I’m hot stuff,” said Jim with a smirk. “But you just got done telling Komack about our professionalism! Now you’re jumping me everywhere!”

“The maintenance closet and ready room do not constitute ‘everywhere,’ Jim,” said Spock, his voice very strained.

Ok, if he could still argue, he hadn’t completely lost it. Still. This was worrying. “What was that back there with Rand? She was just touching my hand, for God’s sakes. She was worried that I was cold, and going to offer me a coffee or something. That’s her _job_.”

“I do not know,” said Spock, finally letting go and stepping back, his eyes full of turmoil. “I am finding I have a strange new fascination with your hands.”

Jim glanced down at them. Well, they looked the same. “Why don’t you go visit McCoy? You know. I think you’re due for a physical anyway, aren’t you?” Jim suggested.

“I request to remain on the Bridge,” said Spock stiffly.

“Do I have to make it an order?” asked Jim sternly. He hated pulling rank on Spock, but he couldn’t let Spock’s behavior continue.

Spock expression turned feral and angry, but he managed to rein himself in. “Very well.” He turned and departed for Sickbay. Jim stared after him, an uneasy feeling in his gut. It didn’t seem right, somehow, to send him away. But what else could he do?

Feeling very distracted now, Jim returned to duty, some of his buried fears surfacing, despite his resolve to ignore them. He hadn’t been engaged a week, and they were already experiencing problems. He’d never seen himself as the marrying type for a _reason_. He drove people crazy. The only close relationship he’d managed to maintain was with McCoy, which had been always strictly platonic. His brother had abandoned him, his father had died at birth, Frank had been borderline abusive, and his mother had been gone too much to really bond with, and had never seemed all that interested anyway. Heck, she hadn’t even shown up when he’d been given the Enterprise officially, or the speech he’d given after resurrecting from the dead. He’d learned to focus on the present, take things as they come, and enjoy them the best he could, for however long they lasted.

Granted, it was his fault his relationships usually bombed, since he was uneasy at the unfamiliar idea of someone having long term interest in him. With Spock, he’d fallen hard, and for the first time, tried really hard not to mess it up, determined to see it through for the foreseeable future, and refused to think beyond that, automatically shrinking back from that potentially dangerous, painful territory. Now, boosted by Spock’s love and confidence in him, he’d made the leap, and faced those inner demons. Were they going to come back and bite him still? Spock had sure looked furious, which was completely unlike him in the extreme. Or what if he was sick? God no. Vulcans usually didn’t get sick, and when they did, it was often serious.

Growing tenser by the minute, he barely restrained himself from calling Sickbay. What was taking so long, anyway?

When Jim’s comm finally sounded, Jim smacked it in record time. Luckily, it was designed for aliens much strong than him, or it would have broken. “Kirk here.”

“Jim, you’d better get down here.”

Yeah, that tone was _bad._ Oh no. “Sulu-you-have-the-con!” Jim said in a rush, sprinting for the lift. Inside, he jiggled from foot to foot, and then burst out of it like he was Secretariat at the Belmont Stakes, nearly knocking over an unfortunate ensign. Jim felt like he, too, had set a world record when he finally arrived in Sickbay. “What’s wrong?”

“Whoa, hold your horses, Jim,” said McCoy. “Yeah, it’s serious, but Spock claims he knows the cure, though he refuses to say what it is.” Damn hobgoblin! “I thought you would have more luck. He did request you.”

Jim marched past him without a word, anxiously looking around for Spock. He found him in a private biobed near the end. “What’s going on?” he demanded, a little more harshly than he intended, his fears egging him on.

“Jim,” said Spock slowly, softly. “It appears that my pon farr has arrived sooner than I expected. Perhaps the link, combined with our frequent sexual activity, has triggered it. Since it is unusual for Vulcans to participate in premarital sex, I have no data on which to draw a comparison that might provide an explanation.”

“What?” said Jim, his brain screeching to a halt. There was no catastrophe, the relationship wasn’t headed for disaster.

“Jim, as my betrothed, I request your uninterrupted presence and privacy for the next few days to appease my fever and bond in the tradition of my people,” Spock continued, his voice going very formal.

His brain slowly switched gears. There was no calamity. He was getting _married_. Sooner than expected. Sure, he could’ve used a little more time to let it all sink in, but yeah. Exciting. “I would be honored, Mr. Spock.”

“Then I will inform T’Pau and she will make the necessary arrangements with Starfleet. In the meantime, I suggest you give Scotty command. I do not know how long my control will hold out.” He fixed Jim with a hungry stare, before jerking it away, clenching his fists.

“Right away, Spock.” Jim saluted playfully, then hurried out, smiling cheerfully.

“What’s got you so happy?” McCoy demanded, stopping him short. “He’s got some kind of weird imbalance that could potentially kill him, and you look ready to pick daisies!”

“It’ll all be fine, Bones,” he said, patting him on the shoulder. “Spock and I will be out of commission for a few days. Scotty will be in command. Gotta go!”

Scotty wasn’t happy about being pulled away from his engines, but accepted Jim’s vague explanation easily enough. By the time Jim had made it back to their quarters, Spock had completed the call to New Vulcan, and was waiting for him naked on Jim’s bed, his face flushed, his control in tatters, his hands shaking.

Jim quickly stripped out of his clothes and grabbed lubricant, placing it on Spock’s hand. “Hey. I’m here,” he said soothingly, placing his hand on Spock’s shoulder. “You like my hands? Here they are.”

Spock took them and began tracing them in strange ways, a mesmerized expression on his face. There was something a little lost in his heated expression, as if he was so unused to the lack of control that he didn’t know what to do.

“Hey. I gotcha,” Jim said softly, taking command of the situation. “I love you too, Spock.” He gently eased him back on the bed, and kissed him over and over, squeezing Spock’s hands with his, eliciting encouraging sounds as he did so. Oh god, Spock was making _sounds,_ sounds louder than the short, quiet grunts he usually made. Jim groaned, turned on beyond belief. Spock might be the only one he submitted to, but Jim was the only one Spock lost control with. This was _his_ , and his alone.

Jim didn’t know for sure, but he had the instinct that Spock needed to top, so he carefully maneuvered Spock into position and prepared himself. This was far from the intense domination that he’d expected, especially from Spock’s description of pre-reform pon farr. Yet, the pon’farr-tor supposedly helped iron that out. And Spock was only half Vulcan. Maybe that made all the difference.

Spock pushed himself in, and for the first time, initiated a mind meld during sex. Jim clutched him close, overcome by the telepathic feedback and the connection that was solidifying between them, punctuated by Spock’s uneven thrusts. Unconsciously, they began groaning and breathing in unison. Jim was so wrapped up in the feeling of Spock’s orgasm that he barely noticed his own, which was a first. Vulcan marriage was _awesome_.

He had a lot to look forward to for the next few days. Years. Life.

Hell yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know there was very little to no kink in this chapter, or much sex either. Will return with a vengeance in the next chapter though!


	11. Sickbay Sex

Jim sat in his Captain’s chair, leaning his head against one hand in an atypical gesture of boredom. Pon Farr had ended a little over a week ago, leaving nothing between them and the dubious pleasure of composing their mission reports. After their past misunderstandings, they now made a habit of doing them together. It was a good thing, too; they hadn’t had such a controversial report to compose since Nibiru. At least this time, they _technically_ hadn’t broken any regulations. After much mutual discussion, when it came to Jim’s “punishment,” they agreed on stating these facts:

_The queen took the Captain aside for a private discussion. She took great offense at something the Captain said, the nature of which is still not understood. She invoked a law with violent punishments, which suggested their society was far more primitive than it appeared to be on the surface. However, Spock negotiated a nonviolent one of a homosexual nature that was agreeable to all parties. This impressed the aliens, which inspired a great deal more cooperation from them._

Spock assured him there was no need for more detail than that, and Jim wasn’t going to argue. Starfleet still might find out more specifics from the aliens, of course. But Spock estimated the odds were low that the aliens would be keen to talk to about it, and Jim had to agree. Even if they did, since they were married, they were covered.

Yesterday, the crew had thrown a fun party for them in celebration of their bonding. Everyone was there, including Yeoman Rand and Scotty, whom Spock apologized to. Fortunately, they had a great crew, so they’d forgiven him, and everyone was on good terms at the party. Jim had even persuaded Spock to dance with him, something that he’d hadn’t been able to do before. Yeah, that was a great memory. Because of the short notice, no one really had any presents, but Jim didn’t care. Especially after the fantastic sex he’d had.

Spock Prime had made a surprise appearance as well, which added to the fun. (If anyone noticed Jim standing out of arm’s reach, his arms hovering strangely around his ribs with a funny smile on his face, no one commented) He’d apparently headed to the Enterprise as soon as he’d gotten word of their bonding, so he managed to make it in time for the party. Jim had led him on a private tour of the ship, and in return, Prime helped him plan his next shore leave with Spock. Yeah, it’d been the best party ever, and he hadn’t even drunk alcohol. Not drinking alcohol even at his own wedding party just went to show how much he loved Spock.

Now it was back to duty; the honeymoon high was over. Usually he didn’t mind resuming work, but now he had a bad case of the Mondays.  He wanted to be back there having marathon sex with Spock. Yeah, bonding sex was awesome.

Now that they were married, he wondered if things would change between them, as they seemed to with other couples. Or would Spock find that “illogical?” Time would tell. He felt along the bond, sensing Spock at his station. It was so easy, now, to connect with him, to pick up on how Spock was doing.  He couldn’t wait to explore it more. So far, all Spock had taught him was to block and control the transference, but he was sure it could be put to many interesting uses.

Rand walked up to him, carrying a thermos. “Thanks, yeoman,” said Jim, though he hadn’t asked for it.

“Yes, sir,” she said with a little smile, and then exited the Bridge.

When Jim attempted to set it down, he found a note attached. Huh. Odd to find a paper note. He opened it. In precise, perfect handwriting, was written:

_Jim,_

_I ask that you drink plenty of fluids today. Yeoman Rand has agreed to assist me with this request. I am aware that the beverages I have chosen are a departure from your norm. However, I promise that the reward for your cooperation will be worth any inconvenience you might experience._

_Spock_

Huh? What the hell? Jim stowed the note away in his pocket and took a sip. As Spock had stated, it definitely wasn’t his usual. It seemed to be some kind of flavored water, though the taste was a little off. This was _very_ abnormal for Spock. He _never_ interfered or even discussed what Jim ate or drank (beyond being repulsed at sharing alcohol breath). He left that kind of nagging up to McCoy. Jim searched his brain, but he could think of no conceivable reason for such a weird request. He had a feeling it had something to do with sex. But, even adventurous as he was, he’d never heard that drinking lots of fluids enhanced sex in any way. Still. He was _very_ curious as to what Spock was up to. Shrugging inwardly, he chugged it down, and every drink Rand brought him throughout the day. On the final one was attached another note:

_Jim,_

_I suggest that you sleep as much as possible after your shift today so you are not unduly compromised during your shift tomorrow._

_Spock_

Ok, Spock was definitely planning something sexual, for late tonight, apparently. But, why couldn’t they get up to whatever he had in mind _before_ falling asleep? And how did he expect him to sleep when he was wondering what the heck Spock was up to?

Still, he had come this far, so he climbed into bed and attempted to sleep. He did manage to get a few hours in before he felt himself being shaken awake. He checked the bond. It was Spock, of course.

“I request that you dress and follow me,” said Spock mysteriously.

“Ok, Spock, I’m up,” Jim said with a yawn. Minutes later, they were striding through the nearly deserted halls of the Enterprise. It wasn’t long before Jim figured out their destination.

“Spock, why are we headed to _Sickbay_ in the middle of the night?” he hissed softly. Neither of them liked going there, other than to talk to McCoy, and he wasn’t supposed to be there right now. Had their permanent mental hookup caused some of Jim’s craziness to transfer to Spock?

“I will show you momentarily,” Spock promised.

When they arrived, Spock dismissed the personnel on duty, assuring they would be paged if an emergency arose. The only explanation he offered was that he was performing maintenance on Sickbay’s systems and it was best done when there were few personnel. The Captain, who’d shown great proficiency with computers as well, would assist to expedite the process. Since they’d just come back from shore leave, and hadn’t had any dangerous missions yet, no patients were staying there either. They were alone.

Spock activated the soundproofing intended to enhance patient privacy. “I do not wish for anyone to hear you screaming,” Spock explained with a sly glint in his eye, gesturing to a biobed. “Take off your clothes.”

“More naughtiness on the job, Spock?” Jim teased as he stripped and lied down on the bed, where Spock activated the restraints meant for violent patients. Jim couldn’t believe it, hadn’t thought it possible, but despite being in Sickbay, he still was getting turned on by all this.  Apparently getting dominated by Spock was enough to overcome any locale.

“That was an extreme situation. Also, I am not technically on duty, and neither are you.” Then he turned on the biobed monitors, reading the outputs.

He thought back to Spock’s earlier statement as he waited for Spock’s next move. “So. Screaming, Spock? Promises, promises,” he goaded.

Spock quirked a brow and began removing several items from his pockets. Some were little black devices that he stuck in various places around Jim’s body:  around his cock and balls, which wasn’t too surprising, but he also stuck some to his ankles, knees, and lower spine. He finished by lubing up a narrow dildo and sliding it into him.

“What, no gag this time?” Jim asked, when Spock seemed to finish.

“I wish for your subjective feedback,” Spock explained. “I am most curious about this form of sexual activity.”

“Going to enlighten me?” Jim asked curiously.

“I do not wish your first experience to be influenced by preconceived notions,” said Spock, connecting the remaining device in his hand to the biobed monitor.

“Are you sure no one is going to come in here? What if McCoy decides to check on things?” Jim wondered, finally voicing that nagging thought. Yeah, he wasn’t supposed to be here, but McCoy felt about Sickbay the way Scotty felt about Engineering. One never knew when they might decide to randomly barge in.

“Access to Sickbay has been temporarily disabled,” Spock assured him, pressing a series of buttons rapidly on his strange controls. “However, emergency codes are still in effect. I estimate that the chances of interruption are minute.”

“Why couldn’t we do this in our quarters again?” Yeah, _their_ quarters. Jim was still getting used to that.

“I wished to eliminate all possibility of damaging you,” Spock explained.  “Also, as I said, I am performing maintenance on the Sickbay computers. You are assisting me by testing the monitor’s function. As I will demonstrate, our bond has increased my ability to multitask. Starting now.” He hit a button.

Jim half screamed, half moaned as his prostate pulsed from the inside, jerking violently against his restraints. “Spock!” he gasped, his pelvic muscles clenching, his cock stiffening.

“It is called electrosex. It started centuries ago as a crude device made up of wires and other primitive components of dubious safety and quality. It has improved significantly since then. However, some aspects, such as being properly hydrated, are still important for proper stimulation.”

Jim whimpered as his prostate continued to tingle from the inside, pulses traveling up his cock and balls.

“If I again stimulate the correct nerves with the computed amount of needed electricity, I can make you come, with or without ejaculation. I can also hold you at the edge for a significant period of time.”

Yeah, Jim wasn’t thinking about his locale _now_. This was way more intense than a vibrator. It was like being stroked, tickled, and vibrated from deep inside. He groaned. Spock was going to _torment_ him tonight. “Spock,” he gasped.

“You are not in a position to refuse me,” said Spock, stepping into his dominant persona.

Jim felt submissive euphoria creep over him as he struggled with the restraints. He knew it was useless; they were highly adjustable, but super strong. Once locked in place, even the strongest of known aliens couldn’t budge them. Spock had him trapped, Spock had the controls, and Spock was sure to go hard on him. Yeah, now he saw why he needed the nap.

Jim felt random pulses surge around his cock and balls, growing unbearable hard at the stimulation, and his helplessness to do anything about it. The pulses lingered long over the initial, gentle shock, leaving him groaning and squirming in his bonds. He arched his back, right on the edge. God, he was going to come…!

Then the pulses stopped, and though some tingling lingered, it wasn’t enough to send him over. “Spock,” he pleaded, tugging at his arm bindings in a futile attempt to get to his cock.

“You will not come until the appropriate time,” Spock said firmly. “I have programmed a routine to keep you engaged while I work. I will monitor your status with our bond.” He got up and left the bedside, seating himself at a nearby console.

Jim watched him go, breathing harshly, attempting to jiggle his hips for the needed friction, but he was strapped down tight. He moaned in frustration. Slowly, he retreated from the edge, and the pulses started again before he could relax. “Spock,” he said again, but his partner ignored him. Jim groaned as another pulsing wave stroked him on the inside, setting his cock on fire with the need for release. His rectum also received attention, but left him wanting to be filled with something bigger, and hotter, that moved.

Jim lost all track of time as he rode each wave that drew him to the edge, then back from it. He twisted back and forth in his bonds, his eyes and cock weeping, making noises that turned into helpless screams. He hoped Spock didn’t notice that some of the sounds he made resembled squeals more than shouts. There was no sensitive part of him that wasn’t stimulated. He discovered many highly sensitive spots that he hadn’t known existed, and it was impossible to escape or block out.

Spock finally approached him, his dark eyes boring into his, his eyebrows pulled together sternly. “Do I need to remind you who is in control here?”

“You are,” Jim gasped out, submissive ecstasy crashing over him.

“Then stop distracting me and be quiet. If you do, I might consider switching to a program that will give you relief.” With a condescending quirk of his brow, he turned and resumed his work.

Jim bit down on his lips and focused on breathing harshly through his nose. God, it was so _hard_ not to beg and plead, when that was all he wanted to do, or express his frustration when he was pulled back, or react when a particularly sensitive part of him was teased. Tears began pouring from his eyes in earnest, and he struggled with his bonds with all his strength, unable to help it.

Finally Spock came back over, standing over him with a dark look as he watched him struggle. Then he pushed a button that stopped the pulses, leaving Jim tingling and frustrated. Spock pulled his cock out of his pants and began jerking off in front of him, taunting him further. Despite how much of a tease the sight was, Jim couldn’t look away. He’d never seen Spock masturbate before, and despite the tormenting nature of it, he also found it mesmerizing. But god, if he could just free his hands and get them around his quivering cock, to find just a bit of the relief that Spock was demonstrating but not allowing him. Jim’s face turned red with the effort of staying silent as Spock released his come on Jim’s chest and groaned in pleasure, knowing how much that drove Jim crazy. Like watching someone eat chocolate made him want to eat it more, watching Spock come over him just made him even more desperate for release. Spock’s come trickled down his sides, leaving Jim feeling very marked and dominated.

Spock fixed his pants with a satisfied look. “You are mine,” he said, tracing a finger down his chest.

“Yeah,” gasped Jim, then snapped his mouth shut.

Spock looked pleased, though. “You have been obedient. I will switch the routine. You may resume your reactions; however, keep it low.”  He pressed a few buttons, and then returned to his console.

True to his word, the nerves targeted and sensations began to change. Jim felt himself being pulled agonizingly slowly to the edge, and then finally, finally, he tipped over, moaning in powerful relief. But, this was unlike any orgasm he’d experienced; no come came out of his cock. Instead, it seemed to come from deep within his core, reverberating through his whole body, and lasted far longer than any he’d experienced before, even during pon farr. He rode it out, lost in bliss, forgetting about everything, even about where he was. When it ended, he had barely recovered when he could feel the tension building in him again, slowly, slowly building over several minutes before tipping him over the edge again.

Jim had orgasmed three times and was being built up for another one when Spock strode over. He turned off and removed everything, including the restraints. “Turn over and present yourself to me,” he ordered.

Jim wasn’t sure he had enough tension in his muscles to obey, but he somehow managed to roll over and slide his legs around so Spock was standing between them. Jim heard him lubing up and felt him grab his hips, pulling them up in an unyielding grip, pushing himself in as he did so. Without pause, Spock thrusted in a hard, unrelenting pace. He opened the bond, pushing his pleasure and need for release into Jim’s mind, so that when Spock came, Jim did as well. This finally released the come from Jim’s cock, pulsing out until his cock softened for the first time in what seemed like hours.

 Jim hung there limply, completely giving himself and the moment over to Spock, who hadn’t released his grip or pulled out, maintaining his dominant position. This had to be one of his favorite moments of their roleplay; when Spock had thoroughly established his dominance, and the heady release that came from it, in more ways than one, with Jim able to signal the end, but refusing, demonstrating his acceptance of Spock.

Spock didn’t seem to want to give up the moment either, drawing it out much longer than usual. Finally Jim spoke up. “You know, you’ve just added to my arsenal of innuendo.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah. ‘Wanna do some computer maintenance in Sickbay, Spock?’”

“I have found your innuendo creation to be impossible to avoid,” admitted Spock.

“C’mon, you love it, and you know it,” Jim said, twisting a little to look up at him.

“Perhaps,” said Spock, with a twinkle in his eye.

Much as Jim didn’t want to move, it was starting to get a little uncomfortable. He shifted, and Spock immediately pulled out and helped him sit up. “I have to say, you’ve surpassed my expectations tonight, Spock,” Jim admitted with a wry grin. “I hadn’t even heard of electrosex before.”

“It is attractive to a smaller portion of the population than other devices,” Spock said. “It takes much study and expertise to make it pleasurable, but I was assured that when used correctly, the sexual pleasure exceeds normal sex by a noticeable degree.”

“You got that right. I didn’t even know it was possible to orgasm without ejaculation,” Jim admitted. “And here I was afraid the sex would get boring,” he teased.

“Jim, I will do my utmost to see that you never regret our bonding,” Spock stated.

“Hey, I was just teasing,” Jim said, though he really had been afraid that he and Spock would end up like some other couples he’d seen. He didn’t want them to start taking each other for granted. “I guess it’s time to clean up and get out of here before the cavalry arrives.” He didn’t feel much like moving though, his head buzzing and his limbs still limp as noodles.

Jim sterilized the biobed while Spock took care of everything else. He got dressed. He would need to take a shower before his next shift. Not only did he still have Spock’s come on him, he’d sweated like a pig, though Spock had not commented on it for once.

The next morning, McCoy entered Sickbay, doing his usual morning check of everything, when he noticed the restraints hadn’t been retracted on one of the beds. “Did we have a difficult patient during the night?” McCoy asked the midnight shift nurse, who was preparing to leave.

“No. I didn’t realize they were like that. They weren’t like that when I left last night,” she said.

“You left?” That was unusual.

“Yes. Spock dismissed me. He said that he and Jim were doing maintenance on Sickbay’s computers.”

McCoy didn’t like the way things were adding up in his head. “It’s fine, back to work,” he said hurriedly when she stared questioningly at his horrified face. He strode over to the bed, which smelled recently sterilized, only adding to his suspicions. He re-sterilized it for good measure. “Good god, man,” he grumbled, retracting the restraints so they were out of sight. Jim and Spock alone in the middle of the night + restraints + a sterilized bed. Yeah, he could do the math. “And I thought Sickbay was safe!” Well, now he knew _no_ place was safe from them!

He went over to the computer, checking it, seeing that Spock had indeed fixed the errors. “Well, at least one good thing happened!” he grumbled. “I can’t believe those two!” He decided to do his best to forget about it, for the sake of his sanity, and avoid using that bed. Though, he might make a point of putting Jim there every time he was a patient. That would embarrass him into not doing that ever again! “Thank god there’s only one pair of them that exist.”

McCoy would soon find out how wrong he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never experienced electrosex, so I did what research I could online. This is the result of that. Not sure how accurate the information was, but it was fun anyway. :)


	12. Mirrorverse

Commander Spock stalked away from the unwise, stubborn Halkans and signaled for beam-up. It was likely he’d never see them again. Alive, at least. It was highly illogical to resist the Empire. He did not understand why they insisted in doing so. As a member of an endangered species, he was a clear example of what happened when the Empire decided to take over. Captain Kirk had sent him, and him alone, for that purpose. Yet, they still did not listen.

He started to materialize on the transporter pad, catching a glimpse of his Captain waiting for him, before it faded strangely. He next became aware of materializing on the transporter pad again, but the sight that greeted him was a bit unexpected. Spock stared at Kirk, who was dressed very bizarrely. Kirk stared back for a moment with a strangely soppy expression, before collapsing with a surprised, agonized noise.

In a flash, Spock was at his side. “Spock to Dr. McCoy. Prepare for a medical emergency. I am escorting the Captain to Sickbay.” Spock forcefully hoisted the gasping Captain to his feet, and turned to the other oddly dressed crew in the room, who were staring at him with wide eyes. “If I find that any of you are responsible for his condition, I will not hesitate to exact retribution,” he said darkly, his violent meaning clear. Kirk had his hands twined in his shirt, pressing his head into his chest. Clearly, he had to be in extreme pain to behave in such an atypical manner. It was obviously an assassination attempt. He might only have minutes to live, if he didn’t receive medical attention.

Without hesitating another moment, he hoisted the groaning Captain over his shoulder and dashed to Sickbay. It would be most unfortunate if the Captain died. He did not relish the idea of being Captain and becoming a primary target. If there were other reasons for his sick feeling, he did his best to suppress them. There was no place for those emotions in the Empire, especially when his regard was not returned.

Spock entered Sickbay at top speed. McCoy gestured to a biobed near the computer console. Spock dumped the Captain there and hovered over him tensely as the monitors sprang to life.

“Jesus, Spock, quit hovering and let me work!” snapped McCoy.

“Someone has just tried to assassinate him. I hardly need to remind you that it is unwise to let our guard down,” Spock sniped.

“What?” gaped McCoy. He examined Jim with renewed fervor.

Spock wanted to ask why everyone was wearing different uniforms, but now was not the time. Perhaps the Empire had set out a new decree while he was on the planet. He looked down. Yet, that would not explain why _his_ clothes were different as well. And what happened to his beard?

Frowning, he sat down at the computer console to see if he could find out what happened, while everyone scurried around, ignoring him. It did not take him long to realize that he was in an alternate reality, and would have to somehow rig the transporter to get himself back before the ion storm dissipated. He had his work cut out for him.

“Good god, man, you about gave me a heart attack,” McCoy sputtered finally, turning to Spock. “Why did you think someone tried to kill him? All I can find is a really bad headache.”

“Perhaps my conclusion was based on false conjecture,” admitted Spock. From what he’d gleaned from the computer thus far, it appeared assassination attempts were, for the most part, uncommon in this reality.

McCoy pointed at him emphatically. “ _Never_ do that again!”

“I will keep that in mind,” promised Spock flatly, his eyes boring into McCoy’s. He still didn’t quite understand the dynamics of this reality, but according to his experience, it was always better to show that he could not be intimidated. As his Captain would say, go in with guns blazing.

“Well, I understand that you were worried,” said McCoy, softening contritely at Spock’s weirdly tense expression. “Being newlyweds and all.”

Spock’s brows pulled together in shock. _What?_

“How did it go on the planet, anyway?” asked McCoy, clearly trying to change the subject.

“The Halkans refused to cooperate,” Spock said without thinking, his mind still reeling from what McCoy had said. He and Kirk were _bonded_ in this reality?

“And you’re giving up? Just like that? That’s not like you, Spock,” said McCoy. “Can’t you think of, you know, more logical arguments?”

“Perhaps,” said Spock neutrally. Clearly, the facts of this reality diverged significantly from his own. He would need to tread more carefully.

Kirk interrupted them. “God, Bones, why does it hurt so bad?”

“I don’t know, Jim. It came on suddenly?”

“Yeah, when we were beaming Spock up. I felt like my head split open,” he complained. “I still feel like it’s being run over by a herd of stampeding horses.”

The bond. Spock had switched places with Kirk’s – _husband_ – wrenching the bond in unprecedented, unpredictable ways. Apparently it was new enough that he had yet to learn how to cope with it. He debated his options. With Kirk out of commission, he would be in command, which would make it considerably easier for him to make the arrangements necessary to restore himself to his own universe. Or, he could help Kirk recover, and still carry out his plan, though with greater risk of interference. A third, tempting option occurred to him. He could simply take his husband’s place. Not tell Kirk what happened. Let the ion storm pass. Finally, he would have Kirk as his own. For the first time, he allowed himself to really feel, and think about, what he felt for Kirk, what had been brewing for a long, long time in the back of his mind.

Staying was, perhaps, a highly immoral thing to do, but Spock had learned that the only rules that mattered in life were these: what a man could do, and what a man couldn’t do. Anything beyond that was, as Kirk would say, “fair game.” It was kill, or be killed. Conquer, or be conquered. Hurt, or be hurt. Intimidate, or be intimidated. Take advantage, or be taken advantage of. The strong ruled society, and the weak suffered.

“Perhaps I may be of assistance,” said Spock, tempering his voice more than he usually did. “If you will permit me to meld with you?”

“Of course, Spock,” Kirk groaned.

Spock had never melded with Kirk before. He tightly reined in his eagerness as he sat down beside the supine Kirk on the bed. It was likely his husband had melded with him countless times. He must appear casual. He carefully touched his psi points and reached out to the strained bond. Miraculously, it was still intact. He marveled at it. Yes, it must be particularly strong to have survived such trauma. Such potential between them. He soothed the frayed edges, easing Kirk’s – Jim’s – pain. He sensed Jim’s powerful love for him, and a strange memory about this very biobed. Spock focused on it curiously, then froze in shock. It seemed his husband had strapped him down in this very bed and dominated him sexually, and Jim had enjoyed the experience. Never had it ever occurred to Spock that Jim would invite and delight in such a thing. Yet, he clearly did. It set Spock’s blood on fire with arousal. Yes, he would certainly relish showing him who he belonged to. He withdrew from Jim’s mind, firmly controlling his expression.

“Thanks Spock, that’s much better,” said Jim, grinning at him with that unfamiliar soppy expression again.

“Do not mention it,” said Spock with a quirk of his brow. His mother had mentioned that idiom once. Because he rarely was thanked for anything, he hadn’t heard it since. It made him wonder how his counterpart was faring in his universe. Had he figured out what had happened as well?

In the other universe, when Spock appeared on the transporter pad, he caught a glimpse of the crew dressed very atypically, making a gesture he was unfamiliar with, before he doubled over in pain.

“SPOCK!” Kirk barked immediately, sprinting to his side. “What did they do to you? How dare they! Sickbay, medical emergency! I promise you, Spock, I’ll give those pathetic aliens exactly what they deserve!”

“Unnecessary,” gasped Spock, pressing a finger into his own psi point, gaining control of his headache. Strange. It felt like his bond had been figuratively wrenched out of his socket. He frowned, raising his gaze from the floor up to Jim, who was indeed dressed very abnormally, as he’d observed before. As his hands came in contact with his face, he felt…hair. He’d spontaneously grown a beard?

“Of course it’s necessary, Spock! You’ve said so yourself. Order must be kept! Terror must be maintained, if the Empire is to rule!”

McCoy appeared in the doorway.

“Doctor, attend him!” Jim barked.

McCoy’s tricorder whirred over him. “It just looks like a bad headache.” He sounded surprised.

“I did have a rough beam-up,” Spock suggested. Judging from Jim’s strange demeanor, words, attire, and disconnection from the bond, he’d ended up somewhere he did not intend to. He would have to be careful until he discerned more facts.

Jim whirled around to the white faced ensign at the controls. “Ensign! Your agonizer!”

“No, please…it wasn’t my fault…” He backed away in horror. Clearly it wasn’t something he deserved.

“The ion storm interfered with the transporter beam,” Spock cut in firmly, dropping his hand from his head. He had regained control. “He is not to blame.”

“He should have made the proper adjustments!” Jim argued harshly.

“Ion storms are highly unpredictable events,” Spock informed him evenly. _I should know_. “The calculations are beyond a human’s capability.”

“Just what are you insinuating, Mr. Spock?” hissed Jim threateningly.

Spock had intended it as a “joke” to lighten the atmosphere, but apparently this Jim did not engage in such repartee. Quite the opposite, he appeared threatened by what he believed Spock meant. And yet. Spock eyed him discerningly. Something about Jim’s posture was very reminiscent of when his husband tried to goad him into roleplay. Spock stepped closer, lowering and darkening his voice. “Only that I will be happy to assist in his retraining.”

Jim’s eyes widened slightly as Spock’s eyes bored into his, only inches away. Clearly, his counterpart had never done this. He noticed Jim’s eyes dilate slightly, then narrow. “Very well, I’ll let you handle it,” he snapped. He glanced around a second, and Spock caught a bewildered expression on his face. Yes, he’d unnerved him. “I’m going back to the Bridge. You know the drill.”

“Indeed,” said Spock, for lack of anything else to say.

“Go to your quarters until you’re recovered. I can’t have you making mistakes,” Jim ordered.

“Very well.” He watched Jim stalk out, followed closely by a couple men. Spock moved to follow, and was surprised to find a couple Vulcans out in the hallway.

“Sir,” they said.

“Gentlemen,” Spock acknowledged. He continued on his way, with them trailing. Some kind of bodyguards, perhaps? He hesitated by the quarters he shared with Jim on his Enterprise. No, they clearly did not have that kind of relationship in this universe, though judging by his observations in the transporter room, there was potential for it. He continued on to his quarters and entered, heading directly to the computer console. He had much information to gather before deciding on a next move.

A few hours later, the door buzzed to his quarters. “Come,” said Spock.

McCoy and Marcus entered. Spock raised an eyebrow. “If you think I’d enter your quarters alone, you’re very mistaken,” McCoy hissed, misunderstanding Spock.

“So you bring your girlfriend to protect you,” Spock said in disdain. She did indeed look very formidable in this universe.

“I’ve got orders from the Captain to check up on you,” said McCoy, ignoring him.

“I am undamaged,” Spock objected as McCoy waved his tricorder.

“’Well, of course,” huffed McCoy. “Try telling that to our esteemed Captain! You know, the way you two dance around each other is sick.”

“I do not understand your meaning,” said Spock carefully, though he suspected he knew.

“Of course not,” piped in Carol sarcastically. “You never do!”

“Well, you’re fit as a fiddle, Spock,” McCoy said.

“Indeed. May I get back to work?” he said, as if he’d been very inconvenienced. Judging from what he’d read and seen, he would have to be very assertive in order to maintain respect.

“I’m very pleased to be leaving, no worries there,” grumbled McCoy. He and Carol exited. “Now where were we?”

“Your quarters. Remember?” said Carol.

“Oh, yes.”

Meanwhile, in the other universe, Spock and Jim had retired to their quarters to wait out the storm. Spock did some research at the computer, on the pretense of reading more on the Halkans. Jim, who was feeling much better, read some reports on the padds.

Suddenly, Jim spoke up. “Spock, why can’t I feel you?”

Spock looked up from his work, staring into beseeching blue eyes. “In order to ease your headache, I had to shut down the bond temporarily. It was overwhelming your mind. You will adjust, in time,” Spock assured him. It was the truth. Just not all of it.

“Oh,” said Jim, going back to his work. His demeanor changed to a more playful one. “So, no more ‘multitasking’ for a while then, huh?”

Spock’s brows pulled together slightly. Jim was attempting to engage him in a way he was very unfamiliar with. “Negative,” he said neutrally.

“Hey, you okay? You still seem pretty tense. What happened down there?”

“Nothing of importance. I will find a way to persuade them,” Spock promised. According to what he was currently reading, the Federation was, in many ways, the opposite of the Empire. He would have to significantly adjust his methods and strategies in order to succeed.

“Well, it’s your first solo diplomatic mission. Plus, it’s a lot of pressure to be the only one the Halkans feel comfortable talking to. It’s okay to be nervous,” Jim said with a small smile. It was the only explanation he could think of for Spock’s strange behavior.

“I am a Vulcan. We do not get nervous,” Spock stated.

Jim laughed. “That’s right, Spock.” Then his voice changed to that unfamiliar, playful one again. “But they do get horny, don’t they?”

Apparently it was some kind of come-on. “Indeed,” he said, attempting to temper his voice again.

“Wanna take a break? Stimulate those brain cells?”

Spock stood up, his reading forgotten, and strode over to the bed. “Affirmative,” he said, looking down at Jim darkly, his deep, repressed longing rising to the surface. He recalled Jim’s memory of the biobed. Yes, he wanted that very much.

“Hot damn, Spock. Gonna do another roleplay already?” Spock only looked at him like that when he was dominating him.

“As you wish,” responded Spock, lowering his voice.

“How do you want me?” asked Jim.

Spock felt fierce arousal surge through him as Jim offered himself to him. He didn’t understand how his husband ever let him leave their bed. “On your back, and spread your legs.” He watched with great satisfaction as Jim did exactly that, with no hesitation. He situated himself between his legs, hovering over him. If Spock had been given to fantasy, this would have been his most pleasurable one. Jim, at his mercy, and clearly wanting to be there. He stared into his eyes.

Trust. Jim _trusted_ him. Nobody had trusted Spock, ever, other than his deceased mother. An emotion rose in him, one that he thought incapable of feeling anymore: guilt. While trust was folly in most situations in his universe, it appeared to be the norm here. He wasn’t being stupid, and Spock did not want to make him so. “I – apologize,” said Spock awkwardly. He hadn’t apologized since his mother, either.

“Huh?” said Jim, very confused. “Can’t we talk later? Want you, Spock.” He smiled, and pulled the resistant Spock into a kiss.

Spock savored it for a second, unable to help himself, before wrenching himself away. “No.”

“What’s the matter?” asked Jim, looking worried. Then his expression changed to that strange, playful one again. “Do I need to take a shower?”

“I am not your husband,” Spock forced out. “I am from an alternate reality.”

Jim gaped at him for a second. “Whoa, whoa, whoa,” he said, sitting up, and Spock adjusted to sit in front of him. “What?”

“In my reality, I do not serve the Federation. I serve the Empire. I was also negotiating with the Halkans when I was beamed up during an ion storm. It appears I was switched with your husband at that time. That is why you experienced such intense pain. You were unexpectedly ripped apart from your bondmate, and inadequately trained to deal with such an experience.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” asked Jim. “Right away?”

“In my reality, Jim Kirk does not return my regard,” Spock confessed. “Also, we are conditioned to be quite ruthless. I initially found it difficult to pass up the opportunity to obtain what I have so long desired.”

“What changed?” Jim asked softly.

“Trust is a rare commodity in my universe. When I saw the depth of yours, I found I had no wish to abuse it,” Spock admitted.

“Hey,” said Jim, pulling him into a hug. The poor guy looked like he needed _something_. He released the tense man and sat back again. “What makes you think your guy doesn’t ‘return your regard?’”

“He has a parade of women constantly warming his bed, and has encouraged me to pursue the same,” Spock stated. “He has never, even once, approached me in a manner that was remotely sexual. Quite the contrary, he is highly verbally combative with me. The only indication I have noticed of any positive feelings is that he seems strangely protective of my physical well-being.”

“Spock, if you’ve ever looked at him the way you were looking at me a minute ago, I _guarantee_ he wants a piece of you,” Jim told him. “You say that your universe is ruthless? Trust, a rare commodity? He trusts you, Spock, and he doesn’t want to jeopardize that. I actually struggled with something similar before starting my relationship with my husband,” Jim admitted. “I didn’t want to ruin what we had. It confused the hell out of Spock.”

“You are certain?” asked Spock dubiously.

“Hell yeah,” said Jim. “If you’ll figure out how to return yourself to your universe, and get my husband back, I’ll tell you how to seduce him. Deal?”

Spock quirked a brow. “Deal.”

“What do you need?”

“If your Montgomery Scott has any proficiency – “

“Scotty is the _best._ Plus, he’s already had firsthand experience with alternate realities. I’ll have him assist you.”

Before he could call Scotty, the comm sounded. “McCoy to Kirk. How are you doing?”

“Much better, thanks. Actually, we figured out the problem.” He briefly outlined what he just learned from Mirror Spock.

“Let me get this straight. There’s _two_ versions of you guys in existence?!”

“Double the pleasure, double the fun, Bones,” said Jim with a smirk.

“Good god, man,” groaned, Bones. “You’re a real pain in the ass, you know that? No wonder everyone is freaking out about how Spock terrorized them in the transporter room.”

“You terrorized the crew?” Jim questioned Spock.

“I believed I was still in my universe and thought an assassination attempt was in progress,” explained Spock. “They happen with unfortunate frequency on the ISS Enterprise.”

“Reassure the crew for me, will you, Bones? We’re trying to figure out how to get him back.”

“Sure thing,” said McCoy. “McCoy out.”

“Wait. If there are a lot of assassinations in your universe, will my husband be okay?” wondered Jim.

As Jim was realizing the possible danger, his husband was attempting to sneak down to Engineering to make the adjustments necessary to return to his own universe. However, he did not get far before he was ambushed by Security. Or, what he’d assumed was Security.

“Stand down,” Spock ordered them.

“I don’t think so. You die, and we all move up in rank,” said the biggest of them, pointing his phaser at Spock. “You die, and Vulcans become even more endangered!” His fingers moved to the trigger…

He disappeared. One by one, so did his henchmen.

Moments later, Jim came storming out of the turbolift, his face contorted in rage. “What the HELL are you doing Spock?! Where are your guards? You could have been KILLED! I should put you in the Agony Booth for this!”

Spock raised a brow at the simultaneous threat and concern for his physical well-being.

“Well? What have you got to say for yourself? Speak quickly or I’ll put you in there for _real_ this time!”

Spock realized that if he were to have any hope of returning to his husband, he would have to make some aggressive moves. His face darkened, and his voice lowered as he stepped closer to Jim. “You will do no such thing.” His eyes bored into Jim’s.

“You don’t intimidate me, mister!” Jim insisted, but Spock recognized the look, the hesitance in his voice.

Spock continued to advance, pushing him into the wall. “You would not harm me under any circumstances.”

“All my enemies have disappeared. What makes you think you’d be any different?”

Spock trapped him with his body, and watched the Captain’s eyes dilate again. “You have never considered me your enemy. Quite the opposite.” Spock paused. “Also, I am not your Spock. I am a counterpart of his from another reality. I know you have encountered this phenomena before. I have studied your history together, and I recognize you share the feelings that my husband has for me. Yes. I am bonded to James Kirk in my reality. Your Spock may be blind to your feelings, but _I_ am not.”

Jim’s breath picked up as he glared fiercely at Spock. “What have you done with my Spock?”

“He was switched with me when we were beamed up from negotiating with the Halkans. By _accident_ , I assure you. I have no desire to be separated from my husband. That is why I was in pain when I arrived. My bond was very strained by the experience. I need to return to my reality, and I need your help to do so.”

“Even if I believe your story,” spat Jim. “Why should I help you?”

“Because you wish for me to dominate you, and I refuse to finish what I’ve started. You will have to have my counterpart back for that,” Spock responded firmly. “I know how turned on you are.”

Jim violently surged at him. In a flash, Spock grabbed him and twisted his arm behind his back, shoving him face first into the wall. “Admit it,” he said directly into his ear. “You’ve wanted this a long time.”

“Fine,” he said hatefully. “Fine, you pig-headed bastard. Now let me go before someone sees us.”

“Very well,” said Spock, releasing him and stepping back, though he did not let down his guard. He knew this universe was very treacherous.

Jim rubbed at his arms, where bruises were sure to form. Not that he’d go to McCoy about it. “How do you even know that my Spock sees things the way you do?”

“Believe me, he does,” Spock assured him. “It is the only logical conclusion. I do not have time to numerate the evidence. However, I believe his feelings for you, if encouraged, could rival the depth of my feelings for my husband. If you will help me return to my reality, I will tell you how to seduce him. I think I hardly need to explain to you the benefits of such an arrangement. Do we have an agreement?”

“Fine,” said Jim, after a brief internal struggle. He crossed his arms. “Let’s get on with it.”

Hours later, everything was in place in both universes. Federation Jim Kirk stood at the transporter controls, counting down to the right time to beam Mirror Spock back to his universe. He’d requested everyone else to leave, so he and Spock could have some time alone.

“Good luck, Spock. And think about what we discussed earlier. It only takes one man to change the universe. The Empire will inevitably fall. Isn’t it illogical to support something doomed to fail?”

“Perhaps,” Spock admitted.

“Live long and prosper, Spock. He won’t be able to resist you.” Jim smiled, and started the transporter sequence. Any moment now, if everything worked, he would have his husband back. Mirror Spock disappeared, then, Spock flickered back into view, sending a powerful surge through the bond. Yeah, that was his husband! “SPOCK!” Jim ran up to him, throwing his arms around him and kissing him. “I’ve been so worried. Did everything go okay for you over there?”

“Thanks to your counterpart, I experienced no lasting harm,” Spock told him, pulling him into another kiss, which Jim melted into.

“Come to my quarters. Let’s celebrate,” Jim said. He grinned. “Show me who I belong to, Spock. Your counterpart almost stole me away from you,” he goaded. Yeah, he was still horny from earlier.

Spock gave him a dark look, and they hurried off to Jim’s quarters. Once there, Spock pounced on his happy spouse, pinning him to the bed. “Don’t hold back, Spock,” Jim requested, and Spock didn’t, giving in to his Vulcan urge to claim, to dominate. “He told me how it is for you,” Jim whispered into his ear, as Spock bit down on his shoulder. “The primal satisfaction you get from me submitting to you. I know you don’t like to talk about it, but it’s all right. I like it.”

Spock hitched one of Jim’s legs up in response, and after some preparation, slid himself in. He didn’t tease, aggressively hitting Jim’s sensitive spots while holding him in place. Jim jerked and twisted underneath him. He repeatedly kissed Spock’s face in between gasps, expressing his acceptance and enjoyment of Spock’s dominance. This seemed to unhinge Spock, who thrust harder and came before Jim for the first time that Jim could remember. Spock reached down, and after a couple jerks of Jim’s cock, he was coming too.

Meanwhile, Mirror Spock materialized in his universe to find his Captain at the transporter controls. The room was otherwise deserted. “Captain,” he greeted neutrally.

“Commander Spock,” said Jim, his voice gentler than usual. “You are the correct Spock?”

“Yes,” said Spock, stepping down from the pad, not stopping until he was in Jim’s space, boring his eyes into his. “I am your Spock.”

“Really. Because you’re acting like the other one,” said Jim.

“And how is that?” Spock asked.

“Like you want a piece of me. Is that true, Spock?” Jim questioned, his voice dangerously soft.

Spock knew that voice. It was the one Jim used before going for the kill. “I suggest we take this to your quarters.”

“You haven’t answered my question.” Jim glared at him.

“Yes,” said Spock boldly, advancing closer. “I desire you and no other. I will make you my own. I will show you who you belong to.” He backed Jim into a wall. “I have watched you liaison with females for long enough.”

Jim was starting to breathe harder, his eyes dilated. “I don’t think you’ve got what it takes,” he goaded.

“Take me to your quarters, and find out.”

They stared at each other a moment, then Jim pushed past him to walk out of the transporter room. Spock stalked after him. When they were alone in Jim’s quarters, he turned around, his arms crossed. “What makes you think I would want to be with you, Spock?” he spat.

Spock closed the distance between them. “Because I am the only one who can do _this._ ” He grabbed him and wrestled him to the ground, until he had Jim pinned and immobile.

“Get off, you bastard, I’ll have you killed for this!” Jim swore, though his voice was breathless and halfhearted.

“No, that is not what you want. I am a telepath. I can feel your desire. There is no more need for pretense.” Jim’s chest heaved beneath him, and he could feel his hardness surging against him. “If you will disrobe, I will give you what you have been wanting.”

“Make me.”

“Very well.” With that, Spock immediately engaged him in “tickling”, something the other Jim assured him would win cooperation.

“Stop it, stop it, you heartless bastard,” Jim gasped in surprise, struggling to hold back his laughter. His counterpart must’ve told Spock about this particular weakness, that son of a bitch. His cock ached unbearably.

“Undress,” Spock ordered again. “Undress, and I will stop.”

“Fine,” Jim ground out. Spock loosened his grip.

Jim glared at him as he took his clothes off. “What about you?”

Spock quirked a brow and undressed as well, disdain on his face. “Get on the bed.”

Jim leapt at him, tackling him. “No.” He pulled his fist back.

Spock caught it easily, then flipped them over with his superior strength. Jim continued to struggle, but Spock soon had him handcuffed to the bed.

“All right, Spock, are you man enough to finish what you started? Or are you just going to leave me hanging like the other one, you bastard?” Jim demanded angrily.

“You are not in a position to be giving orders,” Spock reminded him. “However, I can promise you that you will not be thinking about my counterpart anymore.” With that, he prepared Jim for penetration, thorough but quick. He pushed in, groaning with ecstasy at doing this at last, and pounded into him powerfully. He would not engage in the teasing the other Jim had encouraged, at least not this time. He had waited long enough to have Jim as it was.

Jim twisted and swore in his restraints, and it wasn’t long before he clenched and came, quite ready to after being horny for so long. Damn that other Spock for being a tease. Spock followed soon after. He maintained his position. In their post-orgasmic bliss, Jim finally gave up his defensive pretense and allowed himself to enjoy the moment. Spock felt his pleasure through his touch. “Will we be doing this again?” Spock asked, quirking a brow. He knew that, in this moment, being deferential would be the only way to get what he wanted.

“If you think you can make it worth my while,” challenged Jim. Secretly, he began contemplating the benefits of bonding himself to Spock. He would have to think about it. He did his best to ignore the soft, weak part of him that leapt for joy at the idea.

“Undoubtedly, I will,” Spock promised. And perhaps together, he and Jim could change the Empire, as the other Kirk had said.

 


	13. Erotic Suit

“Kirk out.”

Jim hit the comm button with more force than necessary. Beside him, Spock turned his head towards him, raising an eyebrow.

“I can’t believe it. They’re going to launch a full inquiry into the last several months of missions!” Jim fumed. “’ _Evaluate our fitness for command.’_ As if they would be doing this if they didn’t know about our relationship!”

“It is illogical,” Spock agreed, mostly to soothe his passionate human.

Jim punched the wall. “Something _good_ happens to me, and they threaten to take away the Enterprise. It just isn’t fair! It makes me want to call them back up and tell them just what I think of them!”

Spock eyed his partner in concern. “If you wish for confrontation, may I suggest a more productive activity?”

Jim looked at him expectantly.

“It has been some time since we last trained together,” Spock pointed out. “Perhaps now would be a good time to do so.”

“All right,” agreed Jim.

Minutes later, Spock and Jim were in the gym, clad in workout clothes. They went through several different fighting styles before ending with wrestling. Time after time, Spock managed to pin him. “While it is true that I usually win contests of strength, you are capable of beating me. I have seen you manage a victory with considerably greater odds than this,” Spock said after several rounds.

“Well, I’m not properly motivated, Spock,” Jim said with a smirk.

Spock peered at him discerningly. “You enjoy losing,” he concluded, an amused spark in his eye. Yeah, being pinned by Spock was pleasantly arousing. He grew more serious. “Jim, you must increase your skills against stronger opponents,” he chided.

“Well, you’re just going to have to motivate me then,” Jim goaded.

“I see,” said Spock. “I will consider the matter.”

They left the gym, hand in hand. Jim smiled a little in shy pleasure. It was such a simple, innocent gesture, but it wasn’t something he’d done much before. It was nice.

“Jim, they will decide in our favor,” Spock assured him as they walked along, now that he judged Jim was calm enough for rational discussion.

“I hope so,” Jim said. He couldn’t fathom what he’d do if he lost the Enterprise. His mind instinctively shied away from that horrible idea.

“You will not lose the Enterprise,” Spock promised. He would see to it. He had all the evidence collected in their favor. There was no logical reason to be concerned.

They arrived at the specified Starbase for the inquiry. They beamed down and endured a long, hard day of questioning and presenting evidence. On day two, the crew provided testimony. All the main crew – Uhura, Chekov, Sulu, McCoy, and Scotty were called to the stand. Even Keenser stood there, being translated by Scotty, though the Admirals were rather dubious about the arrangement.

“Oy! He’s been following me like a shadow for the past three years! I think I know what he’s saying by now!” Scotty insisted in outrage, though Jim knew his understanding was sketchy at best. Most likely, he’d persuaded Keenser to come along because besides being loyal, he didn’t want to get promoted. Only Scotty. “He says he didn’t even believe they were together until the last mission they had before they got married!” Keenser gave a sharp nod in confirmation.

The rest of the crew were just as supportive, even McCoy, who specified that, _on duty_ , their behavior was professional and not compromised as far as he’d observed. Even so, Jim couldn’t tell what the panel of Admirals thought. The uncertainty gnawed at him as the hearing dragged into the next day, and the next. By the end of the fourth day, Jim was going out of his mind from the tension and stress.

Spock requested him to meet him in their quarters at 1900 hours. At the appointed time, Jim entered their quarters eagerly at top speed, then stopped in shock at the sight of Spock. Dressed in black leather. Head to foot. With an unmistakable dominating expression.

Hot damn. He’d never seen Spock look sexier.

Spock quirked a brow at Jim’s gobsmacked, drooling expression. “Undress.”

Hell yeah, he _so_ needed this. He stripped in record time.

Spock walked over to the bed and picked up a one piece, rubbery black suit. “Put this on.”

Jim stared at him questioningly, but took it. Spock hadn’t had him wear anything during roleplay since the pon’farr-tor, and that hadn’t stayed on long. As he pulled it on, tucking his cock into the special, tight sac, and the small dildo up his ass, he noticed there weren’t any openings. How would they have sex if he had this on? Still, Spock hadn’t led him wrong yet. He finished zipping the super tight, rubbery outfit on, and Spock stepped forward, locking the zippers with a key so he couldn’t remove it without Spock’s say so. Now, only his hands and head were free from the suit.

“You told me you needed motivation to beat me at wrestling,” Spock explained. “I have researched the matter and come up with a solution. You must effectively pin me before I will let you out of the suit.” Seeing Jim’s cocky expression, he added, “There will be added difficulties.” He took out controls from his pocket, and pushed a button. The suit inflated so it was an inch thicker all the way around. “Normally subs would take pills for added sensation, but I believe my telepathic influence will be sufficient.” With that, he pressed a hand to Jim’s psi point, making him hyperaware to touch.

The cocky expression on Jim’s face did not leave. Clearly, he didn’t understand the implications. No matter. He soon would. “Match.”

Jim launched himself at Spock, who grabbed him by the shoulders. Jim stiffened in shock. He hadn’t just felt Spock touch his shoulders; he could feel it _everywhere_. Like one could feel the vibration on one side of a balloon when one rubbed the other side, he could feel it all over his body, including his nipples, cock, ribs, feet, and anus. He sucked in a breath, his cock hardening at the sensation. _Added difficulties_. No kidding. How was he supposed to wrestle Spock and win when every touch was so arousing? He gritted his teeth and attempted to twist out of Spock’s grip, which just sent more vibrations everywhere.

Gasping for breath, he managed to break Spock’s grip, but only just. He stood out of Spock’s reach, staring at him with wide eyes. He could feel himself entering subspace, which added to his difficulty of working out a strategy against Spock.

“It is unlike you to give up so easily,” Spock challenged darkly.

Jim gritted his teeth and charged, willing himself to ignore his aching cock. Spock did not rely on his strength as he usually did, instead opting to exploit Jim’s new weakness by moving his hands around on him as much as possible, causing continuous, distracting stimulation. Jim, panting now, grabbed at his hands to still them, so Spock used his legs and feet instead, the leather providing sufficient traction to make them just as effective.

Jim groaned as his cock grew erect to the fullest extent, tightly encased in the rubbery, inflated pouch. With a determined heave, he rolled away from Spock, attempting to gather himself again, to somehow think of a strategy while all the blood abandoned his brain.

Spock patiently waited for the red faced, aroused human to make his next move, his eyes glittering. Forcing Jim to control himself was one of his favorite tactics in roleplay. Besides, he found rousing such passion in his human to be quite the beautiful sight to see.

Jim rushed him again, ducked, then unexpectedly grabbed Spock’s hair, firmly pulling down. Spock, surprised at the new, unfamiliar tactic, followed the feel for a few seconds. Jim took advantage, gathering himself to spring around on Spock’s back. Spock, recovering from his shock, managed to grab at him, causing Jim to falter. Still, Jim forced himself to hold on and keep trying to get Spock’s back, his only hope of winning the match.

It wasn’t long, though, before Jim became overwhelmed by the feeling of having his cock, balls, nipples, and anus all lightly stroked at the same time. He released Spock’s hair and curled into himself on the floor, while Spock mercilessly stroked his side. Jim twisted inside the suit, but it was so tight, it didn’t matter how he moved, the sensations were the same. He palmed at his crotch, trying to relieve the tension in his cock, but the cells in the suit automatically redistributed the air, so the pressure was evened out and made his squeezing ineffectual. “Spock,” he groaned helplessly. He needed to come, and come _now,_ so he could think, but it would be almost impossible in this suit, and the suit couldn’t come off until he somehow got his head together enough to defeat Spock. Yeah, Spock was right; _this_ was proper motivation.

Time to _really_ play dirty.

Jim rolled away, stood, then charged straight for Spock’s cock, squeezing it firmly, but not enough to cause pain. After all, it was one of his favorite parts of Spock’s anatomy. Now it was Spock’s turn to stiffen with a grunt, his hands freezing at his sides. Capitalizing on this, Jim planted his mouth on him, sucking and licking him the best he could through the leather. He knew Spock loved his blowjobs, and yeah, it’d been awhile, he thought guiltily. He reached under lightning quick to Spock’s ass, squeezing firmly. One, two, three…

Jim ducked under Spock’s legs, using his grip on Spock’s butt to shove him behind him with all his might, unbalancing him. He whirled around and pounced on Spock’s back before he could recover, wrapping his arms around his neck in a chokehold, pulling him to the ground, groaning with determination and frustration as the contact relentlessly stimulated him. He anticipated Spock’s strategies for removing himself from the hold, his desperation making him respond blindingly fast. “Gotcha,” gasped Jim.

“Indeed,” said Spock, so Jim loosened his hold. Spock rolled over so he was facing Jim, and stroked him lightly.

“Spock,” Jim moaned.

“I trust you won’t be using that tactic on other opponents stronger than you,” Spock said firmly, darkly.

“No,” Jim breathed, grabbing ineffectually at his cock, unable to help himself.

“Good.” Spock removed the keys and controls from his pocket, deflating and unlocking the suit. Jim pulled it off as fast as he could, his ass aching with emptiness as he pulled the plug out. Spock returned his sensations to normal, which by this point, didn’t feel much different than before. He stood and stared at him a moment, considering. Jim was too high in subspace to form words by this point, already yielding to however he’d be dominated next, despite his screaming cock.

Spock stripped, slicked himself, then took something else off the bed. As he approached, throwing a couple pillows nearby on the floor as he went, Jim saw that it was a collar with manacles. Spock stopped just out of reach of his cock, his eyebrow raised. Jim placed his wrists up by his neck, staying still as Spock bound him in the device, breathing heavily in anticipation for what Spock had planned next.

Spock circled around behind him, taking him in a gentle chokehold. “You like it when I win during our sparring matches?” He said directly into his ear. Carefully, he eased himself inside Jim. “Perhaps this is what you are imagining?” With his other arm around Jim’s belly, he eased them to the floor, with Jim lying on his back on top of Spock, who was propped up a little with the pillows, aiding him in maintaining the proper angle. Spock twined his legs around Jim’s, holding them bent and immobile, and moved his hand from Jim’s torso to grip his hip, angling it strategically. Jim clenched in anticipation. “You like me using my strength against you in combat?” Spock breathed again into his ear. He lifted Jim’s hips up easily with one hand, then using gravity and his strength, impaled him back on his cock, brushing electrifyingly against his prostate.

Jim grunted at the contact, his cock jerking at the abrupt motion. His body tried to curl into itself from the teasing impact, but between Spock’s arm around his neck and grip on his hips, it was impossible to move much.  Spock repeated the action at random intervals, drawing it out. Though Jim could hardly stand the slow pace, he turned his head and repeatedly kissed whatever part of Spock’s face he could reach, actively expressing his submission to anything Spock wanted to do to him. Spock made a soft, strangled noise, his previously hard, yet even breathing increasing. He forced Jim’s legs firmly together, causing Jim to tighten around him more powerfully than ever before, and ground into him with renewed fervor. Jim moaned at how filled that position made him feel, reflexively tugging against his restraints to get at his cock, but the chains weren’t long enough. He groaned, but resumed kissing him. Spock rewarded him with a few solid thrusts on his prostate, and finally, finally, Jim was coming, with Spock right along with him.

They lay there, panting. Spock released Jim from the bondage. Jim stretched his arms out. When he dropped them, Spock began gently massaging them. Jim closed his eyes blissfully at the sensation, and the high he was experiencing from the power exchange.

“You’re good at that, you know,” Jim said finally. “I’m not sure if I’ve told you that before, but you are. Doesn’t seem like a Vulcan thing. Where did you learn it?”

“Initially, my mother,” Spock confessed, his voice low and rumbling in his ear. “She liked to garden, but the physical positions necessary made her stiff and sore. She requested my assistance and instructed me in technique. During my liaison with Nyota, I was given further opportunity to improve the skill.”

Jim decided to change the subject; he wasn’t real found of thinking about Spock with someone else, even if it had been one person total. “What about that rubber… thing. What was that?”

“It is a device used in dom/sub establishments. A rather obscure practice, as traditional galactic web searches never revealed the existence of it.”

“How did you learn about it, then?”

“I consulted with an Orion on the Starbase,” Spock confessed.

“ _Spock_ ,” Jim chided playfully.  

“My father did her family a favor once. She is discreet,” Spock assured him.

“Must be pretty convenient to have an Ambassador for a father,” Jim mused.

“You must not forget, he is now your father as well.”

Jim froze. Somehow, that hadn’t registered yet. “Yeah. Well. Awesome.”

“You do not seem enthused. I assure you, he was quite pleased when he heard the news of our bonding.”

“Just. You know. In-laws,” Jim said. “I don’t know.” It was another relationship he had to get right, and though he was doing fine with Spock, he wasn’t sure his luck would extend to his stern, unemotional, famous father. He hadn’t made the greatest first impression on him. Yeah. Insulting his son right after his mother died, about said mother, was not on his list of top ten ways of to get off on the right foot with his father-in-law. Or even the top one hundred, or _thousand_. He hadn’t seen him since, and quite frankly, their next meeting was sure to be a little awkward.

“I assure you, you have no need to be concerned,” Spock repeated. “If you wish, I can arrange a meeting over the comm, to put it to rest – “

“No need for that, Spock,” Jim cut in hastily. “I’m sure I’ll see him sometime. Besides, we’re busy enough as it is.”

“Indeed,” agreed Spock. “I have noticed your tension increasing. I concluded that you would appreciate roleplay.”

“Yeah. Thanks, Spock.” He twisted around and kissed him on the lips. They stayed like that until the floor got too uncomfortable, so they moved to the bed to sleep.

The next morning, it was time to hear the verdict. His crew waited for him outside the courtroom, offering their support. Even Keenser gave them a sharp nod. Hey, maybe Scotty was getting better at interpreting the little alien than everyone thought. Jim and Spock marched in side by side, and took their seats.

One of the Admirals stood up. “We have reviewed all the evidence, and, after much deliberation, we have reached a conclusion.”

Jim waited tensely. Get on with it, already.

“At this time, we have decided to keep your assignments status quo. However, we will still conduct reviews from time to time, to ensure that it remains appropriate.”

Jim breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn’t completely off the hook, but for now, he didn’t have to worry about it.

“Dismissed.”

That night, the crew threw a small party. Strangely, Scotty seemed the happiest, and showed it by sharing his favorite Scotch, straight from the still Jim and Spock pretended not to know about. From the way he partied, you’d think it had been _his_ hearing that _he’d_ won. “Aye, another great day on the Enterprise!” Scotty shouted as he poured himself and Keenser another drink. For such a little guy, he could sure put them away.

 Jim gave Spock a pleading look. Spock wouldn’t tell him what to do, but he wanted to do some celebrating later with Spock. Spock normally didn’t let alcohol and sex mix, especially when Jim wanted to top. But surely he could make an exception, just this once?

“Very well, I shall endure it for this evening,” Spock agreed. Perhaps he could try telling his brain to turn off his olfactory senses.

“Knew there was a reason I married you,” Jim said with a happy slap on Spock’s arm, before taking the next glass Scotty poured. “Here’s to many more great days on the Enterprise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Scarlettmoon7 to alerting me to the existence of the suit. Like Spock, persistent research on the internet turned up nothing, so I hope I got it right. :)


	14. The Enemy Within Reboot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More character building than sex, but the next chapter/s will be sexy again! :)

“Specimen gathering mission on planet Alpha 177,” Jim said to Spock after he finished reading the new orders from Starfleet in their quarters. They’d done nothing but star map in the weeks following the hearing, and now _this_. “Yeah, they really trust us now, don’t they?”

“While I personally enjoy specimen gathering, I do agree it is an abrupt change in mission patterns,” Spock responded.

“Well, since you’re such a fan, I’ll sit this one out and let you go instead,” Jim told him with a smile that signaled it was a request, not an order.

“Very well,” agreed Spock.

“And bring survival equipment, just in case, will you? Too much stupid shit happens on missions, and I don’t like how cold it gets down there at night.”

“I will take all necessary precautions,” Spock assured him.

That was how, hours later, Spock beamed down onto the planet with Sulu and a bunch of geologists, gathering the specimens. As he’d promised the Captain, he brought along heaters, thermal suits, and other survival items, just in case. Though he always approved of caution, he believed that the odds were in their favor of beaming up well before nightfall, and danger.

A shout interrupted his thoughts. Spock immediately hurried over to the source. It appeared someone had fallen off a large boulder. He waited until the dust settled to identify him. “Fisher. What is your status?”

Fisher got up and showed him the large gash in his arm.

“Beam up to Sickbay,” Spock ordered him.

“Yes, sir,” said Fisher. Within seconds, he disappeared.

Spock made sure that everything was going smoothly before deciding to beam up himself. All that remained were tasks best suited to geologists, or in Sulu’s case, botanists. He could be of no more assistance at this juncture. “Mr. Scott, beam me up,” Spock requested.

“Aye, sir,” came the Scotsman’s voice through the communicator. Seconds later, Spock materialized on the pad, feeling rather… odd. He swayed where he stood.

“Mr. Spock,” Scotty said in concern, rushing up to him. “Are yeh all right? Here, let’s go to Sickbay.”

“That is a logical course of action,” Spock agreed, following him without argument.

When the transporter room was empty, the transporter activated once more, and a second man like Spock appeared, with a few differences: His ears were round; his eyebrows, even; body, slightly shorter and stouter. Strangest of all was the smile on his face.

It was Spock’s human half.

McCoy, meanwhile, was waving his tricorder over Vulcan Spock, frowning. “Your readings are off. They’re normal for a Vulcan, but not for you,” he said, worriedly. “I’d better do more tests.”

“Very well, doctor,” said Spock stoically.

“What? No comment about how you really need to be on the Bridge?” McCoy asked.

“I see no reason to state the obvious,” Spock returned.

McCoy gave him a strange look, but continued his work. Spock was even more statue-like today. He was probably just suppressing his reactions to whatever the hell was wrong with him. He finished looking at the findings in the computer, and was just about to call Jim down when someone put a hand on his shoulder.

McCoy jumped and whipped around, opening his mouth to say something, when he was stopped short. Spock was in front of him, his hand on his shoulder, and he was _smiling._

“Bones. My internal clock is malfunctioning, and I feel very strange. Would you mind checking me over?”

McCoy just stared, his mouth still open. What the hell?

“I see you already have a patient,” Spock continued. “I can wait. He looks like me,” said the Human Spock, peering closer. “This explains why I felt the bond branch in two.”

Vulcan Spock raised an eyebrow. “Fascinating.”

McCoy looked at the biobed, where the man he’d thought was Spock was still lying. He turned back to the smiling Spock, then activated the comm. “Jim, you’d better get down here,” he said, then flipped it off. Maybe _he_ should be the one on the biobed. “This can’t be happening…”

“Bones, who are you speaking with?” Human Spock asked.

“What the hell happened to your ears and eyebrows?” McCoy finally asked. “Any why are there two of you?”

“I assure you, they are in peak condition. It is my body’s functions and this strange duplication I am worried about.”

“No they’re not! They’re all round. Like a human!”

Spock frowned and felt them. “Indeed. Most peculiar.”

McCoy turned on his tricorder. “You’re got normal human readings,” he said. He walked over to the Spock lying on the bed, and looked between them. “I have no idea which one of you is the real Spock,” he confessed.

Jim arrived finally. “What’s up, Bo-“ he stopped and stared at the Spocks.

“Ok, Jim, I know you’ve got a telepathic bond or whatever. Which one is your husband?” McCoy asked.

Jim stared incredulously.

“Well?”

“They _both_ are,” said Jim in disbelief.

“Indeed,” said Vulcan Spock. “I sense both you and my human self through our bond.”

Human Spock walked up to Jim, placing his hands on Jim’s upper arms. “Jim,” he said with a bright smile.

“You’re smiling,” said Jim in wonder, beaming back.

“Of course,” said Human Spock. “I don’t understand what is happening. But I am confident that you and I will find a solution. It will be all right, Jim.” He pulled a stunned Jim into a kiss.

“All right, all right, not in my Sickbay,” grumbled McCoy.

Spock pulled back from Jim and looked over at the doctor, a wicked smile on his face. “It is too late for that, Bones.”

“Don’t I know it!” McCoy looked sick. “ _Anyway_ , as far as I can tell, Spock somehow got duplicated into one full human and one full Vulcan. As far as how-“

They were interrupted by the comm. “Scott to Captain Kirk.”

“Yes, Scotty?”

 “We have a serious problem with the transporter, Captain.”

“What’s going on?” Jim asked.

“Sulu sent up a native canine creature, and it duplicated in two: one aggressive, one gentle. I daren’t beam up any of the crew until we figure this out.”

“Acknowledged, Scotty. Make it a priority.”

“Of course, Captain. Scott out.”

Jim called down to the planet. “There’s a problem with the transporters. Looks like you’re stuck there until further notice.”

“We’ll be all right, Captain,” said Sulu. “Spock brought enough heaters and survival items to last us at least a few days, more if we’re careful.”

“Good,” said Jim. Like he said, _way_ too much stupid shit happened on missions. If he didn’t hate regulations so much, he’d recommend new ones. “We’ll beam you up as soon as we can. I’ve made it a priority. Kirk out.”

Jim turned back to the Spocks and McCoy. “Well, gentlemen, looks like we have our answer.”

“The logical conclusion is that we were split in half in the same matter as the canine,” said Vulcan Spock.

“That is _wicked_ ,” said Human Spock, eyes gleaming, smiling enthusiastically. “A great opportunity for study!”

Wow, Spock sounded totally geeked. Jim grinned. Yeah, he was worried about the whole reintegration problem, but he’d cross that bridge when he came to it. “Is he going to be all right, Bones?” Jim asked. Who knew what being split in half was doing to him physically.

“He seems fine, for now, but I don’t know what the long term effects are going to be. Have him check in regularly,” Bones advised.

“Will do,” promised Jim, then walked up to the Spocks and slapped them both on the shoulder at the same time. Jesus, if the old man was here, he’d have to somehow conjure up another hand. “Well, Spock, why don’t we go back to our quarters for now and go off duty? There’s nothing we can do until Scotty fixes the transporter.”

“Very well,” and “Of course, Jim,” they said.

When they arrived back in their quarters, they received another update from Scotty. Jim turned his back to his… husbands and took the call. “It’s not looking good, Captain. I don’t think I’ll be able to sort out the problem for another twelve hours at least. Get down!”

The last sentence was presumably shouted at Keenser. “That’s all right, Scotty. They’ll be fine. Keep on it.”

“Aye, sir.”

Jim turned off the comm and turned around. “Well, looks like we have some time on our hands. What do you want to do?”

Vulcan Spock was still where he’d last seen him in the middle of the room, his hands behind his back, still as a statue. Human Spock, however, had taken off his shirt and was lounging on the bed, that wonderful smile still on his face.

“Is there something I can help you with, Spock?” Jim asked with a grin.

“I wish to stay here with you, Jim,” he said.

“Well, I think I can arrange that,” Jim flirted back, slipping off his shirt and sidling up to Human Spock. He glanced over to where Vulcan Spock stood ramrod straight, yet looking at them with intense interest.

“Well, don’t be a stranger,” Jim said, patting the place next to him.

Vulcan Spock raised an eyebrow but dutifully walked over and sat next to Jim stiffly. He did not take off his shirt.

“Well, this is cozy,” said Jim, turning to Human Spock, who pulled him into a kiss. Their lips separated, but they leaned their foreheads together.

“Jim, I feel so different,” said Spock. “I _feel_ , yet I do not fear that my human emotions will unleash my fierce Vulcan ones. This is what it is like to be human. It is very fascinating. I find I understand you in a whole new way.”

“Feeling illogical, Spock?” Jim teased.

“Human emotions, though potent, do not pose the danger that Vulcan passions do. Currently, I have no need of strict logic. I find myself curious to use this opportunity to explore human ways.”

“Well, I can think of something we can do to start with,” Jim flirted.

Spock chuckled. He actually _laughed_. “You are very predictable.”

“Do that again,” said Jim, thrilled.

“You are- “

“No. The laughing. I love it.”

“I cannot seem to command myself to do it,” Spock said, puzzled, after a moment of forced chuckling.

“Yeah, it’s pretty spontaneous, usually. I mean, you can force a laugh, but it’s pretty hollow sounding.”

“Fascinating. I have always been focused on suppressing emotion. It is odd for it not to be there when I attempt to summon it.”

“Yeah, well,” Jim said, noticing the conversation was straying away from where he wanted it to go, interesting though it was. “How about heating things up, huh? Maybe some roleplay?” Hot damn. He could get Vulcan Spock in the action and he’d be dominated by _two_ versions of his husband. This mission could turn out to be his favorite.

Spock didn’t answer, so Jim lifted his head to look at him. Spock was smiling, his eyes bright. “What?” Jim asked gently, smiling back.

“You have no idea what it is like for me, Jim, when we roleplay,” he said.

“I know. Your Vulcan drives –“

“No. That is my Vulcan half. I do not discuss my human half with you, Jim. Yet, I find that I want you to know.”

“I’m listening,” said Jim, picking up one of Spock’s hands and massaging it. He could feel Vulcan Spock’s breath lightly brushing the back of his neck. Yeah, he was watching closely.

“I have never been fully accepted for who I am. On Vulcan, I was too human. On Earth, I was too Vulcan. Even Nyota struggled with accepting my Vulcan traditions, as you know from Nibiru. You alone have understood my ways. When you submit to me, my Vulcan half desires to possess you, but my Human half revels in the heady sense of unconditional acceptance and belonging that you are physically expressing. I want to show you that you’re mine, and I also want to draw it out, to savor the chance to be myself without censure.”

“Spock,” said Jim, still smiling softly.

“In addition, because of my heritage, I have been surrounded by beings that express doubts about me. Your unconditional trust and confidence in me you demonstrate when you submit is highly gratifying and has inspired a newfound level of trust and confidence in myself. I have you, and you alone, to thank for this, Jim.”

“Spock,” Jim said, his hands traveling up and down Spock’s arms, struggling to express himself, turned on by the fervor in Spock’s voice. “Spock, god, want you,” he said, closing the gap between them, kissing him passionately.

“You have me,” said Spock lowly. “I have been, and always will be, yours.”

“You can tie me up. Fuck me until dawn. Whatever you want, Spock,” Jim offered in between kisses. He pulled back, panting, and turned to Vulcan Spock, who was gazing at him with an unmistakably dark, hungry glint in his otherwise stoic face. “You, too.”

That was how Jim found himself being stared down by two horny Spocks. “Well?” asked Jim with a cocky grin, thrilled anticipation crawling up his spine. This was sure to be a night he’d never forget.

“Undress,” said Vulcan Spock, his natural dominance taking over.

“Let me,” said Human Spock.

Jim stood up and let Human Spock undress him. He watched as both Spocks did the same: Vulcan, quickly and efficiently, and Human, a little slower and messier, with coy smirks as he noticed Jim watch.

“Since there are two of us, I suggest we take turns,” said Vulcan Spock, when they were finished undressing.

“I have a better idea,” said Human Spock, his face lighting up. “You can mount him, and I can have him blow me, at the same time.”

Jim bit back a moan.

“That is acceptable. However, he must be properly restrained,” Vulcan Spock reminded him.

“I have a few things in my bag that will work,” Human Spock assured him, going to his closet and poking around in it. “Here.” He tossed a metal rod, handcuffs, and a gag looking thing at Vulcan Spock, who caught them with a raised eyebrow, but did not comment. The Vulcan turned to Jim. “Lean over the bed, and spread your legs,” he ordered, his face expressionless. “Put your hands behind your back.”

Jim obeyed, already starting to pant. Without the human side to temper him, Vulcan Spock was even sterner and more dominant than ever before. It was _hot_.

Vulcan Spock secured the spreader bar between his legs, and handcuffed his hands. “Open your mouth,” he ordered. Jim did so, and Spock slid the gaglike thing in. It was hollow, and held his mouth open. His cock stirred as he realized the implications. He would have no choice but to suck his cock. Spock would have complete control over how much he took and when.

By this time, Human Spock was sitting next to them on the bed, watching his helpless husband with a lustful expression. He lied back, and Vulcan Spock shifted Jim so his head was just over Human Spock’s cock. Human Spock took Jim’s head from him and pushed his cock into Jim’s mouth though the hollow of the gag. Jim instantly began his licking and sucking routine that he knew Spock liked. Not only was the restraint an arousing form of power exchange, it was also nice to not have to worry about biting or hurting Spock. He could completely concentrate on the reactions he was getting.

Meanwhile, Vulcan Spock slicked himself and prepared the highly aroused Jim, who moaned as he felt Vulcan Spock take firm hold of his hips and slide into him. Now he was being taken at both ends. God, he’d never felt so owned, so dominated. His head buzzed with euphoria as he slipped into subspace. The only thing he was aware of now was Spock was thrusting into him from behind, and Spock was pulsing in his mouth. He moaned around Spock’s cock as the Vulcan hit his sensitive spot. The Human groaned beneath him, clutching his head tighter. Jim’s hard cock dangled just above the bed, untouched. His balance was completely dependent on both Spocks; he trusted they would not let him fall, or choke him.

The Vulcan was relentless, steady, and precise in his movements, strategically hitting his sensitive areas in a manner that slowly drove him into a frenzy, moaning around the Human’s cock with increasing abandon, jerking his hands in his restraints in a fruitless effort to get at his throbbing cock. He could not thrust onto the bed for relief either; Vulcan Spock, without his human half, was even stronger than normal. His own release was out of his control, as usual, but he could never quite contain the desperate urge to try.

He tried instead to concentrate his efforts mostly on worshipping Spock’s cock with his mouth, reveling in the unusually plentiful noises that he made. He hadn’t reacted so openly since Pon Farr. Human released into his mouth first, his fingers digging in his hair. Moments later, the Vulcan ejaculated into him as well, so that Jim was being filled at both ends. His head floated in ecstasy as the searing heat coated his insides. He clenched down hard, overcome, and came as well. His body went limp in their powerful grips, completely giving himself over to them. Spock’s cock slipped out of his mouth. He felt Spock ease his head down to his leg and run his fingers through his hair, undoing the gag. Jim spat it out and kissed the inside of his thigh in response.

“Jim can easily ejaculate at least one more time,” Vulcan Spock stated, still inside him and holding his hips immobile. “I suggest we continue.”

“Yes,” said Human Spock, threading his fingers through Jim’s hair again. “What shall we do with him?”

“I prefer challenging him to control himself,” the Vulcan supplied.

“I simply enjoy his submission to whatever I introduce,” the Human admitted.

“Then it appears possible to reach an agreement,” the Vulcan reasoned.

“Uhura to Captain Kirk.”

“Spock here for the Captain,” said the Vulcan, releasing his husband and flipping on the comm. Jim was still deep in headspace, a condition not conductive to speaking.

“Spock, Starfleet is on the line, wanting an update on the mission,” Uhura informed him.

“Very well. I will take it on the Bridge. I will be there shortly. Spock out.” Spock flipped off the comm and dressed quickly and efficiently. With barely a glance at his other halves, he left.

As the Vulcan rode the lift up to his destination, he reflected on how free he was now that he was no longer hindered by human whims and weaknesses. His control was better than ever. If he were to return to the Vulcan colony, he would be accepted in a way he never had been before. Though he would never do that, he could not deny the advantages of the current situation. However, his odds of survival without his other half were unknown, as were his odds of survival if they managed to reintegrate.

“Lieutenant,” he said curtly to Uhura.

She opened the channel.

“Commander Spock here.” He gave a brief summary of the mission thus far.

“Everything all right, Spock? You seem… especially serious,” commented the Admiral.

“I have encountered an unexpected personal matter. If it continues and becomes pertinent to my duties, I will give you a full report.”

“Very well.”

Spock wrapped up the call.

“How is Sulu doing on the planet, sir?” asked Chekov when it was over.

“I do not see how that is relevant to your duties, Ensign,” stated Spock. He noted that this also was atypical for him. If his human half had been present, perhaps he would have “humored” him, but right now he was finding humans even more incomprehensible than usual.

Chekov looked quite taken aback, as did some of the other crew on the Bridge. Spock quirked a brow and left. He had no logical reason to stay.

He arrived back in their quarters to find that the two humans had not moved from their respective positions. He found this preferable to them carrying on without him. Though he knew his human half was also himself, he wished to at least be present if they were to have sexual intercourse. “I believe his need for a refractory period has been satisfied,” said the Vulcan. “We may commence at this juncture.”

“Wait,” said Human Spock reluctantly, rising from where he was curled around his restrained husband on the bed. “I do not feel well. I believe I need to check in with Bones.”

“Since whatever affects you affects me as well, I shall accompany you,” said Vulcan Spock, effortlessly switching gears.

They untied Jim, who silently dressed along with Human Spock. Minutes later, they were in Sickbay, with Dr. McCoy scanning Human Spock. “Looks like you’re beginning to weaken. I can give you something that will help you for awhile, but it’s only a temporary measure.” He scanned the Vulcan too, though he insisted he was normal. “You are showing some of the same signs, though not as pronounced. You’ve got to find an answer to this duplication,” Bones cautioned. “I’m not sure how long you’ll last without it.”

It was decided that the Spocks would help Scotty fix the transporter, now that they knew the clock was ticking. Even Chekov was called upon to lend a hand. Before long, Human Spock and Chekov were working side by side. The ensign had been given a brief explanation of the duplication before the assignment, and kept peeking over at him.

“Is everything all right, Chekov?” asked Spock. “You seem apprehensive.”

“Well,” started the young man hesitantly.

“You may speak freely,” said Spock.

“ _Is_ Sulu all right, sir? I mean…”

“Yes, he has enough survival supplies to last at least a few days. With all of us working on the problem, he should be back sooner than Scotty originally predicted,” Spock replied reassuringly. “Why were you so hesitant to ask me this?”

“Well, sir, your Vulcan half told me it wasn’t pertinent to my duties when I questioned him about it earlier,” Chekov explained.

“I apologize. Vulcans do not see the value of encouraging close bonds between crew members. However, I do. How is your relationship with him progressing?”

Chekov looked a little stunned that Mr. Spock was making small talk with him, but rallied enthusiasm. “Very well, sir! We talk all the time. I am happy to work on the Bridge with him!”

“You have not taken it further yet? I was under the impression that you had.”

“Well…” said Chekov, embarrassed. “Is it really that obvious?”

“As a scientist, I am a keen observer of my surroundings. Whether the others have picked up on it as well, I cannot say. Though I can’t officially encourage fraternization among the crew, I have perceived much compatibility between the two of you.”

“You are saying I should go for it?” Chekov asked in disbelief.

“I have gained and developed much as a human being in my own relationship with my Captain. It would please us all to see you experience similar benefits. For a human, you are a prodigy, but there is much more to life than superior intelligence.” He had observed Chekov experience some ostracism as well, and he wished to support him in finding the happiness he himself had.

“Thank you, sir,” responded the young man with a big smile. Once Spock was back to normal, he’d probably never talk to him like this again. Chekov would never forget it. His smile dropped as Spock sat down abruptly, breathing hard. “Are you all right?”

“It is difficult to operate as half a man,” Spock confessed. “I – cannot remember how to reroute this coupling.”

“I will do it! We’ll get you put back together, don’t you worry, Mr. Spock!” declared Chekov. Plus, the sooner he got this fixed, the sooner Sulu could beam back aboard.

Between the two Spocks, Scotty, Keenser, and Chekov, the transporter was fixed ahead of schedule. It was time to test it with the canine. Scotty gamely grabbed the aggressive one while the Vulcan tranquilized it. They placed it on the transporter with the tame one and started the reintegration process. When it was complete, the canine was lying on its side. Though he felt ill, Human Spock was the one who rushed up to it. “It’s dead,” he said with dismay. He met Jim’s eyes, and they shared a look of horrified understanding. Scotty, Keenser, and Chekov took the dead animal and left quietly, sensing their need for privacy.

Human Spock walked up to Jim and took his head in his hands, gently setting his forehead against his. “I don’t want to die. I don’t want to leave you,” he said fervently.

“Spock,” Jim said in reply, not knowing what to say, his face stricken.

“You are forgetting important facts,” said Vulcan Spock, standing in the middle of the room with his hands behind his back, watching them keenly as he drew their attention. “We are very different from the canine. The canine died from the shock of reintegrating because it did not understand what was happening. We have reason and understanding that will permit us to suppress an emotional response of that nature. In addition, if we do not reintegrate, Dr. McCoy has informed us that we will not survive. This is our only chance.” He climbed onto the transporter, his pale face the only giveaway revealing his true condition. “You must join me.”

Human Spock kissed Jim. “I love you,” he said.

Jim pulled him into a second one before letting go. “Come back. That’s an order,” he said, his voice a little choked.

Human Spock gave him one last smile, face resolute, before turning and climbing onto the pad in front of the Vulcan, sagging against him. The Vulcan met Jim’s eyes and said, “If I should not return…”

“Understood,” Jim said with a small smile. He strode over to the transporter controls, activating them slowly and carefully. He paused before the materialization process. Spock was tough. He _had_ to have survived. Taking a deep breath, he finished the process, watching Spock, just one Spock, reappear on the pad.

Spock immediately moved his hands to his psi points, pressing hard, his face screwed up in concentration. Jim resisted the urged to run up to him. That might distract him at a critical moment. Finally Spock looked up, blinking, before he straightened. “I suggest we beam up the others straightaway, Captain.”

Jim beamed. “Of course, Mr. Spock.” Spock walked off the platform, and they called Scotty to take over. They exchanged a knowing, happy glance as they left the room. They had duties to attend to, but they would definitely be celebrating later.

 As Spock passed Chekov on the Bridge, the ensign gave him a discreet thumbs-up. “Sulu will be arriving presently,” Spock told him.

“Thank you, sir,” said Chekov with a smile. Maybe the human wasn’t as deeply buried as he was before, now.

Spock gave a curt nod, and walked to his station, missing Jim’s pleased, satisfied smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College has started, which means slower and more uncertain updates. But, I still have a few ideas I would like to do (including Natasha's that I haven't gotten to yet) so I will try! :)


	15. The Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Over 200 kudos, 90+ subscribers, 90+ bookmarks (the rest are private), and 11,000+ hits! Thank you so much! Also, thank you to Natasha for the idea for this chapter!

After the success of their latest mission, Starfleet finally started trusting them again. For the next several weeks, they gave them diplomatic mission after diplomatic mission with very few breaks in between. The latest was on a planet with perpetual sunshine. Jim, Spock, McCoy, and Uhura (definitely Uhura) beamed down after a brief chat with the aliens through the comm. This was a first contact mission to establish peaceful relations and determine if they would receive a recommendation for joining the Federation. Important, but not a great deal of pressure, unless they turned unexpectedly hostile or something. Yeah, like _that_ hadn’t happened before.

Still, as Jim went through the pleasantries, they seemed nice enough, if a bit green. Though, considering who he was married to, he’d gotten a lot fonder of the color lately, especially if he could bring it out in Spock’s face. Usually, that only happened during sex. As they followed the aliens to some courtyard thing to have a meeting (apparently they were not familiar with the concept of roofs), Jim’s mind wandered a bit, remembering the few times they’d roleplayed during the past few months. Spock had tickled him to orgasm in one of them. Yeah, that had been intense. The other few times, Spock began conditioning him to come on command. He _could_ use his telepathy, but Spock was intrigued at the idea of doing it manually, as his counterpart had suggested. Jim never complained. After all, it meant lots of amazing orgasms as Spock ingrained the association between his order and Jim coming.

The arrived at a table and sat down, so Jim returned his thoughts to business. The aliens took things at a slow, relaxed pace, with vague looks of contentment on their faces. Jim supposed that constant sun exposure would have that effect on a being. Occasionally, an alien’s entire head would abruptly fall into the large mug of water in front of him with a loud splash. The first time that had happened, the Enterprise crew had leapt up to help, but the other aliens ignored it and continued on as if it was quite routine. After that, Jim did his best to keep a straight face every time he saw them do it, resisting the urge to laugh or be alarmed.

The talks went on, and on, and on for what had to have been more than a day. Other than serving water from time to time, they didn’t seem to have conceived of the concept of a break. With the slow way they did things, maybe they didn’t need one.

They didn’t seem to be into good posture, either, freely wilting in their seats, so Jim eventually gave into the urge to rest his head on top of his hands with his elbows on the table. Beside him, Spock acknowledged this move with a quirk of his eyebrow, but nothing more. Of course, _Spock_ could never be persuaded to have anything less than perfect posture no matter how long they sat there. Jim wondered what Spock would do if the day came when they met aliens that would be offended if he didn’t slouch or something. Yeah, that would be amusing. Jim could just see the look on his face…

Jim fell asleep.

He felt someone nudging him, and a quick check with the bond confirmed it was Spock. Why the hell was he sleeping beside Spock at a table, not curled around him in bed? Jim blinked his eyes open to see Spock giving him what could only be described as a fond look. Jim started to smile, then caught sight of the aliens. Oh god, the negotiations.

SHIT!

“Oh, uh, I am VERY sorry, my sincerest apologies – “

“What were you doing?” asked one alien curiously.

“Well,” Jim dithered. “I was…”

“He was sleeping,” Spock cut in.

Thanks, Spock, Jim thought sarcastically. He was _trying_ to think of a less insulting way to phrase it. Meditating on something profound they’d said, perhaps?

Spock, however, seemed to have chosen the right thing to say. “We are not familiar with this thing called “sleeping,” said another alien, fascinated. “What is it?”

Spock, in his element, launched into full lecture mode, aided by McCoy, telling them all about sleep cycles, REM, dreams, and everything else. Jim mused that it explained a lot. He’d never fallen asleep during negotiations before. They really must have been going on for more than a day.

The aliens agreed to allow the exhausted humans to sleep. One of them even requested to watch, which Jim thought was weird, but he supposed it must seem really exotic to them. Thankfully, they weren’t homophobic in the least since their genders were rather ambiguous in their race, so Jim got to curl around Spock in a private courtyard with blankets they provided. Jim threw one over his head to help block out the sun. “Thanks Spock. I know you don’t really need to sleep yet,” Jim murmured sleepily. He slept better when Spock was there, and he knew it.

“Even taking into account the extensive negotiations, it is unprecedented for you to fall asleep during a mission,” Spock commented. “Perhaps we are due for some shore leave.”

“Sure thing, Spock,” Jim said quietly as he drifted off.

After their successful first contact with the aliens was complete, Spock brought up the subject again, so they made arrangements for shore leave. Jim suggested they take it at the Shore Leave Planet they’d stumbled across earlier, which garnered an enthusiastic yes from his crew. Yeah, now, he could finally put his plans he’d made with Spock Prime into action.

They beamed down onto the planet, leaving only a skeleton crew onboard who would get their turn in rotation with other crew members. Jim noted Sulu and Chekov beaming down together, and setting off, hand in hand. He threw a questioning, teasing look at Spock. “Matchmaking, Spock?” Yeah, he’d noticed him talking more to Chekov lately and the ensuing extra time the helmsman had spent with Sulu. Especially after talking to his human half, it’d been easy to put it all together.

“I would not describe pointing out the obvious as matchmaking, Jim,” said Spock with good humor.

“Admit it,” Jim said, poking Spock gently. “You like watching out for your protégé.”

“Chekov has considerable promise, as does Mr. Sulu,” Spock said. “I believe you had specific plans for this shore leave?” Spock continued, pointedly changing the subject.

Jim grinned fondly and let it pass. “I sure do. Walk with me, Mr. Spock.”

They walked and didn’t go far until the landscape changed to resemble Vulcan. On the ground lay two familiar looking tunics and Shibari rope. Spock raised an eyebrow but stripped along with Jim, changing into the tunics. Jim produced a flask from his pocket, presenting it to Spock. “I declare pon’farr-tor,” he said, saying it correctly. That had taken several sessions with the old man. “Do you accept?”

“Affirmative. However, you are not following protocol.”

“Spock, we both know who is going to top. Drink it.”

Spock, giving into the logic, obediently consumed the drug. He knew they were roleplaying, but it was unprecedented for Jim to have come up with the plans, rather than him. In order to properly fulfill his role, he would need to take the lead from here. “Lie down so I can tie you,” Spock said, his eyes intense.

Jim grinned playfully. “You’re going to have to catch me first.” He took off. Normally, he wouldn’t stand much of a chance against his first officer, but on this planet of instant manifestations of thought, he could use his creativity to stump and stymy his efforts to catch him.

He could feel through the bond that Spock was hot on his heels behind him. Adrenaline surged. Time for a little Kirk unpredictability. He imagined himself being swallowed up by the earth and softly landing in a cavern. Within a few seconds, he felt himself fall into the ground and land on a mattress. He looked around the cave. He could feel Spock continue to run forward overhead, then stop. Spock thought _fast_ , especially when motivated like this, so he didn’t have much time. He imagined a turbolift that would take him back up to the surface.

The same moment it appeared, Spock fell through the ceiling. Jim’s heart beat fast as he sprinted toward his escape route. He crashed inside and slammed his fist on the up button. The doors closed just before Spock reached them. Jim caught his breath as it traveled upward. He had no doubt Spock would be waiting for him on the other side. He would have to come up with something else.

Sure enough, when the doors opened, he saw Spock running up a staircase he’d conjured to reach the surface. Jim whistled, and a Pegasus landed in front up him. Jim swung up and squeezed him urgently as Spock made a running leap. A thrill ran up his spine as he felt Spock’s fingers graze his leg. Pegasus got him airborne before Spock could get a grip on him.

He sensed Spock drop away below him, the Vulcan’s frustration building as the winged horse took him higher and higher. He could feel Spock’s burning need to catch him through the bond. Yeah, that drug was taking full effect now. If/when Spock did catch him, he would have none of his usual restraint. He’d be _in_ for it, especially after making him chase him. Spock Prime had been dubious about provoking him to such an extent, but Jim wasn’t afraid. He _wanted_ to see more of what Spock was suppressing, especially after getting acquainted with his human side. Just what did those Vulcan drives look like when freed?

He sensed Spock approaching. He looked behind and down, catching sight of his husband ascending using, of all things, levitation boots. Trust Spock to stick to technology instead of using imagination. The expression on his face, though, went straight to his cock. Yeah, time to focus on how to get out of this.

He bailed off Pegasus and imagined a huge trampoline. He landed on it and was jettisoned back high in the air. He sensed Spock rapidly closing in on him. Fortunately Jim lost altitude and fell back down. He created bungee handles on the trampoline and hung onto them and used them to fling himself down a slide onto an underground ice skating rink. He doubted Spock had much experience with ice. He slipped on his skates and pushed off with all his might. For the first time, he was thankful Frank had dumped him in a figure skating class when he was younger. Spock wouldn’t stand a chance.

However, it wasn’t long before he could feel Spock hastily catching up. He glanced back, another thrill running up his spine as Spock raced up behind him on a snowmobile. Technology again. Jim would just have to think of something where technology couldn’t help. But what was that?

Jim rose to the surface again and imagined a labyrinth building. He left a Sphinx to guard it with instructions not to let Spock past unless he answered at least fifty riddles. It wouldn’t slow him down _much,_ but maybe enough so that Jim could get to the other side.

Jim had barely finished speaking before Spock appeared just feet away. Jim jumped so that the Sphinx was between him and Spock. For a moment, they stared each other down, the atmosphere crackling. Jim fought the impulse to just let Spock have him right then. His gaze was smoldering, lighting the arousal in his body until he could barely think.

“You must solve fifty riddles before you may pass. What is black, white, and read all over?” the Sphinx asked Spock.

Yeah, he should have specified for them to be _difficult_. Too late now. Jim spun on his heel and took off as Spock snarled, “An antiquated Terran newspaper.”

Since Jim had created the labyrinth, he had no problems avoiding the dead ends and got to the other side in record time. As he sat gasping for breath, he sensed Spock starting to get nearer. As expected, he’d made short work of the Sphinx. Still, what was to stop Spock from realizing he could ascend to the roof and come back down to where Jim was without figuring out the maze? Time to think of something else!

Jim exited the building and imagined a small army of pre-Surak Vulcans holding him hostage. They stood around him, expressions fierce as Spock emerged from the building.

“You have no right to him. He is mine,” Spock snarled at them. Normally he’d raise an eyebrow and declare it illogical to talk to computer simulations or something. Yeah, Spock was definitely riled.

“We found him first. And we will take our turns with him, while you watch,” the lead primitive Vulcan gloated. “You are outnumbered.”

“NO!” Spock growled. He picked up a spear and charged the Vulcans. Though they fought Spock, they took care not to hurt him. Jim only wanted to challenge him, not injure him, after all. Watching Spock give into his primitive urge to fight for him and claim him was _hot._ He could totally see Spock as a warrior prince in ancient times kicking everyone’s ass to get his prize. Like he was doing now. Winning his spoils of war. Maybe he could persuade Spock to do a slave roleplay later.

Though outnumbered, Spock had none of the restrictions they were limited to. He fought and pinched them, tossing them aside one by one, until they were all unconscious. Jim sat there with his cock fully erect, his pupils blown, as Spock unleashed his full strength and formidable, reckless fury. When the last man was down, Spock turned to him. Oh yeah. Time to start running about now.

It was _very_ hard to run with an erection, though, and with all his blood fleeing his brain, it was tough to come up with something. He jumped down a water slide and quickly added detours to avoid Spock.

Suddenly, Spock appeared in front of him – how did he do that? - and they abruptly shot out of the slide onto a mattress as Spock tackled him and pinned him down. Jim’s cock jerked hard. His head buzzed with adrenaline. He was caught. He was now face to face with a pair of burning eyes. “Yield,” Spock ordered. He tried to say something back, but the fierce look in Spock’s eyes made him incapable of speech. He didn’t know what Spock was going to do to him, but he doubted it would be taking the time to do Shibari knots. It was payback time, though in Jim’s view, it was more like pay _off_ time.

Without giving him further time to think, Spock melded with him, lighting up his mind with his fervent arousal. Jim felt every muscle in his body go slack. A quick test proved he could no longer move, or do anything other than breathe and blink. He was now completely helpless to whatever Spock wanted to do with him without any further need for restraint. A hyperawareness of touch and movement consumed him, especially of his vulnerable areas. Euphoria whited out his mind, briefly, at his complete state of submission. He was completely under Spock’s control in a way he hadn’t been before.

Spock slicked and sank himself into Jim fully with a rapturous moan. Jim groaned inwardly right along with him, turned on beyond belief at the sound, one he’d never heard from Spock with this intensity.  Spock too seemed beyond speaking, yet Jim could feel his thoughts buzzing through their contact. Though, maybe “thoughts” was too coherent of a description. It was more like instinct had taken over his husband’s mind. Instincts to take, claim, mark, dominate, keep, consume, for the first time driving him to a level of release and euphoria even deeper than Jim’s. Yet, it did not give a sense of one being superior to another. Spock also projected a need of him, protectiveness, a sense that Jim had as much power over him as Spock had over Jim. With a brief flash of insight, Jim knew this passionate Vulcan drive was part of what fueled the loyalty that was a cornerstone of his personality.

Spock wrapped a hand around Jim’s cock, taking ownership of it, and latched his lips onto his neck as he thrust erratically into him. Jim breathed harshly as Spock’s cock grazed his prostate repeatedly, sending jolts through his body that would have triggered muscles to react, had they been able. Instead, the sensations seemed to linger without an outlet, sensitizing him even more and whiting out his mind. His cock tried to jerk in Spock’s hand, but the Vulcan held it firmly still. Jim let out a few more hard breaths, his eyes beginning to tear up a little at the intense desire to squirm.

Spock shifted and hit Jim’s prostate dead on. “Come,” he ordered, his voice rough.

Jim came instantly. His cock shot his load onto his stomach, and sweat broke out on his forehead as he was unable to react to the release, the spurts from his cock sending those jolts that lingered, leaving him buzzed and high and only half aware of his surroundings. Distantly, he felt Spock come inside him with a long, heartfelt groan, the sound vibrating against his neck.

Spock curled tightly to him, not removing himself or his hand. Spock was definitely not anywhere near through with him yet. He kissed and bit his way down his chest until he reached his nipples. “Mine,” he breathed, and then latched onto the left one. The sensation made Jim’s spent cock twitch feebly in his hand. Spock did not let up for several minutes, alternating between them, as his cock hardened again inside of him, and his hand idly started to tease Jim’s oversensitive cockhead in afterthought. Jim panted at the maddening touch he could do nothing about, that Spock barely seemed aware of. He couldn’t even beg or draw Spock’s attention. He could only endure it as his cock slowly hardened again.

Spock started thrusting again, pushing in as far as he physically was able, like he was trying to embed himself inside of Jim, sating himself in his pliant body. His mouth resumed nipping and tasting him everywhere within reach, as if he wanted to consume him as well. Jim squirmed internally with increasing desperation as Spock casually, passionately, had his way with him. He still couldn’t even twitch a finger to do something about the continued teasing of his cock. He could feel the tension building in his balls as he sank still deeper into headspace. The teasing sent him into overload, and just when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Spock whispered “Come,” into his ear, triggering his release, and Spock’s.

As Jim lay there in hazy submissive ecstasy, he wondered idly if he was in for yet another round, like last time. Spock still hadn’t pulled out or moved, though he had let go of his cock. Spock rolled them to their sides, took Jim’s hands, and secured them behind his back with cuffs that must have materialized. He felt his legs suddenly become similarly restrained. Then, Spock melded with him and restored muscle control. Jim took the opportunity to flex his muscles a little, but did not otherwise move. Spock also remained still after that. The chase and fight must have satisfied some of the sex drive, Jim mused as he drifted off to sleep.

When he woke some hours later, neither of them had changed position. Jim blinked his eyes open and found himself the object of Spock’s soft gaze. “Hey,” Jim said with a gentle smile. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Spock said.

“Well, looks like my throat is just fine this time,” Jim mused.

“I would say that my method of immobilizing you was also an attempt to safeguard your voice; however, I must confess I was acting on nothing but instinct at the time. Which I believe was your plan,” Spock returned with a glint in his eye.

“Hey, that primitive Vulcan warrior stuff is _hot_ ,” Jim insisted. “You were all set to cart me off as your alien sex slave.”

“That was not the nature of my goals,” Spock pointed out affectionately.

“I know,” Jim said, remembering how the feelings had been closer to fierce, jealous devotion. “Still. I enjoyed seeing you _really_ let go.”

“I can only conclude that my counterpart helped you plan this, since he is the only other person you are in contact with who knows how to make the drug,” Spock concluded.

“I talked with him about it at the wedding party,” Jim confessed. “I didn’t want to wait another seven years to be with you like that. Plus, the first time we did it was hot.”

“Though it is not my general inclination to release my passions, I find your acceptance of them gratifying,” Spock told him. He rolled them so he was on top, and peppered Jim’s face with affectionate kisses.

“You still haven’t released me, Spock. Going to keep me like this for the rest of leave?” Jim asked flirtatiously.

“Tempting,” said Spock, and Jim could see the feral light hadn’t completely left his eyes yet. Seemed that, once awoken, those passions took a long time to fade.

“I’m sure we can come up with a new scenario,” Jim mused. “Just let me stretch a bit first. I’m a little stiff.”

Spock obligingly freed him, and as Jim got the kinks out of his muscles, they tentatively planned the rest of their leave. Some of it was showing each other places they’d been, people they’d met, at least in simulation of them. Still, they both knew there would be more kinky fun in the mix.


	16. Many Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Grace, who gave me the idea to include Amanda.

Jim and Spock sat on a beach, having a picnic lunch. Jim sprawled out haphazardly on one side of the blanket, while Spock reclined with perfect posture on the other, his lunch neat and orderly in front of him. It greatly amused Jim; he’d never imagined he’d end up with a guy like him, yet, here he was.

After eating in companionable silence for a while, Jim finally broke it. “So, Spock. How do you like the beach?” Jim doubted he’d ever spent much time at one before.

“It is an acceptable location,” Spock granted.

Ok. “What are you thinking as we’re eating here at the beach?” Maybe that would be a better way to get him to reveal his feelings.

“I am visually examining the various rocks, shells, and wildlife specimens while estimating their respective mineral, crustaceous, and environmental origins,” Spock answered.

Jim bit back a grin. Yeah, he _really_ should have been expecting that. “I bet you wish you had your tricorder,” he commented.

“Negative. It would, most likely, reveal the true, simulated nature of the environment. I am merely curious, as this has sprung entirely from your ideal vision of a beach picnic.”

“I bet you’re relieved that not _all_ my inner visions are crazy kinky ones,” Jim teased.

“I am cognizant of the complicated, layered nature of your mind,” said Spock, though a tiny smile tugged at the edges of his mouth.

“Are you saying I’m a piece of work, Spock?” Jim teased back.

“You said it, not me,” returned Spock, sounding like he was quoting someone else. Uncharacteristically, his eyes grew distant as he blankly stared past Jim.

“What?” asked Jim. When Spock did not move or respond, he turned around, and then froze. Walking towards them was a figure Jim recognized only through pictures: Amanda Grayson. He put down his lunch, and straightened. “Mrs. Grayson,” he greeted politely, feeling strangely nervous, though it was, after all, merely a simulation. She looked so _real_ , so _alive_.

She laughed. “Call me Amanda! You’re my son-in-law!”

Right. “Amanda. Good to see you,” Jim continued, since Spock seemed to be completely robbed of speech. “Why don’t you join us?”

Amanda gave Jim a hug, then Spock one as well. She lingered, and Spock rested his head on her shoulder. It was a testament to how much he missed his mother that he would show such emotion with something he knew was an illusion. “Spock,” she whispered. “I’ve missed you.” She moved back and sat down, her eyes soft as she gazed at Spock.

“Our separation has been…” Spock trailed off uncharacteristically. Jim averted his eyes and fiddled with his food. “Unacceptably long.”

“I know.” She took a lunch out of a bag she carried, and started to eat. Jim noted curiously that it seemed to be some kind of Vulcan dish. “I’m so glad you’ve found someone. That you’ve accepted your human side. I’ve always just wanted you to be happy.”

Spock grew quiet at this, and Jim chanced a glance upwards again. Spock’s eyes were screwed shut, battling his grief. Jim dithered a moment. Spock didn’t like it when attention was drawn to these kinds of emotions. Yet, it was so _hard_ to sit here and do absolutely nothing. Jim compromised, not saying anything, but gave into the urge to just wrap his arms around him. Spock leaned into him, his head now resting on his shoulder. When Jim glanced around again, Amanda had disappeared.

“I apologize,” Spock said finally, pulling back so he could look Jim in the eyes. “I know you meant for this to be a carefree occasion.”

“Don’t you dare apologize, Spock,” Jim said firmly. “I loved meeting your mother. I want to be here for you.”

“Thank you, Jim,” Spock said softly, as their foreheads rested against each other. They shared a quiet moment, telepathically sharing what they were to each other.

“All the same,” said Spock eventually, “I wish to make it up to you.”

Jim grinned slightly, sensing a playful edge to those words. “Oh?”

“Perhaps, a human-style date. Will you see a movie with me tonight?” Spock inquired.

“I would be happy to, Mr. Spock,” Jim accepted.

“Very well. Would it be all right if I invited some of the crew?”

“Sure, if they’ll come,” Jim agreed.

“In addition to this, I sense a reciprocal desire in you. You wish to interact with your father,” Spock stated.

“Spock, all I have is pictures and scanty hearsay. It’s not really enough to form any kind of true representation of his personality,” Jim replied sadly.

“That may be true for you. However, it is not true for me.”

“You’re not old enough to have met my father,” Jim protested.

“Also true. However, when Captain Pike died, I joined with his consciousness. Among other things, his thoughts lingered on his friend, George Kirk, whom he believed he would be seeing shortly. The impression of him he transmitted to me is complete enough to depict a personality that is true to the one he possessed.”

Jim stared at Spock, and then jerked his head around when he spotted a man approaching from the corner of his eye. He recognized him instantly: his father, George Kirk. Now it was Jim’s turn to be robbed of speech as his dad waved at them.

“Hey Spock, Jimmy,” he greeted them, sitting down and making himself at home, somewhere between Spock’s perfect posture and Jim’s sprawl. “Nice day, isn’t it? I love space, but sometimes, you just want to get off that ship and see sand for miles on end.” He did a double take at Jim’s face. “You okay, son? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” He cracked a grin.

Jim didn’t quite know what to say.

“It has been a period of months since he’s been on the beach as well,” stated Spock, sparing Jim from having to answer.

“A period of months? I thought Vulcans were more accurate than that,” George teased.

Spock shot Jim a slightly amused look. Like father, like son. “Very well. It has been 7.5839 months since Jim last had occasion to enjoy a beach.”

Jim finally spoke up. “How do you even know that?” Sure, they were pretty much joined at the hip, but really. Spock sure sounded confident of his estimate.

“Jim, I am familiar with the geological characteristics of every planet we’ve visited since the Enterprise first set out on her mission, and your approximate presence in relation to them. It was only logical to conclude that you were unable to visit anything resembling the geological phenomena of a beach since our mission to Gamus Gemede.”

Ok, so when he put it like that. “You’re right. It has been seven point whatever months.” He smiled wanly at his dad, unsure of how to voice the odd, swirling emotions in his chest.

“Let’s not let it be that long, next time,” George suggested. “Be sure to invite me!”

“Of course,” said Jim with forced cheerfulness. He wasn’t quite sure how to relate to his dad. Was he disappointed in his son? He knew it was kind of a crazy thought – of course his dad would be proud of him – but still. The thought burned, lingering uncertainly in his stomach.

“You sure you’re okay, son? Want me to leave?” George asked.

“No, no. It’s good to have you here, dad,” Jim assured him sincerely.

“You know you can talk to me about anything. I’m your pops,” George invited.

“Who did you imagine me to be?” Jim blurted out. “Before you died.”

“Ah, Jimmy, I didn’t think like that,” George replied. “I was just looking forward to seeing you grow. Taking you to ball games. Things like that. I didn’t have any standard in my mind of anything I expected you to be. Except, maybe, to be just as ruggishly handsome as your father,” George teased.

Jim grinned genuinely for the first time since his father had arrived.

“He has succeeded on that point,” Spock interjected, his eyes smiling. “In fact, he may have exceeded on that point.”

“Hey, pointy, watch it,” George countered playfully.

“Interesting. He also comes up with the same nicknames you do,” Spock observed.

“Hey, he came out of _your_ head,” Jim said.

“It is more complicated than that,” Spock explained.

“Start speaking English, guys,” said George in mock affront.

The two of them chatted with George until he, too, disappeared. Though Jim knew that George had been a mere simulation, it had, on some level, been real. Those were likely the opinions his father really had. Those were the reactions his dad would have expressed. Spock explained it to him, how those telepathic projections worked when sharing impressions of personalities. It was more than just a logical assessment of his psychological parameters, it included his essence as well, which could not be measured in any way that Spock knew. So Jim allowed himself a measure of peace from the interaction, a long held uncertainty soothed at last.

That night, Jim accompanied Spock to a movie, along with much of the senior Bridge crew. Spock inclined his head toward the empty back row, so Jim obliged and followed him there. Jim was surprised so many people had come; he didn’t think anyone wanted their shore leaves disturbed. Spock must’ve picked out a good movie. At any rate, he was excited. It was nice that Spock had set this up. He didn’t want to stop treating each other special just because they were married.

The lights lowered, and the movie started. Jim quickly forgot about the movie as Spock lightly rested his hand on Jim’s thigh. It wasn’t quite indecent, yet, but still, rather unusual for Spock in a public place. He moved to place his hand on top of Spock’s, but Spock grabbed it and placed it back on the armrest, before replacing his hand on Jim’s knee.

Spock was initiating roleplay. Yeah, no way would he be able to take the movie in now. Was there a movie even playing? All he could think about was the hand on his knee, and the unspoken rule that he keep his hands on his armrests. What would Spock do next?

Spock’s hand slowly, oh so slowly, crept up his thigh. Yeah, it was definitely in the indecent zone now. Jim glanced over at Spock’s shadowy face, and was just able to make out Spock’s challenging raised brow. Jim smiled and attempted to return his attention to the screen as the hand crept up another inch. His pants were getting rather confining too.

Spock’s hand stopped just short of the bulge in Jim’s pants, letting it rest there in casual dominance. Jim wanted to grab it and press it against his erection, but he knew it wouldn’t be allowed, and Spock might just end up taking his hand away entirely. He couldn’t have that. He would have to submit to Spock’s timeline.

Jim hardened further as he waited for Spock’s next move. He spread his legs a little in silent encouragement. Spock took advantage of this by sliding his hand down a little to the inside of Jim’s upper thigh, where he was more sensitive. Jim glanced around, his pupils blown as he tried to see if anyone was paying attention. There sure would be no mistaking the fact that Spock was fondling him in public. To his relief, everyone seemed quite engrossed in the movie – whatever it was.

Not that Spock had actually got quite to the fondling part. He still refused to close the one centimeter distance to actually make contact. No, he seemed much more interested in driving Jim mad and forcing him to control himself. He cursed himself for wearing jeans. Why couldn’t he have worn thinner, stretchier material, like sweatpants or something? No, he had to go for the ass hugging jeans, because he thought they looked sexy. Note to self: ask Spock what his plans were before dressing next time.

Finally Spock’s hand moved upward, but not directly for his erection. He slowly, carefully, undid Jim’s button, then started unzipping his pants. Jim fought to remain still, his hands clenching the armrests. Finally Spock managed to get it unzipped all the way, giving Jim’s cock more freedom to jut out the way it wanted to, only confined in Jim’s underwear now. Spock’s hand rested just above the top hem of Jim’s underwear, teasingly promising entrance, but not yet doing so.

Jim shifted in his seat, his cock fully erect and straining to Spock’s hand, but falling just short of the mark. He’d never before considered the size of his dick to be anything but grand, but now, he wished it was just a _little_ bigger. Spock finally slipped his hand in Jim’s underwear, though he still avoided Jim’s cock. Jim’s cock was leaking now, and he wondered hysterically if anyone could smell it.

He was distracted from his thoughts as Spock’s hand finally grazed his cock. Jim’s cock jerked in response as Jim drew in a breath. He subtly tried to shift towards were the hand retreated, but Spock, not missing a thing, shifted with him so it was futile. Jim’s hands gripped the armrests harder as he submitted to Spock’s hand, which was now tracing light, teasing circles on his groin. His brain whited out in anticipation, entering a light headspace.

Abruptly, Spock grabbed Jim’s cock, squeezing firmly. Jim doubled over with a high, surprised grunt, his knuckles white, his balls clenching tight. He slowly straightened up in his seat, squirming a little as Spock lightly teased his cockhead with his thumb. He fondled his cock casually for the next several minutes, his touches designed to tease rather than satisfy.

Jim looked over at Spock again. Spock met his gaze, his eyes dark and smoldering even, or rather especially, in the semidarkness. Jim rolled his hips so that his cock was even more firmly in Spock’s hand, communicating his submission. Spock squeezed firmly in response, not loosening his grip, just holding him in place where he wanted him.  His grip firmed to the point just shy of causing pain.

When Spock made no further moves, Jim began to wonder just how long this movie was. He had a feeling he wouldn’t be allowed to orgasm until near the end. _Please be one of those short kids movies, and not Titanic or something,_ Jim mentally pleaded. He made a valiant effort to focus on it, anything to distract himself from the urge to gain relief from using his own hands to hurry the process, anything to indicate when he’d be allowed completion.

He groaned when he realized it was _The Two Towers_. Not _Titanic_ , at least, but still, not a short movie. Spock was, as usual, dead set on making him lose his mind. His “complicated, layered” mind, at any rate. Jim cracked a small smile.

Then, Spock let go and removed his hand entirely, innocently keeping his eyes fixed on the screen. Jim bit down hard on his lips to prevent himself from protesting, breathing evenly through his nose as he tried to calm his erection. He glanced up on the screen, where the hobbits couldn’t believe how long the trees – Ents or whatever - were taking to make a decision. Yeah, he could relate. Sorta. In a dirty, roundabout way. Entmoot. Yeah, there was another innuendo. A bad one, but hey, he didn’t have much blood in his brain right now.

God, if Spock would _just_  put his hand back on his cock…

He felt Spock lightly touch his hand, and Jim knew he was checking in. Feeling exactly how much of a state Jim was in. Still, he seemed to be in no hurry to relieve him of it. They had a lot of movie to go, after all.

When he was able to take it no more, Jim leaned over and whispered into Spock’s ear. “Spock, please.”

Spock finally put his hand back down Jim’s underwear and let it rest on his cock once more. He slowly began fondling it again, his touches gradually getting firmer and firmer. Jim’s breathing sped up as he wondered if Spock would deny him yet again. As he was driven closer and closer to the edge, he bit his lips to keep from making noise. He still couldn’t believe they hadn’t been caught yet, and that edge of danger heightened his sensitivity to Spock’s touch.

Then Spock leaned over, and whispered in his ear, “Come.”

Jim instantly obeyed with a light groan he couldn’t quite suppress. It was _damn_ hot Spock could do that to him. He melted in his seat, high from being in subspace for so long. “What about you?” Jim finally asked, when his breathing was normal again.

“You will make it up to me later,” Spock promised with a dangerous glint in his eye.

“You’re on,” said Jim with a smirk. He glanced around to the other people, who _still_ hadn’t seemed to have the slightest clue of what happened. “That’s not really the crew, is it?”

“They are not. You merely drew the conclusion that they were,” Spock explained.

Yeah, _that_ was more like the Spock he knew. “You just didn’t say anything because you knew I would enjoy the idea.”

“Precisely,” Spock confirmed.

“You just keep getting naughtier and naughtier,” Jim grinned.

“When living among humans for so long, some contamination is to be expected,” Spock teased.

“Hey, pointy, watch it,” Jim teased back, quoting his father.

“It is you who will need to watch out,” Spock warned, his eyes dark with promise.

“Bring it on.”


	17. Sand Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the argument is a bit ooc for Spock, but it was too hilarious not to do. Based on a true story. :)

The next morning, Jim got out of bed with a yawn. They’d spent the night in a cozy, rustic cabin. Their bed was huge, and very comfortable, but Spock had made no move to take advantage of it, or have Jim “make it up to him” in any way, instead going to sleep with a pointed, “Goodnight.” Well. Today was a new day.

He shuffled to the facilities, bringing his bathroom bag with him. After finishing most of his morning routine, he discovered that he no longer had any toothpaste in his bottle. Of course, he could just ask the Shore Leave Planet computer for one, but somehow, Jim only trusted the Enterprise’s replicators when it came to putting things in his mouth. He really didn’t want to bother Scotty about such a silly  thing. Oh well. Spock would probably let him use his.

“Hey Spock, can I borrow your toothpaste?” he asked, feeling very domestic.

Spock opened his eyes, but otherwise did not move from where he sat meditating in the corner. “Very well.”

“Thanks!” Jim took it out of Spock’s bag, trying not to mess up the organization too much. It looked like Spock had everything color coded and everything. He marched to the bathroom with his prize. Darn it, looked like he was starting to run low too. And it had one of those annoying, flat things on it to squeeze the rest of it out. Jim took it off and squeezed out what he needed with his fist. Satisfied, he finished his morning preparations and returned the bottle to the correct spot in his bag.

Then it was Spock’s turn to use the bathroom. However, it wasn’t long before he came out again, holding out his toothpaste bottle. “I desire an explanation,” Spock said, a strange edge to his voice.

“I was trying to get it out!” Jim explained, bewildered. Yeah, it looked a little crumpled, but it wasn’t _that_ bad.

“That is the reason the tube squeezer is on there,” Spock pointed out.

“I hate those things! Why are we even talking about this?” Jim wondered emphatically.

Spock held up the mangled tube. “This is inefficient. With the squeezer, I could utilize 5% more of the bottle, giving me at least five more days’ worth of toothpaste.” His brows were draw together, uncharacteristically annoyed.

“What the fuck, Spock?”

“You are being wasteful. You may do what you wish with your own things, but I wish you would use more care with my belongings.”

Jim stared at Spock, incredulous and a little defensive. Then his expression shifted. He stepped forward so they were nose to nose. “What are you going to do about it?”

Spock studied him, sensing the change, and comparing it to previous experiences. Now it was his turn to be incredulous. “You are attempting to goad me into sexual domination through our disagreement over a toothpaste bottle?”

“Well, you do seem pretty pissed, Spock. Don’t you think you should punish me?” Jim smirked. “You’re _hot_ when you’re pissed.”

“That would not motivate you to be more conservative,” Spock objected.

“I promise I’ll be plenty motivated.” He waited a moment, while they stared each other down. “So?”

“I think not.”

“ _Spock!_ ” Jim pouted playfully. “You’re no fun!”

“Perhaps later,” Spock said, giving him a dark onceover. The rest of the morning, he continued to give Jim dark, assessing looks that left Jim high with anticipation. What did he have planned? Spock, however, gave no clues. Finally, it was time for lunch.

“I request we sit on the beach again,” Spock said. “I found it intriguing.”

“Sure thing, Spock,” said Jim with a smile. _There_ was the sign of enjoyment he was looking for yesterday.

“Please start without me. I have an errand to run.”

“Okay,” Jim said with a shrug, when Spock did not elaborate. Spock hurried away, so Jim turned and started down the beach to the spot where they’d sat yesterday. He hadn’t quite reached it when the sand gave way beneath him. Jim let out a surprised yelp as his legs sank deeper and deeper. He threw out his hands in front of him to try to push himself upward, but they sank too. Finally the submersion stopped. He tried to think of people coming to haul him out of his predicament, but nothing happened. “What the heck?” he wondered out loud. Great, was the computer broken or something? Oh well. Spock would be along shortly.

 _Spock_. It came to Jim all at once. Here he was, stuck in the sand, in a perfect position for fucking. Coincidentally after Spock left for a moment. Had Spock requested that the computer not respond to Jim’s thoughts? Had Spock set a trap for him and was now making sure he couldn’t get out of it?

Jim’s breath picked up a little as his cock hardened. Spock would be coming along any second now, and find him helpless. All Spock would have to do is pull down his pants and have at him. He wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. He made one last ditch effort to claw and wriggle his way out, but he’d sunk too deep. His knees and elbows were well below the surface. He had no leverage to free himself.

He spotted a pair of feet in front of him. He craned his neck to meet Spock’s dark eyes. “Hi there,” Jim said casually, as if this happened every day. “Mind giving me a hand?” he continued, though he strongly suspected the answer already.

“I believe I prefer you the way you are,” Spock said, his eyes roving over Jim’s vulnerable form.

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” Jim said.

“I did,” said Spock, with zero remorse. “You will also find that you –“

“Can’t ask the computer for help, yeah, figured that one out,” Jim finished.

“I see that you are pleased,” Spock said, with a pointed look at the bulge in Jim’s pants. _Sweatpants_ , mind you, he’d learned his lesson from yesterday. Much better, and much easier for Spock to pull down when necessary.

Spock seemed to agree, for he wasted no time in walking around behind Jim and pulling said pants down as far as he could before the sand stopped him. Jim rested his forehead on the sand as Spock squeezed his fully exposed ass. He wondered what Spock had in store for him today.

Spock must have acquired lube, for Jim could feel his index finger was slick as it entered him. Apparently he felt like going slow today, because it was far too much time until he added another finger. “Enjoying yourself?” Jim said, wishing he could see Spock’s face.

“Indeed,” said Spock, slightly smug. He finally added a third finger.  “I have you right where I want you.”

Jim breathed in deeply through his nose. “Going to keep me here all day?”

“I plan on keeping you captive until I cannot maintain an erection,” Spock informed him.

Jim groaned lightly, his cock now fully erect, dangling just above the sand.

“You, meanwhile, must wait,” Spock told him, pressing lightly on his psi points, shutting off his ability to orgasm in a quick second. Yeah, he’d gotten good at that.

Spock withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his cock. Jim clenched down reflexively as he wasn’t able to adjust himself. Spock kept pushing in, undeterred, when he felt it wasn’t causing Jim any pain. Fully seated, he laid himself over Jim, though he didn’t make Jim bear all his weight. He leaned close to Jim’s ear. “I plan to take full advantage of this situation.”

Jim clenched around him and sucked in a breath. Spock was sure chatty today. He couldn’t help but get a little high from his words.

“To fully explore the possibilities, I have acquired assistance,” Spock continued. “If you will glance to your right.”

Jim did so. Then he reddened; it was Spock Prime.

“He is, of course, merely a facsimile,” Spock assured him, and Jim relaxed a little. “However, due to a little preplanning, it is a highly accurate and complete one. That ensures he is skilled enough to enhance the situation.”

“You planned this before we arrived?” Jim asked.

“Not this, precisely. However, I did wish to expand my horizons further, and he suggested this. He made arrangements before we arrived.”

“I suggest we return to the matter at hand,” interjected Prime, settling down in the sand.

“Of course,” said Spock, with a pointed thrust of his hips that caused Jim to grunt in surprise.

“Being a dom is more than having him at your mercy,” Prime continued. “You must have the persona. You must show him who’s boss. Remind him with your actions and your words. You have done well with this, but I believe you can do even better. Convince me that he’s completely yours.”

Such a calm, detached speech should not be so arousing. Jim breathed faster, tense in anticipation for what Spock would do next. For once, he wasn’t the one goading Spock into taking him hard. His goading was a subtle form of control; now even that was being taken away from him. What would it take to convince Prime of his submission? Sounded like more than it took to convince Spock. He groaned inwardly as a heady wave of euphoria swept over him, knowing Spock could feel it anyway. How far would he be pushed this time?

“Very well,” said Spock. Jim could feel his breath on his neck. “I will make his position crystal clear to him.” He thrust sharply, and Jim’s cock jerked. Then he lightly ran his fingers down Jim’s sides, threatening to tickle him, a tried and true way to get Jim to submit to whatever he wanted.

Jim wriggled what little he could. “ _Spock_ ,” he protested, though his cock dribbled precome.

“You are not in control here,” Spock said into his ear, punctuating this statement by tickling him lightly. “You may protest all you like, but I will not listen,” he continued darkly.

Jim groaned at this, his cock aching. “Touch me, Spock,” he begged.

“No,” Spock stated. “You will not come until I decide to remove the block. And you will come from my cock alone.”

“No, please Spock, I can’t bear it,” Jim said, trying to hump down toward the sand, which was just out of reach.

“He is protesting far too much, Spock,” interjected Prime. “You much show him it is unacceptable.”

“Very well,” he acknowledged. He returned his mouth to Jim’s ear. “If you protest again, I will pull out.”

Jim gritted his teeth and pushed his forehead firmly against the sand. Spock, breathing a little heavier than normal, shifted and began thrusting into him with powerful strength. He lightly tickled Jim’s sides again, causing him to clench down. Spock let out a quiet, pleasured grunt, and did it again.

Jim’s cock ached even harder as he listened to Spock’s small noises of pleasure. Pleasure that was caused by dominating and controlling him. Jim sank into a deeper level of euphoria, even as he tried to wriggle closer to the sand, for just a single touch of relief.

After a few more minutes of this, Spock climaxed inside of him with a quiet groan. He maintained his position inside of him as he quickly caught his breath.

“Please Spock,” Jim whispered.

Spock reached over with his hand and flicked his cock, sending a jolt up it that had Jim curling in on himself, what little he could. Spock did it again. Jim desperately tried to claw his way up out of his holes to no avail as Spock did not relent.

“Spock, I can’t,” Jim protested.

Spock pulled out, making good on his earlier threat. Jim clenched down on the burning emptiness, wishing he could take his words back. Spock sat in front of Jim on a pile of sand he quickly built, placing his half hard cock within reach of Jim’s mouth. Then he reached around and began teasing Jim’s cock again. “I will continue this until you have brought me to a second orgasm,” he asserted.

No matter which way he curled, Jim couldn’t get away. He reached down and took Spock into his mouth, feeling a primal ecstasy at being made to pleasure Spock while he was being tormented by him. He felt like he was floating, unaware of anything but his throbbing cock and using his best techniques on Spock’s.

Spock stopped his teasing abruptly. Jim felt him touch his psi points. Then Spock removed his cock from Jim’s mouth and pulled him out of the sand, gently laying him down on his back. Jim looked up at Spock, who made no further moves to do anything. He struggled to a sitting position, his limbs achingly stiff, staring at Spock in confusion.

“The circulation to your limbs was growing poor,” Spock explained. “Further bondage at this time is inadvisable. You must restore your circulation.” Spock studied Jim, who didn’t answer, appearing distraught. Spock gently laid a hand on his arm to have a better reading. “You wish to please me, and you feel that you have failed,” Spock said. “I ended the scene too soon.”

Jim looked down, still too deep in subspace to answer.

“There is another way you can bind him while restoring his circulatory health,” Spock Prime interjected. “Do you remember how you influenced the guard?”

Spock turned toward Jim expectantly. “I have, so far, only influenced your muscle control, not your will or judgment. This will be a new level of telepathic bondage.”

Jim stared at him, imagining the scenario. He remembered how Spock had made the guard unlock the door to the prison during a mission, some months ago, freeing the landing party. It had turned him on at the time, but in the midst of the chaos afterward, he’d forgotten about it.

“I will be able to make you do anything I wish,” Spock continued. He wanted to be sure Jim understood the situation. “To an outsider, it would appear you are doing it of your own accord.” Sensing that, while Jim was turned on, he was a little unsure, Spock assured, “As I did with the sand trap, I will cease our activities immediately if I find you are in physical discomfort or find it truly repulsive.”

Since Jim still couldn’t seem to respond, and Spock wanted definitive permission, he decided to coax him out of subspace a bit. He leaned forward and kissed him gently, massaging his stiff limbs. Remembering what he’d read about this, he said softly, “I’m pleased with you. You have done well. I merely wish for a yes or no.” He kissed him again. The next time he opened his eyes, he noticed that Prime had disappeared. He’d hoped for a more thorough tutoring from his counterpart, but Jim’s well-being took precedence.

“Yes, Spock,” he heard Jim say finally, barely audible. Spock could feel the truth of his words, so he pulled Jim’s clothes the rest of the way off, and situated himself behind him.

As Spock placed his hands on Jim’s hips, Jim could feel his connection to Spock growing in his mind. It became an overpowering, dominating presence, and his euphoria spiked right up with it. If it had been anyone else, he would have fought with all his might. But this was Spock. He wanted nothing more than to give himself over to him. Soon, he had the new sensation of his entire body being incased in a powerful, invisible grip, including his mind, which lost awareness of everything except what he was being compelled to do.

He turned around and crawled over Spock, who was now lying down. Jim took Spock’s erection in hand and sank himself down on it. He changed positions a little, working it insistently as deep as it would go. He rose up and pushed back down, over and over, with a great deal of strength and energy, as if he couldn’t possibly get Spock’s cock deep enough inside him.

Spock watched from beneath him, feeling primal satisfaction at making Jim pleasure him with passion. He never got the chance before to be this physically passive while dominating him. He made Jim press down harder, wriggling to get him further inside. He was enjoying this scenario much more than he’d expected. Dominating Jim’s body was one thing; but having that normally indomitable will and judgment bend so easily under his was intoxicating. He made Jim adjust until he reached just the right angle and pressure that felt so good, Spock wasn’t able to stop soft grunts of pleasure from escaping. He found it difficult to express precisely what would make sex better for him, and this freed him to simply take it.

He forced him to stand up, then situate himself between Spock’s legs, placing his legs over his shoulders. Spock relaxed himself as Jim lubed him up and pushed inside. He’d never had Jim take him face to face before, shying away from the potential emotionalism. He knew Jim would be able to read it in his face how much he was enjoying it or not, leading to uncomfortable questions. Now he could simply direct him to what he liked. He wanted his Captain to fuck his loyal First Officer, to show how much he appreciated him, to let go with his passion.

Using his iron grip on his will, Spock made Jim do many things differently than he normally did. He leaned further over Spock, hoisting him up higher, his stance more aggressive. He bent down and took a nipple into his mouth, biting gently and making almost continuous noises of pleasure. His thrusts did not have the fear of hurting Spock to hold them back any more, pushing himself into him instead with a power that was more satisfying. He loved Jim’s gentle affection, but sometimes a deep part of him wanted to be taken like an ancient warrior, in the same way he took Jim as one. Wanted Jim to let go and express himself freely, instead of fearing that Spock would find it illogical or repulsive. Wanted to find the emotions running deep and wild in Jim, as they did in all Vulcans, deep down.

He adjusted Jim until he was hitting just the right spot, quickly bringing himself to completion. He let go of the block in Jim’s mind, causing him to release into Spock with a deep, satisfied groan, shortly after. Jim bent down further and captured Spock’s lips between his teeth, biting and kissing him at the same time. An outsider would believe that Jim was completely dominating the kiss, though of course in reality, Spock dictated his every move.

Spock sensed Jim needed to rest and catch his breath, so he made Jim sit beside him, then released his grip on his mind. Jim immediately laid down beside him, breathing heavily, his eyes glassy from the residue of subspace. Spock watched him, silently observing his partner regain his coherence.

“What is your status?” Spock asked him eventually.

“Good. I’m good, Spock,” Jim assured him, his voice a little rough.

“Would you do it again?”

Jim focused more on Spock now, noticing his intent expression. “Spock, it was amazing. Your control is so _precise._ And that stuff at the end - that was unexpected.” He peered a Spock even more closely. “You really like it like that?”

“Affirmative,” Spock said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

“Spock,” Jim said fondly. “Don’t wait until roleplay to ask for what you like.”

“I am satisfied with our current relations,” Spock asserted.

“Still,” said Jim. “You know, even under your thrall, I could tell you enjoyed that more than what I normally do. What else have you been holding out on me with?”

“I did find more satisfaction at dominating your will and judgment than I do with just your body,” Spock admitted.

“Well Spock. I’m sure you can find more ways to overpower me,” Jim mused. “You know that I’m _always_ up for sex.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed, thinking of their toothpaste incident earlier, and the other countless examples. “However, in such scenarios, determining consent is challenging.”

“Spock, you’re a good Dom,” Jim said. He didn’t think he said this much to Spock. He really should. “You pay attention to what I’m feeling, and what’s going on with me physically. You pulled me out of the sand, you stopped when I was exhausted. I know you still worry about what is appropriate or inappropriate, but Spock, it’s just you and me here. Have I ever given you the impression I really care about what is appropriate?”

“Beyond your professionalism as a Captain, you have not,” Spock admitted, with some humor.

“And I’ve always liked leaping into things, potentially dangerous or not,” Jim said. “Consent is _given._ Have fun with it.” He felt a thrill run up his spine as Spock considered his words and their implications. He knew that Spock would never allow their roleplay to overtake their life. But, giving Spock even more freedom to act added an edge to it that exhilarated Jim.

He couldn’t wait for next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The discussion of consent issues is setup for klayn's idea in the next chapter. :)


	18. Thanksgiving Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!
> 
> I know I said your idea would be in this chapter Klayn, but the characters took over and wanted to do this first. Definitely the next one though! :)

The break had been _wonderful_ , but it sure was good to be back.

Jim sat in the Captain’s chair, signing a stack of reports his yeoman brought him. His body ached in all the good places. Spock had gotten a tad enthusiastic with his ass, but he definitely wasn’t going to complain about it. He just wouldn’t bottom for a few days.

Spock didn’t have much time for him right now, anyway. It seemed the entire Enterprise had converged with endless requests for Spock’s attention to various issues. Jim had barely seen him for the past few days. He’d been fairly busy himself, but during his downtime, he wondered what Spock would do with his consensual non-consent agreement. He was probably crazy, but he found the whole idea rather exciting. Maybe he wouldn’t have agreed if Spock weren’t a telepath, but his trust in Spock only deepened the more time they spent together.

The door opened to the Bridge. A spike in the bond let him know it was Spock. Jim spun around to face him with a broad smile. “Mr. Spock,” he said.

“Captain. Here is the summary of the various issues I have addressed,” he said, quickly handing him a padd.

Jim looked it over and noted that Spock had also taken care of several things in Jim’s purview. Jim looked up at him thoughtfully. Someone who didn’t know Spock would think he was overstepping his bounds, but Jim knew better. Spock did it regularly. Jim hadn’t thought much of it before, but the surprisingly deep desire for Jim’s approval Spock revealed during their last roleplay now cast it in a new light. He could see it in his face and feel it through the bond, a sort of longing and uncertainty, though it wasn’t obvious. Of course, Jim always told him he did a good job, but it seemed inadequate now. How had he missed this before? Apparently he’d been too caught up in his own desire for Spock’s approval. “Above and beyond, as usual, Mr. Spock,” Jim complimented him. At least it was something.

“Thank you, sir,” Spock intoned respectfully, before resuming his post.

Jim stared after him, lost in thought. His desire for Jim’s approval was clearly related to sex, though how it all fit together, he wasn’t sure. He could simply recreate what Spock had made him do, but to really give Spock what he wanted, he felt he needed to have a deeper understanding of it. Spock didn’t want to switch roles, exactly; he could feel that much. Still, he could tell that asking his husband directly would just make him uncomfortable. He didn’t want to do that if he could avoid it.

Well. Looked like it was time for _Jim_ to be the one to give the old man a call.

During his next downtime, he sat down in front of the comm, waiting for his connection to New Vulcan to go through. Seconds later, the old man appeared on the screen.

“Jim,” he said, sounding pleasantly surprised. “How are you?”

“Doing great, thanks. You’re looking good,” Jim said, then laughed awkwardly. He hoped the old man didn’t take it the wrong way.

He seemed to get it, though. “Thank you. Though I am pleased to hear from you, I am also curious. You have never called me before.”

Yeah, Spock had always been the one to do it, except for their joint call to tell him they were married. “I, uh, have some questions. About you.” Jim dithered. This was a bit more awkward and embarrassing than he’d anticipated. He had to remind himself that it wasn’t really Prime that had seen him half buried in the sand, ass in the air.

“Ah. Am I to assume, by your behavior, that the questions are of a sexual nature?” the old man asked, sounding amused.

Jim laughed at the expression on his face, feeling more at ease now. “It’s hard to explain. There’s something Spock wants from me, but he’s reluctant to ask for it. He made me act out part of it during our last roleplay. It’s like, he wants my approval, and he wants me to show it when he have sex. But not exactly in an affectionate way, or a roleplay way. I got the gist of it, but I don’t entirely understand it.”

“I also felt that with my Jim, though I have the impression that your Spock feels it much deeper than I did,” said Prime, studying Jim intently. “It is somewhat difficult to explain to a non-Vulcan, but I will do my best.”

“I’m listening,” said Jim, making himself comfortable. Yeah, he knew he could count on the old man.

“As you know, Vulcans come from a warlike culture. Bonds between warriors were important. Being able-bodied, strong, and tough were highly valued, in order to better defend each other against the enemy. Deep inside us, those qualities are still valued on a primal level, beyond the customs of humans. When a warrior was gentle with another during sex, it suggested he did not believe his partner to be able-bodied, strong, or tough. Rougher treatment, therefore, was, and is, equated with approval and confidence in one’s mate. That is not to say they wished to hurt each other, or were not affectionate. It is more that showing strength with one’s mate means you believe them to be worthy of you, that you can trust them.”

Jim nodded attentively. “I think I get it,” he said. “With humans, it’s usually more of a dominating behavior to get strong with someone. But with Vulcans, it’s expressing you believe them to be your equal, your ideal match.”

“Precisely,” said Prime. “I know you did not intend it, but if you have only ever been gentle with him, it may have caused some insecurity in him on an unconscious level.”

“I think I know what you mean,” Jim responded. “Through the telepathy, I got the sense that he’s been trying to compensate his supposed lack through his duties. He wants me to approve of them more than I have been, when in reality, the warrior sex is what he wants. Like you say, I don’t think he’s entirely aware of it himself.”

“You are likely correct.” He paused thoughtfully. “My Jim had more exposure to Vulcan culture than your unfortunate circumstances have allowed for. Perhaps that is why it never became an issue between us.”

“It’s not as though I always treat him like he is a piece of glass,” Jim said. “But yeah, I’ve never really let go like he made me do last time.” He knew Spock had told him that his submission was an inspiring show of confidence in him, but he apparently needed his regard to be shown in more varieties of ways.

“Then perhaps you should, at your next opportunity,” Prime suggested.

“Yeah, I will,” Jim decided. “Thanks.”

“Of course,” Prime said. “I am always here if you have questions, or just want to talk.”

“Back at you,” Jim said. He chatted with him a bit about the progress of the Vulcan colony, before terminating the connection. Now he just had to steal Spock for a while. He was definitely due for a break after working nonstop for the past few days.

He walked throughout the ship, searching for his First Officer. He could just ask the computer for his whereabouts, but he needed to check up on the various departments anyway. He couldn’t just leave it all up to Spock.

It seemed, though, that Spock had already taken care of most of the issues they needed to iron out before heading out on their next mission, which they should be receiving any time now. After their success with the sunshine aliens and the other diplomatic missions, Jim felt confident that they would be given something interesting, rather than star mapping or specimen gathering. Though, the last one _had_ turned out pretty cool, in the end.

Jim finally found Spock in the lab doing science reports on the computer, even finishing off a few more things that Jim hadn’t gotten to yet. He stood silently behind his partner, observing him. Apparently Spock was so consumed with his work that he hadn’t noticed him yet. This was an extremely rare occurrence, and Jim wanted to take advantage of it as long as he could. He could see the tension in Spock, the quiet determination. He was definitely going to set that straight. He was going to show Spock just how able, strong, and tough he thought he was. How much he appreciated what Spock did for him. Spock did a _lot_. Example after example flicked through his mind, and with it, his desire to pound his approval into him, just like Spock wanted.

No one else was close by, so Jim felt it was okay to break protocol a little. He wrapped his arms around Spock’s shoulders from behind him, whispering into his ear, “How’s my extremely loyal First Officer doing?”

Spock glanced back at him briefly. “I am in the middle of summarizing our latest experiments so we can send our discoveries to Starfleet.”

“You’re also doing my work again. You don’t need to do that. You’ve already got too much on your plate with being both First Officer and Science Officer.”

“I know your preference for hands-on activities. I am more efficient with the Starfleet logs, therefore, it is only logical that I complete them in your stead,” Spock stated.

“I think it’s high time you had a break. Then I can show you just how much I approve having you as a mate,” Jim said. He felt the term, “mate,” to be rather archaic, but it seemed to fit here, considering what his plan was.

Spock paused, clearly sensing the special intention behind Jim’s words. It wasn’t just a casual offer of sex; he had something specific in mind. “I will join you after finishing this report,” Spock promised.

Jim nipped his ear. “I’ll be waiting.”

When he got to his quarters, he quickly stripped down to nothing and freshened up a bit. He made sure everything was ready as he waited. He sure didn’t want to interrupt their sex because he forgot something.

Spock entered minutes later, his eyes flicking appreciatively over Jim’s body. Jim marched right up to him. “Prompt, as usual,” he said with a smile. Then he pulled Spock in for a kiss. But it wasn’t his normal kiss; he bit him too, used some force, like Spock had made him do last time. He pulled back. “Take your clothes off, Mister.”

Jim stood and waited, his arms crossed in his strong, confrontational pose, softened by his expectant smile. Spock obeyed, his eyes flicking between thoughtful and hopeful. Jim closed the distance between them when he was done, resuming the kiss, and pushing him firmly back to their bed. Spock yielded easily to his touch.

Once Spock was settled on his back, Jim leaned over him, prepping him strongly with his fingers. “I didn’t know, Spock,” Jim said. “I didn’t know how much you wanted my approval. Didn’t know that, instead of compliments on your work, you wanted a hard fucking instead. Looks like I have a lot of catching up to do, doesn’t it?”

Spock appeared very atypically at a loss for words, staring at Jim, his mouth slightly open as he breathed harder than normal.

Jim pushed into him hard, and Spock clutched firmly at Jim’s sides. “I counted twelve reports of mine that you completed. I think you deserve twelve of what I’ve got, don’t you?” Jim leaned down, and bit firmly on Spock’s shoulder as he prepared himself. Then he thrusted into Spock with all his might, counting. He didn’t bother to do it out loud; Spock kept track of _everything_. With each one, he felt and heard Spock’s breath hitch. He let go of Spock’s shoulder when he was finished to check in with him. There was a bright gleam to Spock’s eyes that hadn’t been there before, a light, pleased flush on his face. “Vulcans equate strength with approval, don’t they?” Jim said. “Emotional, physical. I might not be as strong as you are, but I think you can feel I was giving you my best.” Jim studied him. “Just how many reports have you completed in my stead these past years?”

“Two hundred and seventeen,” Spock said, not quite looking at him.

“And that’s just the reports. Think of all the other things you’ve done for me. And you rarely ask for anything,” Jim said. “Want me to count out those too?”

Spock hesitantly met his eyes. Jim could see the longing there. “Please,” he said quietly.

“You got it,” said Jim. He felt Spock go completely pliant under him, and nearly shot his load right then. While he wouldn’t describe Spock as tense while bottoming, he’d always been a little stiff. Having him so relaxed and into it was a huge turn on.

Jim fucked Spock with all his might, crushing him to himself with his arms. He felt Spock grip his sides tighter and brace his legs on either side of him to keep himself in place. “Know how much confidence I have in you, Spock?” Jim said. Normally he didn’t “talk shop” this much during sex, but it seemed to be what Spock wanted. “Sometimes, I don’t even read the reports before signing them. I know you did them competently, and that you’ve got my back.” He gave Spock another rough, biting kiss, before shifting his attention to his nipples, remembering how Spock had liked that last time. He shifted his angle too, trying to recreate the one Spock had made him take. He was rewarded when Spock began making small noises that definitely weren’t pain. “Think I don’t notice all those long hours you put in? How good you make me look? With how the ship is run?” Jim was gasping now, his forehead resting on Spock’s chest, barely able to speak with how much energy he was putting into his thrusts. Still, he was determined to draw this out, to hold out for as long as possible.

“This Captain” push “thinks his First Officer” push “is the most able” “ push “smartest” push “toughest” push “strongest” push “most loyal” push “one in the Fleet.”

Spock came, making more noise than Jim had ever heard from him before.  Jim had been barely holding on as it was, and lost it too. He collapsed on top of Spock, panting, completely exhausted from giving it all he got. “Think I lost count in there,” Jim said when he’d regained his breath. “Did I do them all?”

“You fell short,” Spock stated, though his tone was approving.

“Well, looks like I’m going to have to do this again,” Jim said, leveraging himself up to look at Spock’s face.

Spock’s eyes were shining. “Indeed.”

“Happy Thanksgiving.”


	19. Spock's Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! 290 kudos, 150 subscribers, 80 comment threads, and 131 bookmarks (some private)! Thank you so much!
> 
> Here is the longest chapter yet. More good news, I'm about to take my final semester test, which means a month of no college and lots of writing time! :)

Jim sleepily blinked his eyes open and stared at the chronometer. Oops. Looked like he’d slept much longer than he’d intended.  Sex with Spock had worn him out. He glanced over to the other side of the bed, but didn’t see his partner. Apparently, he’d already gone back on duty. If their roles were reversed, Jim wouldn’t even be able to walk. But, that was the difference in species, he mused.

He rolled out of bed, freshened up, got dressed, and headed for the Bridge. When he got there, he saw his husband at the Science station. Looking for something to do, he decided to finish the last of his reports. But, when he opened his queue, he saw they were already completed by one Comdr. Spock.

“Adding to my tally, Spock?” Jim commented, then clamped his mouth shut. Oops. He was on duty.

Spock swiveled toward him with an amused, expectant look.

Oh well. Cat was out of the bag. “Looks like I’ll have to spend more time in the gym,” he added.  

“What’s this about spending more time in the gym?” came McCoy’s voice from behind him.

Jim spun around, grinning broadly, unable to help it. He started to open his mouth.

“Don’t even,” said McCoy, pointing at him. “I know that look. I don’t even want to know.”

“You’re no fun,” Jim said, pouting playfully.

“I’m a doctor, not an amusement park,” McCoy retorted.

“Is there a reason you’re on the Bridge?” Jim shot back, mock fighting.

“Yeah. It’s time for Spock’s physical, but he’s been avoiding me.”

“Maybe you should give it a few days, Bones. Just between you and me,” Jim responded in a lowered voice, heavy with innuendo.

McCoy studied his face, his expression a strange mix of disgust and gratitude. “Yeah. I think I will, at that.”

Jim barely hid his smirk as his friend left the Bridge.

“Captain, we have an incoming message from Starfleet,” said Uhura.

“Hallelujah,” Jim said. The Bridge officers exchanged smiles (excluding Spock, of course). “Put them on.” He listened happily as he was given orders to take the Enterprise to a nearby system and negotiate with the aliens there, to establish a presence before the Klingons did. An important mission!

Jim relayed the good news to the rest of the ship, then immediately started reviewing the mission briefing, quite eager to get back into the swing of things, though the importance of it would be a lot of pressure to deal with.

“Captain,” came Spock’s voice from much closer than Jim would have expected. He looked up; Spock had taken silent vigil beside him.

“Yeah, Spock?”

“I would like to suggest a formal request to Starfleet to change the mission parameters.”

Jim was inclined to just tell him yes, but he was curious. “What mission parameters?”

“They are requesting that you complete it alone.” Spock’s tone was disapproving.

Jim stared at him. “How is that a problem?”

“Your solo missions have proven to be statistically unsafe,” Spock said.

 “Look, Starfleet has done research on this planet. They don’t like outsiders, and we must accommodate that, or they will refuse to meet with us. Even so, the aliens don’t want to cause trouble. I’ll be fine,” Jim reassured him.

“Starfleet is not intimately familiar with how you conduct missions. Without all the facts, they cannot give a valid recommendation.”

Though it sounded like an insult, Jim knew Spock _probably_ didn’t mean it that way. He was just trying to find “logical” reasons to insist on Jim being accompanied by security officers. “Are you saying I’m unfit, Spock?” Jim asked testily, all the same.

“Negative,” Spock stated.

“Then, I don’t see what the problem is. Request denied.”

Spock frowned, tense, but returned to his station without a word.

After staying up late reading the mission briefing and memorizing the alien’s customs, Jim called it a night. Spock entered their quarters soon after he did.

“Looking for a round two, Spock?” Jim asked with a smile. He’d mostly forgotten about their tiff on the Bridge earlier. Spock hadn’t mentioned it since. The case was closed.

“I am content at present,” Spock said.

He must be a little sore, but wasn’t letting it on, Jim decided. Spock rarely turned down sex. They settled down together in the bed. “So, what else do you want, Spock?” Jim wondered. He knew it was hard for Spock to discuss his sexual desires directly, but it didn’t hurt to try.

Spock rolled over and eyed him. “I admit to some… curiosity,” he started hesitantly.

“Yeah? About what?” Jim prodded, when Spock seemed reluctant to go further.

“I have great appreciation for your unclothed body,” Spock stated bluntly. Jim preened inwardly, the rest of his lingering resentment fading. “However, in my research for our roleplay, I have stumbled across the idea that certain garments and artifacts can offer more enticement than nudity does by itself.”

“You mean lingerie?” Jim asked, surprised.

“That is one term, yes,” Spock confirmed.                                                                               

“Usually it’s worn by women,” Jim said, still recovering. Spock just didn’t seem the _type_.

“That is correct. However, it is not unheard of for a man to do it. I am curious to see for myself as to whether it does offer more enticement or not.”

“You want me to wear lingerie for you?” Jim translated, doing his best to keep judgment out of his voice. After all, Spock initially didn’t understand the roleplay, but offered no judgment about it. The least he could do was return the favor.

“If you are willing.”

“I’ll see what I can find,” Jim promised. He didn’t know where he’d find some anytime soon, but he’d keep it in mind. “Anything else?”

“Though I enjoyed the telepathic bondage, it was mentally draining. I do not believe it wise to engage in outside of shore leave. It is something I wish to explore further; however, I do not know of an equivalent activity that will leave me unimpaired for duty.”

Darn. Looked like Spock wasn’t sure how to enact their new agreement. “We discover weird shit every day, I’m sure we’ll think of something,” Jim said.

“Indeed.” Jim continued to look at him expectantly, so Spock added, “I have no other desires pertaining to sexual intercourse at present.”

“All right.” Jim gathered Spock close, giving free rein to his “goddam octopus tendencies,” to quote McCoy. He reflected on how things had played out in their sex life recently. Maybe he’d been a little selfish. Spock just seemed so self-sufficient; it was easy to fall into the trap of assuming he didn’t want anything other than what he had. He would be more attentive in the future.  

When he woke the next morning, Spock was already out of bed. That didn’t strike him as unusual; he of course needed less sleep than Jim did. But it wasn’t until he flipped on his console that he discovered another reason why it had happened. “Why are all my mission briefings gone, Mr. Spock? You do realize those don’t add to the tally,” Jim teased lightly, bewildered. “I have to read them, regardless of whether you do or not.”

Spock turned toward him. The smile fell from Jim’s face as he took in his tense expression. “You will not be undertaking the mission, Jim.”

“ _What?_ ” Jim exclaimed in shock.

“Upon further examination of the data, I have come to the conclusion that the aliens are likely to be telepathic. As the resident telepath, I am the most qualified to deal with them. As such, I will be going in your stead.”

“You petitioned to Starfleet behind my back?” Jim blurted out, aghast. Ok, so maybe not the most professional or Captainly way to say it. But, what the hell?

“As First Officer and Science Officer, it is within regulation to express my concerns to the person issuing the orders. In this case, Admiral Nogura. He agreed that the mission would have to go to me instead.”

Though Spock was within his rights, it still felt like insubordination, or worse – betrayal. It was _his_ mission, and Spock had no right to take it away without at least talking about it with him first! Ok, so he _had_ said something about it yesterday, but he didn’t mention he’d be calling Nogura! Jim fumed silently, running his fingers through his hair. To top it off, now _Spock_ would be the one beaming down alone, and he didn’t like it one bit. However, this was not a conversation he could have in front of the crew. “Spock, ready room, please.” As Spock followed him there, he though he heard Chekov say something like “the parents are fighting” to Sulu, but he couldn’t be sure, and was too mad to care about it at the moment.

When the door was safely shut, Jim rounded on Spock. “I want you to explain to me exactly why it was so important to talk to Nogura behind my back, and what data you found to support the switch,” Jim asked heatedly.

“I anticipated your request,” said Spock, handing him a datapad.

 Jim skimmed through it, seeing vague references to customs that they didn’t quite understand. The evidence seemed pretty sketchy to him. “Nogura accepted your theory? Because it’s definitely a theory, Spock. You know as well as I do that there is no concrete evidence.”

“He did. Though the evidence is not conclusive, he agreed that it was better to be prepared.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you made such a big decision without involving me.” He glared at Spock, his arms crossed.

“I did not make the decision. He did,” Spock pointed out, tense.

“That is beside the point,” Jim shot back.

“I was within my rights, as an officer, and as your bondmate,” Spock returned. “I have a better chance of a safe return from this mission than you do.”

“In _your_ opinion. From inconclusive evidence!”

“This mission is potentially very dangerous and I will not watch you take unnecessary risks when I can prevent it!”

“Dismissed!” Jim ground out, afraid that if he let the fight go on any longer, he’d do or say something he’d regret later. Damn, he hated fighting with Spock, and he knew Spock was just trying to protect him, but right now he just wanted to wring his neck.

Spock hesitated a moment, about to say something else, but it passed, and he obediently left for his station. Jim needed to cool down before he could resume his command duties, so he decided to head to Sickbay. He hadn’t hung out with McCoy in awhile, and he needed the distraction.

 “Whoa, what’s got your panties in a twist?” McCoy asked as Jim marched over to him. “It’s Spock, isn’t it? Or Starfleet. You never get this mad unless it involves them.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Jim said.

“Mission planning going okay?” McCoy asked, concerned.

“Yes. It was,” Jim said emphatically. “Try telling that to Spock,” he plowed on, despite his previous statement. “He always gets borderline insubordinate every time I have to take on a solo mission, but this time is the worst! I’m the Captain, it’s my job, and he has no right to go behind my back and get the Admiral to assign it to him instead!” Jim paced and gestured in agitation.

“Whoa! He’s doing it now? Instead of you? Why?”

“That’s right! He gave me some shit about them _possibly_ being telepaths and it’s too risky for _me_ to do it, but perfectly all right for _him_!”

“He’s just concerned about you,” McCoy said. “Jim, solo missions _are_ riskier. The man has already lost a lot of things in his life. It’s difficult for him to face losing something else,” McCoy reminded him.

“It’s part of our job! And I’ve gone of plenty of solo missions, he never did this before.”

“You’ve gotten closer than ever lately, everyone can see it, so he’s gotten more protective,” MCoy reasoned. “I really think that’s what is behind it.”

“How is this better? Now _I_ have to be the one sitting on my ass while _he_ is down there risking his.” He paced in agitation.

“What are you going to do?” asked McCoy.

“I need some time to cool off,” Jim said, coming to a stop and gripping the foot of one of the beds.

“You can bunk with me,” offered McCoy.

Jim knew how nice McCoy was being with that offer – the doctor hated sharing sleeping space with him. “Thanks, but no thanks,” Jim assured him. “I think I’ll just hang out with Scotty,” Jim said.

 “Fine. Just so long as you end up talking to Spock about it.”

“Later, Bones!” Jim hurried out the door. That was another reason why he didn’t want to bunk with Bones; he’d just get a lecture. Scotty, on the other hand…

“Aye, I cannae believe he did that,” Scotty said sympathetically, downing a glass of Scotch, as they drank together in Scotty’s quarters. Jim figured he’d just crash there for the night, and Scotty didn’t mind. “Well, I’m always glad to have a drinking party!”

“Never transfer, Scotty,” Jim said. He wasn’t quite sure what Scotty had given him to drink, but his engineer assured him it was very strong stuff. He was feeling it already. He should probably stop so he didn’t get compromised too much. Scotty didn’t seem to have the same concerns, but he wasn’t the Captain, either.

“You couldn’t drag me off this ship if ye tried,” Scotty promised him.

The conversation got on a roll from there. As Scotty told hilarious story after hilarious story, Jim wondered why he didn’t do this more often. Scotty was _fun_.

“Then Keenser, the little devil, just pops out of nowhere!” Scotty said. He laughed uproariously, along with Jim.

“Then what happened?”

“I dunno, cannae remember…” he slurred.

They cackled like it was the funniest thing they’d ever heard. The door buzzed.

“It’s probably him now, he’s always requesting the strangest… things…” Scotty stumbled to the door and opened it. “Oh, Spocky, you little devil,” Scotty said, laughing helplessly.

Jim could almost _hear_ the raised eyebrow. “You are drunk.” His tone was disapproving.

“Well, the Cap’n is drinking too, so I cannae be in trouble,” he retorted, like it was the best comeback ever.

Spock entered, his hands neatly tuck behind his back, as he surveyed the sight of Jim sprawled out on Scotty’s couch, surrounded by alcohol. “This is atypical behavior,” he observed.

“Hah, ha, you didn’t know me in the Academy days,” Jim said, pointing at him with an unsteady hand. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

“I was about to ask you the same question,” Spock retorted.

“I’m crashing here for the night.” Jim reached for another bottle, but Spock snatched it out of his hand. Despite the fact that Jim had planned it to be his last drink anyway, he was pissed. “Fuck! What’s your problem?”

“You are already too intoxicated. Further consumption is unwise.”

“You’re not my mother,” Jim pointed out, the alcohol already affecting his inhibitions and judgment. “Why are you even here?”

“I was concerned when you did not return,” Spock said. “I had hoped to engage in a rational discussion.”

“Well, you’re out of luck. I’m not rational,” Jim said. “And lately, neither are you.”

 “You would not be speaking to me like this if you were sober. I suggest we wait until the morning to have further discussion.”

“No. We’re talking about this right now,” Jim insisted, standing nose to nose with Spock.

“They we should return to our quarters.”

Reflexively, they both glanced at Scotty, who was watching them with a hopeful expression. “Yeh don’t have to leave on _my_ account,” he assured them drunkenly. Angry sex was sure to erupt at any moment.

“Let’s go,” said Jim shortly. They marched quickly to their quarters.

Once inside, Spock immediately spoke up. “I do not understand why you felt the need to sleep elsewhere,” he stated. “That does not solve anything.”

“And how is your taking my place on a mission solving anything, Spock? What about the next mission? And the next one? Are you going to take my place then too? Plus, you’re making _me_ do the very thing you don’t want to do! You double-crossing bastard,” Jim practically shouted, getting in Spock’s face.

“It is my duty as your bondmate to ensure your safety,” Spock said, his voice heated.

Jim clenched his fists, his rage seeking an outlet. He grabbed Spock’s face and pulled him into a rough, angry kiss. Spock kissed back just as hard, pushing him the short distance to the wall. Jim bit him and pulled him in further by the roots of his hair. Spock pushed him up the wall so Jim’s feet were no longer on the floor. Jim wrapped his legs around him for some traction, rutting against him firmly. Spock responded by lifting him even higher so that Jim’s legs were around his waist, and thrusting back at him.

Jim pulled back to catch his breath, still glaring at Spock, still furious. “You stubborn bastard,” he snapped, then pulled him in again. “I’m not going to let you do it,” he swore the next time he came up for air.

“I am going to do it. You cannot change that,” Spock insisted passionately.

With renewed fury, Jim rutted against him again. Spock grabbed Jim’s wrists and pinned them against the wall, along with the rest of his body. Jim struggled in his grip, continuing to rut against him in a furious pace. Spock pushed back with slower, but harder, thrusts.

Jim eventually stopped, out of breath. The rutting wasn’t quite enough to get him off, but he was too angry with Spock to ask or offer anything. Spock stopped too, and they glared at each other for a moment. “Let me down,” Jim ordered finally. He was annoyed to feel tears forming in his eyes. He didn’t want to show Spock how hurt and afraid he was.

Spock released him and stepped back stiffly. Jim pushed past him and undressed for bed. Then he climbed in, turning his back to Spock. He felt Spock slide in quietly on the other side and heard him order the lights off. Eventually, he fell asleep.

The next morning, he woke up as Spock was making his final preparations for his shift. Jim felt a flare of fury when he remembered the events of yesterday. Yet, today was the mission, and he didn’t want Spock to leave with them still so angry with each other.

He rolled out of bed and made his way to their bathroom, where Spock had finished brushing his teeth (with a new toothpaste bottle, of course). Jim took a moment to remember that bizarre fight. He wished resolving this one would be half as fun. “Look. Good luck on your mission, all right?” He forced a smile, then stepped up and kissed Spock lightly. He stepped back.

Spock relaxed a little. “Thank you,” he replied simply. Then he left. Jim joined him on the Bridge shortly after.

 “Captain, we have reached the planet,” Chekov informed him as he settled into his chair.

Jim briefly remembered the young man’s comment yesterday. He wondered what they were thinking now. But, this was not the time for that. “Good. Hail them,” he ordered Uhura. They were advanced enough that the Prime Directive didn’t apply. Which was part of what made this mission dangerous. He shoved that thought away. He couldn’t let his displeasure show on his face when he talked with them. Moments later, the planet representative appeared on the screen.

“I respectfully request for permission to beam down so we can talk,” Jim said.

“We’ve been expecting you,” the alien said. “We wish to remind you that we will allow only one representative on the planet.”

Well, this was it. “Very well. Send us the coordinates, and one officer will beam down.”

“We’ll be expecting you.” Uhura cut the connection.

“Spock, transporter room,” Jim said tensely.

Spock obediently followed him, tense and silent, the entire way. As he took his place on the transporter pad, Jim finally spoke.  “If you do not check in as protocol demands, I _will_ send a search party. In fact, I will have one standing by.”

“Acknowledged,” said Spock.

“Energize,” Jim ordered the transporter officer. Spock was gone.

True to his word, he assembled a team and asked Uhura keep him informed about Spock’s check-ins. Now Jim had nothing to do but try to find a way to distract himself. Maybe he’d go to the gym. Not that he was trying to keep in shape for Spock or anything. It would just be a good way to work out his frustrations.

That worked for about a half hour. He showered in his quarters, then talked with McCoy about how it was going with Carol. Well, apparently. He bummed around the cafeteria, then headed down to Engineering to see how Scotty was doing. He had a bit of a headache, but was otherwise normal. The man knew how to hold his liquor. Jim even had a slightly awkward, one-sided conversation with Keenser.

Finally, finally, finally, he got the word that Spock was beaming back. He rushed to the transporter room. Spock was just stepping off the platform with a potted plant in his arms. “Spock,” Jim said, both tense and relieved.

“Captain,” Spock acknowledged. “The aliens did not agree for us to establish a presence in this system. However, they did agree that they did not want the Klingons, or any other aliens, to be here either. Therefore, I believe the mission was successful.”

A petulant part of Jim wanted to ask if his telepath theory had held up, if the switch had really turned out to be necessary, but he kept his mouth shut for now. “Good. How does the plant fit in?”

“It is similar to a plant that grew on Vulcan. They noticed me admiring it, and offered it to me as a gift,” Spock explained. “Though they have effectively banned us from the system, they wish to be on good terms. I have gone through the decontamination sequence and it appears innocuous.”

In silent, mutual agreement, they proceeded to their quarters. Spock settled the plant on his desk. They both stared at it for a moment, thinking of Vulcan. Jim found himself at a loss for words. Hell, Bones was right. Spock had lost a lot. The mission, their quarrel, everything, suddenly didn’t seem as important. He’d rather fuck Spock than fight with him, though the fighting _and_ fucking had been hot. “Have I told you lately how hot you are?” Jim blurted out.

Spock eyed him. “Though you have not said the words, it was implied by your actions,” he said, sounding both amused and puzzled.

“Well, I don’t think it was enough,” Jim said, gathering him close and kissing him.

Spock pulled back. “Jim, we should debrief,” he objected.

“Yeah. Debrief,” Jim agreed, pulling at Spock’s pants.

“This is a… an erratic change in behavior,” Spock noted, bewildered.

“I’m glad to have you back,” Jim said. “Less talking.”

 

After they came to a satisfying conclusion, Jim finally agreed to the other kind of “debriefing.” Spock had efficiently summarized the mission in the transporter room, now it was just learning the finer details to send on to Starfleet. Through it all, Jim just couldn’t seem to stop touching Spock, but Spock never commented on it.

They returned to the Bridge, where Jim finally ordered them away from the planet. Damn, he should have done that right away. He shouldn’t have allowed himself to become distracted. The sexual frustration from last night must’ve gotten to him. Still, he would definitely try to focus better next time. He couldn’t make mistakes like that.

Once they were safely away, Jim sent the reports he and Spock had created to Starfleet. That got him thinking about the tally. He really should get on that. He stared at Spock.

Someone touched him on the shoulder. “Sir? Sir?”

“Uh, yeah,” Jim said whipping his head back around. Shit. Distracted _again_.

It was Chekov, clearly amused but doing his level best not to show it. “We are out of range of their sensors. What is our new heading?”

Starfleet hadn’t given them one, and the Klingons were known to be expanding to this area. So, “Find us a nebula to hide in until we hear from Starfleet.”

“Yes, sir,” said Chekov. He returned to his post, then whispered into Sulu’s ear, something about “staring” and “Spock.”

Ok, so Jim deserved that. He decided to let it go. The whole Bridge had probably figured out they’d been having make-up sex. He really should’ve thought more before acting.

He tried to work, but having Spock on the Bridge was proving to just be too distracting. Apparently he needed to have a few more rounds with him before he could concentrate properly. In the meantime… “Spock, why don’t you take a break? Check out the labs?”

“Very well,” Spock agreed, and headed for the lift.

Suddenly, the idea of Spock leaving seemed unbearable. “Actually, there was something I need to speak with you about,” he said, hurrying after him. He thought he heard a loud snort right before the lift doors closed, but he couldn’t be sure. Once they were alone, Jim pounced on Spock, sucking his lips into his mouth.

Spock wrenched him off. “ _Jim_ ,” he chided, a hint of laugh in his voice.

“Forget the labs, I want to work on my tally,” Jim insisted.

“Jim, we need to maintain professionalism. Or, at the very least, subtlety. I do believe the entire ship knows what we are doing.”

“Screw the ship,” Jim said, hitting the “Stop” button.

“While the ship may very well maintain respect for us, evidence clearly shows that Starfleet will not. Or have you already forgotten the hearings?”

“God, Spock, one short fuck won’t get us in trouble,” Jim protested.

“I do not want us to jeopardize our command of the Enterprise,” Spock said, though he sounded less resolved.

“It won’t,” Jim promised.

“At the very least, we should take this to our quarters,” Spock pointed out.

Jim hit “Resume” and hurried Spock to their cabin. Once his “tally” had been reduced, they returned to their duties.

Though Jim managed to refrain from jumping Spock for the rest of the day, he still couldn’t bring himself to stop touching him or giving him lots of attention. Finally, late that night, they were done for the day. When Jim returned to their quarters, Spock was waiting for him.

“You have made sexual advances on me ever since I returned from the mission. I believe I should get them out of your system. Undress.”

_Roleplay_. They hadn’t since shore leave. Nothing sounded better to Jim right now. He peeled off his uniform in record time.

“Get on the bed and present yourself to me,” Spock ordered.

Jim hurried to obey. God, he just felt so hot and bothered, and strangely tingly all over. And he just couldn’t _wait_.

“Hold yourself open for me,” Spock said.

Jim shifted his weight to his chest and did so, panting in anticipation. He felt Spock wipe him down. Jim recalled the last time he’d done that. That must mean…

As Spock licked his hole, Jim jerked away and curled in on himself. Holy hell, he felt _way_ more sensitive to this than he remembered.

“Stay still,” Spock reminded him firmly.

Jim repositioned and braced himself. Spock licked him again. Jim couldn’t help himself from jerking away again.

“If you do not quit squirming, I will contain you myself,” Spock warned.

Jim groaned at the thought of being forced to take it. Despite his best efforts, he wasn’t able to stop his reaction. How had he ever done that before?

Spock grabbed his hips and forced him flat on the bed, pinning him there. Jim shakily continued to hold himself open, breathing hard, tensed. Spock began licking him mercilessly. Jim fought his hold, unable to  help it, but Spock was too strong to move even an inch. Jim clenched tight, doing his best not to hyperventilate. If Spock entered him, he didn’t think he’d be able to take it. He just felt so sensitive right now.

“Will you hold still as I take you, or must I restrain you for that as well?” Spock asked, finally letting up.

“I’ll try,” Jim gasped.

Spock released his hips and pulled down his pants enough to get his cock out. As soon as it touched Jim’s hole, however, Jim squirmed away. “That is enough,” Spock said firmly. “You have harassed me all day, now you must deliver.” He grabbed Jim’s hips again, and pushed in strongly. After only one thrust, Jim came with a strangled noise. Spock noted this with satisfaction. It had been too long since he’d done analingus; perhaps he should do it more often, if this was the result. He continued his thrusts, as Jim clenched hard around him and struggled to get away. “Do you want me to pull out?” Spock asked, implying threat.

Jim tried to still himself. His cock had already started to harden a little again. “No,” he gasped weakly. He was so strangely sensitive, he could hardly take it, but the last thing he wanted was Spock to stop having sex with him.

“Very well.” Spock continued his thrusts, keeping Jim firmly pinned in place. Jim reflexively grabbed at his wrists, twisted his torso, tried to get traction to buck, and twist him off with his legs, but Spock couldn’t be budged, any more than Jim could seem to stop himself from trying to. Spock came with a light groan. Jim melted at the sensation. The hot come pouring inside him felt like heaven to his oversensitive nerves. Spock started to pull out, but Jim reached out with a quick hand and, “No.” So Spock shifted them so he was sitting down with Jim still impaled on his lap.

“I want another round,” Jim said, when he finally caught his breath.

Spock, sensing a strange anxiety in his partner, decided to reassure. “I will be here tomorrow. We can commence then.”

“Don’t want you tomorrow. Want you right now,” Jim insisted. It didn’t take much more persuasion before Spock had him tied to the headboard and was dominating him again.

Jim continued with his attention to Spock the next day, so Spock, deciding it would be the only he could get anything done without turning it into another fight, turned it into a roleplay and told him if he approached him again under the guise of ship’s business, he would not allow him to come when they did have sex next. Frustrated with his strange inability to control his urges, Jim escaped to their quarters. Maybe being away from Spock for awhile would help cool himself down.

It definitely did _not_ help. If anything, he now felt even worse. There was no way he could do his work now. Something had to be wrong. He just hoped McCoy would take him seriously. “Kirk to McCoy. Please come to my quarters.”

“I’ll be right up, Jim,” came McCoy’s voice through the comm. Thank god.

Minutes later, McCoy walked through the door. “You look pretty tense. What’s going on?”

“I just can’t seem to leave Spock alone!” Jim said.

McCoy looked suspicious. “How is that new, Jim? Don’t tell me this is some stupid joke of yours.”

“I’m serious! I’m all anxious, I have trouble concentrating, and I can’t seem to control myself.”

“Well Jim, you sent Spock on the first solo mission he’s done since you’ve been married. It’s bound to make you feel unsettled. Give it a few more days.”

“A few more days of this?” Jim asked a bit hysterically.

“Welcome to the real world, Jim,” McCoy said ironically, figuring that Jim was finally experiencing what it was really like to be attached to someone. He just needed to figure out how to deal with it, like normal people did. “I’ll give you a sedative, just this once. I’ll even sign an order to give you a little time off.”

“Thanks,” said Jim.

McCoy administered it, then left. He was having a sudden, intense urge to visit a certain weapons officer…

Jim finally relaxed as the sedative took effect. He stared with glazed eyes at the ceiling, unable to string together coherent thought. The past days whirled around his consciousness in a strange, hypnotic blur. Was it real, or just a dream?

It wore off by the time Spock entered after completing his shift. Jim pounced on him the moment he saw him. “Jim. I did not mean to imply that I was banning you from my presence,” Spock said when Jim came up for air.

“Later,” Jim said, and kissed him again. He tried to rut against Spock, but his movements were too unfocused and uncoordinated to do much good.

Spock pushed him off. “You are not breathing enough to maintain consciousness,” he chided. “I am not going anywhere, and neither are you.”

Jim ignored him and began kissing him again before he’d gotten a chance to catch his breath.

Spock forced him off. “I will take over from here.”

Jim groaned in frustration as Spock bound him tightly to the bed with Shibari rope. He just couldn’t seem to kiss and touch Spock enough. It was just taking so _long_. Spock covered him with his body, and had his way with him again. When Jim was exhausted into sleep, Spock untied him and gathered him close. Jim’s anxiety lately had concerned him a little, so he’d consulted Dr. McCoy earlier, who told him Jim should be all right in a few days. Though he did not consider Jim’s desires a burden, they were beginning to interfere with their duties.

The next morning, Jim was clinging to him so tightly that Spock feared wrestling him off would injure him. His hard on was digging into his hip, which wasn’t so unusual, but the alarmingly feverish color of his face _was_. Jim looked outright unwell. Perhaps it was merely anxiety, but Spock no longer believed that. He would demand a full medical checkup for him.

Spock shook Jim, who jerked aware and pressed against him. “Spock. Don’t go,” he pleaded as he felt his partner try to untangle them.

“I must get you to Dr. McCoy,” Spock insisted.

“I can’t walk like this,” Jim said.

“Then, get dressed, and I will call him here,” Spock said. At the very least, he could scan him and run some blood tests.

McCoy came fifteen minutes later and started his exam. As he looked over Jim’s bloodwork, he started frowning. “Something is definitely out of whack,” he said, now feeling bad that he didn’t take Jim more seriously earlier. Still, Jim’s sex drive was legendary. What was he supposed to think? He’d really thought anxiety was the problem. “His hormone levels are through the roof.” He scratched his chin. “When do you think the symptoms started? When did you first notice something unusual?”

“When I returned from the mission, Jim made an erratic change in behavior,” Spock said. He’d assumed it was emotional backlash from the fight. But, perhaps something more had been going on.

“Right,” said McCoy, not needing or wanting the details. “You went through the decontamination sequence, right?”

“That is correct. However…” Spock frowned, and turned to the plant.

McCoy followed his gaze. “You brought this back with you?”

“I did,” Spock confirmed. “As it was also properly decontaminated, I foresaw no problems with bringing it aboard.”

McCoy scanned it, then broke a leaf off for study. “You should put this in a containment field until we’re sure.”

“Affirmative,” said Spock.

“In the meantime, I’ll give him a hypo that should help with his symptoms. Though it might take awhile to have an effect.”

McCoy dispensed the medication and left. Spock took the plant to the lab, contained it, then quickly returned to their quarters, where Jim waited in agitation.

“Perhaps you would like a blowjob?” Spock offered.

Jim looked up hopefully. “I’m still really sensitive – you’re going to have to hold me down.”

“Very well.”

“Thanks, Spock.”

Spock sucked him off, and Jim came down his throat in very little time, writhing in his hold.

“McCoy to Spock.”

“Yes, Doctor,” Spock said, his voice a little rough.

There was a short silence. They could almost _hear_ McCoy deciding to forget he’d figured out what they were doing. “It was definitely the plant. Now that he’s away from it, he should gradually go back to normal.”

“Very well. Thank you, Doctor. Spock out.”

Between the medicine and the absence of the plant, Jim was indeed already feeling more like himself. “God, Spock, I never left you alone. You didn’t suspect anything?”

“You are always… “ready to go,” Jim. Though excessive, I did not believe it to be outside of your normal behavioral parameters.” Spock looked sheepish.

“Right. My sex drive can’t get any higher than it is,” Jim smiled, a little sheepish himself. “You didn’t seem to mind my compromised state. Speaking of…” their fight came back to Jim. Now that he could think more clearly, he still felt like he had a few things to say about it. “Don’t switch places with me on a mission again, without involving me. If there’s going to be a change, we’ll _both_ call the Admiral. All right?”

“That is agreeable,” Spock promised. “I also apologize for not being attentive to how the plant was affecting you.”

“About that plant. What are you going to do with it?”

“If it cannot be genetically altered to be innocuous, it will be destroyed,” Spock said.

“I don’t know. It made for some pretty hot roleplay.”

“You are suggesting exposure in the future for this purpose?” Spock asked.

“Up to you, Spock,” Jim said with a smile. “In small doses, of course.” He really didn’t want to be exposed to the point that he reached that morning.

“I will keep that in mind.”


	20. Surprises

“How’s it looking?” Jim asked Scotty, approaching him from behind.

Scotty looked up from where he was monitoring the warp reactor. “Well, all this hopping around on missions like we have lately hasn’t done her any favors, but she’ll hold up,” he assured Jim.

“Good. Say, where’s Keenser?” Jim asked, trying to keep his voice casual. He definitely didn’t want Scotty to find out what he was going to do next.

“I dunno. Look somewhere high, the little devil is always climbing things. I swear he’s more like a monkey than a hobbit.”

Jim laughed nervously. “Thanks. I’ll see you around, Scotty.” After about five minutes, Jim managed to find the little alien climbing in a Jeffries tube. He took a deep breath, fortifying himself. “Hey, I have a huge favor to ask of you.”

Keenser stared at him unblinkingly, then climbed down. Jim took that as a yes. He glanced around, making sure it was private. “I’ll put you on the away team for this mission if you’ll go buy something for me while we’re there. I won’t be able to get away myself, but sending you on an errand won’t be suspicious.” Jim did his best not to fidget. This had to be one of the most embarrassing conversations he’d ever had. That was the whole reason why he picked Keenser; at least the little guy could be depended on not to laugh or breathe a word about it to anybody. Only for Spock would he do this. “I’ve included the specs in this datapad. Once you’ve got it, beam back to the ship and leave it in my quarters. All right?”

Keenser looked it over, then stared unblinkingly at Jim.

Jim fought down a blush. He did have something called masculine pride, after all. “Think you can do it?”

Keenser gave a sharp nod and handed the padd back to him.

“Sure you don’t need to keep it?”

Keenser jerked his head no.

“You must have a good memory.”

Yes.

Great. Still, that must be why Scotty liked him so much. Never forgot a thing. “Thanks, Keenser. I’ll let you get back to work.”

Relieved that the whole embarrassing conversation was over, Jim finished assembling the away team, which would also include Spock, Uhura, Marcus, and McCoy.

He and Spock were the first ones in the transporter room. “Should be a simple mission,” Jim told Spock with a smile. “I’ve got a surprise for you when it’s over.”

Spock lifted his brows slightly. “Indeed?”

“Yes. You’re gonna love it.” Jim grinned. He turned, and saw that Keenser was there, having caught the tail end of the conversation. Then the little guy _winked_. Jim smiled in embarrassment, then straightened as he took his place on the pad beside Spock.

Minutes later, they all beamed down to the planet. Keenser went off on his errand while the rest of them met with the alien representatives. Jim was glad they arrived so promptly; it saved him from having to answer awkward questions about Keenser’s whereabouts.

At first, all seemed to go well. They sat outside around a large table, making a trade and right of way agreement. Then someone came and whispered in the ear of the head representative, who relayed the message to the rest of them. “They say that lunch is ready.”

Great. Alien cuisine. Sometimes it was really tasty, other times it was so bad that McCoy had to do some fast talking to prevent an incident. His team got up and followed the aliens inside the large building nearby. He hoped they at least killed their food before eating it. He liked his steak, but he definitely preferred it dead first.

Jim leaned over to Spock as they entered, whispering in his ear, “Nerve pinch me if it looks bad.”

Spock raised an eyebrow in amusement. Of the Enterprise away team, Jim had the worst time with alien food.

It all happened very fast. The doors shut behind them and suddenly they were surrounded by cloaked figures with phasers. The Enterprise team instantly formed a tight circle, standing back to back. There were so many of them!

“What is the meaning of this?” Jim asked the aliens he’d been negotiating with.

They refused to answer, cowering in a corner. Instead, one of the cloaked figures stepped forward. “Give us James Kirk, or the whole team dies.”

“Who are you?” demanded Jim.

“It’s not important. Make your decision.”

Jim felt Spock grip his arm. Obviously, he was against the idea. Jim swallowed. “If I come with you, will you let them go?”

“Yes,” agreed the cloaked figure.

Instantly, Spock’s breath brushed against his ear. “There is nothing to be gained by going with him. We have no guarantee that he is telling the truth. He may attempt to kill us either way.”

“How do I know you will let them go?” Jim said to the cloaked figure.

“You don’t.”

Spock’s hand tightened further. Jim froze tensely, unsure. The safety of his team was the most important thing. He had to try whatever he could to ensure it. But it was so, so hard to do this to Spock. “All right.”

Spock’s hand was like a steel band around his arm, firm to the point of pain. “He will not go with you,” Spock said to them.

“Spock, let me go,” Jim ordered him, not quite meeting his eyes. He didn’t think he could bear to see the pain there.

At first he didn’t think Spock was going to listen, but he finally released his grip enough that Jim was able to jerk out of it. He took deep, fortifying breaths as he walked up to the mysterious figure.

 “Bind him,” the leader ordered, and two more cloaked figures grabbed Jim and secured him in cuffs. “Take him to the ship.”

Jim heard a commotion behind him. For a moment, he was able to look back. Spock had lunged forward after him, but was being held back by their assailants. They had to be really strong if they were able to do that. Then he was jerked forward, and unable to see them anymore.

“Have them beam back to their ship once we are away,” the cloak figure told the aliens.

At least they would be safe. He had no idea what would happen to him now, but he had a feeling he didn’t have long to find out.

Spock and the rest of the team had barely materialized when the Vulcan began giving orders. “Scan for ships in the area, calculate trajectories,” he said. He also searched his mind for their bond. That would greatly help him track down Jim. “Has Keenser made contact?”

“Yes, he beamed aboard minutes ago,” the transporter officer confirmed.

“Good. Tell Engineering to prepare for possible warp.”

Everyone raced to obey. Spock kept his face expressionless, his movements robotic. He had to focus on the task at hand. He could not dwell on the possibility of losing yet another person he loved.

They all arrived at the Bridge and raced around to find the ship. Spock was able to feel it was on the other side of the planet, so they started up their fastest impulse speed to intercept it.

Then Spock lost all sense of Jim. He froze, horrified, staring straight ahead blankly.

“Are you all right?” said Marcus, approaching him. “What’s happening?”

Spock sat immobile in the Captain’s chair with tears forming in his eyes, though the rest of his face was blank. “I cannot feel him,” he said, barely audible, his eyes vacant.

Marcus covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide with shock. The whole Bridge went quiet.

“Scotty, please come to the Bridge,” Uhura said quietly into her comm.

It was dead silent on the Bridge until Scotty came through the doors seconds later. “You rang?”

“Scotty, I think you should take command,” Uhura said quietly. Spock still hadn’t moved.

Scotty, though obviously bewildered, took it in stride. “Aye. Mr. Spock?” he said, looking at the Vulcan questioningly.

Uhura approached Spock, and took him by the arm. “Come on, Spock. Let’s get you to your quarters.”

Spock allowed Uhura to lead him away, his face still completely blank, though his eyes gave away his pain.

Once Spock was gone, Scotty finally spoke up. “What the devil is going on? All I know is that I was supposed to prepare the engines for warp.”

Marcus filled him in.

“What did he mean?” Scotty asked. “I’m not up on Vulcan mysticism.”

“I’m not entirely sure, but I believe it means that he believes Jim is dead. As far as I know, there aren’t many things that can cause a bondmate to lose a sense of the other.”

“Well, as much as I respect the Vulcans, I’m not one to depend on that completely,” said Scotty. “I say we go after him. He thought the ship was on the other side of the planet?”

“We’re approaching the coordinates now,” said Sulu.

Scotty looked at the readout. “Looks like someone warped out recently. Is that was Spock felt?”

“No, he’d still be able to feel him. Either they’ve found some way to block telepaths, or he’s dead,” said Uhura, reentering the Bridge.

“Well there’s too much weird shit out there to make any assumptions. Chekov, you’ll have to take over Engineering.”

“Yes, sir,” agreed Chekov, leaving the Bridge.

“Let’s follow that trail.”

Spock sat on his meditation mat, staring vacantly ahead. The quarters that had been home to him now were quiet and lonely. Despite the solitude, he could not seem to focus his mind.

The door buzzed. Spock silently got up and opened it. Keenser stood on the other side with a package. “Thank you,” said Spock quietly, taking it from him. Keenser left.

Spock sat down on the bed and opened the package. Inside, he found various pieces of black lingerie. Apparently, that had been the surprise Jim had planned. He’d taken the opportunity of being at a rich trade planet to get them for him. Spock let them fall to the floor.

Scotty entered hours later with a jar of incense. “I hope I got it right,” he said, lighting it. “Supposed to be a Vulcan recipe.” He’d had to make several adjustments to the damn replicator before it spat it out, but it was the only bit of cheer he could think of that Spock might appreciate.

Spock gave him a short nod of appreciation. To his surprise, Scotty sat down next to him and attempted a meditation pose. “We lost the trail of the ship, but we’ve narrowed down the destination to a few possibilities. I’ve got the midnight crew checking them out. They’ll alert us if they find anything.”

Spock gave a short nod of acknowledgement.

Scotty maintained silence after that. He was shit at focusing his mind unless it was with engine modifications, so he tried to think about that. What could have those alien kidnappers done to their engines to make their trail disappear?

Awhile later, McCoy came and Scotty left. “How are you doing?” he asked.

“I am functional,” Spock said flatly. “And I have given up command. There is no need for medical evaluation.”

“Damn it, Spock! I’m not here to evaluate your performance. I’m here to offer support. Would you like to talk about it?”

“There is nothing to discuss that you don’t know,” Spock said coolly, though there was an edge to his voice.

“We would like to help you,” McCoy said, summoning patience. “The whole crew would.”

“If the search is not…” he could not seem to finish the sentence. He started again. “After all…efforts… have been made, I do not believe I will stay here,” said Spock. “I will return to the Vulcan colony.”

“Look,” said McCoy. “We’re not convinced he’s gone. I know you can’t feel him, but maybe some alien came up with a device to block it.”

“Devices have been able to block telepathy, but not a marriage bond,” Spock countered. “There is a depth and strength to it that cannot be completely blocked. You do not understand. I support your efforts, however, success is…unlikely.”

McCoy personally thought Spock was blinded by grief. He just didn’t want to admit to it. The real possibility of losing yet someone else was very difficult for him. He couldn’t deal with it, and was shutting down. “Well, we’re going after him anyway.”

“As I have stated, I do not disagree with your course of action,” Spock said. He – they – had to try.

“Good,” McCoy said mildly. He glanced around and saw the black lingerie scattered on the floor, then quickly averted his gaze. That Spock would leave such a mess was quite telling.

“Scott to McCoy. Yeh better get to the Bridge.”

Once McCoy arrived at the Bridge, Scotty told him the news. “Starfleet wants us to stop the search. They have some urgent business with the Klingons to take care of in the next sector, and we’re the closest ship.”

McCoy cursed.

“My sentiments exactly,” said Scotty. “Suggestions?”

Unfortunately, no one had any good ones. Scotty didn’t like it, but it was sure looking like he would have to choose duty over doing what he wanted to do. “Well, let’s all think on it for the next couple hours, and reconvene then,” he suggested. Maybe they’d think of something.

When Scotty arrived at his quarters, he started pacing. Damn, he couldn’t just leave Jim behind! Not only was he a dear friend and a great captain, he was also the one to appoint him Chief Engineer. If it weren’t for him, he wouldn’t be here. Well, him, and that old man…

_Spock_. Yes! He could ask that guy, he seemed pretty smart and willing to help. Crazy, yes, but smart. Scotty didn’t know how to contact him, but he guessed he was probably on New Vulcan, so that was a good place to start. Decision made, he opened the connection and waited.

It took almost a half hour, but they finally routed his call to the right guy. “Montgomery Scott here,” he introduced himself. “I don’t suppose you remember me?”

“Yes, Mr. Scott. What can I help you with?”

Scotty quickly explained the situation to him. “It’s like I’m between a rock and a hard place!”

“Since you will be otherwise occupied, I will fetch him myself,” said Spock.

“Then you believe he’s still alive, sir?”

“I have encountered a device that will block a bond, though it is rare. It narrows my search considerably. In short, yes. I do not believe that Jim is dead. I will leave immediately.”

Scotty broke out into a grin. “Thank you, sir! We will finish our mission and be back to assist as soon as we can!” He forwarded all of their data about the mission and search so far.

“Good luck, Mr. Scott. Spock out.”

Scotty hurried to relay the good news to the rest of the crew. When it came time to tell Spock, he hesitated. He hated to give the man false hope, if that’s what it turned out to be.  Still, he’d find out they were headed for the Klingons, and he didn’t want him to think they abandoned the search.

Spock took the news with a blank face. Scotty didn’t quite know what to make of it, so he finished giving him the status update and left. He’d send Keenser to check up on him later.

Meanwhile, Jim had been transferred from ship to ship until he finally arrived at a planet he’d never been to before. He had a strange device locked in place on his head that prevented his connection to Spock. No one had told him anything yet about what was going to happen to him. Mostly, he wondered what was going on with his ship, and Spock. How was Spock taking it? He hoped that he wasn’t shutting everyone out. Spock didn’t like to share his emotions with anyone other than Jim, and sometimes not even then, but he hoped he was making an exception. Jim hated the thought of Spock going through this alone.

Jim was led from a shuttle out to the rocky surface. He could see the mouth of a cave ahead. Were they going to force him to mine it? His question wasn’t answered, though, as he was led inside and eventually shut in a cell with other prisoners. He examined it, taking note of everything. Somehow, he’d get out of here. Somehow, he’d get this damn thing off his head.

Hours later, two Romulans came in and dragged Jim out. Then they shut him in a room with a large Romulan Commander who eyed him in a way that made Jim uneasy. Finally, the Romulan spoke. “You must be tougher than you look, if you are with a Vulcan,” he mused.

“How do you know about our relationship?” Jim asked. As far as he knew, only the crew and Starfleet Command did.

“We’ve been monitoring the missions of the Enterprise. On one mission, we discovered that you – as you humans say – took it up the ass from your First. We know you, Kirk. You would have found a way out, if you did not want him. The feeling was, apparently, mutual, for Vulcans do not whore themselves out, even for missions; on the contrary, they are quite prude. Therefore, we could only conclude that you were married. So you see, even Romulans can achieve Vulcan logic.” He smiled creepily.

Jim couldn’t quite suppress his angry, embarrassed flush. “What does any of that have anything to do with why I’m here?”

“Your command team managed to destroy a Romulan ship. And no ordinary Romulan ship – a highly advanced one from the future. We believe that as long as your team is intact, you pose a danger to Romulus. I was given full authority to deal with the situation any way I see fit.”

“So you’ve kidnapped me. You really think the Enterprise is going to just fall apart?”

“Vulcans value their bondmates highly. It is unlikely Spock will want to stay on the Enterprise. Without the two commanding officers, the cohesion and loyalty of the ship will crack.” He paused. “And you haven’t been merely ‘kidnapped.’ I have other uses planned for you.”

“Mining?”

“Yes. Among other things. You truly must be good in bed for a Vulcan to agree to sex during a mission, even if you are married.”

“No,” said Jim, sick.

“We’ll see about that.”

The Romulan, fortunately, did not make good on his threat right away, though he continued to hang the possibility over Jim’s head. Jim wasn’t convinced that the Romulan was telling the truth about why he was here, but he was under no illusion that he wouldn’t be taken advantage of. He continued to keep his eye out for an escape route, though he hoped that wouldn’t be necessary. Surely Spock was coming for him.

Unless, of course, he believed him dead, as the Romulan planned. It was a real possibility. Jim tried not to dwell on it.

Mining was hard work. He wasn’t fed or clothed very well, only given a pair of raggedy shorts. The guards also had no compunctions about roughing him up if they thought he wasn’t working fast enough. Still, he preferred this over having the attention of the Romulan Commander.

Unfortunately, his luck ran out one day. He felt a strong hand grab his ass from behind. Jim whirled around in fury only to come nose to nose with the Commander. Jim tensed to punch him in the face but the other man caught his arm in a powerful grip. Jim could feel that if the Romulan wanted, he could easily break Jim’s arm. “Let me go,” demanded Jim.

“I think not,” said the Commander. He wrenched Jim around so that Jim’s back was to his front. Then he bit down where his neck joined the shoulder. Jim reacted violently, but the Commander was too strong. Finally, he let go, with a smirk. “Your Vulcan wouldn’t like it very much if he knew about that, would he?”

Jim lunged at him, but the Commander threw him aside with his superior strength. “You can’t have me,” gasped Jim.

“I don’t think you have a choice. Soon,” the Commander threatened, leaving Jim sitting there blinking away enraged tears.

Jim glared after him. His shoulder hurt like a bitch. He felt defiled, and not in a good way. God, he missed Spock so much in his moment. No way did he want anyone to have what was Spock’s, but the Commander was so _strong_. He had to get out of here before he couldn’t.

A few days later, he ran out of time. The Commander approached Jim again and held him in place as he groped him. But, a strangely familiar voice interrupted them.

“Ah. I see you have great appreciation for your workers,” the voice said, vaguely ironic.

The Commander stopped and turned to see the newcomer, affording Jim a view as well. He wore a hood, which mostly obscured his face, but still. He swore he knew him. Jim tried to take advantage of the distraction to break free, but unfortunately, the Commander was still too strong. “Who are you?” the Commander asked.

“I am interested in the minerals you are mining. I believe they might just be what I’m looking for. And, I must say that I’ve found more at this establishment than I expected,” the old man said with a vague gesture towards them. “It has been a long time since I’ve seen as attractive a pair as you two.”

Jim _knew_ that voice. And he _knew_ that face. Why was it so hard to place?

“Really?” said the Commander.

“Yes. In fact, I might be persuaded to double my spending if you could show me, say, something a little more interesting. I believe the humans call it a ‘scene.’”

_Spock Prime._ It was the old man! Jim felt a powerful rush of relief. He didn’t know what he had planned, but he knew it didn’t involve anyone getting fucked by the Romulan Commander.

The Romulan appeared to be debating it. Jim decided a little reverse psychology might help along whatever Prime had in mind. “There is _no way_ you are fucking me with that old bastard watching,” Jim spat. He’d apologize to Prime later, though he was sure he knew what Jim was up to already.

The Romulan’s gaze hardened. “Actually, I am. And you will apologize to him.”

“No,” Jim countered.

“You will by the end,” the Romulan threatened. He turned to Prime. “My apologies. Perhaps we should move somewhere more comfortable?”

“That is appealing.”

Jim was dragged to what he assumed was the Commander’s private chambers. Once it was just the three of them, Prime nerve-pinched the Commander in a quick move. Then he scanned Jim. “Sorry about this, Jim,” he said, then grabbed a hypo-looking thing from his pocket and jabbed it into Jim’s arm.

Jim doubled over in pain, and bit his lips hard to keep silent. And he’d thought his shoulder had hurt like a bitch.

“The metal circlet on your head is misleading,” Prime explained. “That is not the key element in what is blocking your connection to Spock. They injected you with a special device that not only renders telepathy useless, it also tracks your location. I located it and removed it just now.”

Prime used the Commander’s thumbprint to free Jim from the rest of his restraints, including the apparently useless circlet. Then he beamed Jim to his ship. “Help me get the ship into warp,” he said. “We must be well away before the Commander awakens.”

Jim cradled his hurt arm and helped Prime with the other. As he did, he could feel his head clearing, and a slight buzz at the back of his neck. His connection with his husband was alive again. Definitely worth the pain in his arm.

When they were finally away, Prime turned towards Jim. Jim was suddenly aware he was mostly naked and alone with a man who probably knew him better than himself and had sex with someone with his name and face. If this had been _his_ Spock, he probably would have made a joke, “Out of the frying pan, into the fire. Going to molest me, Spock?” But it wasn’t his husband.

“We should get your wounds looked at,” Prime said, his voice understanding.

Wound _s_. Suddenly Jim wished he could cover his bare shoulder. Still, he followed Prime to the medical kit and kept still while he tended his arm. Then Prime examined the bite on Jim’s shoulder. “We should try to get this healed before I return you to Spock,” said Prime. “I know you will not hide what happened, but seeing this will only make him feel worse.”

Jim couldn’t look at him. He felt Prime gently put his arm around him.

“Jim,” said Prime. “I know any sign of weakness embarrasses you. Especially in my presence. But, I assure you, it does not make you any less attractive.”

Jim looked at him questioningly.

“I believe you are concerned about how you measure up to your counterpart,” Prime explained. “You think I’m making comparisons. Of course, I cannot help but do that at times,” he admitted. “However, I would never view you as inferior in any way. You are James Kirk; that is a gift enough for me.”

Some of Jim’s tension eased and he gave Prime a small smile. “Thanks for coming for me.”

“Of course. The Enterprise searched for you, but was called away on an urgent matter. Before abandoning the search, Commander Scott contacted me for advice. I volunteered to retrieve you in their stead. We should rendezvous with the Enterprise in a day or two.”

Prime finished treating Jim’s injuries and put the medkit away.

“Shouldn’t we send a message?” Jim asked.

“Oh, they know,” Prime said, giving him a meaningful look.

Right. The bond. It was still a barely noticeable buzz on his end, something he wouldn’t have noticed had he not been looking for it, but Spock had probably picked up on it right away. “How is Spock doing?” He’d been wondering that all along, but he knew he probably wouldn’t like the answer.

“He took it hard,” said Prime. “He talked about resigning Starfleet. Dr. McCoy managed to persuade him to wait a while longer.”

Jim felt a spike of rage towards his captors. How could they do this to Spock? Spock had never done _anything_. “Why do you think they did it? I mean, it doesn’t make sense. Why not capture the whole team? Why just me?”

“I believe they intended to lure the Enterprise into the Neutral Zone in order to completely destroy her where they have an advantage,” said Prime. “You were the logical choice as bait.”

“We’re by the Neutral Zone?”

“Affirmative. That is also why I am reluctant to send a message to the Enterprise until we are clear.”

Damn. He wanted to be with Spock right now, talk with him, connect with him. He didn’t want to wait. “Can you amplify the bond?”

Prime gave him a small, knowing smile. “I can try.”

Jim kept still as Prime initiated the meld. He realized he trusted Prime as much as he trusted Spock; he had no problems surrendering to this. Slowly he felt the buzzing increase, and his sense of Spock grew stronger.

Spock sat in his quarters on his meditation mat, achieving only basic focus, when suddenly his bond with Jim flared to life. He froze, examining it. It was real. He stood up instantly, pressing his fingers to his temples. _Jim_. A wave of pure elation and relief crashed over him. He could hardly believe it. It seemed like an impossible gift. Yet, here it was. His counterpart had been successful in his mission.

Completely transformed, Spock exited his quarters and headed for the Bridge. Once there, he approached Commander Scott. “You are relieved,” Spock said.

“You mean…” Scotty said, eagerly giving up the chair.

Spock almost smiled. “Yes.”

The Bridge crew began clapping, Scotty the loudest. “Well, laddie, I’m going to get back to my engines! Good to have you back, Mr. Spock.”

“It is good to be back,” Spock responded sincerely.

When it came time for the rendezvous, Spock waited for Jim in their quarters. He did not believe he would be able to maintain control in front of the others, and he did not want anyone to witness that. Presently, Jim walked through their door. They froze for a second as they caught sight of each other. Spock wanted to lunge at him and crush him to himself, but held himself in check as Jim rushed up to him. Spock pulled him firmly into a kiss.

Jim could feel Spock shaking a little as he held back his strength and desire. “Hey. I’m all yours, Spock,” Jim whispered into his ear. “Do what you want with me.”

Spock pushed him down onto the bed with a soft pained noise, firmly bracketing him with his body as he continued to kiss him. It was clear Jim wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon, and he was quite happy with that, pulling Spock closer, if that was even possible at this point. Spock took off their shirts, and froze when he caught sight of Jim’s shoulder. It hadn’t fully healed yet.

“It’s nothing. He barely got me,” Jim said.

“What happened?” Spock asked, tightening his grip. Jim found it comforting.

“A Romulan wanted me, but he didn’t get far,” Jim assured him. “Don’t worry about it.”

Spock examined the faded mark darkly. “I should have been there.”

“You’re here now,” Jim said, not wanting to talk about it, especially right now. “Gonna reassert yourself, Spock?” Jim wondered, growing hot. Spock was stronger than him, Spock had him pinned, Spock looked like he wanted to lay his claim on him until he’d branded himself over the mark ten times over. Spock, however, seemed frozen, so Jim continued. “Want you to. Want you to make me forget how it felt, to only think about how you feel.”

Spock refocused on him, then drew back, unfastening his pants. His eyes traveled to Keenser’s package, then back to Jim. “Will you?”

“Yeah, Spock,” Jim agreed, pulling off his pants. The only thing he wanted right now was to submit to Spock. Aware of Spock’s intent gaze on him, he started picking out pieces of lingerie. “Only for you.”

He picked out black lace and garter stockings, complete with black panties that had a chain pouch and open back. He buckled a thick leather collar around his neck, and two more on each arm, well-spaced for bondage purposes. He finished off with a small bondage corset around his waist. “Well, Spock, what do you think?” Jim asked with a large toothless grin, burying his feelings of self-consciousness.

Spock closed the distance between them and ran a curious hand all over Jim’s body. It lingered around the collar around Jim’s neck. Jim felt himself dip into subspace a bit at the action. Then Spock ran his hands down Jim’s arms, locking them to the corset as he went. Jim’s half hard cock went further erect, though the chains constricted him. Spock reached around to Jim’s ass, squeezing it and playing with his exposed hole. Jim stood still in submission, breathing rapidly. It felt like heaven to have Spock’s hands on him again.

Spock leaned forward and gently set his teeth on Jim’s neck in implied threat, nudging the collar out of the way. Jim leaned into it, his euphoria rising. Yeah, he wanted Spock’s strength, Spock’s teeth, Spock’s dominance. Spock pushed a leg between his and nudged them apart, so he was vulnerable there as well. Jim twisted his head around and started kissing Spock’s temple, the only thing he could reach. Spock made a small noise of pleasure, then inserted a finger into Jim, who pushed his ass further into Spock’s grip. Spock pulled Jim closer, grinding into him lightly, leaving Jim depending on him for balance and hyperaware of how a small shift on Spock’s part could squeeze his cock with the chains. Jim made no move to protect himself and continued to kiss what parts of Spock he could reach.

Spock added more fingers inside of him, opening him up further as he slowly walked Jim backwards, nudging his chained cock threateningly in order to get him to move. When they arrived at the bed, Spock smoothly lowered him onto it, and lightly kicked his legs further apart as he fully inserted himself between them. Then he removed his fingers from his hole and shifted his grip to his silk clad hips, pulling them upwards to him snugly, with Jim’s trapped cock pressing lightly against Spock’s abdomen. Spock pushed himself in slowly, savoring the moment, and ignored the movements of Jim’s legs when they tried to push him in faster. He sank his teeth a little firmer into Jim’s neck, and Jim stilled, despite his burning need to be filled _right now_.

Spock finally entered him fully, then adjusted his angle. Jim tensed in anticipation, knowing what was coming next. Spock did not disappoint, jabbing his prostate with the precision that he did everything. Jim bucked beneath him. Spock took hold of his chained cock in response, squeezing it. “Keep still,” he said directly into Jim’s ear.

The masochistic part of Jim reveled in the pain that was mixed with the pleasure, in being forced to submit to it. Still, he knew Spock would increase the pressure if he didn’t obey. “Yes, Spock,” he whispered, attempting to brace himself with his legs, but since they were dangling over the edge of the bed, it was hard to find purchase. He felt Spock’s cock twitch inside him with pleasure at his submission before jabbing him again. Jim twisted a little, unable to help it, and Spock briefly tightened his hand. Jim moaned, sinking deeper into headspace. They locked eyes as Spock thrusted again, Jim jerked, and Spock punished him. God, Jim felt like he could explode at any moment.

Then Spock pulled out. He kept a firm hold of Jim’s cock to ensure he did not fight, as Jim made a protesting noise. Then he began jerking himself off above Jim, his intentions clear. It suddenly hit Jim how intently Spock was reclaiming him. Between that, and the pressure on his cock, he orgasmed, despite the almost painful confinement. Spock released on him seconds later with a short grunt, all over Jim’s exposed skin, and the corset. He shifted to Jim’s side, molding to him tightly, and slowly released him from the bondage. That task completed, he flung an arm and a leg over Jim, holding him tightly.

As Jim came to himself again, he met Spock’s eyes with a smile. “It’s good to be home, Spock.”


	21. Prime's Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much all sex. Merry Christmas everyone! :)

Jim slowly woke up, wondering why it was somewhat difficult to breathe. He opened his eyes and observed Spock sprawled out on top of him. That was a change; normally Jim was the one doing that. It was also unusual for Spock to still be asleep after this long. He must not have slept well when Jim had been away. Jim tried to shift out from underneath him, but Spock was too heavy. He sure packed weight for how skinny he was. There wouldn’t be any moving on Jim’s part until he woke too. Though he was a bit cramped and desperately needed a shower, he didn’t mind. After the danger, stress, and uncertainty he’d been living, it was nice to be held by Spock, to have that feeling of security.

He wondered what would happen now. He wished they didn’t have to just skip back into their command roles; they needed time to recover from this experience. He wanted some time to be just Spock’s, without having to be split between him and the Enterprise, the demanding lady. It was unlikely to happen, however.

Jim put his thoughts aside as Spock finally stirred on his chest. Jim ran his fingers through his hair, sticking it up with a playful smile. “Good morning.”

“Jim,” Spock acknowledged, shifting his head to look at him.

“Think your stinky human should take a shower?” Jim asked after a period of silence. He was surprised that Spock hadn’t said anything yet.

“Affirmative,” Spock agreed, though his expression didn’t change.

Jim laughed. “Well then. I will if you join me.”

“Of course.”

After some vanilla but hot sex in the shower, Spock and Jim invited Spock Prime to their quarters for breakfast. Prime was going to stay with them for a short time until they reached safer space.

“I spoke with the High Council and Starfleet,” Prime said as they sat down. “It is my belief that the Romulan who captured you will not give up. Intelligence reports confirm this. In order to settle this once and for all, he must be captured.”

“I agree,” interjected Spock firmly.

“What’s your plan?” Jim asked, sensing that Prime had one.

“We must draw him out, using Jim as bait –“

“No!” protested Spock.

“You misunderstand,” Prime cut back swiftly. “My plan is as follows: You and Jim will go to a planet, one that I’m very familiar with, ostensibly on shore leave. The Enterprise will hide in a nebula nearby. If he takes the bait, he will join you on the planet. Soon after, you will appear to try to sneak out of there. When he tracks you down, the Enterprise crew will capture him, and we will deliver him to Starfleet Command, who will then solve the situation through the proper diplomatic channels.”

“How do you know that the Romulan will not simply buy the aliens out, as they did with the others? Or come in force?” asked Spock.

“This planet is… unique,” Prime explained. “Their entire commerce revolves around tourists. The main selling point is their promise to deliver to you whatever fantasy you have that does not harm others. For instance, if a child wanted to be Batman, and rescue a city, people would come forward to orchestrate it. The same applies to more adult desires.”

It took a fraction of a second for Spock to read between the lines. “You are suggesting that I take Jim to a BDSM club?”

“Yes. I believe it is the safest option available for a variety of reasons. First, if word got out that the club sold Jim to the Romulans, it would seriously damage the planet’s commerce, instead of enhancing it, as it did for the other aliens. There are many safeguards built in the planet itself to prevent such a thing from happening, such as blocking transporter beams in certain areas. Next, in the contract that is composed in the club, you can specify that the sub is not allowed to go very far without the dom. There are checkpoints, and if a sub’s contract defines that he must have a dom’s permission, they will not allow him further. The Romulan would have to pass through many of those before he’d be able to beam Jim anywhere, and you would be alerted. If Jim agreed to wear a collar, it would contain your DNA, and would only confirm you as the dom when touched. Also, in my reality, I grew familiar with those in charge. For them, it’s their passion, and not about money. It would go against everything they believe in to betray someone’s sub. I will, of course, ascertain nothing has changed.”

“How are you so certain?” Spock asked.

Prime turned to Spock. “In my reality, when I applied to be Jim’s dom, they were quite intrigued. They had never had a Vulcan come to the club, or even heard of any Vulcan that had that interest. They asked for a mind-meld in order to understand my views of roleplay, from a Vulcan standpoint. In turn, he allowed me to explore and understand his own passion for his work.” Prime turned back so that he was including both of them. “The situation with the Romulan needs to be dealt with, and I believe that this is the safest and most effective way. He will not be suspicious of your indulging in such a place, or that the Enterprise would be there waiting for him.”

“Starfleet approved this?” Jim asked, torn between being turned on at the idea and embarrassed at his fetish being exposed.

“I did not specifically say what you would be doing at the planet,” Prime assured him. “I merely described the various aspects of the planet that made it ideal, and they agreed. Now all that is needed is your agreement.”

Jim and Spock looked at each other.

“There is one other relevant matter you will need to consider,” Prime added. “In my reality – and I very much doubt this has changed – in order to get into the club, you needed recommendation, supervision, and training from an experienced dom. They wanted to be sure that they screened doms properly so that ones who actually did serious harm to their subs would not be allowed in. I am willing to go there and undergo the required training in order to be qualified for this role, if that is your wish.”

Even just a week ago, Jim would have been mortified at the thought of Prime being involved in one of his scenes. And now, even with the understanding they’d reached during the rescue, he still felt a little unsure. “What do you think, Spock?” Jim asked his husband. It really was up to him.

“I would like to examine your data myself before making a decision,” Spock said.

“Of course,” Prime agreed, completely unsurprised. He handed him his PADD. He refocused on Jim, wanting to diffuse any remaining uneasiness he felt. “Perhaps if I shared with you a scene I had with my Jim, you would feel better informed. I have both of our memories of it.”

“A mind-meld?” Jim specified.

“Yes,” Prime confirmed.

Jim had to admit. He was very curious. He glanced over at Spock, who made an affirmative gesture. “All right.”

 Prime placed his hands on Jim’s psi points.

Jim hung from an elaborate harness equipped with a dildo and cock ring that attached to the ceiling: his arms stretched above his head, his weight supported by them, the harness under his arms, between his legs and circled around the top of his thighs. His toes dangled a few inches just off the ground, so he was unable to lift his weight off the dildo, which was more firmly pressed into him by gravity. As if being tackled and strung up didn’t get him hot and bothered enough, the cock ring and dildo vibrated at random intervals, keeping him aroused and near orgasm without relief. A gag in his mouth prevented him from asking the computer for help. No, he had to wait until Spock came back from whatever he was doing.

Jim’s tension mounted as he grew more sensitive and was unable to predict when or where the next stimulation would come. The dildo came to life, and he clenched down, twisting in his bonds, stretching as far as he could toward the floor, which was _just_ out of reach. Then it stopped, leaving his cock throbbing, unsatisfied, and hypersensitive.

He tried to access the bond, to see where Spock was. Spock immediately became aware of Jim’s urgent prodding, and scrambled his ability to pick up Spock’s location, though he did send his satisfaction at keeping Jim in thrall. Jim groaned in submissive euphoria as the feeling flooded him. Spock was in no hurry to give him relief.

The ring vibrated abruptly, stimulating his cock and balls. He drew his legs up in a futile attempt to squeeze his cock, but was prevented from going all the way by the harness around the top of his thighs. He jerked his body, trying to get his cock to slap against his belly, but was unable to get the leverage necessary to do it effectively.

Precome leaked copiously from his cock down his leg, making a small puddle on the floor. Jim was breathing heavily, his face flushed from arousal. He groaned in frustration as the ring stopped stimulating him, denying him orgasm yet again. He’d been hanging here for was seemed like hours. Though his inner clock wasn’t as good as Spock’s, his was still pretty good, but his submissive high made it hard to tell, and he _needed to come right now_.

Finally, Spock entered, and simply watched for a few minutes as he undressed. Jim felt the helpless urge to protect his oversensitive genitals. He needed to come more than anything, but if Spock touched him, it would almost be too much. Spock approached him, and Jim panted harder, squirming a little in anticipation. Spock reached out and casually squeezed Jim’s cock, making Jim curl in on himself with a high pitched noise. He let go and let his hand wander, not bothering to avoid Jim’s ticklish spots. Then he pulled the dildo out of Jim, though his anus was still held open by the short hollow cylinder the dildo had been attached to. “You know the rules,” Spock said, standing behind him and not touching him further.

Jim resisted his overpowering urge to clamp his legs shut and parted them as he bent his knees, hooking his feet and ankles around the back of Spock’s knees. With this small amount of leverage, he pulled himself backwards, seeking Spock’s cock. He could feel Spock’s deep satisfaction at the show he was putting on for him, not simply hanging there and taking it, but submissively pushing his ass at Spock and impaling himself. With his hole held open as it was, there was no resistance as he shimmied up Spock’s legs and lowered himself down on Spock’s cock.

He bit down on his gag with a high pitched noise and clenched tight around the cylinder as Spock abruptly thrust himself in the rest of the way, over stimulating him. Jim’s face turned redder with the effort not to fight the intrusion, instead keeping his legs hooked back around Spock, leaving him completely vulnerable to Spock’s thrusts. Spock took advantage of this without mercy, leaving Jim keening and euphoric from the almost unbearable stimulation. He knew from previous experience that if he showed the slightest sign of resistance, Spock would pull out and leave him literally hanging with the vibrators again. If he wanted orgasm, he had to submit completely.

Spock solidly hit Jim’s prostrate, and he curled in on himself, robbed of breath and thought. Spock jabbed him again, and said, “Come.”

Jim keened as he exploded, striping the floor with his come. Spock spilled into him soon after with a small, satisfied grunt. Jim hung limply, gasping for breath, as Spock gradually slipped out of him, and his come leaked out. Spock enjoyed the sight for a moment before he lowered and freed Jim.

Jim swayed a little, then turned around, plastering himself against Spock and kissing him repeatedly. This was one of the parts Spock liked best; when Jim was still high from sexual pleasure, transmitting his passion and affection for Spock. That is the beauty Spock saw when he looked at him during their roleplay; not weakness.

Prime removed his hands from Jim’s psi points.

Jim stared at Prime, his pupils blown, and his cock hard in his pants. Then he turned to Spock, who had joined in the meld at some point. Spock stared at him with his dark, dominating, challenging look that had Jim high with anticipation for when they’d be alone next. And yet. There was something vaguely unhappy about him, too. “Spock?”

“I am… fine, Jim,” Spock assured him.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to do this.”

“Do not concern yourself.”

Jim still wasn’t convinced. “Hey, give us a moment,” he said to Prime. He took Spock by the hand and led him into the other room to what he hoped was out of hearing range. Oh well, even if it wasn’t, he was sure Prime would understand. “You know I don’t like him better than you, right? You’ve nothing to worry about.”

“That is not the issue,” Spock assured him. “I know you would never be unfaithful.”

“Then what is?” Jim asked gently.

“There is nothing that can be done, so it is illogical to discuss it,” Spock insisted.

“Is it about the plan? Because no matter how much I like it, I’m not doing it unless you’re happy with it too.”

“I have no objections to the plan. Jim, _do not_ concern yourself.”

Jim stared at him. “You’re sure?”

“I am sure.”

Now that everyone was satisfied with the plan, Prime left for the planet to undergo the required training. In the meantime, the Enterprise was given missions well within Federation territory. Though they were mostly boring ones, like star mapping and specimen gathering, Jim didn’t mind this time. He had his time at the BDSM club to look forward to. Who knew how long it would take for the Romulan to take the bait. He could be submitting to Spock for days or even weeks.

During this time, Jim could tell that something was still bothering Spock, though he stubbornly kept silent about it. Though at first Jim thought it had something to do with sex, he saw the look, sensed the strange dissatisfaction at other times too, during missions, on the bridge, and while playing chess, to name a few. The only thing he was sure of was that it had something to do with Jim’s kidnapping and possibly Spock Prime. He hoped that their time off the Enterprise would help resolve whatever was going on.

When Prime finally gave word that he was ready, Jim and Spock beamed down to the planet, and the Enterprise hid in the nearby nebula. Jim and Spock were required to spend several hours with Prime before they drew up a contract and entered the main part of the club. They materialized just outside of the door; people were generally only allowed in the areas that directly related to their fantasy, so there wasn’t any sightseeing.

Spock Prime greeted them cheerfully, and directed them to follow. The three of them entered their assigned room, which was outfitted with countless toys, bondage equipment, and BDSM accessories of all kinds. Spock turned to Prime. “What are we expected to do?”

“Whatever you wish,” said Prime, addressing Spock. “I am merely here to observe and advise.”

Spock turned to Jim with dark, debating eyes. Jim stared at him, tense with anticipation. “Choose what you want me to use,” Spock told Jim.

Jim looked around. So many options! Some things he didn’t even know what they were, and he doubted Spock did either. Though Prime probably did. He was still a little nervous about Prime watching, so he decided he didn’t want to try anything too exotic.

Still, as he caught sight of a riding crop, he picked it up, along with a leash he wasn’t familiar with that he nevertheless suspected he knew the use for. He grabbed a spreader bar and some rope as well as he continued his survey of the room. There were other things he wanted to try, too. So hard to choose. After a moment indecision, he decided they could always just do it later.

He circled back to Spock and gave him everything. Spock accepted them with a dark look. The crop was unexpected, considering that their roleplay did not emphasize the punishment aspect, but he sensed it was more about the threat than the punishment.

“Spread out your arms,” Spock directed, deciding to use the bar for the arms instead of the legs. Jim defiantly crossed his arms and glared at him challengingly. “Very well,” stated Spock. He leapt at Jim and wrestled him to the ground, forcibly restraining one wrist to the bar before focusing on the other one. Jim panted beneath him, half hard already, as he attempted to evade Spock’s attempts to capture his wrist. The struggle was short lived, however, as Spock’s superior strength won out. Now Spock was left with the predicament of how to remove Jim’s shirt.

“Rip it,” Prime advised. “There are plenty more.” Life long experience made him well prepared for that.

Jim’s eyes widened as Spock ripped his shirt apart like it was tissue paper. He left his pants and underwear intact, however, as he slid them off. Then he forced Jim’s legs apart, kneeling between them as he tied them in a predicament bondage: if he tried to close or raise his legs very far, it would tighten around the base of his cock and balls. To finish, he examined the leash and came to the conclusion that it also attached to the cock and balls. At Prime’s nod, he fastened it on also.

“Up,” he said, lightly tugging on the leash. Jim, apparently, was in a petulant mood today, as he refused to do that as well. Spock flicked his crop and struck Jim’s penis, just enough to sting a little. Jim jerked in surprise and watched as Spock raised the crop again in clear threat. “I will not be so gentle next time,” he warned. He swung back, as if to strike, and Jim awkwardly scrambled up to his feet, as his bondage allowed, reflexively attempting to curl around his penis but unable to do so. Spock completed his swing, deliberately missing, but still close enough that Jim could feel the whoosh of air on his cock. A thrill shot through Jim at the near miss. He stood still, acutely aware of the leash attached between his legs, his inability to do anything about it, and of Prime’s eyes on them.

“He is not completely focused on you,” Prime said. “Make him forget that I am here.”

Spock pulled on the leash, and Jim stepped closer to him, though his expression was still challenging. They stared tensely at each other as Spock decided how to enact Prime’s advice. Then Jim caught it: Spock was a little nervous too, as “illogical” as he would probably say it was.

Suddenly Spock darted out a hand and danced his fingers over his exposed ribs. Jim jerked and curled in on himself, trying to hold in his laughter. As he reflexively twisted away, the leash tugged on his cock and balls firmly, forcing him to stay in place. Jim squirmed all around, struggling with the spreader bar, breathlessly laughing, high from being forced to submit to this, from the most vulnerable part of him being so owned and dominated. His cock twitched several times, dribbling precome as Spock continued his relentless, merciless assault.

Then Jim stumbled awkwardly. Unable to balance himself due to the various ways he was bound, he started to fall. As he did, he felt Spock grab him and whirl him around. Spock apparently lost his balance as well, because Jim felt Spock twist to be underneath him. As Jim landed on top of him, he heard Spock grunt uncomfortably.

 Jim lied there for a moment, recovering from his surprise. Then he twisted around and kissed Spock, conveying his appreciation. Spock kissed back and added tongue. Jim felt him lightly stroke his cock with the crop, in a possessive, borderline threatening gesture. Jim groaned and let his legs fall open further, pushing his ass into Spock’s erection, which was poking his back.

Spock enjoyed it for a moment, before ordering, “Up,” again, the crop pressed against Jim’s erection in clear warning. Jim awkwardly struggled to his feet, helped by a steadying hand of Spock’s. Spock kept the crop on Jim as he scanned the room for another idea, one that would not challenge Jim’s balance. Then he caught sight of the queening stool. While he had rimmed Jim a few times, he’d never had it done to himself. He was quite curious and believed that Jim would enjoy being dominated in that way.

Spock stepped around to the front of Jim and led him forward slowly. Jim followed obediently, his cock straining, deep in subspace. He watched as Spock cleaned himself with a few special wipes, growing suspicious. His beliefs were confirmed when Spock dragged the stool forward and pulled on the leash, clearly intending for Jim to get under it. Despite the uncomfortable tug on his balls, Jim balked, wanting to be forced.

Prime stepped forward, addressing Spock. “He has displayed disobedience too many times. You must punish him more thoroughly.”

Spock looked uncertain, glancing between Prime and Jim for a moment, before straightening and facing Prime. “He does not enjoy prolonged punishment.”

“He told you this?” Prime said, sounding confused.

“No, however –“

“Believe me. He does enjoy it. I employed spanking sessions many times, as well as other forms of punishment.”

Spock looked uncertain again, but stood his ground. “Perhaps. However, with my Jim, the emphasis is on power exchange rather than prolonged sadomasochistic punishment.”

“Is this true?” Prime asked Jim.

Jim, who’d been too deep in subspace to speak without prompting, finally answered. “Yeah.”

Something settled in Spock, then. A glint that had been missing from his eyes finally returned. Whatever had been bothering Spock, in some strange way, was somehow related to this. Prime stepped back, and Spock stepped forward toward Jim. “Get under the stool.”

Jim’s arousal spiked higher at the raw intensity pouring off Spock, but he still hesitated. Spock grabbed his ass, parting it just enough to smack him across his hole once with his crop. Jim grunted in surprise at the new tactic, his knees buckling. Spock steadied him as he went to his knees, bent down, and rolled onto his back, pushing himself toward the stool. Spock flicked his cock with the crop when he wasn’t going fast enough, causing Jim’s breath to hitch and his cock to jerk. Spock settled the stool over Jim’s face and sat down. He kept the leash taut so Jim could feel it, and traced the crop over Jim’s cock, clearly urging him to start.

Jim complied, rimming Spock for the first time. This was actually one area of sex he didn’t have that much experience in, but he figured it couldn’t be that much different than sucking cock, with more emphasis on licking. Spock flicked his cock again. Jim moaned and quickened his movements, poking inside with his tongue, and sucking a little. If Spock’s quickened breath was anything to go by, he was loving it.

However, penetrating Spock with his tongue only sharpened his desire to do it with his cock, and he started squirming and shifting, seeking more friction than the crop provided. However, Spock did not give it to him, queening him for several long minutes, as Jim’s frustration grew. Finally Spock got off the stool and urged Jim back up, who obeyed without hesitance this time, his cock almost painfully hard. Spock attached the spreader bar to the ceiling, taut enough so that Jim could not fall, but so taut that he was hanging. Spock switched the leash so that it was coming out behind Jim instead of in front of him, and threaded it over the bar, like a pulley. “Fuck me,” Spock ordered, turning around.

Jim was only too happy to comply, surging forward to Spock’s ass. However, a tug on the leash forced him to slow down, much more than he wanted. The leash rubbed against Jim’s hole as Spock slowly guided him in with his free hand. Jim pushed forward as much as the leash allowed, moaning at finally being surrounded by that tight, burning heat. Then Spock set a slow rhythm, urging him forward with the crop and backward with the leash. Jim groaned at the objectification of it, of being forced to service Spock. Though Jim was not as skilled as Spock at finding the sweet spot, Spock came first, loosening his hold on the leash, which allowed Jim to thrust the way he needed to tip over the edge as well.

Jim stood there, panting, still nestled inside Spock. His partner dropped the crop and leash in order to reach behind him and untie the rope restricting Jim’s legs. Then he stretched up and released the spreader bar from the ceiling. He allow Jim’s cock to slip out as he turned around and finished releasing Jim from the rest of the restraints.

“My part is over,” said Prime, giving Spock a strangely meaningful look. “Wait here. In a little while, someone will come and escort you to the office in order to draw up the contract.”

“Thank you,” said Spock, his words also carrying a strange weight to them that seemed deeper than the moment called for.

“Thanks,” Jim said belatedly, still foggy from subspace, as Prime stepped out the door.

“Of course.” There was a flash of sadness in the old man’s face. Then the door shut, and he was gone.

Jim and Spock got dressed, Jim in a new shirt. “What was that about?” Jim asked, when his head was clearer.

“You will need to be more specific,” Spock said, sounding amused.

“You seem… happier. Whatever was bothering you isn’t bothering you now. For starters,” Jim said.

Spock paused, drawing his brows together, searching for words. “It came to my attention that my counterpart is, in many ways, a better match for you than I,” he explained.

“ _Spock_ ,” Jim objected. “No, that’s not –“

“Let me finish,” Spock requested. “He is more knowledgeable of you. I have gone to him numerous times for advice on things I could not have resolved on my own. That is an inevitable part of his age and circumstance. However, lately it became apparent in more ways. He was confident of your survival, when I was not. It if weren’t for him, you would still be with the Romulan. Also, you respond to him sexually.”

“Spock – “

“Do not concern yourself. If anything, it is flattering to know you would still find me attractive at that age, if you still lived,” he said, admitting the emotion for Jim’s sake. “After the mind-meld, it seemed the data pointing to his superior suitability had grown to enough mass to discount mine.”

“But then, during the roleplay…” Jim said, beginning to understand.

“Yes. There was something about you that I knew better than him. Though it does not dwarf his knowledge, it opened the possibility for further discoveries of that nature. I found it to be an enlightening experience.”

“So, at the door…” Jim started, gesturing.

“He was acknowledging my discovery. He will step back from his involvement in our relationship.”

“Oh,” said Jim, thinking of Prime’s sad expression, and feeling bad.

“I, too, feel for his difficulty,” Spock admitted, to Jim’s surprise. But, considering their recent separation, maybe it wasn’t so unexpected. “However, there are always… possibilities.”

Before Jim could ask Spock to explain what he meant, there was a knock at the door. It was time to do the contract.


	22. Contract

Jim opened the door to reveal a male Andorian. “James Kirk?” the alien questioned.

“Yes,” Jim confirmed.

“And you must be Spock. Let me introduce myself. I am Gareb, the owner of this fine establishment. Follow me and I’ll get you started.”

Jim and Spock followed Gareb down a long hall to a large office. Inside, it wasn’t quite what Jim expected. Instead of utilitarian desk and chairs, there was a couch that formed a triangle, with everyone facing each other. Gareb agilely hopped over the back and landed on his seat with a slight bounce. With an amused look, Jim did the same and smirked at Spock, wanting to see him do it too. Spock quirked a brow and opted to step through the narrow opening leading to his seat instead.

Gareb studied them. “I usually have an eye for these things,” he mused. “Who is the dom?”

“I am,” said Spock.

“Ah. I see. You must not enforce a strict lifestyle,” he concluded, with a pointed glance to Jim’s easy sprawl and demeanor.

“I dominate him sexually. I prefer to keep his free spirit untethered in all other respects,” Spock explained. “That is also his preference.”

“Interesting,” responded Gareb. His antennae twirled around. “Your contract will be simple, then.”  He tapped the small, triangular table in the middle, revealing that it was actually a touchscreen computer. A blank sheet appeared in front of each of them. “First we’ve got the names and roles of parties,” he mumbled to himself, filling in the established info, updating the file so it appeared on everyone’s screens. “Any special titles or pseudonyms you’d like to use?”

“Negative,” said Spock.

“That takes care of the first section. The default terms of service are your length of stay here. Or, you can set a different one.”

Spock quickly conferred with Jim through a look and a touch of the bond. “The default is acceptable, as we do not know the precise length of our stay.”

“Okay,” Gareb said, tapping the screen, so that the pre-typed verbiage appeared. “Now. Rules, Duties, and Goals. We don’t have any defaults for this, since each relationship is so different. The sky’s the limit.”

Spock had been giving this consideration and done his research ever since Prime had first mentioned it. “I do not want him passing through any of your checkpoints without my knowledge or permission,” Spock offered without hesitation.

At Jim’s nod, Gareb entered the rule in official sounding language. The same routine repeated for Spock’s next requests.

“I also want his complete sexual submission, as I have stated previously,” Spock added. “However, I have no desire to dictate his other activities, such as socialization, eating, and sleeping.”

“He just has to be ready for sex at any time,” Gareb clarified with a slight, but genuine, smile.

“Affirmative,” said Spock. That would hardly be a problem. “He is not to masturbate, or orgasm, without my permission. I also wish to choose his clothing.”

“Or lack thereof. We have no dress code for subs. Everyone’s here for the sex, so it’s very relaxed in that respect,” Gareb explained. “We even have sections of the club where couples have sex openly, or share their subs.”

“I will not share,” Spock said firmly. “Any behavior associated with sex is to be engaged only with me.”

“I will add that in,” Gareb said, doing it. “It’s not an uncommon rule.”

“You mentioned that subs do not have a dress code. That distinction implies that doms do,” Spock pointed out, backtracking a little.

“It’s generally expected that they wear more clothing than the sub, so they can be more easily identified. Not all subs choose to wear a collar. Will he be wearing one?”

“Yes,” said Spock.

“Then I will need your DNA,” said Gareb. “Also, here are your choices.” He tapped the screen.

Spock carefully ripped a few hairs out of his head and handed them over. Jim flicked through the selections on the screen, knowing Spock would leave the decision up to him. He quickly decided on a simple silver chainmail one with a silver ring in front. Spock approved with a quick nod, and added, “I would like the ring altered to reflect the IDIC symbol, if possible.”

“Of course.” Gareb entered the choice into the computer, then leaped agilely over the back of the couch with Spock’s hairs, heading out presumably to integrate them with the chosen collar. Spock studied the contract and the suggested additions as they waited. Jim sprawled out on his side of the couch, looking around the room more freely now that their host was gone. Mostly, it was decorated with Andorian artifacts. A few, that he didn’t recognize, he suspected were BDSM devices.

Presently, the Andorian came back, chainmail collar in hand. Jim sat up in attention as Gareb handed it to Spock. It lit up as Spock held it in his hands. “It will light up when you, and only you, touch it,” Gareb explained at Spock’s curious expression. “Also, anyone scanning it will find your DNA. It can’t be removed unless you melt the collar. You may lock the collar on, or simply latch it. Your choice.” He smiled as Spock turned it over in his hands. Obviously, he was relatively new at this. “Most prefer a private collaring ceremony,” he suggested. “But first, we must finish the contract. Any more rules?”

“Negative,” said Spock.

“The next section is in regards to limits. James?”

Jim shook his head with a little smile.

“Really? You must have limits,” Gareb objected.

“I trust Spock,” Jim explained.

“Of course you do. But you still need to communicate.”

“We have a telepathic bond. He knows when he’s reaching a limit.”

“Even so. Here are the most common ones. I recommend you put them in.”

With an inward shrug, Jim chose several of them – things he knew Spock would never do anyway – and added them.

“Now, to wrap up. Termination requirements. If either of you sets foot outside of the club, it automatically voids the contract. Other automatic breaches include causing real injury to the sub, examples of which are listed here. We do not tolerate that here. If it appears to be an accident, the sub may choose whether to end the contract or not. You should also know that the names of everyone here are kept confidential; you may not reveal their stay here without their express permission. If you do, you will not be allowed back. Those are the requirements mandated by the club. You may add your own, if you wish.”

Jim shook his head no. Spock quirked a brow. “We decline.”

“You like to live on the wild side,” Gareb commented, his antenna twirling strangely again.

“I trust him,” said Jim. “We’ve worked things out just fine without a contract.”

“As you wish,” Gareb acquiesced. “Now all that is left is the signing. We prefer you to use your thumbprint. Before you do, you should know that we take our contracts very seriously. In the club, it is law and enforced as such.”

Jim quickly reviewed it, trying to quell his arousal at the power he was giving Spock. Despite the relaxed nature of the facility, he wasn’t sure he wanted to sport an erection in front of Gareb. With a deep, calming breath, he pressed his thumbprint on the screen, and watched as Spock did the same.

“Well, that does it,” Gareb said, leaping over the couch again, his antennae twisting upward. Jim and Spock followed him out of the room to a set of double doors. “They will open at Spock’s thumbprint. So will your room doors, down the hall. Number 326.”

“Thank you,” said Spock.

“Enjoy yourselves. Lissan and I will see you in there sometime in the next few days.” With that, Gareb left.

Jim followed Spock to their room, and immediately faced him after their door shut behind them. “So. Gonna put that on me?”

Spock did not need to ask what he was referring to. Having researched this, he knew there were ceremonies, but he was not one for pomp and circumstance. He preferred to turn it into a game, as Jim did. “Convince me that you want to wear it.”

Jim recognized the challenge for what it was. He grinned and dove straight for Spock’s cock, freeing it from his pants. Jim knelt and began sucking enthusiastically, employing every trick he knew to make Spock come as quickly as possible. As Spock neared orgasm, he slipped the collar around Jim’s neck, enjoying the sight, the power it symbolized. Moments later, he came down his newly collared sub’s throat.

Jim kept Spock’s cock in his mouth until Spock completely finished ejaculating. Then he gently removed it and stood up, taking in Spock’s dark look. Jim smiled and glanced around curiously. He’d been so set on getting the collar on that he hadn’t taken it in before. There was a king size bed, with metal rings attached to the bedposts, obvious in their purpose. There were also metal rings attached to the floor and ceiling in various places. Jim poked around in the dresser drawers built into the wall, taking note of all the supplies. In a second dresser, Jim found the things they’d sent on ahead, including their chess set.

When he turned back around, he found that Spock was still staring at him. “Like what you see, Spock?” Jim teased.

“I believe I need to meditate,” Spock said, which for him, meant yes. Spock pulled out his meditation mat from a drawer and sat down on it.

“Any instructions for me, oh Master?” Jim asked playfully.

“None at present,” Spock told him.

“In that case, I’m going to check out the locals,” Jim said. He wasn’t sure how far he could go without Spock, but he’d find out.

“Very well.” Spock closed his eyes.

Jim exited the room in high spirits. Soon, he’d meet other people, and aliens, who liked the same fetish. It was freeing. Jim made his way out of the living quarters area, and found a map of the facility at a cross section of hallways. He studied it curiously. There were several different living, dining, and entertainment areas. Some places were marked “E.” Jim read the key. Apparently it meant that exhibitionism and sharing were allowed in those areas, for those who wished to participate. Just like Gareb had said. Jim wondered if Spock would take him there. In all senses of the phrase.

In the end, he decided to head to the nearest dining area. On the wall, he found a place for ordering food. It asked for his thumbprint, then cleared him. That was right – Spock had given him free rein with this. He loved his food. He would have hated to have someone else dictate what he could eat. It was bad enough when he was on the receiving end of McCoy’s nagging. He punched in his order, then looked around as he waited.

Aliens of all kinds were sitting at tables in the large room, as well as a few humans. No Vulcans though, or Romulans for that matter. Though he was sure Spock would enjoy showing him off, Jim would enjoy showing Spock off just as much. As Prime had told him, Vulcans were indeed a rare find in a place like this. He was proud to have him as his dom. He couldn’t wait until they started exploring the place together. Still, he wouldn’t push Spock. He sensed that his husband was a little out of his element, and needed some time to adjust. To Jim, it wasn’t much different than the more risqué bars back home, so little adjustment was needed.

When he got his food, he approached a table with a lone, gorgeous woman sitting at it, also wearing a collar. Well. Old habits die hard. “It is all right if I sit here?” Jim asked her. Who knew what rules she had to obey.

“It’s fine,” she said.

Jim sat. “Jim Kirk.”

“Sonia,” she said.

“Been here long?” Jim asked.

“A week,” she said.

“Where’s your dom?” Jim wondered.

“He wanted to watch a movie I don’t care for,” she explained. “So he gave me a free period.”

“Ah.”

“What about yours?”

“He’s meditating,” Jim explained, with a sudden urge to laugh. That probably wasn’t something many people said about their doms.

She stared at him, then noticed the IDIC symbol on his collar. “He’s Vulcan?”

“He is,” Jim confirmed.

“How unusual – I’ve never even heard of that,” she said. “A Vulcan coming here.”

“He’s one of a kind,” Jim said happily. Just then, a strange, doglike creature approached Jim, sniffing him. “Hey buddy,” he said, petting it.

“That’s Rizzo,” said Sonia. “Though most people call him Jizzo.”

Jim laughed. “Why is that?”

“You’ll find out,” she said with a small laugh.

Another collared, male Bajoran approached the table. “Hey, we forming a sub club?” he asked with a smile.

Jim gestured to the chair next to him. “Jim Kirk.”

“Caden,” the man said. “Hey, Sonia.”

“Hey,” she said.

They chatted for several minutes while they all ate. Jim listened to their stories raptly. Sonia’s dom was far stricter than Spock – it seemed he had caught her at the right time to talk to her. Cadan had a female Bajoran as a dom whose dominance seemed intertwined with a strange religious practice. Jim tried not to judge. He casually asked about the various species there, and they listed several they’d seen, but no Romulans anywhere. That wasn’t surprising. Jim had just gotten here, and who knew if he’d even be able to get into the club. Still, he breathed a sigh of relief. He was hardly eager to see him again. He just wanted that part of the mission over with.

When they had to leave, Jim wandered around a little more, before he discovered where all the checkpoints were that did not allow him to pass. He’d have to have Spock with him if he wanted to explore more. He knew Spock only made this rule as a safety precaution, so it didn’t irk him too much.

With nothing further to do, he returned to their room and knocked on the door. Spock let him in.

“I hope I didn’t disturb your meditation,” Jim said.

“Negative,” Spock assured him.

Jim grabbed the chess set, and they sat down to play. Jim told him about meeting the other subs. Then he was silent for a few minutes, thinking over everything that happened. The comment about Spock Prime that Spock had made previously came back to him. “What did you mean, earlier? About the possibilities?” Jim knew Spock would not say something like that unless he had data or ideas to back it up.

Spock moved a piece, then spoke. “There is something I neglected to tell you, as it did not seem relevant at the time.”

“Okay,” said Jim.

“When I was in the Mirror universe, I collected data on a chip to study later,” he explained. “Some of that data included the personal logs of my Mirror counterpart.”

“Spock!” Jim chided playfully.

“It was necessary to access those logs at the time, in order to know what I was dealing with,” Spock countered reasonably.

Jim could see that. “I still don’t see what this has to do with Spock Prime.”

“My Mirror counterpart already knew about the existence of Spock Prime’s universe. Prime’s Mirror counterpart revealed it to him during a meld, hoping to persuade him to change the Empire, as he himself had in his universe. Unfortunately, the elder Mirror Spock was executed shortly after, so he was unable to answer some of the questions the meld had raised. Among them, whether there existed a universe that mirrored his – in other words, he wondered about the existence of our universe.”

Jim made a move on the board, trying to be patient. It was unlike Spock to not get straight to the point.

“In his travels, he searched for an answer. During one of his rare shore leaves, he set out to investigate an energy ribbon that was rumored to exist outside of time, called the Nexus. He believed it might hold answers. With difficulty, he entered it. The Nexus makes you live your fantasies, much like this planet does. However, none of them are real – it resembles telepathic influence. My counterpart resisted, and searched the Nexus, questioning the people there. He encountered nothing of note, until he met Kirk Prime.”

“What?” Jim said.

“Yes. Your counterpart was in the Nexus. _Is_ in the Nexus. Kirk Prime had a vague memory of attempting to leave with someone named Picard, but when my Mirror counterpart melded with him, he ascertained that it was an echo that had left, not the real one. The Nexus did not want to let him go and had fooled Picard. Though my counterpart believed he could use his telepathic abilities to effectively free him, Kirk did not wish to enter the Mirror universe. So he left him there.”

“You mean…”

“Yes. I believe that Kirk Prime is still inside the Nexus. The location of the phenomenon, however, is entirely unknown. The data I gathered from my counterpart was not enough to calculate an accurate trajectory of its movements.”

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” Jim asked, gobsmacked.

“I only recently encountered this information. Perusing the Mirror data was not a priority, and my free time is limited. I did not believe it was yet relevant to you, and discussing it with Prime is unwise. Prime does not have the resources to safely attempt to track the Nexus. Doing so in fact would be dangerous for him due to the increased Klingon activity. I know he would search regardless, and I do not wish to be responsible for his demise. I, however, do have the resources to find it in relative safety. It is my intention to search for it without raising potentially false hope in my counterpart. It seems impractical to discuss it until it has been found.”

Jim stared at Spock. Something clicked in his mind. “That mission. When you took my place. That was when you discovered Kirk Prime was in the Nexus,” Jim realized.

“Affirmative.”

That made things make a little more sense, now. McCoy’s insight had seemed right at the time, but Jim always vaguely felt there was more to it. The reality of Spock Prime losing his Jim in a freak accident must have struck home with Spock, Jim concluded. “Did your Mirror counterpart say how Kirk Prime ended up in the Nexus?”

“It was some kind of accident. Kirk’s mind was muddled and unclear in this aspect. His memories were also muddled when it came to Spock Prime. The pain of their separation caused both Kirk and the Nexus to block those memories from his conscious awareness. Because of this, he was not entirely mentally and emotionally sound. He was living some fantasy of being married and living on a farm, disconnected from reality.

My Mirror counterpart did not realize what was truly going on. All he saw was Kirk living on a farm with a woman, his memories of Spock vague and distant, as if they were unimportant. This contributed to his belief that his Captain had no interest in him whatsoever.”

 “So you think you can get him back?” Jim wondered.

“If the Nexus is found, I believe I can recreate my Mirror counterpart’s methods to reach him. It is locating the Nexus that will be difficult. Perhaps I will enlist Mr. Scott’s help when we return.”

“Yeah, Scotty would help,” Jim agreed, unsure about how he felt about the whole thing. He certainly wanted Prime to be happy, but the idea of meeting his counterpart was strange. They finished their game, and got ready for bed. As they settled into it, Jim rolled over to face Spock, his expression impish. “So. What are you going to do with me? Gonna chain me to the bed and keep me ready for sex?”

Spock eyed him. “Perhaps,” he said playfully.

Jim reached out with a bold hand and fondled him. Spock, quite used to being molested on a regular basis now, did not react. “Take advantage of your contract, Spock,” said Jim. Wearing that collar made him extra horny.

Spock sat up without a word and shackled Jim’s legs to the foot of the bed, spread apart, locking them so Jim could not undo them himself. His arms he left free, especially since Jim was still fondling him. “Keep touching me with both hands,” Spock ordered. Then he initiated a light meld, teasing Jim with the sensations of his handjob. Jim increased his efforts to pleasure Spock, hoping that would earn him more sensation, but Spock only increased the feedback fractionally.

As time passed, his frustration increased. His cock was alive with the teasing sensations, but no relief. Spock came, bringing him near the edge, but not tipping him over. Spock took Jim’s hands off him and shacked them to the headboard; not tightly, but enough so that he couldn’t touch himself. “Perhaps I will let you orgasm tomorrow,” Spock mused, lightly tickling his cock with a finger. Jim squirmed and made a protesting noise. As much as he really wanted to come, the denial was sending him high into headspace. Spock tickled his cock a few times more, prolonging his sexual torment, before laying his hand possessively on Jim’s groin and dropping into a light doze. Jim lied awake for what seemed like hours. His erection was not easy to will away due to being so turned on at Spock’s dominance, at his casual denial. At being in a place where Spock’s power over him was real. Eventually, his erection flagged enough so he could sleep.


	23. Day One

_Jim woke up in a dark cell, naked, and chained to the wall. He couldn’t remember how he’d gotten there; he thought it had something to do with the sunshine aliens, but something told him that wasn’t quite right. He tried to free himself, but the chains were quite solid. The rest of the cell was empty, as far as he could tell._

_Presently a large Orion opened the door, letting bright sunlight in. “Time to go to market, human!” He unhooked Jim’s chains for the wall. Thinking this was his chance, Jim whirled, attempting to wrap the chains around the Orion’s neck. The alien easily ducked out of the way, guffawing. “Nice try!” He dragged Jim out and down a hallway full of doors to other cells. Jim stopped struggling, deciding to save his energy for a better opportunity._

_The Orion led him to a line of other Orions with slaves, waiting to go on the auction stage. A Klingon approached, eyeing him. Jim glared at him defiantly. Which, considering the species, didn’t make him less desirable._

_“He is sturdier than he looks,” the Orion offered. “Rumor has it, he has been fucked by a Vulcan in Pon Farr.”_

_Jim wondered how the Orion knew about Pon Farr, but that wasn’t his main concern right now. The Klingon reached out to touch him, but Jim kicked him. The Orion jerked him back with a harsh admonishment. “See, he has plenty of spirit!” he said, trying to salvage the buyer’s interest._

_“Yeeesss,” the Klingon said, reaching out his hand again._

_“He is about to go on the block, and I would like my turn to examine him beforehand,” said a familiar voice from behind the Klingon. The Klingon whirled around, incensed, but blanched when he saw it was a Romulan. “Fine,” he said. “But you will lose the bidding war.”_

_“That remains to be seen,” said the voice. The Klingon left, leaving Jim’s view of the newcomer unobstructed. Their eyes met. Jim’s heart leapt with joy. He’d recognize those eyes anywhere. Spock! He’d disguised himself._

_“I wish to examine him,” said Spock to the Orion._

_“Of course,” the slaver said._

_Spock reached out a hand, fondling Jim’s cock and balls, his eyes never leaving Jim’s. Jim stood still, his breathing heavy, feeling owned, dominated, turned on._

_“He likes you!” said the Orion. “I’ve never seen him submit to anyone like that!”_

_“He knows his master,” said Spock._

_Jim swallowed, willing down his half hard cock, as he was led onto the block. As promised, the Klingon engaged in a fierce bidding war with Spock. Jim wasn’t worried; he knew Spock would pay any price to get him back. Still, it was hot._

_Spock finally placed the winning bid, and led him from the auction to a bar, where several Romulans were gathered around a table._

_“Ah, the great James T. Kirk, mastered at last,” one said gleefully._

_“We’ve seen nothing interesting lately. Make him submit to you,” another said._

_“Very well,” said Spock. He pushed Jim face first on the table, holding his arms behind his back and pushing his legs apart. Then he slid into him strongly and began thrusting. Jim yielded to him easily, unconcerned about what the Romulans thought. All that mattered was that Spock was here with his cock deep inside him. It felt so real…_

Jim woke up, momentarily confused. He was face down with Spock’s cock inside of him, just like the dream. He tried to move, but found his arms were chained to the headboard, and his legs to the foot of the bed. He was trapped. Spock had taken advantage of him while he was asleep. Jim groaned, feeling a heady rush of arousal as Spock pounded into him relentlessly. He twisted in his bonds, clenching down, euphoric at the feeling of being caught.

Spock hoisted his hips off the bed, then fondled him as he thrust, just like he had in the dream, when he was “examining” him. Jim panted, feeling as owned as he did then. Then Spock began to jerk him off in firm, hard strokes, in time with his thrusts, taking him fast and hard. Jim keened, twisting futilely, feeling light headed at the quick transition from being asleep to discovering himself being taken. He curled in on himself and thrashed as Spock found his sensitive spot. Spock did not relent, holding his cock even more firmly. Jim remembered the denial of last night, and keened again. Spock nosed his neck, and when he found the sensitive spot just above his collar, sucked and bit down. Spock usually never bit him so high; obviously he was confident he would be keeping Jim here for a while. This realization was the push he needed to go over the edge, and he exploded all over the sheets below him. He felt Spock’s hot come fill him several seconds later. Jim was lowered back down, with Spock’s cock still firmly inside him. Though he couldn’t see Spock’s face, he could feel his satisfaction, his feeling of having conquered him.

Jim caught his breath enough to speak. “I vote that this replaces the alarm clock.”

“I will take that under advisement,” Spock said, sounding both amused and smug. He did not move from his position until he felt Jim starting to cramp. Then he slid out and off of him, also freeing him from his restraints. “I believe it is time for a shower and a change of sheets,” he said.

Jim stretched and helped Spock strip the bed before they stepped into the large bathtub. They cleaned each other off with minimal fooling around, though Jim couldn’t help but tease him a little. “So. Somnophilia, Spock. I had no idea.”

“I have no particular fetish for sleeping persons,” Spock informed him. “I denied you orgasm last night, so I wished to expedite the process this morning.”

Jim personally thought ‘He Doth Protest Too Much.’ “Sure you don’t fancy yourself Prince Phillip, waking up your blonde beauty?”

“If you are referring to the fairy tale, I suspect you know I do not compare myself to such characters,” Spock said, somewhat amused. “When I studied the tales humans traditionally read to their children, I personally found them disquieting.”

Jim burst out laughing. “How so?”

While Spock listed the various logical (and amusing) inconsistencies, Jim shifted him over in front of him and gave him a massage. Spock relaxed into the closest thing Jim had ever seen him get to a sprawl. As Spock continued on, (it was quite a list, apparently) Jim reflected on Spock’s reticence earlier to admit his own desire. It was something Jim had tried to put him at ease about before, but it was worth repeating, especially with their opportunities here.

“Hey,” said Jim, when he felt Spock’s defenses were sufficiently lowered, shifting around so they were facing each other again. “I don’t want you to think you have to wait for me to instigate everything. I want you to feel you can express your desires with me freely.”

Spock stared at him, his eyes half-lidded. Jim wasn’t sure he was going to answer, at first. He knew it wasn’t easy for him with his Vulcan disciplines. Spock traced a hand up and down his arm, not looking him in the eye. “As I stated in the contract. I would like to choose your mode of dress.”

“Okay,” Jim said with a smile. He knew what was probably coming next.

“I would like you to wear less,” Spock specified predictably.

“Okay,” agreed Jim. “I can do that.” Spock still wasn’t quite looking at him in the eye, so Jim leaned forward and kissed him gently. “Hey. I like it. It’s flattering.”

Spock finally looked at him, tracing his psi points with his hand, then trailing his fingers down his face. Jim kept still, mesmerized by the affectionate gesture. “It is not the Vulcan way to express such desires as freely as you do,” Spock said. “However, I will explore the idea.”

“Good,” said Jim. “Sometimes I feel like it’s just my party. I want it to be your party too.”

“I believe I understand the metaphor,” acknowledged Spock. “Your worries are unfounded. I feel no dissatisfaction with our interactions. However, I appreciate your attention to this.”

Jim had a quick makeout session with him before they dried themselves off. Jim pulled on a pair of shorts – and only a pair of shorts – and looked at Spock for approval. “Does this meet code?” he asked impishly.

“It will suffice,” Spock quipped back, which just made Jim grin bigger.

Spock pulled on a black shirt and pants, knowing how much Jim liked it when he dressed in that color. Jim wanted to say something flirtatious, but he decided to keep quiet this time. He wanted to see what Spock would do without his instigation.

Spock led him to the dining hall, where they ate breakfast. They attracted stares from various doms; Spock, for being Vulcan, and Jim, for being attractive, collared, and barely clothed.

Jim saw Caden enter with a Bajoran woman he assumed was his dom. Jim waved. The woman looked at Caden questioningly, then they headed over. Spock, noticing this, made room for them by pushing his chair closer to Jim’s.

“Caden says he knows your sub,” the woman said to Spock, as they sat down at their table.

“He does. You should also know that I am not as restrictive as other doms.”

Taking the hint, she addressed both of them. “I am Lenaris Tarel. You may call me Tarel.”

“Jim Kirk.”

“I am Spock.” With that, Tarel and Spock got deeply engaged in a conversation about how her dominance was intertwined with her religion, and how it compared with Vulcan disciplines. Spock was far more interested in it than Jim was, so he soon struck up casual conversation with Caden, learning more about how things were going on Bajor. They weren’t members of the Federation, but someday, Jim believed they could be.

Then Jim heard his name, and refocused on the conversation between the doms. “ – move the conversation to a more enjoyable location,” Tarel said with heavy innuendo.

“What are you suggesting?” Spock inquired.

“It’s better if I show you,” she said. “Are you open to participating in the “E” areas?”

Spock had briefly perused the map on the way in, so he knew what she was talking about. He looked at Jim, checking the bond for any objection from him. “I am willing to experiment,” said Spock, to Jim’s surprise. He hadn’t been sure if Spock would be up for that or not.

“Then follow me.” She led them to a large room full of people and aliens participating in various BDSM acts. Jim noticed Sonia being erotically spanked, then quickly looked away. Tarel ended their journey in a relatively quiet corner with large benches that had strange latches on them.

Apparently Caden had done this before, because after a pointed look from Tarel, he lifted the top sections of the bench one by one, then crawled inside, until he was stretched out on his back. Tarel closed the sections, except for the one by his groin. It was a tight fit; Caden could barely move in there. “I believe you get the picture,” she said. “You can also have him face down.” Seeing that Spock was still a little uncertain, she added, “Don’t worry. It’s padded, comfortable, and full of airholes. There’s also a lever for him to signal that he needs out, but by the sound of things, you don’t need that.”

Spock turned to Jim. “Prone,” he said.

Jim obediently lifted the top sections, as Caden had.

“There’s a bottom latch you can open,” she suggested.

Jim searched for it, and found it, level with where his groin would be. He swallowed and climbed in. He wasn’t claustrophobic, per say, but it was a very, very tight fit. Spock ran a soothing hand down his back, and closed all the tops except for the one that would cover his ass. Spock carefully pulled Jim’s shorts down, mindful of his hardening erection. Then he prepared Jim and undid his own pants just enough to free his cock, and slid himself inside.

Tarel was seated on Caden, his cock deep inside of her. “You can adjust the angle with the touchpad in front of you,” she added, quickly choosing her favorite settings.

As Spock experimented with it, they started up their previous conversation. Jim felt his pelvis tilt in various ways, until one particular angle made him clench down hard. Spock kept it there, realizing that he was now in contact with Jim’s prostate. He reached through the bond, and their physical contact, turning off Jim’s ability to orgasm. He didn’t want this to be over too soon.

“What do you think?” asked Tarel.

“I find it is an improvement over our first location,” said Spock, a subtle, impish twinkle in his eyes.

Tarel laughed, and continued on with their previous subject.

Jim squirmed, what little he could, inside of the box. Not only was the objectification of it getting to him, he couldn’t get away from the constant stimulation of his prostate. He began making little noises, unable to help himself.

“Quiet,” ordered Spock, jabbing him with his cock.

Jim clenched down even harder, barely suppressing an embarrassing squeal. His cock, dangling below him, jerked hard and dribbled precome. He was sent higher by the knowledge that Spock could do it again at any time, without warning, and there was nothing he could do about it.

“I did not know that an Amaral was here,” he heard Spock comment above him, ignoring Jim’s predicament.

“Oh, that’s Jizzo,” said Tarel.

“Is that a crude reference to – “

“Yes.”

Though Jim was biting his lips in an effort to keep silent, they still twitched into a smile. Yes. Tarel was _definitely_ getting the eyebrow.

She laughed. “I know. It’s a stupid nickname. But accurate. Don’t worry – he’s immune to everything, and doesn’t carry anything. He doesn’t have teeth either.”

“I am familiar with the Amaral species. However, I did not expect to find one here, with that association.” He sounded disturbed.

“Rub that onto his cock. You’ll understand, then,” she invited.

Jim felt Spock rub something sticky on his cock, wondering what would happen next. Then he felt a long, hot tongue reach out and twine around him. He tried to curl in on himself, but that only pushed Spock’s cock more firmly onto his prostate. Jim squirmed helplessly back and forth, driven mad by Jizzo’s licks that jolted his cock, which already felt stimulated from the inside by Spock’s cock.

“I see,” said Spock casually, then continued his previous conversation with Tarel. He jabbed Jim now and then, whenever he made noise. Finally Jizzo stopped, leaving Jim hyperventilating inside the bench. If Spock hadn’t blocked his ability to come, he definitely would have.

“Spock?” said a vaguely familiar voice, sounding shocked. “You’re the _last_ person I expected to see here!”

Jim felt Spock shift on top of him, covering him with his hands. “Captain Kaleo,” Spock acknowledged tensely.

_Shit,_ Jim thought in a panic. He wasn’t ashamed to be Spock’s sub, but he didn’t want another Starfleet Captain finding out in this way, while he was in the bench. He enjoyed Spock objectifying him, but not anyone else. _Please don’t let him see me, Spock,_ he begged, knowing that Spock could hear him. _Please don’t tell him._

“I’m just so surprised!” Kaleo said. “I didn’t know Vulcans did this sort of thing. Then again, they keep their sexuality so mysterious.”

“Generally, they do not engage in what humans call ‘kink’,” Spock agreed. “However, it is something my partner and I have agreed upon.”

“Your partner,” Kaleo mused. “Who is she? Not Uhura, apparently.” What little skin he saw was too light to be Uhura’s. “I didn’t know you broke up with her.”

“We did after the events of San Francisco two years ago,” Spock explained.

“So who is the lucky lady?” Kaleo pressed, very curious. “She must be extremely hot to have stolen you away from Uhura.”

“While I do not dispute your conclusion, I wish my partner’s identity to remain confidential.”

“Well, of course,” Kaleo said, not getting it. Everyone’s names were kept confidential here.

Spock could feel Jim’s rising desperation for Kaleo to leave. He would have to spell things out more plainly. He took off his shirt, pushing it underneath himself to cover Jim’s exposed ass before he dismounted, using his long undershirt to hide his own erection. Then he stood nose to nose with Kaleo. “We may speak later,” Spock said firmly.

Kaleo stared at him, confused by his confrontational attitude.

“Remove yourself,” Spock specified darkly, his fierce protective instincts rising.

Kaleo left. Once he was satisfied he was gone, Spock put his shirt back on and remounted Jim. Jim groaned in relief at having the burning, empty feeling relieved, though it also meant the return of the merciless teasing. After Spock’s protective display, though, his desire to submit to him had increased tenfold. Spock could keep him here for as long as he wanted, and he wouldn’t complain. Also, Spock getting pissy was _hot_ , and he wished Spock would be just as hard on him.

“I wondered why a Starfleet Captain would submit to you, Spock,” said Tarel, who’d been tactfully silent during the exchange. “Now I see. You could get even the most hardened alpha male to crack.”

“He submits to me because he loves me,” Spock corrected her, to Jim’s surprise. He’d never heard him say it so plainly before; Jim hadn’t even said it plainly, though it was probably easy for Spock to pick up on telepathically. He must like Tarel to be so open about it, though.

“Of course. That is the way it should be,” agreed the Bajoran. “Perhaps we should finish up, before another familiar face comes along?”

Spock must have agreed, for he felt him start jabbing his prostate. Jim thrashed and twisted in the box, what little he could, high pitched noises escaping him despite his efforts to contain himself. Spock thrust harder in response, and Jim squealed, his balls churning against the block. “Come,” Spock ordered, removing it, and Jim immediately spilled all over the floor, groaning in relief, feeling Spock’s come filling him at the same time.

He felt Spock pull out, then push a dildo in – presumably so his come wouldn’t leak out of Jim’s ass – and fix Jim’s shorts. After another minute, he let Jim out.  Jim pushed himself upwards stiffly, and stretched. He looked over at Spock, who was looking at him in a way he could only describe as lust. He leaned over so he could speak directly in Spock’s ear. “Like me collared and full of your come, Spock?”

“Affirmative,” Spock admitted.

Jim was surprised that he admitted that so directly. Seemed that Spock was full of them today. He still couldn’t believe that Spock had taken him with so many other people around, though he did not undress or express himself much. His orgasm had been entirely silent. Most people were too caught up in what they were doing to even notice them. Still, it was huge for him. He glanced down and noticed that Spock had already cleaned up after them. That explained the short delay in letting him out.

Tarel and Caden had already left, but another Dominatrix approached. Jim had to admit, she was very attractive. Judging by the spots on her neck, she was a Trill. “He’s quite the stud,” she said admiringly, addressing Spock. Jim preened inwardly, any embarrassment he had about being in the bench completely fading. “Perhaps we could do an exchange?” She gestured to her male sub, who was chained to a nearby wall.

“While I appreciate your comments, I do not share,” Spock explained.

“Pity,” she said, leaving.

Spock and Jim got up to leave themselves. Jim felt Spock’s hand settle possessively on his ass as they walked out. He definitely hoped he would get approached regularly if this was how Spock reacted.

Now that he had Spock with him, he could explore the rest of the club, though he kept a sharp eye out for Kaleo. They chatted with Gareb, and his sub, Lissan, a lovely Aenar female. They found a gym, a movie theater, stores – basically, it was like a small, contained city.

He finally saw Kaleo in a room designed to be a beach, complete with sand and wave pool. Which really wasn’t surprising, since the Captain was from Hawaii, as far as he knew. He quickly ducked behind Spock and pulled him out.

“Jim, if we are both here for a significant length of time, it is inevitable he will figure it out,” Spock pointed out. “Even if he leaves today, eventually he will find out you are my husband, and draw the necessary conclusions.”

“Yeah, well, the longer, the better,” Jim said.

“There exists the possibility he will be equally embarrassed to know he is found out by you,” Spock reasoned. “We do not yet know who his sub is either.”

“I’m not embarrassed, exactly,” he reassured Spock. “Ok, maybe a little. If I weren’t a Captain, it wouldn’t matter. But, it’s not a Captainly thing to do, you know? I have to work hard to keep everyone’s respect, and this… doesn’t help.” That’s why it didn’t matter to him when it was just Tarel, and strangers. They didn’t care about Starfleet.

“It is not uncommon for those in power to enjoy submission,” Spock said. “If he is serious enough about BDSM to come here, it is likely he is aware of the statistics.”

Jim smiled a little. To Spock, everything was so cut and dry. It was clear he wouldn’t understand. “I have a little thing called ego, Spock. Something I know you don’t have.”

“I see,” said Spock. “I will do my best to shield you from the ego bruising force that is Kaleo.”

Spock’s tone was so dry that Jim couldn’t help but laugh. “All right. So maybe it’s a little silly.”

“Do not concern yourself,” assured Spock.

They finished exploring the club, enjoying some of the entertainment and working out in the gym. Then they ate dinner. Spock was quiet, appearing to be contemplating something very deeply, so Jim kept silent too, not wanting to disturb him. It was kind of nice to be just sitting there, out in the open, with no responsibilities or concerns, other than the possible arrival of the Romulan.

They returned to their room, and went to bed. Jim still held himself back from initiating sex, as he had all day, waiting to see if Spock would be freer with what he wanted, as they had discussed earlier. Spock had yet to make any move, however. Even the bench incident had really been initiated by Tarel.

Oh well. He’d had sex twice today, after all. He just needed to be patient. Tomorrow was another day. Who knew what it would bring.


	24. Fortitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! 
> 
> Thanks to Scarletmoon for the reminder about figging and the heads up about the Japanese spike condoms! Also thanks to WeirdLittleStories for the clarity about Spock that helped with developing him. :)

Jim woke up alone the next day. He was a little disappointed; he was hoping for a repeat of yesterday. He searched the bond for Spock. He could tell he was nearby, but not in their room or attached bathroom. What was he up to?

He didn’t have long to wonder. Spock entered, carrying a large tray full of food, and handed him a plate.

“Breakfast in bed, Spock?” Jim said, very surprised. He’d never done that before. Spock quirked a brow, as if to say, _Obviously!_ but otherwise didn’t respond, settling next to him with his own plate. Jim stared at him briefly before digging in. Spock was in a very strange mood. Though Spock was an attentive, thoughtful partner, he never went so far as to “spoil” him. It was almost like he was buttering him up for something, but that wasn’t quite right. It wasn’t Spock’s way, and Jim sensed something else was going on. Or, maybe he was reading too much into it. “Thanks, Spock.”

“Do not mention it,” replied Spock with traces of his usual irony in his voice whenever he used human idioms. Then he was quiet again.

Jim decided to finish his breakfast before approaching Spock about whatever was on his mind. He emptied his plate quickly – old habits die hard, in this case, from the farm – while Spock meticulously continued on more slowly. It probably was for optimum digestion or some Vulcan thing.

That got him thinking about something he’d been wondering for a while. “So, Spock. Say, if a Vulcan couple somehow got past all the ‘illogic’ or whatever that is involved in a BDSM relationship. What would it be like?”

Spock glanced at him, acknowledging his question, and appeared to contemplate it deeply. Jim stretched back patiently. This should be really interesting. Spock finished his plate, and set it aside. “I would show you,” he said, with a strange twinkle in his eyes, “However, I do not believe humans have the fortitude to withstand the experience.” His gaze was expectant, his mouth the closest to a smirk that Jim had ever seen on his face.

Jim’s mouth dropped slightly. Was Spock? Really? He totally _was_. Jim laughed. “Hey. Game on.”

“I will see to the dishes. I expect you to be ready when I return,” Spock said.

“Yes, sir,” Jim said flirtatiously. Spock left, and Jim entered the bathroom to do his “daily preparations” as Spock called them. Spock had finally done it. He’d instigated things this time. Jim couldn’t wait to see what he would do.

He finished in record time so he was ready, naked and waiting, on their bed when Spock returned. Spock climbed up beside him, then situated himself between Jim’s legs. He grabbed his hips and said, “Do not come.” With that, he bent down and swallowed around his cock.

Jim panted with the effort to keep his arousal down. It was so, so hard when Spock sucked his cock so firmly, humming around it, driving him mad with the vibrations, unexpectedly swirling his tongue at the sensitive spots he’d grown to know so well. Unconsciously, Jim grasped Spock’s wrists, fighting his grip on him, and scrabbling with his legs for traction, for leverage, but Spock’s strength was completely unyielding. He could feel his cock get rock hard, and his balls tighten. “Spock, Spock, I can’t,” Jim said, twisting futilely.

Spock drew back. “Do not touch yourself,” he ordered. “I am going to meditate. I will know if you disobey.” His tone suggested heavy repercussions for that. With that, he settled on his meditation mat, leaving Jim lying there in frustrated arousal, fighting the strong temptation to finish himself off. Instead, he tried to find something to distract himself. He read some electronic books on his PADD, though it was difficult when all the blood had abandoned his brain.

His erection hadn’t flagged completely before Spock was at it again. He put a humbler on him, forcing Jim to stay bent over and barely able to walk. The position gave Spock easy access to his ass, which he took full advantage of, first by rimming him, then fucking him, spilling inside of him. Spock removed it, leaving Jim hot and bothered, but still unsatisfied.

Spock pulled out the chess set. “If you win the game, I will let you come next time,” he promised.

This sharpened Jim’s focus considerably. Despite his best efforts, he was still too distracted to play well enough to beat Spock. After Spock declared “Checkmate,” he turned on the TV to watch a movie. Jim ended up not paying much attention to it, because Spock teased him randomly with a vibrator in his ass and by playing with his cock possessively.

So this was what Spock meant by fortitude. Apparently, a Vulcan dom would make it all about testing the emotional control of his sub. Jim wasn’t sure how long he could hold out. It was almost worse not to be completely bound, because now he had to resist the temptation himself; he wasn’t being forced to simply take it.

Finally, the movie ended, and Spock left briefly to use the bathroom, telling him to stay. Jim got up, threw on pants and a shirt, and left the apartment. He didn’t like being passive and predictable; he wanted to see what Spock would do about it.

His heart thudding, he looked around for a place to hide. Or, he could try to find a way to sneak through one of the checkpoints. He wasn’t sure he wanted to go that far, though. Jim did his best to block the bond, as Spock had taught him a while ago, as he searched.

He found a couch in a random hallway, and, when no one was looking, ducked behind it. He’d wait there, then decide what to do next. The idea of jerking off was very tantalizing, but Jim didn’t want to go so far as to violate the contract. He’d just have to conjure some of that fortitude that humans were supposedly incapable of. His thoughts drifted to wondering just what Spock would do when he found him, which didn’t quell his arousal any. Would he drag him do their room, tie him spread-eagle on the bed, and refuse to release him the rest of the day? Would he be pissed and get hard on him, like he did with Kaleo?

Jim couldn’t use the bond to check on what Spock was doing, because that would only alert his dom to his location. Spock was pretty smart, though. It might not take him long to find him, even without his telepathy.

He was right. Before long, Spock stood at the side of the couch, peering down at Jim with a quirked brow and dark expression. Jim waved at him casually, half-heartedly, as if it were perfectly normal to find people in the crack behind the couch instead of on top of it.

Spock reached down and hauled him out with one hand, and led him back to their room. Jim’s heart beat fast as he let Spock drag him there. His partner was very difficult to read right now, in part because of their still blocked bond.

After they entered their room, Spock let him go, and turned to face him. “I told you to stay.”

“Yes.” Jim’s tone was expectant, rather than petulant.

“You broke your dress code.”

“Yes.”

Spock stared at him, reopening the bond. “Undress,” he said.

Shaking a little with anticipation, Jim obeyed. Spock grabbed him and pulled down a bar hanging from the ceiling, which he attached his arms to, and chained his legs to rings in the floor. Then he left the room, leaving Jim wondering what was going on. Spock kept the bond open enough for Jim to know where he was, but not enough to know what he was doing. It wasn’t long before Spock came back, wearing plastic gloves and carrying something in his hands.

“Vulcans view disobedience as a sign of boredom,” Spock explained. “Therefore, a Vulcan dom would respond to this situation by giving his sub a great challenge. I believe I found a suitable one. It causes no damage, and the effect is temporary. It is, however, effective.” This would test his fortitude even more, which pleased Spock. With that, he inserted the fig pieces into Jim’s anus and penis respectively, then took his gloves off in the bathroom and washed his hands. He was informed if he did not, and accidently touched his eyes, it would “hurt like a motherfucker, not sexy at all.”

Meanwhile, Jim stood immobile, confused. He was restrained with vegetables in his ass and dick. So what? He had to admit, this was the strangest thing Spock had ever done. By his tone, he’d expected a little more than this, but so far, nothing was happening. Wait, maybe a little something. His dick was starting to burn a little, but that just might be because Spock didn’t sound him very often. Now that he was paying attention, his ass was starting to burn too, which was more unusual, especially with something that narrow. Spock kept him well fucked; it shouldn’t be affecting him like this.

As time dragged on, the burning only increased, and along with it, the awareness of how empty he was, how much he needed to be filled. How much he _needed_ something to squeeze his cock. He wasn’t one to beg, but the ever growing intensity of it was thinning his resolve. His face grew red with the effort of controlling himself. His world narrowed to just the burning, yet hungry sensation, he needed something inside of him, needed something to squeeze his cock, needed to come, hadn’t been this horny even with that spore plant, god it was burning, he was so empty, empty, empty… “Spock, please. God, Spock, I can’t…” he begged. Though he could feel Spock monitoring him with the bond, his partner completely ignored him otherwise, sitting on the bed, naked, reading his PADD. “I need more, can’t stand it, please, Spock…” Jim took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself, but it didn’t work. “Please, your cock, your fingers, the cock vibrator… even just a dildo… please, I’ll suck you…rim you…anything…” It was getting hard to think, hard to remember what would convince Spock. “I’ll go naked…up the tally…please…”

“You are distracting,” Spock admonished, finally looking at him. Jim gave him his best beseeching look, one that usually worked wonders, even on Spock. Spock approached him, and Jim widened his stance as much as he could in blatant offering. “Spock, please.”

Instead of giving some kind of relief, Spock slapped him once on the behind, causing Jim to clench down on the root. As he squeezed it, the burning, empty feeling increased tenfold. Jim opened his mouth wordlessly, twisting and curling in on himself. “Be quiet, or I will do that again,” Spock warned.

Jim couldn’t stop himself from begging at this point. “Please – I’ll even call you Master…”

Spock spanked him again, just hard enough to get Jim to tighten around the root. Tears began forming in Jim’s eyes as he bit down hard on his lips. God, he just needed Spock so much, he would do _anything_. “I’ll do _anything_ you want,” he burst out.

“Obviously you are incapable of keeping silent,” Spock said, in lieu of spanking him again. “I will have to gag you.” He freed Jim’s wrists from the bar, but kept firm hold of them, preventing Jim from touching himself. “Kneel.”

Jim instantly, and awkwardly, obeyed, as his legs were still spread apart, shackled to the floor. Spock sandwiched his head between his hands, holding it in place as he pushed his cock toward Jim’s mouth, his intention clear. He pushed it in as Jim opened his mouth to beg again, and Jim’s words turned into desperate pleading noises that were delightful vibrations on Spock’s cock. Jim’s head clouded with euphoria as he was made to pleasure Spock when Spock was tormenting him. As he sucked and begged, he tried to thrust his cock at Spock’s legs, but his dom kept them just out of reach.

Jim’s desperate craving for him was highly arousing to Spock. He had to pull out after only a couple minutes. Ejaculating down Jim’s throat, especially so soon, wasn’t his plan.

“Please, want your cock up me…want you to squeeze my cock hard…”

Spock dragged Jim’s wrists back upwards, reattaching them to the bar. He needed to use his hands to put on a condom so he wouldn’t get ginger juice on his own cock. He choose a special spiked variety from one of the drawers, intrigued, and a plastic bag. Once he was ready, he approached Jim again with a stern look. “I am going to release you, and enter you, but you must maintain your position. If you do not, I will pull out, and not allow you to orgasm.”

“Yes, Spock, I’ll do it, please, just please…”

Spock released him, as promised, and Jim dug his fingers and toes in with the effort to obey. Spock used the plastic bag to take the ginger out of Jim, then turned the bag inside out, containing the roots, and tossed it aside. He grabbed Jim’s hips and pushed himself inside. Then he let go with one hand and gave Jim’s cock a powerful squeeze.

Jim moaned. “Oh god Spock, thank you, thank you…need you…” He stretched his legs a little further apart in submission and pushed his ass more firmly at Spock. Spock decided to let it go. He maintained his grip on Jim’s cock, using the implied threat to control him as he thrust into him. Jim twisted as the rubber spikes stimulated him. “Oh god, Spock…can hardly stand it…” but he took it, needing Spock’s cock inside him too much to fight. Spock used his free hand to tickle his side, further testing his resolve to obey. Jim made a protesting noise, squirming, gasping, “ _Spock_.” But he didn’t let go of the bar.

Spock let go of his cock. “Get into the leapfrog position,” he said into his ear. “Do not touch yourself.”

Jim let go of the bar and reached down to the floor, trusting that Spock would not let him fall from his precarious position. Then he bent his knees, and Spock moved with him as Jim finished getting into the position, with his arms stretched back between his legs. He almost blacked out, high from the submissiveness of the pose, face down on the floor, ass in the air. Spock held his hips and took him hard, as Jim helplessly provided a soundtrack of encouraging groans and whimpers. “Come,” Spock ordered, and Jim obeyed with a keening noise. Spock had only been holding on by a thread as it was, not wanting to come before Jim could get his satisfaction, and let himself go. He let go of Jim’s hips afterward, and Jim dropped to the floor, curling around Spock’s feet, still in a highly submissive state.

Spock let him, patiently waiting for him to come out of it. He took his condom off and tied it. When he moved to dispose of it, Jim grabbed his ankle, so he set it aside and settled on the floor, allowing Jim to keep hold of him, as he needed to. He reached forward and ran his hands through Jim’s hair soothingly.

Gradually, Jim came out of headspace, and began tracing patterns along Spock’s foot. He massaged Spock’s toes one by one. “Did your mom ever tell you about the one with the pigs, Spock?” Jim asked randomly.

“She did not,” Spock said, thinking it was some sort of deep philosophical metaphor pertaining to their current situation.

Without further ado, Jim elaborated, wiggling Spock’s toes one by one as he said, “This little piggy went to the market, this little piggy stayed home, this little piggy had roast beef, this little piggy had none, and this little piggy went wee, wee, wee all the way home!” Then Jim rolled over, laughing hysterically.

Spock watched him, eyebrow raised at his erratic behavior. “Yet another disturbing tale. While the truth is not withheld from young Vulcans, we do not go out of our way to disquiet them. With such treatment, it is a marvel you manage to be as well-adjusted as you are.”

“Ah, don’t take it so seriously, Spock,” Jim said, gasping for breath. “Besides, it’s not as bad as ‘Ring Around the Rosie.’”

“I see,” said Spock, though he didn’t, really.

Jim recovered from his hysterics and sat up, wiping tears from his eyes. He felt well fucked, but otherwise normal; the effects of the ginger had completely vanished. When Jim still showed signs of being shut down, Spock leaned forward, drawing him into a long kiss. Then he rested his forehead against his. “I have pushed your limits before, and you did not react this way. Have I erred?” Spock asked, sensing a strange embarrassment coming from him. He’d felt that after the bench as well, but Spock had assumed it was due to the Kaleo situation. Subtle though it was in comparison, it still concerned him.

“No, Spock. Don’t worry about it,” Jim assured him.

“Something is bothering you. I wish to know what it is,” Spock insisted.

“It has nothing to do with you, Spock,” Jim assured him. “I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Would you share it in a meld?” Spock pressed. He knew that, if left unchecked, even the smallest of problems could grow into larger ones.

“I don’t want you to feel bad,” Jim said.

“I wish to know.” Spock’s tone was stubborn, yet gentle.

“All right.”

Spock gently placed his psi points on Jim’s face to allow for the deepest connection. Inside the meld, he saw everything that happened with the Romulan, and how Jim felt about it. The Romulan’s crude comments about their relationship and unwanted sexual advances had created a complicated knot of emotion inside of him that he’d buried deep within himself. Even as clear-minded as Spock was, he had difficulty untangling it easily. A crude oversimplification would be to say it had damaged his ego, had added a tiny sour note of shame to his desires, one that had not been there before. It wasn’t just the submissive BDSM that Jim feared Kaleo would find out about, but the assault, how “weak” he had been. The situation had somehow triggered that fear, of being found out by important people who did not know him very well. Afraid that they would judge him for something that was truly a miniscule part of his life, and add it to his already supposed shaky image. A small part of him feared Spock would do the same thing, though the majority knew he would not; that was where the embarrassment had come from.

On the other hand, he could feel why Jim said it was all right. The shame and fear weren’t intense feelings by any means – his good relationships with Spock and other people in his life had greatly tempered the effect it had on him, so he had managed to mostly take it in stride and recover, the issue only rearing its ugly head once in a while. The situation with the Romulan had also increased Jim’s desire to submit to Spock, to have Spock assert himself, to thoroughly claim the right to do so. Made him want Spock to dominate him so thoroughly he would not be able to remember anyone else. Wanted to feel how much Spock wanted him, claimed him, to the point that no one else could possibly have him. To assure Spock of his commitment to him, that he didn’t want anyone else. Satisfied, Spock withdrew, and gently let go of him.

“Thanks, Spock,” Jim said, perking back up. “Don’t worry about it. I’m fine.”

“Yes,” agreed Spock. Now that he knew, he could assist him better when it struck again. It also renewed his resolve to make doubly sure that the Romulan would not get anywhere near him.

Jim smiled. Spock had taken the whole thing in stride, and sharing it had lifted a weight from him he hadn’t known was there. “So. Figging, huh? You know, I didn’t even know about that. You’re getting kinkier than I am, Spock,” he teased.

“I suspected you did not,” said Spock. “It originated in the Victorian era and fell out of general practice. However, I saw it in a store we visited and studied its use.”

Must’ve been while Jim had been looking at something else. “I had no idea a vegetable could make someone so horny. I should tell McCoy that he’s been holding out on me during his lectures about my diet,” Jim mused impishly.

“He would no doubt appreciate the admonishment,” Spock quipped sarcastically. “Though I doubt he knows about the practice, as it has no medical value.”

“I just want to see the look on his face,” Jim said, imagining it gleefully.

“You tease him without mercy,” Spock observed.

“It’s revenge for all the stuff he made me put up with in the Academy,” Jim said playfully. “Speaking of turning the tables. Fortitude, Spock? Nice.” He smiled in encouragement, hoping that positive reinforcement would help Spock express himself again the way he had early that day.

Spock picked up Jim’s hand and traced it. “Between my conversations with you and Tarel, I had much to think about. I sought an opportunity to explore the suggestion, and you provided it.”

That must have been why Spock had been so quiet yesterday. “And the breakfast in bed? Any special reason?”

“I believe the human term is, ‘just because.’”

Jim smiled broadly at him, reading between the lines. That, also, had been Spock exploring his desires – he did it just because he wanted to. He’d been quiet, because he was unsure of expressing himself that way. “Spock,” Jim said fondly, putting an arm around him. With Spock, with their bond, that was all that needed to be said.


	25. Worship

Jim stirred awake from a vague dream. He tried to remember the details – it had been a good sex dream – but it slipped away. Fully conscious now, he took in the more pleasant reality: he was lying prone with Spock sprawled out on top of him, and by the feel of things, he still hadn’t pulled out from last night. He must’ve fallen asleep sooner than he planned. Jim shifted, but he wasn’t able to move much, between Spock’s weight and the fact he was tied spread-eagle.

He felt Spock twitch randomly with a small noise. Slowly, his cock lengthened inside of him. Apparently the friendly environment was giving Spock a case of morning wood. Spock made small gyrations with his hips and let out another small sound. Jim twisted his head around to take a peek at him. He was deeply asleep, and it looked like his eyes were moving under his lids.

_He’s dreaming_ , Jim realized. Spock had never spoken of dreaming. Jim just assumed that he didn’t, with his Vulcan brain being different and all. Spock’s hips jerked again, and Jim felt Spock’s cock grow still more. Jim relaxed and accepted it. Though it was all somewhat arousing, he didn’t feel any pressing need to make it go anywhere. He just let himself get high from the objectification of it, that Spock was using him for his pleasure, dominating him, even in his sleep.

Spock’s noises grew louder and his movements bigger. Whatever he was dreaming was getting intense. Spock’s cock grew fully hard inside of him. Jim’s own arousal was now more urgent, but it was worth it to witness Spock’s free expression of his enjoyment, unconscious though it was. Jim squeezed around Spock’s cock, and was rewarded with a deep groan from him. With a sudden gasp, Spock jerked awake.

“Morning Spock, glad to see the alarm clock is working,” Jim teased him. Spock blinked at him uncomprehendingly. Jim’s grin grew wider. It was rare Spock had that expression. He looked so adorably human in that moment.

Then Spock’s eyes cleared of their momentary confusion. “Yes,” he said, sounding like he didn’t know what to say.

“Well, by all means, continue on, Mr. Spock,” Jim urged, setting his head back down.

After Spock brought them both to a satisfying conclusion, he untied Jim and rubbed his stiff limbs. Jim stared at him thoughtfully. “So, Spock. What was the dream about?”

Spock glanced at him in acknowledgement, but did not respond, continuing on with his brief massage.

“Was it about me?” Jim asked flirtatiously.

“It was,” Spock admitted shortly.

“What was I doing?”

“We were having sex. A natural subconscious interpretation of sensation, considering its basis in reality.”

“Kinky sex?”

Spock didn’t look at him. “I do not wish to discuss it.”

Seriously? Jim stared at him in bewilderment. “Spock, I’m hardly going to judge you or call you deviant.”

Spock finished his massage and got up to go to the bathroom, ignoring him.

“Spock,” Jim said, touching his shoulder. Spock turned around, looking tense. “You dreamed about something you want. Something you won’t tell me. Is that right?” He could see the confirmation in Spock’s eyes, feel it in the bond. “Whatever it is. I’ll give it to you.” Spock was clearly tempted, but something was still holding him back. Jim searched his mind for what it could be. “Look. You can tie me up, gag me, and blindfold me. Just take it from me. We don’t have to talk about it, if you don’t want.” He kissed Spock gently. “I’m all yours, Spock.”

Spock steeled himself. “It requires your active participation. Any form of bondage would not be conductive to it.”

“All right,” Jim said quietly, expectantly. When Spock did not elaborate, Jim continued, “Would it be easier if you showed me?”

Apparently it was, for moments later, Spock was melding with him, showing him the dream.

_They were sitting at a long, wide table full of doms and subs. “Please, Spock. I want to,” Jim begged. “Let me, please.”_

_Spock swallowed, aroused. “Very well.” He spread his legs and opened up his pants as Jim crawled under the table. Then Jim started making out with his cock. Spock groaned appreciatively, his pupils blown…_

Spock cut off the meld abruptly, watching Jim stiffly.

Jim realized now why Spock had been so reluctant. It wasn’t exactly a blowjob Spock wanted; he wanted Jim to take his time, worshipping his cock, making it more about the various ways he loved and wanted his cock where everyone knew it, than the grand finale. It was the sheer emotionalism of it, not any potential kinkiness, that had Spock clammed up about it. His first move needed to be showing Spock that it was okay. “I do love your cock, Spock,” Jim said into his ear, touching his cock for emphasis. Spock leaned into his hand slightly. “When you get us into that situation, I will beg you for a chance to show you how much.”

He heard Spock swallow. “Yes.”

With that, Jim stepped back, and entered the bathroom with Spock, still thinking about what he’d just learned, what else had come through even in that short meld. Thus far, Jim’s feelings of affection for Spock had naturally leaked through their bond, though he hadn’t purposefully dwelled on them in the way that Spock had dreamed about. He’d thought that, as an emotionally repressed being, he wouldn’t like Jim getting all emotional on him on purpose. He’d assumed that would make it harder for Spock to keep himself together. Now, he was seeing it in a new light. Yes, Spock wanted his cock worshipped, but it went deeper than that. He’d had a great dearth of affection in his life, even from his mother, who’d been forced to hold herself back due to Vulcan disciplines. It caused a deep, secret longing in Spock, one that he held back from Jim because it wasn’t the Vulcan way, and because he knew he would not be able to relax his controls enough to reciprocate satisfactorily. But Jim didn’t mind; he knew Spock loved him. That was enough for him.

“Well,” Jim said, slinging his arm around Spock’s shoulders when they were done. “I’m ready to face the day with my smoking hot man.” He kissed Spock’s temple, then pulled back, feeling a little self-conscious.

A light sparked in Spock’s eyes. “I concur.”

They left the bathroom and got dressed, Jim in his shorts, Spock in another black outfit. They left their room and entered the dining hall for breakfast. It only took a few seconds for Jim to spot Kaleo. He grabbed Spock’s arm, reflexively ducking behind him. Spock studied him, debating the best way to approach this. He quickly glanced back at Kaleo, and noticed an Orion woman sitting next to him. She had to be his sub. Fascinating.

“Jim. I propose we sit with Kaleo,” Spock advised quietly. Jim just stared at him, stricken. “I believe he will be too concerned about what we think of his questionably legal choice of partner to give much thought to you. There is only one Orion in Starfleet, and that woman is not it.”

Jim swallowed, and shifted. “Spock, I can’t…”

“Trust me,” Spock said simply.

Jim met his eyes, seeing the calm, steady support there.

“You may take off your collar, if you wish,” Spock offered. “He will be less likely to draw the correct conclusion right away.”

Despite Spock’s efforts to hide it, Jim felt a flicker of unhappiness from him. “Spock, I’m not ashamed to be your sub,” Jim objected, finally realizing that he’d hurt Spock inadvertently through all of this.

“If it will assist you in dealing with the situation, I have no objections,” Spock insisted.

Jim couldn’t deny the offer had appeal, but it felt _wrong_ to take off the collar. He couldn’t do that to Spock. “No, I’ll keep it on,” Jim decided. “I guess it’s better to have him find out when we choose to rather than some other time that might be less… ideal.”

“Very well,” said Spock, lightly touching him on the shoulder, conveying his support. They got their food and headed over to the other Starship Captain. Jim laced his fingers through Spock’s as they approached.

“Oh, hey, Spock,” said Kaleo, a nervous edge to his voice as he noted them. “And… Jim Kirk?”

“Yes. Good to see you, Kaleo,” Jim said with a tight smile as they sat down. “And what’s your name?” Jim asked the Orion woman with a friendly smile.

“Minnie,” she said, smiling flirtatiously at him.

“Nice to meet you, Minnie,” Jim said, determinedly not looking at the other captain. Out of habit, he turned on the charm. “Been here long? Seems like I should have noticed you before.”

“I live here as a volunteer switch,” she said.

“What does that mean?” Jim asked, though he thought he had a pretty good guess.

“Well, so, how did you find out about this place?” cut in Kaleo, clearly uncomfortable with Jim’s line of questioning.

“An acquaintance of mine from the Vulcan colony suggested it,” said Spock. “We are here on a secret mission.”

“Oh. Official Starfleet business,” said Kaleo. Now things made a _lot_ more sense. It had been too difficult to believe that a Vulcan was truly into such kinky things.

“That is correct,” said Spock.

Jim relaxed, grateful for Spock’s misleading implication. If Spock could put it all off as some sort of necessary measures taken for a mission, it wouldn’t be so bad.

“Any way I can help?” Kaleo asked.

“Please inform us if you see a Romulan, but do not approach him,” Spock requested.

“A Romulan. No problem,” Kaleo said. He finally glanced at Jim, and his eyes widened a little. Jim knew he’d seen his collar. “All things considered…” he started, then shut his mouth. “None of my business.”

“You thought I’d be the dom,” Jim supplied.

Kaleo smiled sheepishly. “Yes.”

“As I am more knowledgeable about Romulans, Jim agreed to give me command of this mission, which necessitated his current status,” Spock cut in. “It was most generous of him.”

Jim felt the strong urge to give Spock his cock worship right then and there. But, he still wasn’t quite comfortable enough to do it in front of Kaleo – Spock would get his later. “Yeah, well. I figure he could always use the command practice. And it’s hardly a chore to be here,” Jim admitted with a lascivious grin, covering up his feelings with bravado.

“Right,” said Kaleo, looking embarrassed. “You two are…?”

“We bonded earlier this year,” Spock informed him.

“Oh,” said Kaleo, surprised. He didn’t think Kirk was the marrying type, much less to someone like Spock. Still, as interesting at the conversation was, he wanted to get away before their attention refocused on Minnie. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks,” said Jim.

“Nice talking to you, but we should get going,” Kaleo said hurriedly. They said their see-ya-later’s. As Kaleo walked away, he glanced back briefly. If Jim was Spock’s sub, then that must mean he was in the bench. He didn’t know what to think of that. Instead, he refocused on Minnie, and what they would do next.

“Thanks, Spock,” Jim said after they left, powerfully relieved. “For _implying_.”

“I told him the truth. The rest was not his business to know,” Spock responded. “I would like to return to our room.”

Jim obediently followed him, feeling a strong urge to submit after what Spock had just done. When they arrived, Spock began looking through the drawers. “Take off your shorts,” he ordered while searching.

Jim immediately dropped his pants and stepped out of them, watching his partner curiously.

Spock finally found what he was looking for and approached him with it mostly hidden in his hands. “Hold still, and keep your hands at your sides,” Spock told him. Spock then opened his hands to reveal a chastity cage and belt.

Jim kept still as Spock buckled it on, locking it in place with a decisive click. He stared at Spock. He was asserting himself, all on his own. He wasn’t sure what brought it on – maybe his flirtatious comments to Minnie – but it was _hot_. He stepped forward and kissed Spock, conveying his submission. Spock curled his hands around his ass cheeks possessively and squeezed them. Jim moaned. He kissed Spock a few minutes more, surrendering to his grip. Finally Spock let go and pushed him back. He grabbed an unfamiliar pair of shorts from the drawer. “Dress.”

Jim examined them. Like a normal pair of shorts, it had a zipper in front. However, there was an additional zipper that granted easy access to his ass. Jim swallowed, frustrated arousal already beginning to creep up on him. With the device on, he was so much more aware of his dick – and how impotent he now was to get any satisfaction from it. Wearing these shorts only turned him on more. As a result, he lost three chess games in a row to Spock.

“Maybe I should give up on chess until we get back to the ship,” Jim quipped.

“That is logical,” Spock agreed.

Jim playfully threw a chess piece at him.

That night, Spock took him to dine in one of the “E” areas – something he had not done before. They silently picked a long, somewhat crowded table, the air between them crackling with expectation of what was to come. Already there were many subs there sitting on the floor beside their doms. Among them was Tarel and Caden, so Spock chose to sit near them. Initially, he allowed Jim to sit at the table with him to finish his meal. Jim did so quickly, not engaging anyone in conversation. He finished, and washed it all down with plenty of water. He thought about earlier, when Spock helped him with Kaleo. He thought about how much he wanted him now with the chastity device on. The things that had been on his mind all day, fueling his desire for this moment. “Spock, want you, please,” Jim said softly. “Let me.” He gave him his best beseeching look, the one his dream-self had given to Spock, the one that sent arousal surging through Spock.

“Very well,” said Spock, opening his pants and spreading his legs. Jim crawled under the table and gently took Spock’s cock into his hands. Then he pressed his lips to the tip, making out with it in the way he’d kiss Spock’s lips. He felt Spock relax and push himself into Jim’s touch. He pressed soft, slow, savoring kisses all over his cock and balls, everywhere he could reach, covering every millimeter twice over. Spock’s legs relaxed, completely pliant on either side of him, and Jim could hear him breathing more deeply than usual, as he attempted to keep conversing with Tarel. Jim’s own cock attempted to harden in its confinement, but couldn’t get far. Worshiping Spock’s cock while Spock kept Jim’s cock in caged submission only added to the high of the moment.

_I love your cock, Spock,_ he thought loudly. _Love its size, its exotic green color, how it pulses when it’s aroused._ Then he started licking it as thoroughly as he’d kissed it. _Love how it tastes, Spock. Love having it in my mouth. Love how it comes to attention for me._ He switched to sucking kisses. _Love having it inside me. Want it inside me Spock, please._

He glanced up. Spock’s eyes met his, his pupils completely blown, his body completely limp and relaxed in his chair. It was the first time Jim had ever seen him with less than perfect posture in public. It was _hot_. Jim continued his sucking kisses, being sure to pay attention to his balls too. _God, Spock. Could do this all day._ Then he changed to clamping his lips around each part of his cock, moaning in absolute pleasure, so Spock could feel the vibrations. Spock was breathing heavier how, and the strange hitches in his breath let Jim know that he was fighting the urge to move and make noises, as he had when he was dreaming. Jim stroked his cock reverently with his fingers. _Love how it feels._ He took just the head into his mouth, and sucked. _Love having it inside of me, love your come, I want your come inside me too._

Spock’s cock quivered. Jim knew he was close, but as he discovered earlier, hurrying him toward completion wasn’t as important to Spock as the attention he was giving him now. He took him as deep as he could, sucking gently and swallowing slowly. _Can’t get enough, Spock. Gives so much pleasure. The only cock I want. The only cock that dominates me. The only cock I want to use me for its pleasure._

Then Jim laid his head across Spock’s lap, so that Spock’s cock rested on his cheek, conveying complete subservience. His breaths touched the underside, and he mouthed gently at it whenever precome streaked down his cheek to his mouth. Spock shifted, and from the corner of Jim’s eye he saw Spock reach out for him and draw back, clenching his fist. Jim could feel he was caught between the urge to revel in Jim’s cock worship and the urge to throw him over the table and fuck him hard to completion. Jim’s heart beat faster in anticipation as he maintained his surrendering position beneath Spock’s cock.

Spock reached down and pulled Jim’s ass within easy reach, while Jim contorted a little to keep his head in place. Then Spock unzipped the back, pushing a finger inside of him. He’d finished eating, apparently. Jim quickly forgot about dinner as Spock inserted a second finger and crooked it, teasing his prostate. Spock was definitely planning on fucking him, and fast, by the feel of things. Jim struggled to keep quiet, his arousal mounting higher, the cage putting almost painful pressure on his cock.

Then Spock withdrew his fingers and zipped up both of their pants. He grabbed Jim’s arm and hauled him out from underneath the table with a quick goodbye to Tarel. It took somewhere between a couple seconds and eternity to get to their room. Jim met Spock’s eyes, and was hit hard by the fierce dominance there. “Drop your pants.”

Jim did, briefly musing that the chastity device at least did make that part easier. Spock freed him from the cage in three seconds flat. “Oh, oh, oh,” Jim said in ecstasy as his erection was finally allowed to grow.

“Face against the wall. Now,” Spock ordered darkly.

Jim was so aroused by Spock’s much-longed-for hard attitude, he could barely walk, just managing an undignified waddle. He startled when restraints automatically snapped around his wrists and ankles as he touched the wall, pulling them apart to form a St. Andrew’s Cross. As they did, Spock was on him, pushing into him. Jim twisted futilely as Spock pounded into him, stimulating his long denied, sensitized bundle of nerves without mercy. Jim contorted, what little he could, mouthing wordlessly.

Then Spock stopped abruptly. “Say it out loud,” Spock said into Jim’s ear.

It took a few seconds for Jim to realize what he was being told to do. He struggled to speak. “Love your cock, Spock, want it to dominate me, use me, love how it feels, the size, the shape, want it inside me, want your come, just love…it…”

Spock resumed his thrusts, effectively cutting off Jim’s ability to speak. Jim clenched down hard against the assault on his prostate, but it was useless against Spock, who pushed through the resistance effortlessly. Jim keened and came, his blood roaring through him madly at the sheer rush of it all.

Spock spilled into him, and kept his body pressed tight against Jim, pinning him even more thoroughly to the wall. “You will wear those shorts from now on. I will find you identical fresh ones, as needed.”

“Yes, Spock,” Jim yielded.

“If you do not show daily appreciation for my manhood, I will not allow you to orgasm,” Spock informed him.

Jim looked into his eyes, high in subspace from his dark, demanding tone. “Yes, sir,” he found himself saying. He could hardly believe it. Spock was fully embracing his dominant role, without prompting from him.

“If you flirt with anyone other than myself, I will not hesitate to lock you in the cage again.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I also expect more prompt obedience from you. For every hesitation I will add a mathematically equal delay in your pleasure.”

“Yes, sir,” Jim capitulated, wondering if it was possible to get another erection so soon. Spock only got this hard ass when he would stop at nothing to get the other person to yield.

“Very well.” He stepped back and released Jim from the wall. Jim wobbled a little, using the wall to steady himself, before walking over to the bed. He sensed Spock following him, enjoying the sight of his come leaking out of Jim’s ass.

They settled into bed. Jim came out of headspace, thinking about all that had transpired that day. Finally he remembered his resolution to show Spock more affection. He rolled over and kissed a few different spots on Spock’s face. “Goodnight,” he said. He swallowed. “I love you.”

He felt Spock’s fingers touch his psi points, and slide down his face. “Good night, Jim,” he said simply. Jim could feel what he wasn’t saying, and that was enough for him.


	26. Rescuers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had planned on them staying at the club at least a few more chapters, but they refused to cooperate with anything but leaving. Argh. I'll try to get them to return later. :) 
> 
> On another note, my semester is starting. I will do my best to continue to update, but it won't be as quick as it was during break. 
> 
> Thank you so much for over 350 kudos, over 150 bookmarks (some private), and for making this story one of the most commented on in the "Star Trek: Alternate Original Series" category. I am so psyched! :) This is also about to become my first 100,000+ word story. On with the fun!

Jim awakened curled against Spock. He was actually relieved, this time, that he wasn’t roused the sexy way; he was a little sore from last night. He’d totally loved it, but he needed a break before he could do that again. Still, he hoped Spock’s newfound attitude wasn’t a fluke.  It had been _so_ hot.

Between thinking about that, and the morning wood he usually got, he grew fully erect. He knew Spock didn’t want him to masturbate. Should he wake him in hopes of dealing with it the fun way? Or should he take a cold shower? Hmm. Well, Spock _had_ ordered him to give him “daily appreciation of his manhood,” so he might as well start now.

Jim pulled down the covers and laid his head on Spock’s lap, his nose almost touching the tip of Spock’s cock, breathing heavily on it. He flicked out his tongue, lightly touching it. He watched raptly as Spock’s cock stirred under his attention.

“Jim.” Jim looked up, seeing Spock blink his eyes open. Jim smiled at him, then took his cock into his mouth, swallowing strongly. Spock reached out reflexively and gripped his hair with a sharp inhale. Jim twisted himself so that he was on his belly, and able to put some much needed pressure on his cock. He moaned, and Spock tightened his grip.

Bzzzzt. Bzzzzt.

Jim pulled off. Spock released him and put on a pair of pants before answering the door. Lissan stood there, holding out a data chip. “Gareb sent me to deliver this to you. He doesn’t know what it is, but the person who gave it to him said it’s urgent.”

“I appreciate your assistance,” Spock told her. She bowed a little, and left.

Spock plugged the chip into the computer. Jim, curious, came up behind him and watched over his shoulder. The screen flared to life with a recording. Jim stepped back in shock. It was the Romulan!

“I am Suran. I believe we have met,” he said smugly. “You should know that I did not fall for your silly trap. I am aware that you are not on shore leave; that the Enterprise is waiting in a nearby nebula. I congratulate you on your efforts to secure Jim from recapture; even I could not find a way to touch him there. However, you did not take into account your other Vulcan friend.”

Jim covered his mouth in horror as Spock Prime was shoved into view. “Jim, do not try to –“ he said, but was cut off and pulled away.

“You did not take enough measures to prevent _him_ from being captured. I believe he is of great significance to you. I will keep him on Romulus, and perhaps, even give him my _full_ attention. If you ever wish to see him again, alive, you will have to come get him yourself.”

The screen went black. Jim stared blankly. How had he not seen this coming? He met Spock’s gaze. He, too, appeared taken aback. “We have to get back to the ship,” Jim said.

“I concur. However, he still may be waiting out there, despite his claims about returning to Romulus. We must take the proper precautions.”

Though Jim hated it, he knew Spock was right. They’d be no good to Prime if they were captured too. Spock sent a message to the Enterprise. As they waited for her to arrive and send down a large security escort, Jim turned the situation over and over in his mind. He could see no way out. He’d _have_ to go to Romulus. He’d probably have to give up the Enterprise to do it. Traveling there would definitely break treaty and get him booted out of Starfleet. Still, it was worth it. Prime had saved him, and he cared about Prime. He owed him, and he wanted to do it.

“When we get to the Enterprise, I’ll take that shuttle we confiscated from Mudd,” said Jim. Spock made to speak, but Jim forestalled him. “I know you’re coming with me,” Jim continued with resignation. He knew there was no way Spock would ever let him do it by himself. “I’ll recommend Scotty and Marcus to be the new command team.”

“Your plan has a high risk of failure,” Spock objected. “We know little about Romulus, and not nearly enough about Romulans in general. You would have no backup, and your ship would not stand a chance against the warbirds. Furthermore, even if you did try to exchange yourself instead of escape with him, there is no guarantee Suran would keep his word and free him.”

“I know, but we have to try. There’s no other options. We don’t have any true Romulan experts, or know anyone with legal access to their space.”

“That is incorrect.”

“What?” said Jim in surprise.

“We do have access to someone who does know more about Romulus, and Romulans, than we do, who would also be quite willing to take the risk to retrieve my counterpart himself.”

“ _My_ counterpart,” Jim realized. “In the Nexus.”

“Precisely. If we can find the Nexus, we can free Kirk Prime. Dr. McCoy can assist him in recuperating and altering his appearance. I will attempt to restore his bond with my counterpart. Without the Nexus’s interference, I should be successful. Then we can use Mr. Scott’s transwarp beaming equation to send him to Romulus. From there, I believe that, between his decades of experience, and bond with my counterpart, he has a more reasonable chance of success than we possess.”

“How would he get off?”

“We will either have to reverse the transwarp beaming, or he will have to commandeer a ship.”

Jim sat up straighter, feeling hopeful. This could actually work. Still… “You have to find the Nexus first, though. You didn’t seem to think it was very simple.”

“I would need more time to devote to the project, yes,” Spock agreed. “As well as assistance from Mr. Scott.”

“Then I’m reducing your duties as much as possible, and completing them myself,” said Jim. “What will we tell Starfleet?”

“I believe the most prudent course of action would be to appeal to the Vulcan High Council, and have them deal with the Admirals,” Spock reasoned. “Only the Vulcan High Council knows Prime’s true identity. As a result, they will be more receptive of our plan to ask assistance from Kirk Prime. Also, since Prime is a resident of Vulcan, and not a member of Starfleet, it is within their rights to demand how this situation be dealt with.”

“Let’s do it,” said Jim. He mentally listed all the duties he could assume, and delegate, to free up Spock and Scotty as much as possible. Spock was right. Jim’s own plan would probably fail; this _had_ to work. He thought about the last, sad look he’d seen on Prime’s face. Things _wouldn’t_ end that way. He’d get him back, and give him his counterpart too. He’d get his happily ever after.

They got their things together just in time for the security team to arrive. Once on the Enterprise, Jim immediately got to work. Spock contacted the High Council and briefed Scotty on their goal. They decided to stay in the nebula until they had either a fair guess of the Nexus’s whereabouts, or orders from Starfleet. Suran obviously knew they were there, but prudently did not dare to attack them in Federation space.

“How’s it looking?” Jim asked hours later, joining Spock and Scotty in stellar cartography.

“Mr. Scott had the ingenious idea to combine his transwarp beaming equation with my calculations of potential trajectories,” Spock said. “It has led to many interesting possibilities.”

“Got anything narrowed down?” Jim wondered.

“Negative. However, it occurs to me that, if I had been the one to encounter the Nexus, I would have documented the phenomena thoroughly. In my study of my Mirror counterpart, I have come to the conclusion that he shares the same tendencies. Either the information is encrypted even deeper in his files, or he simply took ‘mental note,’ as humans say.”

“Do you think we might have to pay him another visit?” Jim asked uneasily. He trusted Spock’s Mirror counterpart, but he didn’t like the sound of the rest of that universe. He wasn’t eager to send Spock back into it. “Is that even possible?”

“It is something I hope to avoid,” Spock admitted. “However, we must keep that possibility open.”

“Keep me apprised,” Jim concluded.

He fell into bed that night, completely exhausted, yet barely able to sleep. He know what Suran meant by “ _full_ attention.” As much as he hated it directed to himself, it was even more repugnant to conceive of it being directed at kind, gentle, old Prime.

Over the next few days, he took over Spock’s command duties, and assigned Marcus as temporary head Science officer and Chekov as temporary chief engineer. The only times Jim and Spock saw each other were during their short meetings about their progress. They had managed to rule out some pathways, but still had a lot of ground to cover. In the meantime, T’Pau had petitioned the Admirals on their behalf. Though skeptical of the Vulcan High Council’s vague plan, Starfleet, fortunately, agreed to go along with it for the time being.

Late one evening, Jim sat at his desk, stuttering and fumbling through his latest report with frustration. He just wasn’t cut out to do all of this bureaucratic nonsense. He was a man of _action_. And it was getting to hard to think. Everything was running together.

“End recording,” he heard Spock say.

“Hey, I wasn’t finished yet,” Jim objected.

“You are no longer operating at peak efficiency,” Spock pointed out. “Any more attempts to complete my work will result in further errors.”

Jim bristled. “Hey. I’m doing my best.”

“I meant no criticism of your abilities. Every living being requires a balance of work, rest, and recreation to operate at optimal levels. You are no different.”

“Well, I think a few corners can be cut in my balance until we have Prime back,” Jim said.

“We will be of no use to him if we run ourselves down in our efforts. It has been proved in many studies that taking a break provides new perspectives that often lead to key discoveries.”

“What are you suggesting, Spock?”

“I propose that you meet me in Jeffries tube 56B in one hour. Do not eat thirty minutes beforehand, and use the facilities.”

Roleplay, Jim realized. He hadn’t given much thought to sex since they’d left the club. Just went to show how worried he was about Prime. “All right. You win.”

“I shall,” Spock promised with a quirk of his brow. Jim grinned at his coyness.

By the time the hour had passed, Jim felt a lot more awake and eager for whatever Spock had planned. He opened the hatch to 56B, dressed in casual clothes that would be easy for Spock to take off. He climbed up, and sealed the hatch behind him. He could see why Spock had picked this one; it was the widest, tallest Jeffries tub on the ship.

Spock stood there waiting for him, dressed in black, wearing repulsor boots. Upon seeing him, he turned, and used the keypad to lock down the tube. “No one may enter, or exit, until I give my authorization,” Spock informed him.

“So I’m trapped here, Mr. Spock?” Jim said in a flirtatious tone.

“That is correct,” confirmed Spock. “Undress.”

Jim was naked in five seconds flat. He stared at Spock, eager for his next order. He wanted Spock to dominate the _fuck_ out of him.

“Step onto my boots.”

Jim looped his arms around Spock’s neck, and stepped onto his toes. Of course, the boots were far too sturdy for that to cause any discomfort to Spock. He tightened his grip as Spock activated the boots and levitated them higher and higher up the tube, far away from the sides and anything else Jim might grab onto. He was completely dependent on Spock to keep from falling. After a minute’s slow climb, he stopped their ascent. Jim shifted his head so he was speaking into a pointy ear. “Are you my rescuer, Spock?”

Spock raised a questioning eyebrow.

“It’s a bit like those old time helicopters that rescued people from drowning. They would send someone down on a rope that would grab the person, then they would haul them back up.”

“Except in this case, you must do me sexual favors before I will bring you to safety,” Spock informed him.

Jim’s arousal intensified. Hot damn, Spock was actually getting on board with this “illogical” scenario. “So. What’s the damage?” Jim whispered.

Spock unzipped his fly and pulled his cock out. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out lubricant. “First, you must have anal intercourse,” Spock told him as he lubricated his finger and inserted it into him. “You are responsible for keeping your grip on me.”

Jim grew heady at the implications. He couldn’t fight or let go of Spock; either would make him fall. He would _have_ to submit. Actively. He clenched around Spock’s fingers scissoring inside him, preparing him, feeling delightfully, helplessly, vulnerable.

Meanwhile, on a ledge high above them, Scotty peered down. Fixing things helped him think, so he’d taken a break from stellar cartography to reroute some power in this tube for better efficiency. He’d heard Spock come in, but hadn’t said anything, assuming he was just passing through. Spock must not have heard _him,_ though. He hadn’t realized what was going on until their voices had carried up the tube. Then he was left with the embarrassing option of interrupting them, or the less embarrassing option of staying hidden until they were finished. As long as Spock didn’t levitate them up as high as Scotty was, the second option seemed much better. Besides, this was better than any porno Scotty had ever seen.

Spock had finished preparing Jim, so he hoisted him up for entry. Jim wrapped his legs around Spock’s waist and kept a firm grip on his shoulders. He pushed the head of his cock inside, then unexpectedly activated the boots, using gravity to impale his cock deeper. Jim clenched down and gripped Spock tighter in surprise. Spock formed a ring around Jim with his arms, forcing him to stay close enough to keep his cock inside of him, but the ring wasn’t so snug that it offered much support, coercing Jim to keep tight hold of him with his arms and legs.  

Spock dropped them so his cock withdrew a little, then slammed them upwards again. He repeated that several times, like some kind of carnival ride. This also made Jim’s cock slap against their bellies, enough to give him a teasing jolt, but not enough to satisfy him. The angle wasn’t quite right to stimulate his prostate, either; Spock sometimes grazed it, but didn’t hit it nearly as hard as Jim wanted. Spock was much closer to the edge; Jim clenched down hard every time he activated the boots, up or down, giving him a great deal of satisfaction.

“Spock, please, I need more,” Jim begged finally.

“Very well,” Spock granted. He withdrew one arm from the ring and tickled his ribs mercilessly.

Jim twisted and contorted, tightening around him. “Spock, don’t, don’t,” he gasped in a mantra, his cock now throbbing, aching with pleasure at having no choice but to hold tight to Spock as he tortured him. He couldn’t protect his vulnerable ribs when his arms were the only thing keeping him from falling. He felt the familiar cloud of subspace descend upon him as he submitted. His cock jerked a few times, dripping precome. “Please stop, just stop, please…”

“I will not until you make me orgasm,” Spock said.

Jim keened at the denial and did his best to shove his ass at Spock through his helpless spasms. He would’ve added in some cock worship, but he did not have the breath for it. Spock picked it up anyway, over their link, and came inside him with a groan.

Jim maintained his tight grip, breathing hard, as he recovered. He was right on the edge, he just needed a little more. “Please, Spock, just say the word. Make me.” He felt Spock’s softening cock slip out of him, and his come leaking down his leg, dripping onto the floor below.

Spock took hold of Jim’s cock with the hand that had tickled him with. His thumb swirled slowly around the head in casual ownership of it. “You have made your payment. Is it not enough to be taken to safety?” he taunted him.

“Please, Spock. Want you,” he begged.

“Then your cock is mine, just as your life is mine,” Spock asserted.

“Yes,” Jim submitted, his balls unbearably tight.

“I always take good care of my things,” Spock assured him. “ _Come_.”

Jim came with a grateful moan, spilling over the both of them, making his come mix with Spock’s droplets falling down on the hatch far beneath them. He hugged himself tightly to Spock, feeling safe and content. He knew Spock would’ve never let him fall, but it had been fun to pretend. Spock slowly lowered them to the bottom hatch, and gently set Jim on his own feet. They cleaned up their mess with some supplies Spock had brought, and got dressed in presentable clothes.

The ride Spock had just given him made him think of his counterpart, riding the universe in the strange Nexus cloud. Maybe it wasn’t so different from what he’d just done, minus the sexy fun. “Spock,” Jim said thoughtfully. “The Nexus. You’ve been treating it like a comet, jettisoned through space through the forces of nature. But it’s sentient, isn’t it?”

“To a degree, I believe so,” Spock confirmed. “My counterpart described its telepathic influence in detail. It did suggest an intelligence behind it.”

“Then couldn’t it choose its own path?”

Spock looked up at him sharply. “It is possible,” he allowed.

“If you were a nebulous, telepathic cloud that needed to trap other sentient beings to survive, where would you go?” Jim mused out loud.

“The first, most obvious conclusion would be to a highly populated area,” Spock said. “However, acquiring large numbers of sentients does not seem to be its goal.”

“No,” said Jim. “More people would have heard of it by now.”

“As it exists outside of time, there is no need to hurry to collect them all at once. Even by accident suffices. Something else must be capturing its interest as well.”

“Maybe it likes to be somewhere quiet. Where it can explore and manipulate the fantasies of its prisoners in peace. Since it doesn’t seem to have any fantasies of its own,” Jim speculated.

“I will factor it into the equation, and report my conclusions,” Spock agreed.

“Sounds great, Mr. Spock.” Spock gave him a quick, deferential nod, before turning to go. “And Spock,” Jim said, stopping him. He stepped up to him and gave him a kiss. “Thanks for rescuing me.”

“Of course,” said Spock, a glint in his eye. Then they left the tube, going their separate ways.

Far above them, Scotty breathed a sigh of relief. He’d managed to stay hidden! A few times, Spock had levitated up to his level, but they’d been too engaged in what they were doing to notice him. That was the _only_ time he’d witnessed something get past Mr. Spock. What a boner he’d gotten, too! Sure, he was as straight as they came, but as far as Scotty was concerned, good sex was good sex no matter what gender the participants were. “I need a girlfriend,” he mused. It wasn’t a thought he had often; he was very devoted to his engines. But he didn’t want his sex life to just consist of fangirling his commanding officers’. “Oh well, back to work.”

He met Spock back in stellar cartography, and pretended to be surprised and intrigued at his new idea. “You’re right, Mr. Spock, a good break does rev up those creative juices, eh?” Scotty busied himself with entering the new filters into the computer, to hide his guilty look. So he missed Spock quirking his brow at the potential dirty double entendre.

“Indeed, it does.” They watched as the computer processed the new information, then spat out a few possible trajectories.

“Well, would you look at that,” said Scotty. “That really narrows things down!”

“Indeed,” Spock repeated, studying it. He contacted Jim.

Jim entered, taking his place beside them, scrutinizing it along with them. “That one,” he said, eventually.

“What made you pick that trajectory out of all the others?” Spock inquired curiously.

“I don’t know. Just a gut feeling,” Jim admitted. He turned on the comm to the Bridge. “Sulu, take us out of the nebula. Program in the new heading I’m sending you now. Then engage warp factor seven.”

“Yes, sir,” said Sulu. “Right away!”

Jim turned to his fellow officers. “Well, gentlemen. Think you can handle two of me?” He smiled.

“We can only hope so, sir,” Scotty joked.

“I do not believe it will be a problem,” said Spock, dark innuendo in his voice. Scotty looked away, attempting to hide his knowing look.

“Of course not, Mr. Spock. Besides, rescuing me is your specialty.” He gave Spock a friendly slap in the arm. Scotty erupted into a strange coughing fit. “All right there, Mr. Scott?”

“Just a wee bit of air down the wrong pipe, I reckon,” Scotty wheezed as his face turned a little red from the effort of not laughing. He’d _known_ those strange comments of his were sexual innuendos, and now he had the proof.

“Good,” said Jim. Speaking of health. “We should give the good news to Dr. McCoy.”

“I will accompany you,” volunteered Spock. Jim slung an arm around him, and they headed to Sickbay. The good doctor’s life was about to get a lot more interesting.


	27. Nexus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex in this chapter. Sorry about that. There will be some in the next. :)

“Jim,” greeted McCoy as they walked into Sickbay. “Spock. Feels like we’re finally moving.”

“That’s right, we figured out a plan,” Jim said.

“Going to enlighten me?” McCoy wondered without rancor. He knew how things worked in Starfleet; some things needed to be kept on a tight leash. So he didn’t resent that they hadn’t told him anything yet, other than they were strategizing their next move.

“Yes. We’ll need you to prepare for a potential patient. We’re going to pull him out of a telepathic energy ribbon. Cloud. Thing,” Jim said. “He’s pretty old. The shock of it might not sit well with him. Also, we don’t know what it’s done to him physically, or how he’ll fare psychologically from being separated from that thing.”

“Human?” asked McCoy.

“Yeah. About that. You see, he’s me. From the old man’s universe.”

“He’s you,” McCoy repeated in disbelief. “First I meet Spock’s old man double, then his Mirror double, then his human double. Now you get one. When do I get one?”

“Hey, for all we know, he could be in the ribbon too,” Jim mused. “Keep a lookout, won’t you, Mr. Spock?”

“I will keep you apprised,” Spock said dutifully.

Kirk and Spock returned to the Bridge. Spock kept a sharp eye on the long range sensors. Mirror Spock’s log had given a clear description of what to look for, and stated that it was best to keep a safe distance. He would have to be jettisoned from the ship in a spacesuit, much like Khan and Jim were a few years ago. Except this time, Spock would have to do it alone. He was the only telepath on board. Mirror Spock seemed convinced that any other being would succumb, describing some initial “difficulties” that he could only overcome with strong mental shielding. But he had prevailed, so Spock believed he would too.

Of course, there was the possibility that Jim was wrong, and the Nexus was following a different path through the galaxy. However, illogical though it was, Jim’s hunches had a tendency to be correct; he could no longer consider them anomalies. So it was no surprise to him when his console lit up with the strange readings. “Captain, I believe the Nexus is now on our scanners,” he informed him.

“Good. Put it on the screen,” Jim ordered.

Spock obliged him. It was far away, yet, so it appeared tiny in the center of the screen, bright and fluctuating in shape. “I recommend we reduce speed, and proceed with caution.”

“You heard him, Mr. Sulu,” said Jim.

“Aye, Captain,” said Sulu, slowing to warp one. Once the Nexus was large enough to envelop the whole screen, he dropped out of warp altogether.

“Time to suit up, Mr. Spock. I’ll go with you,” said Jim.

The two of them silently made the trip to the docking bay, where all the suits were kept. Spock meticulously yet efficiently pulled his on. Jim waited, his arms crossed, fidgeting nervously. “You’re _sure_ it’s going to be all right? You don’t need anything else?”

“I have packed all the necessities in my suit’s storage compartment. Including an extra suit for your counterpart.”

“I’ll help you strap the jet pack on,” Jim volunteered. Though he was given ample opportunity, he resisted the urge to grope Spock. Spock needed to focus on the task at hand. “Done. You’re all set for the return journey. Pull my ass out of there, Spock.” He gave him a quick kiss before snapping Spock’s helmet on.

“As you wish, Captain,” Spock agreed with some humor.

After Jim sealed Spock into the jettison tube, he return to the Bridge. He could monitor Spock’s progress better up there. Once he had settled into his seat, he turned the comm on. “Ready for the countdown, Spock?”

“Affirmative.”

“All right, Mr. Sulu. Punch it.”

“Counting down now, sir,” said Sulu.

Jim watched the numbers slowly tick down from ten to one, remembering when it was him in the tube. He certainly hoped it would go better for Spock than that fiasco had gone for him.

BOOM.

Spock kept his body stiff, his eyes focused on his target. “50,000 meters,” he reported. “No course deviation.” It was doubtful he would need one; the Nexus appeared to keep a steady rate of speed. “40,000 meters. 30,000 meters.”

“We’re still reading you,” Jim assured him. The suit contained a tracker. If Spock took too long, he would pull him out with the transporter. If that worked, of course. They didn’t know. Otherwise, they’d have to find some other way.

“20,000 meters. 10,000 meters. Captain, I believe I am beginning to sense a presence. I must cease conversation so I can concentrate.”

“Very good, Mr. Spock. See you within a few hours.”

“1,000 meters. Spock out.” He entered the cloud a second later. He activated his repulsors to slow himself down.

“Spock, oh Spock, it’s good to see you again!” said an achingly familiar voice.

Spock blinked. He was back on Vulcan, standing in his mother’s kitchen. So _this_ was what his counterpart had meant by “difficulties.” It was one thing to block a malignant telepathic presence; but entirely another to block one that offered an illusion so enticing. Not only must he engage his shields to his fullest extent, but he also needed to confront and resist his own desires. “Mother,” he responded, unable to stop himself.

Amanda enveloped him in a big hug. “It’s just been too long! Stay for awhile, Spock!”

“I…cannot. Have you seen an older man?” Spock searched for a way to describe him. “About my height. Has a few extra pounds. Dark hair, commanding stance. I hear he’s married and living on a horse farm.”

“No, I have no idea what you’re talking about! There’s no horse farms on Vulcan!” Amanda laughed.

Spock could feel the assault on his psyche, the efforts of the Nexus to get him to believe the illusion. But he could not be dissuaded. He must not be dissuaded. He could not linger here, as he wished to. Just for another moment. Just for another moment. His mother was even more real here, than she had been on the Shore Leave Planet. The Nexus even provided how she’d felt telepathically to him, as he touched her. Would it really be so bad, to just stay a few more minutes?

_No,_ Spock told himself firmly. The Nexus existed out of time; he had no way of knowing how much time had passed outside. He must block the Nexus and stick to his task at hand. “You are an illusion,” he told his mother, his voice cracking a little. “You are not real. You are a mere product of my fantasies, an exploitation of my weaknesses, and a trap by the Nexus. My mother would encourage me in my pursuits, not attempt to dissuade me.” He took a deep breath, and blocked all telepathic input, even his bond with Jim. He could not open his shields even a crack.

The illusion slowly faded, and he was left seeing the nebulous mist. He scanned the area visually, observing the somewhat disturbing images of bodies floating freely, without suits. He could see they weren’t dead; somehow, the Nexus supported their individual environmental needs. He could probably take off his suit, but he did not dare. The only thing he would expose was his hand for the meld.

There. He was old, yes, and more rotund, but he would recognize Jim anywhere. He centered and calmed himself, clearing his mind totally of everything except for the present moment. He needed all the focus he could get for what he was about to do.

He propelled himself to Prime’s side, and exposed his hand. “My mind to your mind…” he muttered to himself inside the suit, placing his fingers on the appropriate points. He hadn’t needed to say that in some time, but it gave him extra focus. Once connected, Spock allowed himself to be sucked into Jim’s illusion.

As he expected, he materialized on a horse farm. Jim was in the process of saddling a horse. “Oh, hey, it’s you again,” Jim greeted him. “Or maybe it was just my imagination. I did see you before, didn’t I?”

“I am Spock. And yes, you have seen me before.” As his counterpart had described, Jim was lost and confused. The Nexus had a powerful hold on him and was blocking any memories that would shake him from his stupor. “None of this is real. You are trapped in an energy ribbon, called the Nexus. Your husband, who is also named Spock,” Spock decided to leave the finer details out, for now, “is in trouble. We need your assistance to rescue him.”

Jim laughed, a little uneasily. “I think you’ve got the wrong guy. I don’t have a husband, I have a wife. Her name is Lori. We’re very happy here. I’m sorry about your namesake, but I don’t see how I can help you. All I know how to do is ride horses.”

This was where things would not get very pretty, or pleasant for either of them. “I apologize for this, Jim,” Spock said. Then he forced himself deeper into Jim’s mind.

“What are you doing?” Jim said, clutching his head. “Why does it hurt so much? It isn’t supposed to hurt. Stop it!”

“The Nexus has blocked your memories and has a firm hold of your being,” Spock told him. “I am separating you from it.”

“Hurts so much. Hurts. But I feel so _real_ now, I haven’t felt real in…how long? But, what. Wait. _Spock?”_

Spock could see, and feel, the rush of memory return to Jim, causing him to ramble. He was, as his own Jim would say, “freaking out.” “It is all right, Jim. I am attempting to wake you up to the true nature of your surroundings.”

“Spock, Spock, oh my god, I’ve missed you so much, I left you behind – there’s no bond, what happened, how come you’re younger? Where am I, what I have missed –“

“All will be explained. Trust me,” Spock said, putting dominance into his voice.

Unfortunately, it didn’t help much. Jim’s words became incoherent as he tried to process everything. Spock exited the meld, and saw him blink his eyes open. Jim stared blankly ahead, not believing what he was seeing. “My god, how am I not dead?”

“Here is a suit,” Spock said, pulling it from his pack. “Hold my hand for as long as possible. I have extended my shielding to you.”

Kirk fumbled with everything, his hands shaking, so Spock did most of it for him. Spock activated the comms. “I am attaching you to me,” Spock informed him, securing Kirk firmly to himself with his suit’s equipment. “I am about to activate my jetpack. You must continue holding my hand until we exit the cloud. Once we do, you must close it inside your suit, or suffer injury.”

“Got it,” Jim said faintly, years of habit coming through, even in his shock.

“On the count of three,” said Spock. “Three, two, one.”

BOOM.

Spock’s hand locked into Jim’s in a tight grip as the Nexus attacked his mind ferociously. He could feel it trying to create another false duplicate of Jim with its energy, to persuade him that he’d made a mistake, that this person strapped to him was a duplicate and not the real one, that he needed to go back. The arguments were compelling, but Spock was not dissuaded. He would know, once he tried to awaken the old bond, if he’d gotten the real one or not; the Nexus could not duplicate his soul, merely his appearance and some of his thought patterns. If he had indeed made a mistake, he could always come back.

Then the Nexus was gone from his mind. Spock let go and tucked his hand safely inside his suit, while making sure Jim did the same.

“Enterprise to Mr. Spock, are you all right?” came his Jim’s frantic voice.

“Affirmative. I have your counterpart with me as we speak. He did not come easily.”

“No kidding. You were in there almost a day! I was about to try to transport you out.”

It had seemed like barely a half hour to Spock. His internal clock had failed him in there. “Have Dr. McCoy standing by. Prime took the separation hard. You should know that he is not yet fully cognizant of his current situation, and I believe telling him is unwise. We must break it to him slowly.”

“Agreed. Looks like you’re well clear of the Nexus. I will beam you both aboard.”

“Acknowledged.”

After another thirty seconds, Spock materialized inside the transporter room, lying on top of Prime. He hurriedly detached himself and stood up, removing his suit. “I am fatigued, but otherwise within normal parameters,” Spock assured a worried looking Jim. He glanced down at Prime, who was still on his back, staring at the ceiling. “His condition is unclear. He has not spoken since we left the Nexus.”

“McCoy should be along any second,” Jim said.

McCoy, right on cue, rushed in with a few nurses. “Get him out of the suit, and on the stretcher,” he ordered, his scanner out and whirring. “He’s going into shock. Get him to Sickbay!”

Jim and Spock hurried after the entourage, watching as McCoy frantically injected him with hyposprays and secured a ventilator over his face. They finally arrived in Sickbay, where the doctor got his monitor going and requested an army of things from his nurses. Jim and Spock stood as far away from the bustle as they could without actually leaving.

“What did he say to you, in the Nexus?” Jim asked Spock.

“He was confused,” Spock said. “He only had a vague memory of meeting my mirror counterpart. Awakening him to the reality of his environment was, understandably, distressful. Though he understood who I was, my age naturally confused him. I refocused him on the task at hand. He will need time to recuperate before we can tell him were his husband is. I believe that learning of his situation too soon would be too distressful for him.”

“If he even makes it out alive,” Jim mused. “He looks so old.”

“I sensed the fighter still exists in him, buried deep,” Spock assured him. “He is you, after all.”

McCoy approached them fifteen minutes later. “He’s stable, but I’ve put him in an induced coma. His vitals are all over the place. The Nexus made him physically dependent on it. He’s going to need time to adjust to a normal environment. I think it’s best done while he’s unconscious.”

“I will defer to your expertise, Bones,” Jim assured him. “We do want him on his feet as soon as possible, but not before he’s ready.”

“Give him at least twenty-four hours. I’ll reevaluate then whether it’s safe to wake him up,” Bones said.

“Keep me apprised. I’ll let you get back to work. And, thank you, for saving my life.” Jim smiled.

“Sure thing, kid.”

Jim ordered them back into Federation space, far away from the Nexus. Then he joined Spock in their quarters. He smiled when he saw his husband deeply asleep on their bed. Spock _never_ napped at this time of day; he truly must be exhausted.

Jim stripped and joined him on the bed. He thought about his counterpart. What had it been like for him, forgetting such a significant part of his life? Jim could not conceive of it. He would not be himself. “Never let me forget you, Spock,” Jim whispered, touching his hand. Spock of course could not hear him, and slumbered on, oblivious.

Now there was nothing to do but wait. Jim _hated_ waiting. After a restless night, got up and reassigned everyone to their normal duties. Unable to sit still, he prowled the ship, checking everyone’s progress. He worked out in the gym. He tried chatting with Scotty. When he even tried to carry on prolonged conversation with Keenser, he got a sense of déjà vu. He hadn’t been this anxious since Spock had done that solo mission. It seemed to be a conglomerate of things: his mixed feelings about meeting his counterpart, the uncertainty about his health, his worry about Spock Prime. This had to work out.

Finally he got the call. “I think we can wake him, Jim, but one thing at a time. I think Spock should talk to him alone, at first.”

“All right. I’ll get Spock and go down to Sickbay.”

Minutes later, McCoy was handing Spock a hypo. “This will wake him,” the doctor explained. “I think we should break things to him slowly. Let’s just have you interact with him today.”

“That sounds like a prudent course of action,” Spock agreed. “I will proceed immediately.” Spock entered the room, and injected Prime without hesitation.

The old man’s eyes fluttered. “Sickbay,” he groaned. “I must have finally fallen off going over that jump.”

His mind was still confused, Spock concluded. “Your equestrian pursuits did not cause your current status,” Spock replied.

Prime blinked and turned his head toward him. “Spock,” he said fondly. “My, you are looking good.”

“A fact which you repeat often,” Spock noted. He didn’t think Prime was ready to realize he wasn’t quite the person he believed he was.

“You know, I’m surprised. De-aging, Spock? You don’t seem the type to do cosmetic surgery. Still, I’m not complaining. If I weren’t strapped to this biobed, I’d have you horizontal right now.”

“Jim, where, and when, do you believe yourself to be?”

“Oh, I suffered a concussion,” Jim said, understanding dawning in his eyes. He frowned. “I’m on the Enterprise.”

“That is correct,” Spock assured him.

“I’m confused. I thought I was doing some kind of tour. Then I got married to some woman. But that isn’t right. You’re my husband.”

“You have been subjected to telepathic influence that implanted false memories,” Spock explained. “If you will allow me to meld with you, I can assist you in discerning the real from the fabricated.”

“Of course. I appreciate that, Spock. But, why can’t I feel you?”

“The same telepathic influence destroyed the bond.”

“But I thought only death could do that,” Jim objected.

“I will explain everything. However, I wish you to return to your normal mental parameters first.”

“All right then, go ahead,” Prime acquiesced.

Spock melded with him for a minute, pinpointing the moment in Jim’s mind where he’d entered the Nexus. Then he withdrew. “The memories preceding, and during, the maiden voyage are real. The rest you must disregard.”

“But Lori…the farm…the horses….it all seemed so real, Spock. Then Picard was there, and I tried to go with him. Yes, he tried to get me out of there, didn’t he? I remember now. He explained things. How did he escape?”

“I do not know. Perhaps, after collecting so many humans, the Nexus did not want another one,” Spock theorized. “Or perhaps his fantasies weren’t enticing enough to possess, since they were similar to yours.” Considering his Jim’s theory, he thought that more likely.

“I went with him. I tried. But then I was still there, and I forgot about him. Did Picard succeed?” Prime asked anxiously.

Only his counterpart would know. “I do not know,” Spock said honestly.

“Then your Mirror counterpart came. He was young looking too, like you. But yet. He seemed to be from some kind of alternate universe. It wasn’t quite the Mirror universe I remembered.”

This was traversing into territory Spock did not believe he should breach yet. “You are still reassembling your memories. It is natural that you feel confused.”

Prime smiled. “You’re right. My head is spinning. What potions has Bones got me on, this time? Or isn’t it Bones?”

“Yes, Bones is your doctor. However, he is busy with other duties at the moment. He requested that I watch over you.”

“What do you know,” Prime mused. “I never thought he’d enter Starfleet again.”

“Much has changed,” Spock admitted. “You were out for some time.”

“How long?”

“It is difficult to calculate,” Spock admitted. “A time anomaly was involved.”

Jim smiled, the love clear in his eyes. “Your best guess, then.” His words seemed to hold a deeper meaning than the dictionary definitions.

“I do not believe you are ready for that,” Spock told him. “You must trust me.”

“All right, Spock,” said Prime, surprising Spock. Spock was sure he’d insist. That is what his own Jim would have done. “Just get me out of here as soon as possible.”

“Your body is still recovering from dependency,” Spock said. “However, I will see what I can do.” He moved to stand up.

“Spock,” said Prime, grabbing his hand. He smiled. “Aren’t you going to give me a goodbye kiss?”

Spock was unsure if he was joking or not. His tells to that effect were a lot more subtle than Jim’s. In lieu of answering, he bent down and kissed Prime’s forehead. Then, as quick as he could, he released his hand and left the room.

“How’s he doing?” Jim immediately asked when the door had closed behind Spock.

“He is coherent and successfully reassembled his memories. However, he is unaware that he is in an alternate timeline and that I am not truly his husband. He seems to believe that I underwent cosmetic surgery. Clearly, he is still in a state of emotional shock and not reasoning with clarity.”

“He needs more time.” McCoy glanced at the monitors. “Looks like he’s fallen asleep. Try again tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” agreed Jim, looking strangely relieved for how impatient he’d been to get things rolling. “Tomorrow.”

That night, Jim and Spock settled into bed. To Spock’s surprise, Jim did not curl up tightly against him; instead, he lay beside him, stiff as a board, with several inches between. Spock spoke up. “You are ill at ease. Perhaps intercourse would be of assistance?”

Jim laughed a little. “You know how to sweet talk a man into bed.” This was one of those moments when he wondered how he ended up with someone like Spock.

“That is a neutral answer,” Spock observed.

“I’m just not…into it tonight,” Jim said.

“Perhaps we ought to visit Dr. McCoy,” Spock suggested, sounding genuinely worried. Jim had _never_ turned down sex before.

“Nah. It’s nothing to worry about, Spock. Let’s just get some sleep.”

“Very well. Goodnight, Jim.” He would let it go for now, but if it developed into a pattern, he would insist.

“’Night, Spock.”

Spock did not hear any of Jim’s usual light snores before he drifted off himself.


	28. Counterparts

When Prime finally woke up again the next day, Spock entered, carrying a tray. “Your IV gives you all the nutrients you need; however, we want you to start ingesting solid food.”

Prime made a face at what was on the tray, but took it without a word. “McCoy put you up to this, didn’t he?”

“Yes,” Spock said.

Prime looked at him, and frowned. “You know. I’ve been thinking. Something isn’t quite right.”

“You are correct in that perception,” Spock told him. “I am relieved that your reasoning abilities have not been damaged.”

Prime pointed vaguely in his direction. “See, that right there. That’s you. But you’re not behaving quite like yourself. You used to smile, for one thing. And obviously you don’t look the way you do because of cosmetic surgery.” He smiled sheepishly, finally realizing how stupid that assumption had been. “And why haven’t I seen McCoy, or anyone else yet?”

“Jim,” said Spock gently. Time to start breaking things to him. “You are not where you think you are.”

“Where am I, then?” Prime looked more curious than concerned.

“This will not be easy for you to hear. You are in an alternate reality. I do not believe that your reality still exists, or is accessible from here.”

Prime stared at him, slowly taking that in. “You’re not my Spock.”

“I am not,” Spock confirmed. This was the hardest part. “The Spock from your universe, who you were bonded to, is the only other part of your universe that exists.”

“Where is he? Why isn’t he here?” Prime said, moving to get up. “Why can’t I feel him?”

Spock pushed him back down. “You are still unwell,” he chided.

“Tell me where he is,” Prime demanded.

“He is on Romulus,” Spock said.

“Oh,” Prime said, looking strangely relieved. “Well, he always planned to go there. Nice to know he is living out his dream of unification.”

Spock, who had been prepared for hysterics, was taken aback. “You are not concerned about his presence on Romulus?”

“No. He’s got plenty of good connections there. He should be reasonably safe. When is he coming back?”

“I believe we have discussed enough for now,” Spock said.

“I know that look. Come on, Spock. Tell me.”

Spock decided to distract him with other facts. “The Nexus that you entered, exists outside of time. It is a powerful telepathic energy that somehow managed to destroy your bond. I retrieved you several decades prior to your entry.”

“But that doesn’t make any sense,” Prime objected.

“It is not important,” Spock said quickly. If he was anything like his Jim, he still would not understand even after a long reiteration of pertinent data. “The fact is, the Romulus that exists now may not be the Romulus that you remember. And the Spock that you married is older than you remember.”

“How much older?”

“To my understanding, approximately eighty years older.”

Prime finally laid himself back down, shock in his face. “My god. Did he remarry?”

“I do not know,” Spock confessed. “However, he is not attached to anyone, at present. He also does not know that we retrieved you from the Nexus.”

“Is he all right? You said he went to Romulus? Why? If it’s as early as you say, it’s too early to begin unification efforts again. There’s new treaties to be made, bridges to be crossed before that idea can even be entertained.”

They were back to that again. Spock’s redirect had not been as effective as he hoped. “Once you are better, we will discuss his return from Romulus,” Spock said, hoping that would suffice.

“I’m feeling better now,” Prime insisted.

“Dr. McCoy does not believe you are ready to be on your feet,” Spock objected.

“Send him in here! Let me talk to him.”

“Very well,” Spock agreed. He exited the room, and let the door shut behind him before speaking. “He knows the truth. Except why my counterpart is on Romulus. He wishes to see you,” Spock said to McCoy. “I believe he is ready.”

McCoy headed in without a word. “Glad to finally see you awake,” he said as he entered. “I’m told you wish to speak with me.”

“Yes. I feel fine. Let me out of this bed.”

“You’re just like _him_ ,” McCoy said without thinking, pointing vaguely out the door.

“Him –?” Prime said, understanding dawning on his face. “I have a counterpart, in this universe. Don’t I. And he’s standing right outside the door. I bet he’s debating right now whether he wants to meet me or not.”

“That pretty much sums it up,” McCoy agreed, taking advantage of his distraction to run his scanner.

“My god. Are they even married?”

“If you’re referring to Jim and Spock, the answer is yes.”

Prime sighed with relief. “Good. They must have gotten together much earlier, then. For a moment there, I thought I’d revealed too much.” He paused. “If Jim is up for it, tell him I’d like to meet him.”

“Sure thing,” said McCoy. “I’ll send him in.” He quickly left. Now, that was a rare moment, when he was able to thoroughly distract Jim Kirk from leaving Sickbay. He was definitely going to milk it for all it was worth. “He wants to meet you,” he said without preamble to Jim.

“Sure,” Jim said uneasily. He still didn’t quite know how he felt about this. He strode in anyway. “Hey.”

“Captain already,” Prime observed. “You’re quite precocious. And here I thought I was the precocious one.”

“I got a field promotion to First Officer. Then there was this big thing that threatened Earth, and I saved her, along with Spock, of course. So they gave me the Enterprise.”

“I hear you’ve married him already.”

“Yeah. Earlier this year. You didn’t, at my age?”

“No. It was quite some time later. Maybe about five years ago, in fact. Five years before I entered the Nexus, I mean. My time is not very linear these days.”

“What took you so long?” Jim asked curiously.

“It was both of our faults. Spock was conflicted about his adherence to Vulcan culture, and I was too proud to admit how extensive my feelings were. Finally Spock chose to allow emotion in his life, and I had, at that time, spent so much time away from Spock that I could not bear the thought of it happening again.” Prime smiled in fond memory, lost in another world. “That night, I left my room to talk to him, and he left his room to talk to me. We met in the hall. We both admitted we wanted to have a heart-to-heart. Back in Spock’s cabin, it wasn’t long before the truth came out.”

“But weren’t you having sex much earlier than that?” Jim blurted out without thinking. Ah, shit.

Prime, however, only looked amused. “What did he tell you?”

“It was a meld, actually. I got the sense that you’d been together for years.”

“He shared our sex with you, didn’t he?” Prime asked knowingly. He laughed. “Oh, what I would give to see him flirt with a younger version of me.” He grew serious. “You know I have to know what happened to him.”

Jim saw himself clearly in Prime’s eyes. He swallowed. “You have to get better first.”

“Would that stop you?” asked Prime.

“No,” Jim admitted.

“Then tell me.”

Jim paused, torn. If Prime was anything like him, he’d find a way out of Sickbay, onto a shuttle, and to Romulus. He finally sympathized with McCoy; clearly, Prime wasn’t ready to go, and somehow he needed to acknowledge that. He vowed to be nicer to McCoy from now on. “I’ve got to go,” Jim said, striding for the door before he cracked.

“Jim,” Prime said, just before the door opened. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Jim stared at him at him a moment, then exited without a word. Of course Prime had picked that up. He probably blamed himself every time something happened to Spock too. “Keep a sharp eye on him,” Jim told McCoy, who’d been hovering around the area curiously. Spock was nowhere to be seen.

“Don’t worry. I have lots of practice,” McCoy assured him.

“Good,” Jim said shortly, then marched quickly to his quarters. When he entered, he found Spock sitting at his desk, working on the computer.

“I am fine-tuning the calculation required to send your counterpart to Romulus,” Spock explained without looking up.

Jim didn’t answer, wrapping his arms around Spock’s shoulders and resting his chin on one of them as he perused Spock’s work over his shoulder. Jim wasn’t a slouch at calculations, but this was way over his head.

“While I do not object to your company, your continued proximity is detrimental to my ability to evaluate the cohesion of this equation.”

Jim still didn’t answer or move.

Spock paused. This was very unusual behavior. He reached out along their contact, investigating the cause. Jim was teeming with conflicting emotions, difficult for even his objective stance to decipher. The prevailing desire was to just be with him, in any way possible. “Perhaps I am due for a break,” Spock granted. He stood up and undressed. Jim let go of him and did the same.

They climbed into bed together. Jim curled himself around Spock, but didn’t make any more moves. It wasn’t late enough to sleep. Spock had presumed they would have sex, but it did not appear to be going in that direction. He couldn’t meditate, either; as he said before, Jim’s presence was not conducive to concentration. Though Jim was not in a talking mood, perhaps he could try to unravel what was going on in his mind. “What did you talk to your counterpart about?”

“You,” Jim said quietly. “Mostly.”

“Are you referring to me or my counterpart?” Spock inquired. Jim did not always specify.

“Both.”

Spock could feel him thinking silently, but not coherently enough for Spock to understand. “How can I be of assistance?” Spock asked finally. Though he was patient, he did not like being inactive while Jim appeared to be in some sort of vague distress.

Jim curled around him tighter. “What are you going to do, when I’m gone?”

“You are referring to the fact that my projected lifespan is greater than yours,” Spock surmised. He felt the confirmation through the link. “I would, in my estimation, return to the colony. After a few years, I would, perhaps, find another mate, as is necessitated by Vulcan biology.”

“You know that’s not what I’m asking.”

“Jim, it is illogical to debate what may never come to pass. In our occupation, it is not inconceivable that I would die before you.”

“Not helping, Spock,” Jim grumbled.

“I would not believe in your demise until I examined your body for myself,” Spock assured him, thinking Jim was worried about being abandoned in the Nexus.

“Spock, I know how loyal you are. That’s not in question.”

“Then what is?”

“Seeing him. Them. Will that be us?”

“If you are speaking biologically, there are medical strategies that may affect aging outcomes –“

“No, no, Spock. I’m not talking about the fact that he’s bigger than I am,” Jim mused ruefully. Though now that he thought about it, it was another reason to be sympathetic to McCoy’s views. “My counterpart. He never stopped loving Prime. And Prime, clearly, never stopped loving him. If anything, their bond is even deeper than ours.”

“They have the advantage of a greater amount of years to develop their relationship,” Spock assured him.

“That’s just it. You know, I think there was a part of me that still wondered if I could do it. Maintain this good relationship, this love, for the rest of my life. Now that I see that I’ve done it, that _we’ve_ done it, I just…” Jim’s voice trailed off as a flood of emotion overtook him.

Now Spock was beginning to understand. “It is an ultimate achievement. Something that many do not experience once in their life, much less twice.”

“Tell me that you won’t be alone, Spock.”

“Very well,” granted Spock. “So long as you agree to the same terms.”

Jim moved on top of him and started kissing him. His sex drive had kicked in at last. “Whatever you want, Spock,” he whispered, continuing to worship Spock’s body with his lips, everything within reach.

Spock detected that Jim’s feelings of submission were deeper now than ever before. There was a patient quality to it now, a sense that they had _time_. Spock’s cock stirred. He flipped them over so that he was on top. Jim yielded to him bonelessly, allowing Spock to mold him however he wanted.

Spock could feel his control starting to fray. Jim’s deep submission lit an ancient drive in him, to take what was offered, for as long as it was offered. He wanted to lay some physical mark on him, more than a bite, more than his come. There seemed to be no immediate outlet for that, however, so Spock refocused on dominating him in the ways he could.

He took things slowly, testing Jim’s newfound patience. He pinned him firmly in place underneath him as he slowly kissed him all over, gradually working his way lower and lower. Jim kept himself limp, breathing deeply, enjoying Spock’s attention as his cock hardened. For the first time, the enormity of it all was real to him. He’d known, conceptually, that they were together for life, and Vulcans didn’t divorce; but to see it there, warm and physical in his older self, finally made it real for him, to really _know_ that they had a whole _lifetime_ together ahead of them. That, through it all, their relationship remained strong, that they still felt the same way about each other as they did at the beginning.

It also highlighted that Spock wasn’t just demanding sex now; he was demanding sex for life. He would never stop demanding it. The depth of that dominance was very arousing. Though he did feel less emotional need to hurry, his erection urgently demanded more attention. Attention that Spock refused to give, neatly avoiding it as he made his way down his legs instead. Jim reached for it himself, but Spock gave him a look that clearly said, “You know the rules.” Jim stayed put.

Spock turned around, planting a knee on Jim’s chest and settling the other one threateningly by his groin. He took several minutes making his way down one leg, then his ticklish foot, then the other. Jim tried to redirect him, but Spock just pushed his knee a little into his groin, effectively forcing him to submit. Jim’s balls tightened unbearably at the denial, the helpless vulnerability. Then Spock started traveling back up, still avoiding the place Jim wanted it most.

“Spock,” Jim protested, squirming a little for contact.

“Are you, or are you not, mine?” Spock asked him darkly.

“Yours,” Jim said, his cock aching.

Spock continued his journey upward, leaving Jim rigid with anticipation. Finally Spock coaxed him into the “69” position. “Once you have made me come, I will allow you to do so,” Spock said, still not touching his cock.

Without a word, Jim took Spock’s cock into his mouth, sucking eagerly. He groaned with pleasure as Spock finally reciprocated, though his touch was more teasing than satisfying.  Jim redoubled his efforts, willing himself not to get distracted. But he couldn’t help but halt whenever Spock touched a particularly sensitive spot, effectively delaying his own gratification.

Then, to Jim’s dismay, Spock pulled away. “I have a better idea,” he explained. “I believe it would be beneficial to multitask.”

Jim allowed himself to be pulled over to their desk, wondering what was in store for him now. Spock pushed him underneath it so that he was kneeling. “Stay. I will return shortly,” Spock informed him.

Jim breathed deeply as he waited, using all his willpower not to touch his aching cock. Yes, Spock couldn’t see him right now, but with their bond, he would know if he disobeyed. Jim closed his eyes and tried not to move or provoke his arousal any more than it had been.

Spock returned. First he secured Jim’s hands behind his back with padded cuffs; then he attached a spreader bar between Jim’s knees, which he tied tightly to the chair. Then Spock sat down. His cock bobbed in front of Jim’s mouth. Jim felt a foot trail up his cock, before drawing back and giving him a light, threatening kick. “Open your mouth for the gag,” Spock ordered him.

Jim recognized it as the gag he’d used when Spock had been split in two; the one that was hollow in the middle, forcing him to keep his mouth open, while allowing Spock to push his cock inside. Spock gave another warning kick when Jim took too long to obey. Jim’s cock jerked at the threat, the feeling of complete vulnerability, as he finally opened his mouth. Spock buckled the gag securely on him – no need to lock it since he couldn’t use his hands anyway – and pushed the chair in, bracketing him with his knees, so that Jim had no choice but to take Spock’s cock into his mouth. For a final touch, Spock melded with him briefly, relaxing his gag reflex. He pushed himself further into Jim’s mouth, grunting lightly as Jim swallowed around him. He pulled back, allowing him to breathe, before repeating the cycle in slow, predictable motions.

Trapped and immobile beneath the desk, Jim listened to the faint sounds of Spock resuming his work above him, his inquiries to the computer in a voice that was lower, more guttural, than normal. All the while, Spock toyed with Jim’s cock with his feet. Sometimes he bounced it in between them like an obscene tennis match; sometimes he kicked it gently; he grabbed it between his feet and squeezed, rolling it in a circle; he trailed a toe up and down it; or he even pushed it onto Jim’s belly with his foot, while toying with his balls with a toe of the other foot. Jim groaned deeply at being subjected to this form of objectification, and the vibrations sent Spock even closer to the edge.

“Suck harder,” Spock ordered, pushing on Jim’s cock firmer in threat.

Jim moaned again and obeyed. Recognizing the signs of imminent orgasm, even from this position, Jim took a deep breath, preparing himself, and not a moment too soon. Spock came into his mouth, and Jim swallowed it all, feeling the echoes of Spock’s pleasure through the bond. Spock’s cock slowly softened and slipped out of Jim’s mouth, giving him a respite.

However, aside from the attention of his feet, Spock gave no signs of offering Jim’s throbbing cock any relief. The telepathic sharing hadn’t been quite strong enough to send him over the edge. Before, he might have expressed his frustration at the continued denial, but now, even with how badly his cock ached, he submitted to the torment. Spock was his dom, and now he accepted it more fully.

Spock continued to treat Jim’s cock as a mere plaything for his feet, an object barely worth his attention. Each flicking movement sent a teasing jolt up his cock, and no matter how much he squirmed, his cock was still completely vulnerable to everything Spock’s feet wanted to do to him. Spock could easily inflict pain on him if he wanted, and the danger of it only heightened his arousal. He rested his head between Spock’s legs, giving himself over to headspace.

Jim had lost all sense of time when Spock’s cock started poking his head. Spock lifted Jim’s head and pushed his half hard penis into Jim’s mouth. Jim’s drool coated it thickly as he licked it and sucked it, coaxing it to full hardness once more. God, he just wanted it inside the other end of him, where it would offer so much more satisfaction, some relief for his cock, which was becoming oversensitive from the prolonged amusement of Spock’s feet. Instead, he was trapped here, used as an object for Spock’s pleasure, barely even worth Spock’s attention, his own needs ignored. Jim moaned around the cock in his mouth, that owned him, dominated him, denied him. He stroked the sensitive areas with his tongue, showcasing his complete submission to being objectified this way. Spock’s cock quivered with pleasure, and Jim could hear his dom’s breathing pick up. Jim’s continued offerings did not earn his own cock a reprieve, but he hadn’t expected one. He totally lost himself in the moment, forgetting everything but his aching cock, and the cock in his mouth.

Finally Spock came into his mouth, and shared his pleasure so strongly that it sent Jim over the edge too. Spock removed the gag, but otherwise left him in place as he continued his work. Jim closed his mouth at last and rested his head between Spock’s legs again, basking in the release. One of Spock’s toes still toyed with Jim’s spent, oversensitive cock and balls. Jim twitched reflexively at the tormenting touches, but otherwise quietly submitted to it, acknowledging that part of him as Spock’s.

When Jim’s knees really began to hurt after being forced into that position for so long, Spock gently extricated him from under the desk and freed him from his bonds. Jim stretched out on his back beside Spock’s chair, staring with glazed, pleasured eyes up to the ceiling.

“Get much work done?” Jim asked hoarsely, with a little teasing smile.

“Though I worked at a slower rate of speed, I did manage to improve the necessary calculations,” Spock informed him rather smugly.

“Spock,” Jim responded fondly.

“I am pleased to note that your “dry spell” last night was temporary,” Spock added.

“Yeah,” Jim agreed. “I guess I was just afraid of what I was going to see.”

“During your then imminent meeting with your counterpart?”

“Right,” Jim agreed. He paused thoughtfully. “You never seemed unsettled by your counterpart.”

“Given the nature of time, altered destinies, and Vulcan disciplines, it seemed illogical to connect our meeting with any negative connotations. Also, I had greater concerns at the time that dwarfed anything that he could present.”

“True. Sorry,” Jim said reflexively. He knew Spock was fine with it being brought up now, but he still hated doing it. He hadn’t meant to.

“Kaiidth.”

Jim searched for a chance in subject. “So. Once McCoy gives the all clear, we’ll brief Prime, reawaken the bond, and send him out.”

“After which we must go on a new mission.”

“What?”

“While you were talking with Prime, we received new orders. It is not surprising, since once Prime is beamed to Romulus, we will no longer be able to be of assistance. We have already spent more time on the Suran issue than Starfleet Command is happy with. They are eager for us to move on to other matters. I have forwarded the details to your inbox.”

“Thanks, Spock.” Jim got up. “I’m going to rinse off, then go to the gym.”

“Shall I expect this to be a regular occurrence?” Spock inquired, mischief in his voice.

“Shut up.”


	29. Klingons

“RED ALERT! CAPTAIN TO THE BRIDGE!”

Bright red lights and sirens shocked Jim and Spock out of sleep. They jerked apart, scrambling for their uniforms. Jim flipped on the comm as he messily tugged his shirt over his head. “What’s going on?”

“Klingons, sir!”

“Shit,” Jim muttered. “I’ll be right there!” he said louder, so the night shift officer could hear him.

Jim rushed out of his quarters with Spock right on his heels. “I didn’t think they’d venture this far into Federation space!” Jim said. He’d parked them in an uninhabited system, thinking it would be good to give Engineering a break until they made their next move. “I should have kept us at warp. Then we wouldn’t be in this mess!”

They entered the Bridge. “Status,” Jim requested as he marched to his chair.

The midnight conn officer, Connors, immediately vacated the chair. “They dropped out of warp and are heading directly toward us.”

“They are powering up weapons,” said Spock from his station.

“Shields up, target phasers, prepare photon torpedoes,” Jim said grimly. He glanced up and saw Uhura enter the Bridge. “Hail them,” he said to her. “Ask what business they have here. Maybe we can prevent a firefight.”

Meanwhile, Carol and McCoy had also leapt out of bed. The doctor sprinted to Sickbay to make preparations for possible triage. Carol, at first, headed to the opposite direction, to the Bridge. Then her steps slowed, uncertain, as she glanced back at McCoy. Officers rushed passed her, racing for their stations. She knew she had to go to her station, but something niggled at the back of her mind, urgently. The memory of another surprise attack surfaced in her thoughts; the one from her father, a few years ago. She’d been in sickbay, where that man out of time, Khan, was kept.

_Man out of time! Mr. Kirk._ McCoy had told her about his true identity, grumbling about how hard it was to get him to stay in his biobed until he was physically ready to rescue Spock Prime. There was no doubt in her mind that he would take advantage of everyone’s distraction to escape to Romulus. She couldn’t let him do that.

Resolved, she instead took the route to the Shuttlebay. As Mr. Spock said, that would be the most “logical” destination. Maybe she’d get a reprimand, but she wouldn’t let him get himself killed over this. Not like her father had.

Sure enough, she found him sneaking through the Shuttlebay doors. She slipped through behind him, then spun around to the front of him. “You must get back to Sickbay!” she said firmly.

Mr. Kirk stared at her in shock. “Carol Marcus?” he asked, like he’d just seen a ghost. “What are you doing on the Enterprise?”

Carol was brought back briefly to how Spock had asked her the same question during the Khan incident. She quickly refocused. “It’s not important. I can’t let you take a shuttle. It’s too dangerous, and you’re not ready. I know they have a better plan.”

“I can’t just sit there in Sickbay like an invalid,” Mr. Kirk insisted. “Spock’s in trouble. I’ve got to help him. I’ve already been away too long.”

“I understand. You made a mistake, and you’re trying to fix it,” she said, tearing up a little. She hoped Mr. Kirk would listen to her more than her father had. “But Kirk, I believe you have more sense than to embark on a suicide mission. The Klingons will shoot you down before you could ever make it into warp.”

“You underestimate me,” Mr. Kirk insisted, but she could see he was weakening.

“We could use your help on the Bridge. We could use your help against the Klingons,” she persuaded. “Then I’ll help you. I’ll talk them into letting you go. Dr. McCoy will listen to me.”

“Will he?”

“He better. I’m his girlfriend,” she announced.

Girlfriend? Mr. Kirk mouthed in shock.

Carol didn’t see why he should be so surprised at that, but grabbed his arm while he was distracted, and lead him towards the Bridge. Mr. Kirk followed reflexively. “Since when were you his girlfriend?” he asked.

“Why, wasn’t I his girlfriend where you come from?” she asked.

“No. You were mine. We had a son and everything,” he rambled. “David…”

“But you married Mr. Spock.”

“Yes, my relationship with her didn’t last. And David was killed by Klingons.”

“Well then. Let’s show those Klingons that they can’t kill any more of us.”

They entered the Bridge. “There you are, Carol,” Jim said, spotting them. “I was going to ask where you’ve been, but I think your friend speaks for himself.”

“Yes, sir,” said Carol, taking up her station.

“So. Any suggestions?” Jim asked his counterpart.

“Keep trying to talk to them. If they’re this far into Federation space, they’re testing us for signs of weakness. Let’s not show them any.”

“Uhura?”

“I’ve got them.”

A Klingon commander appeared on screen. Uhura adjusted the universal translator.

“The famous Captain Kirk. Today is a good day to die.”

“No one has to die today,” Jim replied. Kirk Prime subtly shook his head. Jim stiffened and made his stance more aggressive. “But if someone is, it will be you.”

“I don’t think so, Kirk. You are a weak, pathetic human who prefers to flee rather than fight. Surrender while you can still save your crew.”

“I will never surrender,” Jim shot back. “I have never lost a fight. I have the best crew in the galaxy.”

“You are all talk! Not a real warrior!”

“Does a real warrior seek such a meaningless victory?” Kirk Prime interjected.

“Victory in battle is always honorable!”

“You won’t be gaining territory, spoils, intelligence, or fame. It’ll just be a single Klingon ship against a single Federation vessel. Where is the glory in that?”

“We will show that the Federation is not as impenetrable as they believe!”

“The Klingons will never successfully penetrate our space!” Jim said, refocusing the attention on him. Obviously, his counterpart knew more about Klingon culture than any of they did, but he had to maintain his image as Captain. “Your mission will be lost and forgotten.”

“Enough talk!” The transmission was cut.

“I can’t get them back,” Uhura told Jim when he glanced at her questioningly. “They’ve blocked all transmissions.”

“Lock phasers,” Jim ordered. Kirk Prime made a few suggestions on where to hit. With that help, they were able to cripple the Klingon ship without destroying it. The Klingons, apparently believing they were going to be finished off, managed to enter warp.

“Strange behavior for Klingons,” Prime commented.

“They’re headed to Klingon space,” said Sulu.

“Good. Uhura, inform Starfleet Command.”

“Yes, sir,” obeyed Uhura.

“Spock, you have the conn.” Jim paused. “Now, you, sir, need to get back to Sickbay,” continued Jim, with a pointed look toward his counterpart.

“Permission to accompany you, sir,” said Carol, seeing that they were leaving.

“Yeah. Why not. I’d like to hear your side of the story,” Jim said. The three of them entered the lift.

“I think we should let him go to Romulus,” Carol said without preamble.

“I think we should leave that up to Dr. McCoy,” said Jim.

“Since when did we follow his advice all the time?” Kirk Prime countered.

Jim stopped the lift. “Look, I know you want to get back to Spock. I do. But it’s going to be tough.” He took a deep breath, gathering himself. “It’s my fault. There’s this Romulan named Suran who is after me. Spock helped us make a plan to capture him and hand him over to the diplomatic channels, but Spock got captured instead. According to Suran, he’s holding him on Romulus. We don’t know where.”

“Suran, did you say?” Kirk Prime said thoughtfully. The name did ring a few bells.

“He’s using Spock as bait to get me to come there. Only, of course, he doesn’t know about you. We have a beaming equation that we can use to transport you from here to the planet. From there, you’re on your own. So you have to be in peak condition.” Jim restarted the lift.

“McCoy is going to do surgery to disguise you as a Romulan, so you can fit in easier. We’re going to replicate clothes and everything,” Carol said. “You’ll have a much better shot that way.” They exited the lift.

“Spock is going to try to repair your link with his counterpart. That way, you can zero in on his location much easier,” Jim added.

“Then I’m just supposed to waltz right into where Spock is being held, steal a ship, and head back to Vulcan. Should be a piece of cake,” Kirk Prime mused.

Carol and Jim exchanged glances. “Uh, about that,” said Jim. “Vulcan kinda…doesn’t exist anymore.”

Kirk Prime stopped short. They were just outside of Sickbay. “Wha-“

“THERE YOU ARE!” McCoy thundered, marching toward Prime. “Do you have ANY idea how worried I’ve been? I had visions of you attempting to take down the Klingons single-handed! Get back in here right now!”

“Isn’t there any chance you could clear him? Does he really need to wait longer?” Carol appealed to McCoy.

“Darlin’, with the way this man pushes himself, I always need to be extra cautious!” McCoy countered, his voice tempering significantly.

Despite himself, Kirk Prime grinned a little. He would have never dreamed of this, but it seemed his doctor friend was very smitten with Carol.

“This man has already lost so much. Shouldn’t we let him recover the one thing he has left? The longer he waits, the more dangerous it is for Spock,” Carol argued. “If that isn’t worth the risk, then what is?”

“Darlin’,” started McCoy, then he stopped. “Let’s not have this discussion out in the hall.”

They followed him into the room where Kirk Prime’s private bed sat. “You’re a pain in the ass, you know that?” McCoy grumbled, rubbing his forehead.

“I know,” said Jim and Kirk Prime, in unison. They grinned at each other sheepishly.

“Look,” said McCoy. “The way I see it, you’re fit to be up and about. But if you try to push yourself, like, say, by beaming your molecules halfway across the galaxy to a planet you’ve never been to before with different gravity and air content, not to mention hostile aliens, you will probably experience a setback.”

“You’re forgetting that I have a whole lifetime of that behind me. It’s not as stressful to me as you think,” Kirk Prime argued. “Really. It’s just like another day at the office.”

“Nice to know you get humbler as you get older,” McCoy mused sarcastically. “Ok, fine. We still have to do that surgery anyway. That will put you out for awhile.”

“Right,” said Kirk Prime. “McCoy, you’re just as much of a miracle worker as you’ve ever been.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” McCoy said, though he did smile.

“All right. I’ll go relieve Spock and send him down here for the meld,” said Jim. “We should probably get that out of the way first. Without it, you’ll be shooting in the dark.”

A half hour later, Spock sat beside Kirk Prime’s bedside, preparing himself. “I do not know if this will be successful, or what repercussions it may have. To my knowledge, it’s never been done.”

Kirk Prime smiled invitingly. “I forgot how adorable you looked when you were nervous.”

Spock quirked a brow at him. “I am merely attempting to make you fully cognizant of the situation.”

“Of course,” Kirk Prime agreed playfully, though it was obvious he didn’t believe him.

Spock gave him a little look, but settled his hands on Kirk’s face and concentrated. This could get confusing. He would need clear focus in order to succeed. He sought the frayed edges of Kirk’s soul, which smarted a little at his touch. Spock felt momentary satisfaction at reconfirming that this was, indeed, the real Kirk; the Nexus wasn’t able to beat his logic. He soothed the edges, encouraging them to reach out, and seek the other end, to be repaired. Kirk’s psyche recoiled, expecting pain, but under Spock’s guidance, he reached out with it, allowing his awareness of that part of him to grow once more. Then Spock withdrew. “What do you sense?”

“I feel better than I did before,” Kirk confessed. “Like my head is clearer. I feel like I can almost sense a connection, but not quite. Like it’s shorting out.”

Spock gave a brief nod, unsurprised. “It may be that full repair cannot be conducted without his presence. However, I believe a light link might form with more encouragement. I will meld with you again before you leave, to ascertain whether more repair can be done.”

Kirk Prime smiled. “Thanks, Spock.”

“I will inform McCoy that he may begin surgery.”

“Wait, Spock. Before you go, I want to tell you something. As a thank you for rescuing me from the Nexus.”

After finishing his talk with Prime and briefing the doctor, Spock returned to his quarters. He would explore the ideas Prime had given him later. For now, he had other things on his mind. He walked through his door, then stopped dead. Jim was there, energetically cleaning his part of their room.

“I had presumed you would be catching up on the sleep that you missed,” stated Spock, deciding not to comment on his unusual, but welcome, behavior. He’d learned from similar past occurrences that Jim did not like attention drawn to it.

“Are you kidding? No way can I sleep so soon after battling with the Klingons!” Jim said passionately.

Spock recalled the earlier incident, how indomitable Jim’s will had proven to be. How proud, firm, and powerful Jim had stood, as he refused to be intimidated. It brought back to full effect that Jim surrendered to _no one,_ that is, no one, except _him_. A Klingon warship couldn’t get Jim to back down, but a single look from Spock, _could_.

“Hey, what’s going on in that sexy brain of yours?” Jim asked with a smile, sensing the shift in gears.

 “The famous Captain Kirk. Today is a good day to surrender,” Spock paraphrased, clearly quoting the Klingon’s opening words.

“I’m not one to surrender,” Jim said, standing tall and proud, his eyes glimmering, catching on to the game of rephrasing the Bridge interplay with the Klingons. “But if it will be to anyone, it will be you.”

“Is that so? You are a strong, proud human who prefers to fight rather than submit.” Spock stepped closer, his expression darkening. “You should flee while you still can.”

“I will not,” Jim shot back. “I want you. You are the best dom in the galaxy.”

“Is this just talk, or will you truly submit?”

“I’ll make sure your victory is meaningful,” Jim promised as Spock backed him into a wall.

 “Victory in battle is always honorable!” Spock quoted.

“You’ll be gaining territory, spoils, intelligence, and – who knows about the fame. It’ll just be you and me.”

“I will show you that you are not as impenetrable as you believe.”

“You will always successfully penetrate my space!” Jim said, biting back a laugh. “We’ll always remember that.”

“Enough talk,” Spock quoted again, then shut Jim up with a kiss. After a minute, he pulled back, a playful glint in his pupil-blown eyes. “Lower shields.”

With unsteady hands, Jim took off his clothes. “Got your phaser targeted, Spock?” he asked teasingly.

“Locked on and ready to fire,” Spock confirmed in amusement as he opened his pants.

“Gonna disable me? Make me explode?”

“Most certainly.” Spock trapped him against the wall, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Jim widened his stance submissively, and Spock took advantage immediately, inserting himself in that space and pushing Jim up the wall, so his feet no longer touched the ground. Jim vaguely remembered the last time he was in this position – angry, drunk, and ultimately, dissatisfied. Spock’s expression certainly promised things would be different this time. He eyed Jim, debating how he wanted to proceed, now that he had him where he wanted him. He sought Jim’s hole with his hand, gently loosening him, preparing him.

“I seem to…have a…hull breech…” Jim gasped as his breathing picked up.

“Prepare to be boarded,” Spock said, pushing himself in.

“My ship’s been disabled… boarded… hull broken… what should I do?”

“Accept my victory,” Spock stated, thrusting firmly.

“Yes,” whispered Jim.

Spock pushed Jim to the floor, while staying firmly inside of him. “I only accept unconditional terms of surrender.”

“Yes, Spock.”

Spock hitched Jim’s hips up and began thrusting hard, chasing away coherent thought. As much as Jim liked Spock’s more elaborate scenes, it was nice to just have a good, hard, simple fucking, especially in his current mood. Though he liked being tied up, it was also thrilling to simply be overpowered by Spock’s brute strength. More than that, it was _hot_. There would be no denying the grip on his hips, no denying him entry. Spock, for his part, seemed quite satisfied to have powerful Captain Kirk on his back on the floor, open and surrendering to him. He came inside Jim with a low grunt. Seeing that Jim wasn’t quite there yet, he jerked him off until Jim finished as well.

Spock lowered Jim’s hips to the floor and sat down. Jim caught his breath and gazed at him thoughtfully. “You miss being at the club. Don’t you,” Jim speculated. Spock had initiated things this time, for no other reason than for his own gratification. That was telling, and something about the whole thing was reminiscent about their last few days there. He was just going with his gut feeling on this.

“It was a unique and intriguing experience,” Spock admitted.

“You think it’s _hot_ that a captain of a _starship_ submits to you,” Jim continued. “That I battle powerful enemies, but when it’s you and me, I don’t fight you.”

“The parallels are stimulating,” Spock agreed.

“Well. That’s one positive thing about being attacked by Klingons. Still. Don’t you think it’s odd? I mean. It seems like such a stupid move. They were far from backup, and like my counterpart said, they wouldn’t gain anything.”

“It does seem illogical, even for Klingons,” Spock concluded.

“Well. Once we have my counterpart out of here, we’re going back into warp, and onto our next mission,” Jim decided. “Maybe Starfleet Intelligence will turn something up. Or Section 31.” Jim didn’t like mysteries, but without Starfleet’s permission, he wouldn’t be able to solve this one.

After that, Jim did take a nap, finally. Spock joined him for a brief period, before putting the finishing touches on the transwarp beaming equation. Then he went down to Sickbay to see how Prime was doing.

“Just finished,” McCoy informed him, stripping off his gloves. “I found tiny scarring that shows he’s had this done before.” He gestured towards his sedated patient.

Spock stepped closer, examining him curiously. Prime’s ears were now pointed, his eyebrows slanted, and forehead ridges added. He could see no other obvious alterations, but it would seem that those were the most important ones, at least for a casual observer.

“It won’t stand up to much more than casual observation, of course,” McCoy added, echoing his thoughts. “But it should help.”

“Indeed. Good work, doctor,” Spock complimented him. He tried to imagine how Jim would look with the same alterations in appearance. He had to admit, the end result would not be unpleasant. No doubt his counterpart was of the same opinion. “When will he awaken?”

“I’m just going to let the drugs wear off,” said McCoy. “Then I will have done everything I can do for him.”

“Very well. I will gather together his necessities and have them ready in the transporter room. I will have Romulan attire delivered here shortly.”

Jim joined Spock in the transporter room a few hours later, as they made the final preparations. Jim fidgeted a little. “Are you _sure_ you’re dropping him off at a safe spot? The other you put us in a water tank, you know. Scotty almost drowned.”

“The three of us have had time to perfect it since then. We have calculated a trajectory for an uninhabited sector on the planet. He may have to walk many miles before he reaches civilization, but we have provided him a survival kit that will last him until then.”

Finally Prime entered. “So. How do I look?” he asked Spock.

“I am sure my counterpart will be pleased,” Spock assured him. “Perhaps one more brief meld, to check on the link?”

“Of course,” Prime acquiesced.

Spock melded with him, now directing strength and energy towards the dormant bond, instead of just awareness. Then he stepped away. “I have done all I can do.”

“Thanks, Spock.” He stepped on the pad.

Spock noted that, unlike his Jim, Prime had no concerns about his equation. Perhaps Jim would someday match his confidence.

“Energize.” Kirk Prime stood tall and ready.

Spock activated the calculation, watching closely as Prime disappeared. Beside him, Jim did the same. They stood quietly, wondering how Prime was faring.

“Well,” said Jim. “Better get to warp. It’s out of our hands now.”

“Indeed.”


	30. Contrast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO excited to announce that this work now has a fanmix! Many thanks to TheGeekIsShowing for putting it together! http://archiveofourown.org/works/1178421 It is also linked at the end of the latest chapter. Go listen, kudos, comment, bookmark, tell her how awesome it is! :) 
> 
> Sadly I didn't manage to come out with a Valentine's Day special, though I wanted to. Sorry! Might work it into a future chapter.

Spock Prime sat in a corner of his cell, his posture straight as he meditated. Any moment, Suran would speak with him again, and he wanted to be prepared. The Romulan wasn’t as troubled as Nero had been, of course, but certainly had similarities. If he were to outfox him, he would need to be sharp.

Suran burst in with three of his guards. “Well, well, it looks like you’re not as valuable to Kirk as I thought,” he said. “My Klingon friends reported that he is sitting in the middle of Federation space, doing nothing.”

“As I have said, it was a distant relationship,” Spock said with a casual, human shrug. Of course, he knew Jim would never abandon him. He must have a particularly clever scheme up his sleeve. “However, I find my arrival on Romulus to be fortuitous. I would like to speak to Pardek.” As humans said, it was better to deal with a devil you know, rather than an unknown one.

“How do you know Pardek?” Suran questioned suspiciously.

“He is legendary,” Spock said, though he knew at this point, Pardek was just beginning his political career.

“Just who are you?” Suran demanded.

“I will speak if I can see Pardek.”

Suran grabbed him. “Now you listen to me. You are alive because I am granting it. You will speak to me, and me alone.”

Spock did not fight his grip, but he didn’t cower from it, either. “There is not a force you can conjure that will make me speak, including a Klingon Mind Sifter. I have lived a long, fulfilling life. Death is not such an unwelcome thing. You are wasting your time.”

“We’ll see about that. Guards, no food for him until he speaks.” With that, he released Spock and stormed from the room.

Spock watched him go, then resumed his previous position. Suran would doubtless talk to Pardek. That would make the politician aware of his presence here. Spock believed that Pardek’s natural interest in Vulcans would make him come here himself, regardless of Suran’s wishes. Manipulation at its best. Something he’d learned from his old bondmate.

Even if it didn’t work, he meant what he said. He was not given to despair, but at his age, he had indeed, lived a full life. Beyond this last attempt to reunite Vulcans and Romulans, there was nothing of significance left for him to do. No loved ones of his own to return to. Yes, there was his counterpart, and Jim, and Sarek, but as his younger self had pointed out, they weren’t the same. They weren’t quite his. And if he died, Jim would not have to implement whatever undoubtedly risky plan he had in mind. Perhaps it would even be for the best.

With that, Spock slipped into a deep trance that would divorce him enough from his body so he would be undisturbed by his hunger. Yet, the trance wasn’t holding as steady as it usually did. Something strange, some unexpected, outside, telepathic source was disrupting it. Romulans, he knew, were not at all telepathic. Neither were Remans. What, then, could it be?

He searched his mind, until he reluctantly examined his bonding center. Yes, something odd was happening there. Like it was trying to come to life again. Perhaps, a part of him knew the end was near, and he was subconsciously indulging in wishful thinking. That his T’hy’la would somehow suspend the laws of death, space, and time, as he had done before, and come back to him. But that, of course, was impossible. If that had been within his bondmate’s abilities, he would surely not have waited eighty years. No, this was undoubtedly his human side coming out.

If only McCoy were here to see it.

*

The day after Kirk Prime left, Spock, Jim, Uhura, McCoy, and two security officers lined themselves up on the transporter pad. “Energize,” Jim ordered.

Seconds later, they materialized on the planet below. Jim stood up straight and surveyed the area. This was a first contact mission; scouts revealed that the culture had achieved warp, so they could be open about who they were. The mission briefing also stated that they _appeared_ to be peaceful, but Jim sure wasn’t going to take that at face value. “Scan the area,” he ordered his team.

“The nearest settlement is straight ahead,” Spock reported seconds later, after everyone had obeyed Jim’s order.

“Very good. Let’s go.” Jim lead the way eagerly. Finally something to get his mind off of his and Spock’s counterparts.

They found a dirt road and followed it, since it headed in the general direction they needed to go. The color and layout of the landscape resembled Earth, but the texture of the flora was fuzzier, and the soil redder. When they finally met their first alien, a tall humanoid farmer, Jim asked him to take them to the authorities, biting back a grin. It was such a cliché, reminiscent of those old time alien movies: Take me to your leader!

The alien agreed, showing them the way into town. More tall humanoid aliens gazed at them curiously as they walked by, but didn’t interfere. Jim was struck by the fact that, though they obviously had a lot of technology, it hadn’t overtaken their lives, unlike other cultures; their abodes, for example, were composed of natural materials, rather than manufactured. In fact, he wouldn’t have believed they were capable of warp at all, if it weren’t for the bits of advanced technology he did see: a communicator here, a transporter there in plain view, but not a common one.

Finally, Jim was introduced to the leader, Nordeen, who rose from his cushy chair to greet them in what appeared to be the town’s square. “Welcome Federation Representatives! How extremely fortunate that you come on this day, the best of days!”

“Is today a holiday?” Jim wondered.

“ _Every day_ is a holiday, Captain Kirk,” Nordeen explained, sounding confused.

Jim figured it was some weird hiccup with the UT. He glanced at Uhura, who nodded, signaling she would investigate. Damn his crew was good, he thought with pride. “Of course,” Jim said, deciding to shrug it off. “In accordance with Starfleet’s primary mission, we’d like to establish peaceful relations with you and learn about your people.”

“Peaceful relations are established!” Nordeen bellowed joyfully, raising his arms in excitement.

Jim was a little taken aback by his quick declaration. “Er, if it is agreeable to you, we usually draw up a contract. For clear communication and understanding,” Jim explained.

“Contracts are for beings who do not appreciate contrast,” Nordeen said. “We find it unnecessary.”

“Contrast?” Jim questioned, confused. They were definitely speaking two different languages.

“The variety of life that stimulates desire.” The alien spoke as if it were some sacred thing.

Now Jim was _really_ lost. What did that have to do with signing a contract?

“Perhaps a demonstration is in order,” Nordeen mused thoughtfully. He noticed Jim’s sudden tension, and smiled gently. “No need for fear! You may choose one of your own to conduct it, if you prefer.”

“Commander Spock,” Jim said immediately.

“Commander Spock it is,” Nordeen agreed. “Follow me into the temple, and we will conduct the contrast appreciation exercise.”

Jim and Spock glanced at each other, and followed Nordeen gamely.

“For best results, it is preferred that you take off as many clothes as you are comfortable with,” Nordeen explained, once they were inside.

Of course, this caused Jim to immediately wonder if “contrast” was some sort of allusion to sex. But, when it came to aliens, you never knew. Since it was just the three of them, Jim stripped down to his briefs. He wanted to be as cooperative as possible, but he wasn’t exactly willing to be completely nude.

“Good,” said Nordeen. His voice was just as jovial as it’d been outside, seemingly unfazed by the sight. “Now, Mr. Spock, here is the focusing hood. Please adjust it according to Captain Kirk’s needs.”

Spock took it. “What is the purpose of it?”

“It prevents him from hearing, seeing, or smelling anything. This will sharpen his focus to his sense of touch. It also serves to protect the face from what is to come.”

“Protect? I will do nothing that will harm the Captain,” Spock objected.

“Oh no, Mr. Spock, it is not harmful,” Nordeen reassured him. “The point of the exercise is for him to find the path to appreciation.”

“Very well,” Spock agreed. “Captain,” he said, before securing the hood on his face, making sure that Jim could still breathe.

Jim stood still, trusting that Spock knew what he was doing. He waited, every second seeming to stretch impossibly long. What were they doing? Had they left him there? He didn’t think Spock would do that, but without Spock touching him, he wasn’t sure, and their bond was strangely quiet. Here he was, standing still, how was he supposed to – “Shit!” Jim yelped, jumping in the air, as icy cold liquid was poured over his back. Now he was glad he’d stripped; at least only his briefs were wet. He spun around reflexively, grabbing for Spock, but he wasn’t there. Jim stood tensely, wondering if he was going to get splashed again, but knowing he wouldn’t be able to tell through the hood.

Jim jumped in surprise as he felt liquid again touch his back, jerking away in reflex, before he realized that it wasn’t cold – in fact, it was hot. Not so much that that it would burn, but approaching that point. It also felt thicker than the cold had been, slowly drizzling down his back, until it came to a stop. He could feel it hardening on his skin, like wax. That hadn’t been so bad. Jim was just starting to relax when icy liquid again splashed on his chest. Jim instinctively tried to turn and run, but stopped himself halfway through it. Didn’t the alien say something about appreciating it? The only thing he could think that could mean was standing completely still. Jim would just have to find it in himself to grin and bear it.

He’d barely steeled his resolve when the hot wax drizzled on him again. This time, he could feel Spock shaping it into some sort of pattern before it hardened. Jim wished he could see it. He gritted his teeth, having a good guess what was coming next, and he wasn’t disappointed. Cold water dripped down his right arm, and he just couldn’t stop himself from jolting away automatically. He _hated_ cold water; how was he supposed to appreciate this?

Still, as Spock applied the hot wax to his arm, Jim realized that there _was_ one part of his anatomy that appreciated the proceedings. Apparently, his cock was now hardwired to take interest whenever he was helpless and forced to take whatever Spock dished out. He hoped Nordeen hadn’t noticed. He had no way of knowing.

Cold water dripped on his foot, and Jim kicked out in surprise, before replacing it. He thought that wax would come next, but it didn’t, and his whole body lurched when icy liquid bathed his other foot as well. Finally, Spock swirled the hot wax on both of his feet, again drawing a strange pattern.

Jim breathed deeply, trying to calm himself, but it was no use; his cock hardened further at Spock’s relentless assault, and his submission to it. It definitely had to be obvious now. He had to find a way to end this, to be still. It was so hard to do!

 _Lying down would be easier, I think_ , Jim decided. He carefully lowered himself to a supine position. The submissiveness of this gesture only increased his arousal, but as cold water dripped up his leg, he found it was indeed easier to stay immobile. Wax replaced the water, and Jim’s breathing increased as Spock’s fingers trailed up his leg, stopping just shy of his briefs.

Now Jim was having a hard time not responding for an entirely different reason! He was tempted to roll over so he could hump the floor for a little relief. As the random alternations of cold and hot continued, Jim could feel his body adjusting, registering the strange dissonance as adrenaline that further fed his aching erection. Spock’s hands touched him all over – his neck, his ribs, around his nipples, and low on his belly, just above his hungry cock, enticing him further. Of course, Spock wouldn’t – couldn’t – give him any relief. The denial only turned him on further, and he could feel his balls tighten.

Then, to Jim’s utter surprise, Spock _did_ touch his cock. He could feel the hotness of the wax through his briefs, spreading over the entire length. Spock pressed down firmly, offering some blessed satisfaction at last, as he again sculpted a strange pattern. Unable to help himself, Jim pushed himself up into his hand, moaning inside the soundproof hood.

Unfortunately, the hand did not stay. Instead, Spock pulled his hood off. Jim tried to regulate his breath as he asked Nordeen, “We’re done?” Then he met Spock’s eyes.

Spock stared at him with one of the most satisfied looks Jim had ever seen on his face. “We are, Captain,” he confirmed.

“You have accepted and appreciated the hot and cold,” Nordeen stated. “Now do you understand? You must have one to appreciate the other. That is why we find contracts unnecessary. We welcome whatever comes our way.”

Jim sat up, trying process what Nordeen had said, though there was little blood left in his brain. He looked around for his clothes, but they did not seem to be within easy reach.

Spock, still looking very pleased, did not seem motivated to help him. Instead, he picked up Jim’s slack in conversation. “If you are consistent with some sects of Earth culture, am I to believe that, judging from your lack of concern about possible future dangers, you believe that you are under the protection of a deity or the equivalent thereof?”

“Ah, Mr. Spock, you speak as though this deity is separate from us! The deity, as you call it, is a part of us, guiding us, giving us life.”

“Fascinating,” said Spock, then launched into a long conversation with Nordeen. Jim tuned out once he heard “metaphysics.” Instead, he found his clothes and focused on unsexy thoughts until his cock calmed down to flaccid again. He could feel the wax pulling at his skin as he made himself presentable. Examining the marks didn’t shed any light on what they were; he’d have to ask Spock later.

Presently Nordeen and Spock finished their discussion. His First pulled Jim aside. “I do not believe we will be able to get them to sign anything,” Spock informed him. “However, he expressed that we are welcome to commence future visits, trade, study, or anything else we wish. Indeed, there appears much to be gained from further contact. I attempted to point out the danger of species such as the Klingons taking advantage of them, but he was not interested in listening. I believe we are duty-bound to protect them from their own naivety.”

“Sure thing, Spock, I’ll send Starfleet the whole report.” Now that the preliminaries were over, Jim beamed back up to the ship with his team. He contacted Starfleet and explained what happened – minus a few personal details, of course – and was told to stay tuned for further orders.

While he was waiting, he met Spock in their cabin and stripped. The wax was still on him good. He’d ask McCoy about getting it off, but he wanted to talk to Spock first. “So. You seemed to like this…ritual,” Jim said with a little smirk.

Spock didn’t deny it. “Marking you with wax was…pleasing.”

“What do the symbols mean?”

“They originated in Pre-Surak times. Any Vulcan looking at them would know that you belonged to me. It is a combination of my House symbol and a representation of my name. There is further meaning derived from the placement of the symbol. On the neck, it indicates your duty is to hunt and provide the food. The arm, your duty is to protect me. The leg, manual labor. The feet, a personal servant. And marks close to the groin, on the buttocks, or around the nipples indicate that you are my sexual slave. They did not brand the actual genitals, but if they did, as I have marked you, it would suggest that you are completely submissive to me sexually.”

His planned trip to Sickbay fled his mind as his arousal flared anew. Damn. No wonder Spock had looked so smug. His body was basically a walking advertisement that he was Spock’s. “Now that you’ve got me, what are you going to do with me?” Jim asked breathlessly.

As yesterday, Spock did not seem to have an elaborate plan, more intent on seeking direct satisfaction after their long foreplay during the ritual. He pushed Jim backwards onto the bed – obviously wanting to keep the marks in view – and reached into Jim’s underwear, squeezing his cock. With his other hand, he connected with Jim’s meld points. Jim moaned as Spock proceeded to stroke and fondle him, using the sensations from Jim’s cock to get himself off.

They both came, only seconds apart, making a mess of Jim’s chest. God, he’d never felt so marked, so owned, in such a visual way before, and the glimmer in Spock’s eyes from it, was so _hot_. “It’s a shame it’ll have to come off,” Jim mused once he’d regained his breath.

“You enjoy being marked in this fashion?” Spock asked, though Jim knew that he knew the answer. It seemed, instead, to be a leading question, so he just nodded. “Would you agree to a more permanent mark?”

“You mean, like a tattoo?” Jim questioned. He’d never gotten a tattoo, but now that it’d come up, he couldn’t see why not.

“Affirmative.”

“What are you thinking? The symbol, placed…strategically?” Jim said with a grin.

“Yes. Perhaps on your backside?”

Jim smirked. “Your favorite part of my anatomy. Sure, why not?”

“I am gratified by your agreement.”

Wasn’t _that_ the truth. Jim could feel the pleasure radiating off him at the idea. “You want to do it yourself?”

“I do wish to,” Spock admitted, his voice deepening.

“Well, Mr. Spock, when a good opportunity arises, you are free to do so,” Jim told him. “In the meantime, I should get cleaned up, and head down to Sickbay.”

A half hour later, Jim sat on a biobed, wearing only a medical shift.

“Dammit, Jim, the last thing I want to do is clean up after your weird sex things!” McCoy grumbled.

“Hey, this wasn’t a sex thing. It was an alien ritual,” Jim defended himself.

“That’s almost as bad! Jesus, Jim, you’re lucky you weren’t allergic!” McCoy scanned him, then got a bottle out of one of his drawers. “This should do the trick.”

“I think Spock scanned the wax first,” Jim said. He knew Spock had his tricorder with him, and it seemed like the kind of precaution he’d take.

“You ‘think’ he did?” McCoy questioned.

“I had a sensory deprivation hood on at the time.”

“Sure _sounds_ like a sex thing,” McCoy returned suspiciously. “And aren’t these Vulcan symbols?”

“I swear it’s not what it sounds like!” Jim insisted, though he wasn’t angry. The look on McCoy’s face was too hilarious for that. “Their leader – Nordeen – said I needed to learn to appreciate the contrast, in order to understand what he was saying. Or something.” With all the blood that had deserted his brain during the incident, Jim was having a hard time recalling exact events.

“Contrast between what?”

“Hot and cold,” said Jim. “I don’t get it either,” he said, at McCoy’s very confused look.

“Alien ritual temperature play. That’s just great, Jim, only you,” McCoy responded, shaking his head.

Finally, Jim was free of the wax. As hot – both literally and figuratively – as it’d been, it was a relief to have it removed, to stop the uncomfortable tugging on his skin. The tattoo would be much more comfortable. Maybe he could persuade Spock to do a little ancient Vulcan Master/slave roleplay scenario, ending with him being branded. That would be _hot._

McCoy’s gruff voice ended his fantasy. “Whatever you’re thinking, I don’t want to hear about it.”

“Sure thing, Bones,” Jim said with a grin, deciding to be nice for once. He deserved it after all he’d done for his counterpart. Jim sobered. He’d been successfully distracted from that. If only there were some way to find out what was happening. But, the only way he’d find out anything was if Suran called him to gloat, or if they came back successfully. The only thing he could do was stay busy and hope for the best.

For once, Jim was looking forward to getting new orders from Starfleet, regardless of what they would be.


	31. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the kink has toned down lately. The boys have been distracted. But don't worry - it will heat back up in future chapters! :)

Moments stretched into days since Suran’s visit, yet Spock stayed in his meditative position. His mind suspended from his body, floating, as he divorced himself from his surroundings and focused on examining his life. Even now, new aspirations beckoned him forward, such as reuniting Romulans and Vulcans. Yet, his time may very well be ending. His only consolation was the possibility of his counterpart pursuing them in his stead.

The door crashed open, ushering in Suran. Spock ended his meditation and regarded him steadily, ready for his fate. As a species acclimated to desert conditions, he was not as compromised by his lack of nourishment as a human might have been. However, he still did not relish continuing his current situation. Perhaps now something would change.

“I spoke with Pardek. It seems that, if you thought he would help you, you were wrong,” Suran gloated smugly. “One of his aides – Kirok – says he knows how to break a Vulcan. I’ll let him have his way with you, and if he fails – you die.”

Kirok, Spock mused. In a twisted way, then, his bondmate _would_ be there, in his final moments. For there was no way he was going to tell them anything. He would die here, on Romulus.

As he silently accepted his fate, Spock did not immediately notice that Suran stepped out, and a large, golden-haired, handsome Romulan replaced him. When the door clanged shut, and they were alone, Spock finally acknowledged Kirok. He froze.

Seconds passed. Spock just stared in utter disbelief. He’d know those eyes anywhere. _Anywhere._

“Well, are you just going to sit there, Vulcan?” “Kirok” asked, grinning, his face glowing.

The _voice_ , too. He surely must be hallucinating. This could _not_ be.

“Spock, Spock,” “Kirok” said, sitting down in front of him. He offered his hand.

Spock took it. Then he knew. Beyond all logic, out of the realm of impossibility, Jim, _his_ Jim, was here. His hand shook, squeezing hard, and he still could not speak. His vision blurred as tears formed in his eyes, and he bowed his head with a soft sob. His eyes closed, overwhelmed by emotion.

“Hey,” said Kirk gently. “I’m sorry. I never meant to leave you. But I’m here now, and we’ll deal with this, together.”

“Jim,” said Spock, his voice breaking in a way it’d never had before. Then, with trembling but powerful arms, he crushed his bondmate to himself, burying his head in his shoulder.

Jim could scarcely breathe, but he hugged back, needing to feel that Spock was solid, and real, just as much as his spouse did. “Look, we haven’t much time. Long story short: I made contact with Pardek. I remember that you two were friendly during the Klingon negotiations. Seems that he’s concerned about the coming supernova, and thinks that gradually integrating Romulans with the Vulcan colony will be the best way to deal with the problem. But, the other Romulans disagree. I promised him I’ll talk the Vulcans into supporting his plan if he’ll help me escape with you.”

“Where you lead, I will go,” Spock vowed hoarsely. “However, Pardek is not to be trusted.” Spock still remembered how the Romulan had turned on him.

“He’s the best chance we’ve got.” Jim helped Spock stand. “I’m sorry about Vulcan. Sorry I wasn’t there.”

“You were,” Spock assured him, smiling a little, and his eyes still watery.

“Yes, of course,” Jim said with an answering grin. “My counterpart.”

“You are his plan?”

“Yes. But like I said, no time to explain now.” He stopped. “The bond…”

“Yes,” said Spock, reaching for his face, as he’d been longing to do. It was easy, so easy, to slip into his mind, even after all these years. To finally, finally, heal what had be ripped apart so unnaturally. “I have done what I can. The rest will have to wait, until –“

“Yes,” said Jim, understanding. Completion necessitated physical joining, which they couldn’t do here.

“What is the plan?” Spock asked.

“I’m going to tell him that I need you moved to Pardek’s house, for better interrogation. He requested that I bring Suran along. Then we’ll sneak off on one of Pardek’s ships. He’s given me codes to get past the patrols. Once we get to the Neutral Zone, we’ll be on our own.”

“Understood,” said Spock, straightening, effortlessly reverting to his old, cherished role as Jim’s subordinate.

Jim gave him a meaningful look, then rapped on the door. Spock obligingly slipped on his stubborn mule mask, suppressing his glowing joy as much as possible. “Suran!”

The door opened, and the Romulan strode in. “Well?”

“You weren’t kidding. He’s very stubborn. I’ll have to move him to my own interrogation room so I can break out the big toys. You are, of course, welcome to watch.” Jim exuded his fierce command air, facing him straight on.

Suran eyed him. “You do not want to keep your methods secret?”

“It’s better with an audience,” Jim explained.

“Then, lead on, Kirok,” he said in an oily voice. “I look forward to learning something new.”

“The guards won’t be necessary. I can handle him,” Jim insisted when Suran’s assistants had finished handcuffing Spock. Jim showed his weapon. With that, the Vulcan, human, and Romulan entered an aircar and sped off to Pardek’s.

Adrenaline rushed through Jim’s veins. It had been so _long_ since he’d done something like this. Even before he’d gotten sucked into the Nexus, dangerous missions were few and far between. This, more than ever, erased the sensation of existing as nothing more than nebulous mist, as he had for so long; he felt _real._ He might be old, but damn, he was James T. Kirk. He still had it. He could do this.

When they arrived, Jim pulled Spock after him as he stepped out of the shuttle, followed closely by Suran. A servant of Pardek’s escorted them to the basement, where the young politician was waiting. As the doors closed behind them, Pardek whipped out his phaser and stunned Suran.

“My gift to the Vulcans,” the Romulan explained to Spock, gesturing to Suran. “As a gesture of goodwill.”

“It is appreciated,” said Spock neutrally. It was possible, of course, now that Vulcan was destroyed, and Romulus’s own days were numbered, his views had changed. It was an intriguing idea, at least. “I will talk to the Elders.”

“Good, good,” said Pardek. “Now. I’ve gotten you a ship. No cloaking devices or advanced weaponry, I’m afraid, but it’s one of the fastest models. Should get you to the Vulcan colony in no time.”

Spock and Jim hurried to a small ship, and secured Suran in a makeshift cell, complete with forcefield. Pardek’s codes turned out to be good, for they had no problems getting through the atmosphere. Considering how difficult the feat of escaping should have been, it was rather anticlimactic. Yet, buoyed by Jim’s miraculous return, Spock mused that nothing could now be placed in the category of impossible.

Once they were well away from Romulus, hurtling to the Neutral Zone, the pair finally relaxed. Spock wordlessly offered Jim two fingers, and Jim returned the gesture, winding his fingers tightly around him. They sat quietly, lost in thought, content to just be in one another’s presence, savoring yet another mission well executed.

Then Jim looked at him sharply. “You’re hungry,” he observed through the light telepathic contact. “Suran hasn’t been feeding you.” He stood up, set a proximity alarm, and Spock followed him to a small kitchen. There was a replicator, of course, but Pardek had also supplied Romulan cuisine. Jim served his weakened bondmate all the vegetarian items he could find and joined him at the table.

“So much to talk about. I hardly know where to begin,” Jim mused in between bites. “Your counterpart said it’s been eighty years since you’ve last seen me.”

“That is correct,” Spock confirmed.

“Did you marry?” Jim asked, his tone nonjudgmental.

“Saavik and I came to an understanding,” Spock said. “Neither of us wished to be tied down, and she wanted the opportunities that would come with an association with me. We did care for one another, but it wasn’t a true marriage in the way you would define it.”

“Did she ever come to understand humor?” Jim wondered, remembering his own attempts to teach her.

“Eventually,” Spock admitted, with a little twinkle in his eye.

“Everyone else from the Enterprise must be all dead,” Jim commented, his tone serious again.

“With the exception of Montgomery Scott. He was stuck in a transporter for an extensive period of time. When I left to save Romulus, he still lived.”

“Good ole Scotty. Somehow, it doesn’t surprise me.”

They lapsed into a brief, comfortable silence, reminiscing. “That reminds me. Did Picard succeed?”

“He did,” Spock confirmed. “And he led me to believe that you had truly died. Yet, you are here.”

Jim smiled coyly. “Well, I can’t give up all my secrets, can I? A little mystery is good between partners. Keeps the allure.”

“Jim, I assure you, there is no need to increase your allure.”

“Are you sure, Spock? What about my young, hot, rarin’ to go counterpart?” Jim teased.

“He is handsome,” Spock allowed. “However, he is not you. When I joined with his mind, it was not the same.”

“Are you saying you love me for my mind, Spock?”

“That, and more.”

Jim smiled sweetly, and to his delight, Spock matched it. “You’ve become even more relaxed about expressing yourself,” Jim observed.

“After your death, I underwent Kolinahr again,” Spock explained.

“I thought you made peace with your emotions?”

“I had. However, your passing was difficult. I could not function. It seemed prudent to excise it. Yet, when my own mother died, I felt nothing. I turned to McCoy to once again find balance.”

A wistful pang filled Jim’s chest. “And he succeeded in helping you.”

“Yes. After your death, we overcame our differences. In our remaining years together, he became my best friend.”

“I wish I could’ve seen that,” Jim mused. He placed his hand over Spock’s. “Yet, here we are, after all these years. That’s more than what most people get. I couldn’t be more grateful.”

Spock turned his hand over, clasping it. “Neither can I.”

They gazed at each other, tensions rising. “I don’t know about you, but –“

“Yes.”

Spock led the way to the bunk. It was time to renew their bond, to finally rejoin what should never have been separated. Even the looming dangers of traversing Romulan space paled in the face of that need. Slowly, yet eagerly, they stripped, stealing glances at each other’s progress with small smiles. Oh, their bodies had changed, yes, but love documented the differences with kind eyes.

“C’mere,” invited Jim, pulling Spock into a tight embrace as he lowered them to the bed. Spock just held him firmly, soaking up the contact. Jim nuzzled his neck, then his ear, bending around to kiss the tip. “Hey. I’m here, I want you,” he murmured, feeling his lover’s tension. He supposed that even a literal Vulcan struggled acclimating to the fact that he was really here, after being separated for so long.

Jim rubbed his back soothingly and undulated against him, gently encouraging him to relax. Spock sighed deeply, soundlessly, in utter contentment, as his posture loosened, and he pulled back slightly, meeting Jim’s eyes. He rolled, pinning Jim underneath him as he joined their lips in a soft, yet insistent, kiss. Jim let out a happy sigh of his own, his arousal heightened by the dominating move.

“What do you want?” Jim whispered, when Spock again buried his head in his shoulder.

“I want you to take me,” Spock admitted fervently, his voice muffled due to his refusal to move his head.

“Yes, Spock.” Jim kissed the available ear. “You’ll have to roll off me,” he pointed out gently.

“Jim. I have fantasized many times, about you returning, and reaffirming our relationship in that manner,” Spock confessed, finally looking up at him.

Jim smiled softly. He wished he could say the same, but the Nexus hadn’t allowed that. “Hey. I understand, Spock. This is important, to _both_ of us.”

Spock smiled, not just with his mouth, but his whole being, stealing Jim’s breath. Oh, to be loved like this. Spock finally rolled over onto his back, and Jim carefully positioned himself over him, between his legs. “You wouldn’t have slick, would you?” Jim inquired sheepishly.

Spock reached over and produced some oil. “I snagged it in the kitchen,” he explained with light humor.

“Ah.” Jim smiled. He opened it, and sat back as he prepared his lover tenderly, using generous amounts of oil. Yes, his cock was just dying to sink into that heat, but that need paled next to the longing to be the man he saw reflected in Spock’s eyes; the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Spock pushed against his fingers eagerly, signaling his readiness. Jim removed them and slicked up his cock carefully. Positioning himself over Spock again, he kissed him softly. “All right?” he said, his voice deep.

“Yes. Please, Jim.”

Their eyes locked, and Jim pulled Spock’s cooperative hips up, getting into position. “When I join us…I want you to join us too,” Jim implored. Then he pushed in, slowly, but insistently, groaning in intense pleasure, now surrounded by tightness far hotter than a human’s. “Spock,” he said, his sides heaving, resting his head on the hairy chest.

Spock’s hands cupped his face, caressing it, as he sought the correct points. Now connected, he delved inside of Jim’s mind, as Jim started thrusting into him. They exchanged no more words between them, needing none as they probed each other’s bodies and minds. Jim moaned and crushed Spock closer, thrusting more urgently, as his bondmate’s love permeated his soul. For a moment, he regretted being on top. God, he just wanted to submit, to give himself to Spock. But the moment passed as Spock wordlessly promised him, _next time_ , and witnessed in his mind how many times and ways Spock had dreamed of this, just as they were now.

They climaxed together, the meld too deep, too inclusive, to not be affected by the other’s pleasure. The bond sealed between them, fully functional, healthy, and alive, at last. Jim pulled out and rolled them over so they lay side by side. Neither moved, nor spoke, for many long minutes.

“We should check the ship, our status,” Jim said finally. He never wanted to leave their bed, but they couldn’t escape the fact that Romulan space wasn’t the place to relax for long.

“Agreed,” responded Spock, though judging by his hesitation, he shared Jim’s sentiment.

Finally, they rose from bed, cleaned up, and got dressed. “We should probably check on Suran, too. He’s probably awake by now.”

And very, very angry, of course.

*

Jim slung his arm over Spock’s shoulders as they exited the ship days later. The hot air blasted every pore of his skin, but after the coldness of space, he welcomed it. “So this is it. New Vulcan.”

“Yes,” said Spock.

“I can see why you chose this planet,” Jim mused, noting the climate, red soil, and desert landscape. He glanced up. A crescent moon glowed faintly even in this daylight hour. “Still, it’s not the same, is it?”

“I found the differences disquieting at first,” Spock admitted. “However, with your return, I am now pleased to call it home.”

Jim smiled, tightening his arm. Spock regularly expressed his awe of Jim’s presence during their journey, freely doting on him, showing little of the restraint Jim expected from him. Jim couldn’t remember witnessing anyone so joyous at just being with him, or anyone, before. So much of his earlier life demanded performing: his command, his contact with aliens, his previous lovers; it freed him to satisfy another by just existing. Jim might not remember eighty years of separation, but this new Spock, unleashing all of his good qualities in an uninhibited way, delighted Jim as much as he thrilled Spock. “There’s nowhere I’d rather be.”

A hovercar approached. Jim and Spock stopped and waited as Sarek, T’Pau, and three security officers climbed out. “Greetings,” said Sarek formally. “I am relieved to see that you have returned,” he continued, addressing Spock. He eyed Jim, who still sported the Romulan disguise. “You are Jim Kirk?”

“Yes. The elder,” Jim said with a grin. “Good to see you, Sarek, T’Pau.”

T’Pau nodded.

“Spock and I renewed our bond during the voyage. Therefore, I would like to request entry into the House of Surak.”

“Jim,” said Spock. “I believe we should delay the ceremony.”

“What?” said Jim, his face falling. He personally couldn’t wait. How could Spock feel differently?

“Perhaps it is human of me, but may I point out, Valentine’s Day is only a few days away. Might it be preferable to commence on that day?”

Jim’s grin kicked back into full gear. “Spock. I didn’t know you had it in you,” he said in teasing delight.

“I believe you have a high profile prisoner?” T’Pau said, getting back to business.

“Yes,” said Spock. “I am turning him and the ship over to the Council, for them to deal with accordingly.”

“I am taking responsibility for Suran,” revealed Sarek. “After your ceremony, I will take him to Earth, and turn him over to the Federation’s diplomatic channels. I will also give the Enterprise your full report. The ship you may keep, after our engineers dissect it.” He gestured to the security officers, who took the cue to enter the Romulan ship and collect the prisoner.

“There is another matter which I did not mention during my initial hail,” Spock admitted. “Pardek, who gave me the ship, wishes to open talks between our races to solve our respective problems.”

No one present needed to be guided to the logical conclusion of what problems Spock referred to.

“An interesting solution,” Sarek commented. “I will discuss it with the Council. For now, we need to return to the city, and find Kirk a healer.”

Jim grinned at Sarek’s tone. Apparently Sarek didn’t find his new look as charming as his son did. T’Pau and Sarek reentered the hovercar, but Jim held Spock back a moment. “You like it, though, don’t you,” said Jim, elbowing him.

“Having you while you took on the appearance of a Vulcanoid was another fantasy of mine come true,” Spock admitted.

“You enjoyed our first Romulan mission, then, didn’t you,” Jim concluded with a grin. “All those years ago.”

“I would have preferred to seduce you, instead of the Romulan Commander,” Spock confessed.

“Well. Consider me seduced, Mr. Spock,” Jim flirted.

Despite this, Jim underwent the necessary surgery to regain his normal appearance. He would’ve preferred McCoy, but the doctor had limited availability to him now. Best just to get it over with.

When they arrived at Spock’s home – now _their_ home, as Spock proudly pronounced – Jim observed the sparseness of decoration he’d expected. The extra amenities, such as a hot tub, pool, and waterfall garden, did surprise him, especially considering the climate.

“There is a great underground reservoir we tap into,” Spock explained. “Also, it rains 492.94% more frequently than it did on Vulcan.”

“Which is to say, more than once a year,” Jim chuckled.

“An exaggeration, but not a surprising one, considering your home planet,” Spock allowed. He watched as Jim took off his shoes and sat at the edge of the pool, soaking his feet. “You are welcome to unclothe if you are overheated.”

“And even if I’m not?” Jim teased.

Spock smiled a little as they slipped into companionable, reflective silence.

“There is something I’d like to show you,” Spock said finally. “Please, wait here.” Spock returned within a minute, holding something in his hand. When he held it out, Jim saw a very familiar locket.

“You kept it!” Jim said in disbelief, rising to his feet. “All this time!”

“Yes,” Spock stated. “It was the only piece of you I had left.” He turned on the sound chip.

 **"** Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you… " The recording of Jim stopped and grinned. "I know I know, it’s illogical to celebrate something you had nothing to do with, but I haven’t had the chance to congratulate you on your appointment to the ambassadorship with me being away, so I thought I’d seize the occasion... Bravo, Spock — I know your first mission may take you away for awhile, so I’ll be the first to wish you luck… and to say…" Jim paused for a moment, his emotions almost seeming to get the better of him. "I miss you, t'hy'la.. I suppose I’d always imagined us as we are… outgrowing Starfleet together. Watching life swing us into our Emeritus years… I look around at the new cadets now and can’t help thinking… has it really been so long? Wasn’t it only yesterday we stepped onto the Enterprise as boys? That I had to prove to the crew I deserved command… and their respect? I know what you’d say — ‘It’s their turn now, Jim…’ And of course you’re right… but it got me thinking: Who’s to say we can’t go one more round? By the last tally, only twenty five percent of the galaxy’s been chartered… I’d call that negligent. Criminal even — an invitation. You once said being a starship captain was my first, best destiny… if that’s true, then yours is to be by my side, t'hy'la, as you are when life isn't leading us separate ways. If there’s any true logic to the universe… we’ll end up on that bridge again someday. Admit it, Spock. For people like us, the journey itself… is home."

The recording stopped. Spock showed Jim the chip’s data algorithm, which included the number of times he’d initiated playback; Jim pulled his bondmate into a tight embrace when he saw the five digit number. “During my Kohlinar period, I did not play it. Otherwise, I listened every day,” Spock confessed softly into his ear.

Jim merely said, “Spock,” unable to find words in the face of that. “You have me now,” he finally said. “You can have me, any way you want.” The urge to roleplay, to submit, pulsed through him. Whatever Spock wanted, he would do.

“I am gratified,” Spock whispered. “I do wish to resume those activities. However, I cannot, at this moment, find it in myself to demand anything more from you than what you are giving me now.”

*

Some days later, T’Pau and Sarek officially recognized the pair’s renewed bond in a surprisingly romantic ceremony held in the light of the setting sun. T’Pau verified the bond and welcomed Jim to the House of Surak, her mind touch warmer than Jim remembered. His and Spock’s fingers twined together as they recited their vows, their eyes glowing with more love and emotion yet seen in this place of ritual. At the end, they kissed the human way, short and sweet. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Spock,” Jim whispered, earning a smile.

Considering that only Vulcans attended the ceremony, the fact that the conversation during the reception moved on to practical topics did not surprise Jim. Maybe a part of him wished for McCoy, and his brandy, for more traditional celebrating. Yet, he mused as he sat down, he was getting too old for it anyway. His ego fared better mingling with these sedate, logical beings who were much easier to keep up with. With that in mind, he ambled over to a few Council members, opening a debate on the merits of Romulan immigration.

Between the development of the Vulcan colony, the Romulans, and their counterparts, Jim knew that despite his age, the retirement he feared, would never come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note for my fellow slash lovers. A web series is being produced of a Johnlock story - to my knowledge, the first fanfiction based slash brought to screen. If this is successful - which so far it certainly appears that it will be - the director, Naomi, plans to expand to other fandoms. While they're not my OTP, it is still quite exciting. If you're interested, visit afingerslipseries.com to support it in any way you can! :)


	32. Brand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knotting in this chapter, which may be squicky for some. You have been warned. :)

Starfleet, uncomfortable with Nordeen’s refusal to sign a treaty, ordered them to withdraw all personnel and cut ties with the planet. When Jim explained this to the alien, he fully expected that would be that. Instead, the planetary leader offered to join Starfleet as a sign of goodwill. Jim dutifully relayed this to Starfleet, and once again, found himself playing the waiting game. He invited Nordeen onto the Enterprise as a guest while Starfleet deliberated his request.

Though strange and confusing at times, Nordeen demonstrated an entertaining and even sweet personality. Often, when Jim appeared troubled, the alien enthusiastically offered his help. This was one of those times.

“Captain Kirk! I am delighted to help you!” he declared, coming up behind Jim as the captain quietly trailed Spock and McCoy down a corridor.

Jim gave him a wan smile. McCoy was haranguing Spock about his seeming unconcern regarding the fate of his and Jim’s counterparts. This had brought Jim’s own worry to the surface. Nordeen must’ve detected it, and, in his own unique way, wanted to assist. “Thanks, but there’s not much you can do. We’ve got some…friends…on a dangerous mission. We don’t know what’s happened to them – if they’ve escaped yet, or if they’re still imprisoned, or even if they’re still even alive.”

By this time, Spock and McCoy had turned around, and they all halted.

Meeting Nordeen’s nonjudgmental gaze, Jim blurted out more, on impulse. “It’s just so hard _waiting_. It makes me wonder if I should do more, if maybe I should just say, hang the rules, and try to retrieve them myself. What if they need me, and I’m not there, and it’s my fault?”

“Ah, Kirk,” Nordeen said, with a friendly slap on the shoulder. “Don’t worry so much! It will make you fat.” He nodded wisely, then left.

McCoy burst out laughing at the horrified look on Jim’s face, knowing he was wondering if Nordeen’s claim was true. “You know, I think I’m going to see if he likes brandy,” McCoy mused with a gleeful grin. He had a feeling that he and that alien were going to be very good friends.

The doctor left, leaving Spock and Jim standing in the hallway. Spock decided to attempt to alleviate his husband’s concern. “Jim, though statistics show that stress can indeed be a factor in weight gain, you must also take into account – “

Uhura’s voice interrupted him through the intercom. “Bridge to Captain Kirk!”

“Here,” Jim said in relief. Anything to change the subject.

“Starfleet is hailing. Shall I redirect it to your quarters?”

Uhura was getting good at anticipating his desires. “Affirmative.” Heh. Spock was rubbing off on him. “I mean, yes that is good. I’ll be right there.” He turned to his partner. “Spock, with me.”

Once they settled in front of their viewscreen, the Admiral got right down to business. “Kirk, how has Nordeen behaved himself these past few days?”

“We still have some language difficulties, but otherwise, he’s been cooperative,” Jim reported.

“Good. We’ve decided to accept him into Starfleet Academy. We want you to escort him to Earth.”

“With all due respect, the Enterprise is not a transport ship,” Jim said as politely as he could. Please, not another boring mission! He wanted something more than that to get his mind off things.

“Of course not. Nordeen isn’t the only reason why we want you back here. The Vulcans have confiscated a Romulan vessel. They are sharing their discoveries with us, and we need to pass them on to you. In addition, the Enterprise is due for upgrades. Lastly, we anticipate that the diplomats involved with Suran’s due process would like to interview you.”

Jim perked up at that, though he didn’t relish that prospect. “There’s been a development?”

“You could say that. One of the Vulcan elders captured the Romulan and is having him escorted to Earth. I was just informed of this less than an hour ago.”

“Is his name Selek?”

“Yes, in fact, it was,” the Admiral confirmed with a curious look.

Jim glowed, stealing a quick glance with Spock. “Good. I’ll set a course for Earth right away!”

They ended the call. Jim made quick arrangements with the Bridge, then turned to Spock. “They made it.”

“Indeed,” said Spock.

Jim collapsed in his chair, relieved. “I’m so glad it’s all over,” he mused. “And now we’re headed to Earth. Sounds like we’ll be getting some shore leave. The crew is due for one.”

“They will no doubt appreciate visiting home,” Spock concluded.

Jim stilled for a moment. It’d been years now, but it still was hard for him to hear Spock say things like that; he’d never get to visit home again. “Yeah, no doubt,” Jim agreed quietly.

Jim relayed the good news to Nordeen, who literally jumped for joy. “A new adventure!” he declared, pumping his fists in the air.

Jim secretly wondered if the alien would change his tune after experiencing Starfleet education. “And my friends made it back safely. No more worrying.”

“Of course,” Nordeen said, as if it were expected. “Though my statement still stands! You must let go of worry, it is not good for your health!”

Jim’s smile grew a little tight. “Right.” He hardly needed another reminder to watch his weight.

Later that night, Jim returned to his quarters. He wandered into the bathroom, topless, as he looked himself over. Damn, he’d sworn he’d never worry about stuff like this, but that was _before_ he’d met his own counterpart. Now he just couldn’t shake the fear that becoming overweight was inevitable for him.

Jim didn’t know Spock was in there with him until his partner abruptly spoke. “You are still concerned with Nordeen’s hypothesis.”

Jim jumped slightly. “Geez! What are you, an elf?” Jim wondered, half joking, half defensive at being caught worrying about his appearance.

Spock merely raised an eyebrow and ignored the nonsensical statement. “May I remind you, that regardless of your physical attributes, you are still mine,” Spock declared darkly, crowding him against the counter.

“You going to prove that one, Spock?” Jim asked in anticipation, eagerly switching gears.

In response, Spock grabbed his wrists and led him to his old room, which Spock had converted into an office and meditation room. As Jim spotted a metal frame hanging from the ceiling, he mused that apparently Spock considered it a dungeon for them as well. His dom stopped them in front of it. “Step up,” Spock ordered.

Jim gave him a measured stare, thinking about resisting, for the fun of it. Curiosity won out, so he obeyed, depending on Spock’s grip to keep him balanced. Spock secured his wrists to the top bar of the frame, then stripped Jim the rest of the way. He finished by strapping his ankles to their respective bottom corners. Jim stared at him expectantly, but Spock walked away and sat down at his desk.

“Uhura has informed me that my area could use some décor,” Spock stated. “I believe you will suffice.” His eyes raked over Jim, then he focused on his computer.

Jim gradually hardened as the minutes passed, fueled by the objectification of Spock’s heated looks. The frame slowly tuned him around, giving Spock a 360 view. Jim imagined Spock keeping him here, day after day, as a work of art he took his pleasure from. As something he showed off to his guests. Something he rearranged as he saw fit, a mere object among many in his room, though a treasured one. Something he hoarded jealously, forbidding anyone to touch or have for themselves. Something lusted after and jerked off in front of.

Spock continued with his project. Jim wondered how long Spock planned to keep him on display. Would he keep him here all night? It was plausible. Since they were on their way to Earth, everyone was on light duty, lessening the need for Jim’s presence. He could even take over Jim’s remaining duties for the rest of the trip, making it unnecessary to ever free him. He imagined Spock going about his business, leaving him here, impotent and statuesque. Jim’s cock grew uncomfortably hard at the idea of Spock dominating him that way.

Spock abruptly finished his project and stripped methodically in front of him. Jim’s breathing sped up in anticipation. He watched helplessly as his partner produced a dildo, shaped and colored like Spock’s cock, and shoved it into Jim’s mouth, strapping it in place. Spock eyed the sight with satisfaction, then positioned himself behind Jim. Instead of lowering Jim to the ground, he dropped the top bar until Jim’s ass thrust toward him at the most advantageous height. After locking the bar in place, he spread Jim’s ass cheeks and probed his hole with lube.

“Prior to your counterpart’s departure, he gifted me with a special formula, as a thank you for his rescue. It activates a genetic code that lies dormant in Vulcans; a remnant of ancient civilization. Before technology, Vulcans experienced difficulty procuring water. Therefore, all fluid was precious and could not be wasted. This influenced the evolutionary necessity of the male swelling in the female, to ensure no semen escaped, therefore increasing maximum chance of pregnancy with fewer attempts. Though that goal is not applicable, Prime assured me I would not regret experiencing it for myself. After examining various opportunities, I have determined that today is the best day to brand you. Since this requires stillness from both of us, I concluded this would be the best situation to try his formula.”

Jim’s brain slowly sifted through the relevant data. God, Spock was going to knot him while he branded him. That was just…there were no words for that. Damn. Jim flexed his thighs, wishing he could squeeze his cock even just a little bit, needing to. He clenched around Spock’s fingers, seeking what little stimulation he could. He sucked and moaned around the caricature of Spock’s cock noisily, hoping to entice Spock to move faster.

Spock ghosted his free hand over Jim’s back, sensing his complete submission. Jim welcomed his dominance, giving his body to him no matter how long or demanding Spock wished to be. Spock shifted both hands to Jim’s hips, clutching them with an iron grip, the powerful urge to relentlessly _take_ ripping through him. Nevertheless, Spock controlled himself and slowly slid inside, stilling when he fully sheaved himself. Jim clenched around the burning cock inside him, needing him to move, dammit, but Spock ignored him. Instead, he wiped the area just above Jim’s ass crack with a local anesthetic. It wouldn’t dull the heat and pain entirely, but it would help keep the focus on the act of being branded, rather than any severe discomfort he might experience.

Now that the site was prepared, Spock grabbed his laser tool and flicked it on. Carefully, he touched the skin with it, starting his symbol. As he did, his cock swelled pleasantly. The more it enlarged, the more it increased in sensitivity. He could feel every little breath, every subtle twitch Jim made, opening up a whole new level of physical intimacy.

Jim panted underneath him, ecstasy swirling as Spock forced him to submit to being marked and knotted. Spock definitely proved the point he’d suggested earlier; not only did he feel completely claimed, Spock showed that there were benefits to at least one part of the anatomy getting fat. He’d never been so filled in his life, stretched to the limit with a pleasurable burn, driven wild by the need to move, the denial of that just sending him higher. Precome dribbled between his legs to the floor. It wouldn’t take much to send him over at this point, but Spock refused to give him that extra nudge.

Spock’s cock swelled to its fullest extent, locking him deep inside Jim. He removed the laser tool, overcome by the sensation. His cock filled Jim so tightly that they could not be separated. The exquisite tightness, the primal dominant nature of the act, radiated pleasure even into parts of him that he didn’t know existed. This satisfaction exceeded anything he’d ever experienced, even during pon farr. His cock pulsed, filling Jim’s channel with come completely sealed in by the knot. Not a drop could escape; Jim had to accept _all_ of his come. He groaned deeply, gutturally, arching his back and resting his forehead on Jim’s back, his eyes half shut in bliss.

Jim keened at the unusually expressive sound and the feeling of the semen flowing securely inside of him, ever deeper. He jerked, on the brink of orgasm, but Spock brought his laser tool in front of Jim’s cock in clear threat, close enough for him to feel the heat. Jim keened louder. He fought to pull himself back from the edge, inhibited by the danger and power play that further excited him. Adrenaline pumped through him as he struggled to protect his vulnerable cock. He shook with the effort, squealing a little as Spock teased him further by pushing his knot on his prostate.

The flow of semen inside him trickled to a halt. Spock pulled his still swollen knot away from Jim’s prostate and resumed using the laser tool to mark him. Jim’s manhood ached fiercely, denied. It was so hard not to beg.

“You must remain perfectly still until I am finished,” Spock said, his voice deep. “Therefore, I cannot allow you to orgasm before then.”

Jim groaned. Spock was a perfectionist. Who knew how long it would take.

As Spock continued his work, he came two more times inside of Jim, still keeping Jim’s orgasm at bay with the threat of branding his cock. Jim twisted his arms in his bonds, pushed to the limit by this and the unbelievably hot sounds Spock made during orgasm.

Finally, Spock removed the laser, turned it off, and discarded it. Jim felt Spock’s hand gently stroke the newly formed tattoo, panting lightly. Then he pushed his knot back onto Jim’s prostate. Jim keened and fought his bonds, overcome by the sensation and unable to get away from the overwhelming pleasure. Spock kept a firm grip on his hips, but otherwise did not prevent Jim’s useless struggle, content to observe the arousing sight. He groaned and rested his forehead on Jim’s back as his cock pulsed out another load of semen, smaller than the last time. Jim twisted, keened, and finally came, moaning in relief around the dildo.

Spock’s knot hadn’t receded yet, still pressing against that now hypersensitive place inside of him, and Jim thrashed, what little he could, making small begging noises. “I was informed the effects could last up to an hour,” Spock told him. He reached around and removed the dildo from Jim’s mouth. He set it aside and continued into his ear, “You may beg, but I will not listen to you.”

Jim’s cock twitched, half hard again already. He bit down on his lips, his face red as he struggled and shook. The anesthetic was starting to wear off a little; he could now feel the sting of the area just above his ass. Where Spock had _marked_ him. Permanently. He curled in on himself as much as he could, trying to regulate his heaving breaths. Clenching down only increased the overstimulation, so he tried to resist the reflex, though he couldn’t control it as well as he wished.

Spock stroked him possessively with his thumbs and nibbled along his back, thinking privately, _mine, all mine_. Jim _wanted_ him to show him who’s boss, and it cracked any remaining resolve he had to stay in control, to moderate the unbelievable pleasure knotting provided him. He locked Jim to him with one arm, then snapped Jim’s restraints, one by one, with the other. Jim groaned at that show of strength, squirming in his grip, torn between the reflex to resist the knot and the desire to submit.

Though barely able to walk himself, Spock managed to drag them to their room through the bathroom and onto their bed. He pinned Jim below him, still gripping him tightly, as he pushed his knot more insistently at his sub’s sensitive spot, tormenting him. Jim went rigid, keening, then reflexively tried to push him off with his hands and legs, to no avail. Spock punished his show of resistance with a sharp thrust, causing Jim to seize up again. Jim gasped for breath, his mind hazy with ecstasy. Being sexually tortured was one of his deep, dark fantasies…and he loved it, every time Spock engaged in it.

Spock could sense this, too, and it just ignited him further. Here he got to exert complete control of him, inciting Jim’s passionate loss of it. He’d lost all grip on his logic, now; all he could focus on was his need to chase after that unbelievable pleasure, to take, and take, and take, from his all too willing mate.

But, even with the genetic help, his cock couldn’t hold out forever. With one last grunt and emission, his cock slowly deflated, until he had no choice but to pull out. Still, Spock did not otherwise move, plastering himself to Jim with an unshakeable grip. Jim came down from his high and twisted, what little he could, to get a glimpse of Spock’s face. Spock’s eyes were screwed shut; countenance, tense and still.

“You okay, Spock?” Jim whispered hoarsely. He’d never reacted like this before.

Spock opened his eyes, revealing blown pupils. “Though I am physically spent, I still…” He frowned.

“It’s not pon farr, is it?” Jim knew it was only supposed to come once every seven years, but Spock was also a hybrid, so who knew.

“Negative,” Spock answered. “I have…lost control.”

“Oh,” said Jim, finally understanding. Judging by the unusually high volume of Spock’s pleasure, knotting had been quite the hit with him. But apparently, the intensity unsettled his partner. Though he relaxed some of his Vulcan disciplines around him, he didn’t like abandoning them entirely. “Well, Spock, I’m here as long as you need me.” Usually it was the dom caring for the sub, afterward, but Jim didn’t mind turning the tables.

Spock tightened his grip on him, then rolled them so Jim would have an easier time breathing. Some of the come leaked out of him onto Spock, but he gave no sign that it bothered him. All was quiet for the rest of the night, and though Jim was a little uncomfortable, he didn’t complain, and managed to sleep.

The next morning, Spock let go of him without a word. After using the bathroom, he returned to put on his meditation robe.

“Is everything all right?” Jim asked quietly. This was definitely unusual for Spock; normally, he’d be checking his tattoo, asking if he was sore and discussing the scene. Now, he wasn’t talking and barely looking at him in the eye.

“I require meditation,” Spock answered blankly.

“Okay,” said Jim. Then, trying to appease the uneasy feeling in his gut, “Are you mad at me?”

“Negative,” Spock replied, finally meeting his gaze. “I am…at a loose end.”

“Right,” said Jim. That totally did not make sense. But, he sort of understood what Spock was trying to say. “Well, uh, when you want to talk about it. Let me know.”

Spock gave a curt nod and left the room.

After Jim cleaned himself up and checked his tattoo, which seemed to be healing fine – Spock had done a stellar job, of course – Jim waddled up to the bridge, doing his best not to look like he was waddling. Judging by a few poorly contained smirks, he wasn’t doing a good job. “Status report,” Jim said. He was just relieved that Nordeen wasn’t around. He had a tendency to simply blurt out whatever he thought. He didn’t want to know what conclusions he would draw and have them broadcasted to everyone.

“All systems normal, sir,” replied Uhura. “I was just about to call you. We’re receiving a transmission from Earth.”

“Great, patch it through,” said Jim, taking his chair. Must be an Admiral.

“It’s Ambassador Sarek,” reported Uhura. “Would you like to take it in your quarters?”

Jim blanched, then put on his best poker face. He knew he’d have to meet Spock’s father sooner or later, but did it really have to be _now_? “Uh, no, I’ll take it here,” said Jim. He really didn’t want to waddle all the way back to his quarters anytime soon.

Sarek’s face appeared on the screen. “Greetings, Ambassador,” said Jim, his defensive cockiness rising to the surface.

“Greetings,” said Sarek. “How is Spock? I expected him to be on the Bridge with you.”

“Uh, he’s meditating,” said Jim, trying not to fidget.

“Is he well?”

“He’s fine,” said Jim, smiling tightly. Yeah, like he was going to say, “Actually, we had really kinky sex last night, and now he’s acting weird.” Only Prime could get that out of him.

“Good,” said Sarek, with a slight frown. Damn. He’d spent so much time around humans, he’d probably picked up that Jim was holding something back. Great. “I wish to arrange a meeting with you concerning Suran as soon as you arrive. It is vital that we expedite the proceedings to ensure the best diplomatic relations with Romulus.”

“Of course,” said Jim. “I’ll contact you as soon as I arrive.” Jim forced another smile on his face, willing himself not to be nervous. Hopefully Spock and he would work out whatever was going on, and he’d help him with how to get along with his dad.

“Excellent. We shall be waiting.”

Except that Spock _didn’t_ want to talk about whatever was bothering him. For the rest of the trip to Earth, he meditated or did his duties. He was polite and respectful to Jim, and still slept in the same bed, but he kept quiet and did not invite any sort of prolonged conversation or sex. Jim didn’t get the sense that he was angry, or anything; it was more like he was uncertain and trying to work it out himself. Jim wished he would share whatever it was with him, but he decided to give him more time before pushing the issue. His attempt to talk to him about Sarek didn’t get him far, either. All he got was, “You are part of our family. Sarek will see the logic in welcoming you rather than shunning you.” Which was nice, but not very helpful, especially with the flat, expressionless tone Spock said it in. Now, with the meeting only hours away, he and Spock still weren’t talking much.

It looked like he would just have to deal with Sarek on his own.

 


	33. Mutiny

Jim boarded the Galileo, accompanied only by an excited Nordeen, who wanted to view Earth from space. Nobody else wanted to go to Starfleet Headquarters, so the cabin was rather empty. Jim couldn’t blame his crew, unable to shake his feeling of dread. His visits there never seemed to turn out well for him. Now, on top of that, he was going to meet his father-in-law. For some reason, the fathers of his significant others never seemed to like him, and despite Spock’s assurances, he didn’t think Sarek would be any different.

“Kirk, do not worry, you will – “

“Get fat, I know,” Jim mumbled absently as he settled into the pilot seat. Laughter burst from him. Maybe it was hysteria from nerves, but it all hit him funny now. “Where do you get that from, anyway? Why doesn’t it, I don’t know, make you sick or something?”

“Anger makes you sick. Worry expands imagination, makes you bloat,” Nordeen explained.

“Yeah,” Jim chuckled, getting hilarious mental images. Either that, or the translator messed up again. “This actually happens on your planet?”

“We catch it early, bring them to the Temple.”

“So what do you do with them there? How do they stop worrying?” Jim asked. Hey, maybe he knew something that would help him. “Do they meditate or something?” Seemed to work for Spock.

“Depends on desire,” Nordeen nodded wisely. “Then we say, ‘it is done,’ Kirk!” Nordeen patted him on the shoulder and leaned back in his seat, apparently viewing the conversation as over. Yet another bizarre exchange with the strange alien. Jim peered over at him, wondering what made him go so abruptly silent. Nordeen gaped as he gazed out the window, completely transfixed. Jim, after smiling at the sight of home, refocused on the console in front of him.

The shuttle landed. “Well, looks like here we part ways,” said Jim as they strode out. “It’ll take you at least a few years to graduate. Maybe I’ll see you on a Starship somewhere.” Jim smiled.

“I think I can do it much faster,” Nordeen said, tapping his head.

“Hey, don’t you go beating my record,” bantered Jim. He turned, walking out on to the empty landing pad, waving to the maintenance crewman who volunteered to return the Galileo. Nordeen, uncharacteristically quiet, stared out in awe of his surroundings. Jim shifted in place nervously, reflexively glancing at the empty space beside his shoulder. Where Spock usually was.

Damn, it just wasn’t _like_ Spock to not be there. He was _always_ there when he needed him, even when Jim didn’t realize that he did. Worry curled in his stomach, overcoming his frustration.

“Kirk. Where is Spock?” Sarek asked, interrupting and echoing his thoughts.

Jim started in surprise. Damn, Sarek was just as sneaky as Spock sometimes was. “He, uh, decided to stay on the Enterprise and, uh, oversee the final shore leave arrangements.” Not technically a lie, though Spock could’ve easily made time to come.

“I see,” said Sarek. “Very well. Follow me to the briefing room. Nordeen, an Admiral will be meeting with you shortly.”

Nordeen nodded in continued atypical speechlessness, still avidly observing his surroundings.

Jim strode tensely beside Sarek. What to say, what to say. “So, uh, how is the colony coming along?”

“Adequately,” said Sarek.

Right. Vulcans didn’t do well with general, vague questions. He had to be more specific. “So, how about the other me? Is he… in good health?”

“He is healthy and adapting as well as can be expected in such an environment.” They entered the briefing room and sat down. “I find his effect on Selek to be most illuminating. I admit some confusion to my son’s choice, but seeing what they are together has brought me clarity. You bring a balance to him that Amanda would be proud of.”

Jim’s eyes shifted back and forth from him and the table, feeling punched in the gut with mixed feelings. That was an incredibly nice thing for Sarek to say. Normally, that would have put him at ease, but with the tension between him and Spock, he wasn’t so sure his influence on Spock was as beneficial as his counterpart’s. He was a lot more fucked up than Prime. Prime would know how to help Spock, but Jim sure didn’t.

“You are having difficulties with Spock,” Sarek said after Jim failed to respond.

Jim sagged a little. “Yeah, I am,” he admitted softly. Great. He looked up at Sarek, who waited for him to continue. “Something is bothering him and he won’t tell me what it is.”

“Ah,” Sarek responded. “He wishes to protect you.”

Jim frowned quizzically.

“It is the only logical conclusion,” said Sarek.

Protect him? From what? Jim searched his mind, but couldn’t come up with anything. He trusted Spock.

“We Vulcans are very protective of our mates,” Sarek said knowingly, a sad note in his voice. “It is not always based on logic, as much as we try.”

Jim stared at him, stunned at the declaration. That Sarek would admit that to him.

“You will work it out,” Sarek concluded. “But now, we have business to attend to,” Sarek continued, shifting gears smoothly.

Jim walked out a few hours later, strangely buoyant. Yeah, Sarek could be a little intimidating, but he really wasn’t that bad. His subsequent meetings with the Admirals, though tense and grueling, didn’t even put much of a dent on his mood. Fuck the Admirals. He’d jumped the hurdle that really counted.

Later that evening, Jim returned to the ship via the now online transporter. Scotty manned the controls. “Cap’n!” he greeted cheerfully.

“Taking the last rotation, Scotty?” Jim commented in amusement. Countdown to lecture…

“No way! I’ve got to oversee these ‘upgrades.’ Those Starfleet brats will get their hands all over my engines and mess them up! Do you remember what happened last time?!”

“Now that you mention it…” Jim recalled the strange modifications to the engines that did not mesh well with the other ship’s systems. It’d taken Scotty weeks to fix it. “Where’s Spock?”

“Dunno. I think I heard him mention something about the gym. But then, he could have easily been saying your name. I was kinda yelling at the lovely Lieutenant Yiles at the time…”

“Thanks, Scotty. Try and take a break.” Jim smiled fondly at him and set off, now vaguely worried about his ship. Hopefully his chief engineer would mitigate any potential disasters this time.

When Jim strode into the gym, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting. But it sure wasn’t Spock beating the crap out of a giant punching bag. To his knowledge, Spock had never used it before. Nor had Jim ever seen him… _vent_ like this. There was really no other word for it. “Spock?”

Spock stopped abruptly, frozen in place, his sides heaving.

Spock, out of breath? He must have been at it for a while, then. “Are you okay?”

“I am adequate,” he responded tonelessly, still not turning around.

Jim approached him cautiously. Sometimes the indirect route with Spock was best. “My meeting with your father went okay. He wants to see you.” He stopped in front of Spock, who finally shifted his eyes over to him. “Are you going to visit him?” _Or are you going to stay holed up here?_ Jim wanted to snark, but he didn’t want to start a fight.

“Perhaps a short one,” Spock conceded, his voice formal. “There is something I must discuss with you first.”

“All right,” Jim said. Maybe Spock would finally tell him what was going on. By silent, mutual agreement, they strode together to their quarters. At Spock’s gesture, Jim sat on the bed while Spock stood before him with his hands clasped behind his back. It vaguely reminded him of a time, awhile back, when Spock had submitted himself for disciplinary action.

“I have been…not myself. I believed I would regain control through meditation, but I was unsuccessful. Dr. McCoy could not come up with a medical solution. He believed that physical exertion might help; however, it only aggravated my…” Spock’s gaze fell to the covers, struggling for words. “Up until our activities of a few days ago, my desires have been manageable. Now, however…”

  1. “Hey. Join the club,” Jim said ruefully, trying to make Spock feel at ease. “McCoy’s always said I take the ‘healthy male’ thing too far.”



“It is not just that. I believe I am… addicted. To the gene-altering drug and the surrounding…experience.”

Jim stared at him, open-mouthed. That wasn’t quite what he was expecting. Spock just wasn’t the type. “Well, it’s a treatable disorder. Why can’t McCoy– “

“Treatable in _humans._ Vulcan minds are different. We do not normally have these issues.” His distraught eyes finally met Jim’s.

“You’re half human, though,” Jim tried.

“My mind is dominantly Vulcan. The medical assistance will not work,” Spock informed him with finality. His voice quieted, and he turned his face from him again. “Meditation and distancing from you is barely keeping it under control.”

“Spock,” Jim stood up, gently placing an arm around Spock’s shoulders. “Hey. Look. We’ll figure this out, okay?”

“I cannot control it,” Spock whispered, clearly ashamed.

“Well, maybe you’re trying too hard. I don’t mind, you know,” Jim said, gentle teasing in his voice. “Maybe you just need to get used to it. Systematic desensitization. And all that.”

Spock’s eyes softened ever so slightly in ironic amusement. “Perhaps. However, I have come up with another solution.”

“Oh?” Jim prompted.

“I have contacted my counterpart. He is confident he can resolve this. Therefore, I must go to New Vulcan. Starfleet has agreed to lend me the Galileo.”

“How did you manage to swing that?” Jim asked incredulously. Starfleet never let _anyone_ use shuttles unless they disclosed extenuating circumstances, and Jim knew Spock would never tell Starfleet about this. Hell, he’d had a hard enough time telling Jim.

“I pointed out that first-hand examination of the Romulan craft by a high-ranking scientific officer could prove vital to a future mission of the Enterprise. They agreed with my logic.” He paused hesitantly. “If you desire, you may come with me,” Spock offered.

“Well, of course, Spock,” Jim replied.

“I would not wish to cut your time on Earth short,” Spock insisted, “just because I cannot control myself.”

“Spock,” Jim said, exasperated. “I’m coming with you, okay? Get over it.”

Spock decided he did not want to visit his father until he was back to normal, so they packed their things and took off in the shuttle. Jim noticed that Spock kept his distance the whole time, despite the pointed looks Jim gave him. Finally, when Jim sat in the pilot seat, while Spock kept to the back, Jim had enough. “Look, Spock. It’ll be fine.”

“It is inadvisable,” Spock said, as stiff and unreadable as he was when he first met him. Which meant he was suppressing, big time. He looked away.

“Look, Spock, it’s several hours before we get to Vulcan. There’s no sense in you being uncomfortable. Your counterpart will fix it, right? Why don’t you give into it for a little while?”

“I may hurt you,” Spock admitted fearfully, his eyes darting to meet his again.

Ah. There lay the root of all this. “Spock, I’m not made of glass. I’ve pretty much made a career of being knocked around. I’ll be all right.” Yeah, Spock was protecting him, just like Sarek had said.

“Perhaps you should take the dominant role,” Spock suggested.

Though it did have appeal, Jim knew he couldn’t accept. That would convey a lack of trust. “No, Spock, that’s not going to solve anything.” He had to put Spock at ease, to entice him to give it a try. He paused thoughtfully, a slow grin spreading on his face. He walked over to Spock, who watched him intently. “Spock. I _know_ you must have some kind of fantasy about having me on duty.” They weren’t, obviously, but in the shuttle, it would be easy to pretend. The Pon Farr incident didn’t count. He smiled seductively, teasingly at Spock, who met his stare with heat. “I’m going to put my uniform,” Jim declared, sensing he’d won Spock over.

Jim stripped right in front of him and pulled on a gold shirt. He could feel Spock’s gaze burning into him, but he ignored it, gathering his captainly persona about himself and sitting down in his chair. “Spock, ETA to New Vulcan,” he said, biting back a grin as he tried to sound businesslike and kept his breathing even. Tense with eager anticipation, he waited to see what Spock would do. Yeah, Spock might pretend to be all business all the time when on duty, but Jim knew better. What fantasy consumed Spock during those odd, quiet moments on the Bridge?

“Computer, this is Commander Spock. Activate code AlphaBeta0193757283 at this time.”

“Spock?” Jim said, turning with an innocent expression, noting that Spock now wore a blue shirt. “What’s going on?”

“Mutiny,” Spock replied in that deadpan way of his. “This craft is no longer under your control.”

“Mutiny?” Jim said incredulously, keeping up the game. “Computer, this is Captain Kirk. Stop the shuttlecraft.”

“The authority of Captain Kirk is not recognized,” the computer replied.

Jim whipped his head back to Spock. “You can do that?” he said, genuinely surprised.

“Indeed.” Challenge filled Spock’s tone and stance.

Jim supposed it made sense for emergencies. He brushed that thought aside, refocusing on the current game. “So, Mr. Spock, why? Why the mutiny?” He stood up, toe to toe with Spock, adrenalin rising.

“You are too flirtatious with the crew. You must be taught proper decorum,” Spock informed him sternly, but Jim could see in his eyes that he was starting to lose it a little.

“And just how are you going to do that?” Jim shot back defiantly, crossing his arms, his blood rushing at what he knew must be coming next.

“You will turn around,” Spock said firmly, darkly, his voice shaking with desire.

Jim’s breathing picked up at the loss of control. “Make me.”

“I anticipated your resistance,” Spock warned him. Lightning quick, he grabbed Jim’s wrists and whipped him around so his left hand was on the right armrest. Jim struggled against the powerful grip, starting to harden while Spock breathed harshly in his ear. Spock transferred both wrists to one hand as he removed cuffs from his pocket. He secured them to the back of each respective armrest with an aggressive snap, settling into the chair, leaving Jim bent over, facing the him, his pants tented. Their gaze burned into each other as Spock jerked open his fly.

“You’re going to have me right in my Captain’s chair?”

“You are not the Captain anymore,” Spock informed him darkly as he yanked Jim’s pants down enough to expose his ass, his control paper thin. “It is time you learned to keep your focus where it belongs.”

Jim didn’t reply, though his eyes clearly said: Make me. Spock quirked a brow and grabbed Jim’s knees, forcibly dragging them forward until Jim had no choice but to sit, bare assed, in Spock’s lap, his legs threaded through the gap between his arms and the back rest, dangling out the back with nothing to push off of for leverage, Spock’s arms preventing him from lifting his legs free. Spock grabbed his ass and quickly prepared him for entry.

“Lay back,” Spock told him, rotating them so the console was behind Jim. “You will not be going anywhere. Computer, lock console.”

Jim was about to protest, but then, with an impressive show of strength, Spock lifted Jim’s hips and pushed himself inside. Jim fell back reflexively, no longer able to balance himself without assistance. His erection jerked as Spock popped past his muscle. Slowly, Spock’s knot formed inside him. Spock’s breathing grew even more ragged, unable to hold back a few deep moans of relief. Jim felt Spock’s head gently rest on his chest, his telepathy revealing his immense relief. Apparently the release of indulging in his addiction was powerful enough to make him drop character. Jim marveled at Spock’s control, at his subsequent letting go and using him for his pleasure, intense, intense pleasure, that he could feel bleeding through their contact. It was _hot._ He could feel Spock’s cock growing and pulsing within him, leaking come, slowly increasing pressure on his prostate, making him want to squirm. In his position, especially with those hands of steel on his hips, it was impossible. His cock dribbled precome obscenely on his gold shirt as it twitched a little, completely abandoned.

Spock eventually raised his head, his eyes dilated, but immensely relieved. He reached over for a padd and started working, his movements slow, but sure, using Jim as his table.

“You were too distracted to do them before?” Jim questioned, his voice deep and rough. Though Spock was still obviously in command of the situation, the atmosphere had turned more casual.

“I was indeed unproductive,” Spock agreed.

“Seems odd that my counterpart would give you something that would give you these kinds of problems, even if sexy fun _is_ included,” Jim mused, his voice strained. Spock’s cock was still teasing him mercilessly, but he refused to beg.

“My counterpart practiced Kolinar disciplines prior to his first consumption,” Spock explained. “He took it to resurrect his sex drive. For him, it brought him back into balance.”

“But you were already hot and ready to go. So it caused problems. Gotcha,” Jim gasped.

Spock glanced at him briefly then continued his work, which Jim took as assent. Probably. It was getting hard to think. He didn’t know how much longer he could take this. It had been, like, _forever_ since they last had sex, since he had release. Yes, a few days was, indeed, _forever_. “Spock,” he moaned impatiently, giving in.

Spock met his gaze. “Will you keep your attention where it belongs?”

“Yes, just, c’mon,” Jim pleaded, clenching.

Spock jabbed him with his cock. Jim jerked with a high pitched noise he’d never own up to. “You are not submitting,” he pointed out.

Jim huffed out a light, frustrated breath, biting back further protest, sinking a little into the ecstasy of headspace. He imagined that they were actually on the Bridge of the Enterprise. Yeah, that would be hot. Though, it was probably for the best that they weren’t. He’d never be able to concentrate on his duties again. “Do I really still flirt with other people?” Jim wondered. It wasn’t something he was conscious of.

“Frequently,” Spock said. “It is _excessive_.” He jabbed him again, earning another noise.

“All right, I’ll stop. I will,” Jim bargained.

Spock gave another sharp thrust. “You submit?”

“Yes, yes,” Jim insisted.

“You will follow through?” Spock insisted darkly. “You are not saying this just to get what you want?”

“Yes,” Jim gasped, strung out from waiting for the next thrust, not knowing when it might come and completely unable to do anything about it.

“I can decide not to give you what you want,” Spock threatened. “I can keep you here as long as I desire.”

“Spock…” Jim started, but Spock nailed him again, robbing him of breath and thought. He could feel Spock stroking his tattoo. The one that declared Jim to be his. At this moment, he certainly was. “I’m yours,” he added, unable to gather any other thought to his brain.

Spock ran a possessive finger up Jim’s cock, causing it to jerk in response. He lightly teased the head, while Jim futilely tried to squirm. He rammed into him again, watching as Jim’s cock jerked against his finger. “I believe I will make you wait just a little bit longer.” He gripped Jim’s ass with both hands now, firmly pulling him to him so he stayed fully inside, pressing against Jim’s sweet spot without mercy. Jim submitted, focusing on his heavy breaths, hardly able to stand it.

Spock must’ve been in somewhat charitable mood, because he didn’t make him wait too much longer before saying, “Come.” Jim’s body obeyed, messing his gold shirt. Spock stayed inside him, his knot still not subsided, but shifted it so that it would not overstimulate him. Jim remained immobile, catching his breath. Even when Spock’s knot did shrink, he still did not pull out, keeping Jim impaled and captive. His body trembled against Jim, who decided not to mention it. He knew Spock felt ashamed at his need.

“That is some fantasy,” Jim said eventually with a teasing edge to his voice, trying to lighten the atmosphere. “Do you have it a lot?”

“Define ‘a lot’,” Spock stated.

Jim grinned. Yes, he _did_ have it a lot. “Who knew you’re so naughty.”

“We are coming up to New Vulcan within an hour,” Spock continued innocently.

“You’re gonna have to free me then,” Jim concluded, unconcerned. Spock made no move to, however. “Or keep me here.” Yeah, now that Spock finally had him where he wanted him, he wasn’t too keen on moving, was he? He relaxed against the console. Well, it was hardly a Risa bed, but it wasn’t too bad.

Spock didn’t free him until the console gave the warning beeps that it needed to come off autopilot. Jim stretched, rubbed his arms, and watched as Spock deactivated his code and set things to normal, smoothly landing the craft. Jim changed and prepared to be baked by the New Vulcan heat.

Seeing their counterparts together would prove to be an interesting experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Not going to bore you with excuses, suffice to say my life has been insane. :) My goal is to finish the story by August 23. And get the epilogue of "Golden One" done by then too.


	34. Foursome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRIME= Older Jim, SELEK= Older Spock, SPOCK= young Spock, JIM=Young Jim.
> 
> This only applies when they are all together. Hopefully not too confusing.

Jim slowly opened his eyes and heaved a small sigh. In deference to the heat, he slept in the nude without any covers. Fortunately, Spock did not mind this at all. In his old age, Spock’s attitude toward him had softened more than ever. It would be all too easy to take advantage of his easy agreeability. Jim did his best to reach out to Spock too, though he kept insisting he was fine with whatever Jim wanted.

However, there was one area that was not quite back to normal yet: their dom/sub games. Spock did agree to engage in them again, but insisted on first being sure to build a ‘dungeon’ that would be suitable for men of their age. After all, they just weren’t physically capable of doing some of the things they used to. His body would need more comfort and support, so their playroom was reflecting that. It was just about finished.

Still, he thought it would be fun to get a head start. He had a plan, his naughtiest one yet. If Spock wanted a passive sub, who never challenged him, well, he had the wrong man. Jim got out the rope, and carefully approached the still slumbering Spock. On his uncle’s farm, he’d learned plenty of special knots for tying the horses. Now he could put that knowledge to good use.

He managed to secure both Spock’s wrists and ankles without waking him. Jim sat back on his heels, surveying his work triumphantly. This was going to be _fun_. And he was going to be in _so_ much trouble. Jim couldn’t wait.

“Wakey, wakey,” Jim muttered with a smug grin before taking Spock’s flaccid cock into his mouth. He knew how much Spock loved his blowjobs, even more than penetration sometimes; so, if his luck held after this stunt, he might still get to orgasm.

Spock twitched and inhaled when Jim gave his first gentle suck, but didn’t wake. That was okay. Jim liked seeing Spock’s free expression. He continued, slowly encouraging Spock’s cock until it hardened to its full length, enjoying the show. He wondered what “natural subconscious interpretation of sensation” Spock was having this time. Maybe, once this scenario was done being played out, Spock would tell him.

Unable to wait any longer, Jim sucked with fervor, easing Spock awake. The first thing Spock did was open his eyes and blink at him, opening his mouth. He tried to raise his hand at the same time, but couldn’t. The realization cut off his train of thought, and he immediately tested his other limbs, finding them similarly constrained. Spock leveled a look at Jim, who conveniently kept Spock’s cock in his mouth so he wouldn’t have to give an explanation.

“This is highly illogical,” Spock finally said a little breathlessly, voice deep, after staring at him in puzzled consternation. Jim grunted in acknowledgement, making Spock’s cock tingle pleasantly, so he accepted that as an answer. “I know you have no wish to dominate me, and you know I do not wish to give up control. Yet, you have tied me to the bed, and are giving me a blowjob.”

Jim shrugged in a nonchalant, “beats me,” kind of way as me mouthed along Spock’s length.

Spock’s brows pulled together. “Though you are, at times, irrational and erratic, I have always been able to identify the cause and aims of your behaviors. Yet, I find myself at a loss to explain your actions.” Spock breathed heavier as Jim’s attention to his cock grew worshipful. “Furthermore, you cannot keep me tied indefinitely. You do know that once I am free, you will be paying the consequences. However, if punishment were your aim, you would not be pleasuring me now, lessening the possible repercussions.”

Spock was talking way too much, which hadn’t been Jim’s plan. Time to step it up. He cradled Spock’s cock reverently in his hands, kissing and sucking it, making loud, obscene noises of enjoyment. Spock finally stopped speaking, breathing harder, relaxed and pliant underneath him. Jim waited until Spock’s cock was quivering, right on the edge, before he pulled off.

Spock’s eyes, which had slid half shut in bliss, flew open. He stared at Jim, who gave him a coy smile and stretched, showing off his abdomen. Then he made a show of climbing off the bed, giving Spock a good view of his bare ass. He came round to Spock’s side of the bed, and gave Spock’s cock his attention again, though not enough to send him over.

“Make me come,” Spock ordered him, some of his much missed dark tone leaking into his voice, one that suggested terrible repercussions once he was free. Jim ignored him, carrying on with his teasing.

Though Spock sometimes delayed his own gratification, he’d never had it done to him by someone else. He knew that Jim knew that he did not like the loss of control. Jim would not put him in that kind of situation. That must mean there was a way out, and it was up to him to find it.

Jim’s anticipation grew as Spock’s frustrated determination mounted. “Too bad you’re all tied up, Spock,” Jim taunted, making a show of squeezing his own cock. “You could pin me down and have some hot Kirk ass. Instead, you have to be content with what I give you.” He turned so Spock could see his ass, and pushed a finger inside himself. “Bet you wish you were doing this.”

Spock’s stare was smoldering. Before Jim could utter another word, Spock pulled abruptly free from his restraints, having found the quick-release knot at last. Jim stepped back, startled, and turned to flee, but Spock was too quick, grabbing him and pushing him back onto the bed. Spock pinned the struggling, thrilled Jim beneath him. “It is my turn with you,” he said darkly.

Jim swallowed, his cock almost painfully hard, his chest heaving, staring into Spock’s triumphant gaze.

Then the doorbell rang. Spock paused, looking torn.

“Damn, are you really going to get that _now?_ ” Jim asked incredulously.

“It is most likely our counterparts,” said Spock, standing up and pulling on a pair of pants. He gave a pointed look at Jim, who grumpily did the same. Damn. They’d just reached the good part. He was going to have a word with…well, himself.

Just before they reached the door, Spock gave Jim a sharp, playful look. “Do not think you are off the hook,” he said, while Jim returned with a “Who, me?” look.

Spock opened the door. It was, indeed their counterparts. “Ah. Come in,” said Selek, graciously gesturing to the living room. Prime tried to give them a welcoming smile, but came out admittedly strained.

“Did you have a comfortable trip?” Selek inquired as they sat down, trying to keep a straight face. Prime, however, could feel something devilishly playful and ironic ripple through their bond. His husband knew something about it that he wasn’t letting on!

Jim seemed to pick up on this too, looking between the two Spocks. “You!” he said, pointing to Selek.

“To what are you referring?” Selek asked innocently.

“You know, I thought it was funny that Spock had the drug with him, when he was trying to wean himself off it. You told him you needed him to bring it with him, didn’t you? Knowing what would happen?”

“I did not believe he should suffer unnecessarily,” Selek admitted.

Jim burst out laughing. “Old man, you are one sneaky bastard. But I like it,” he concluded. After all, all Selek’s interference had ever resulted in was some really hot sex.

“I did not need to bring it?” Spock frowned at his counterpart, less amused.

“It is true that we need it for your treatment. I do admit it could have been synthesized here; however, I regret nothing.”

Spock still did not look entirely impressed, but did not protest further. He hadn’t lied, he’d _implied_. And, he admitted to himself, it _had_ been a relief. “How will we proceed?”

“You will need to take the drug, and I will meld with you. During which, I will lead you through some Kolinahr exercises. That will balance your reactions.”

“What about me?” Jim asked playfully.

Selek, knowing what he was hinting, elaborated, “You may participate.” His lips quirked.

“Hey, don’t leave me out,” said Prime, crossing his arms with a mock pout. _Especially_ not after being interrupted this morning.

“Perhaps you should be, after what happened this morning,” Selek suggested teasingly. “What do you think, Spock?”

The two Spocks shared a knowing look. Spock gave Prime a measured stare. Selek knew that Spock, despite his own unique affection for the older Jim, was planning his own sneaky revenge. Though Prime did not mean to cause Spock trouble, he _had_ , and now it was an opportunity for some comeuppance. “May I make a suggestion,” said Spock.

“Of course,” said Selek, amused and very interested to know what he was going to say.

“Do you have anything equivalent to ginger here?”

Selek caught on immediately, as did Jim. Prime looked a little confused. Selek knew Prime most likely did not remember the times they tried ginger; his memory was still a little spotty after the trauma of the Nexus. Well, he’d be delighted to introduce it to him again. “Very well. Let’s get them ready.”

Prime sidled over to Jim. “What is he on about?”

“It’s a vegetable,” Jim whispered, his voice strained. Damn, he’d never forget the last time. “Very intense.”

“A vegetable?” Prime repeated dubiously.

“You’ll see,” Jim said knowingly. He let Spock take him by the arm, following their counterparts into their makeshift “dungeon.” Once inside, Selek directed Prime on top of a padded table and secured him there. “You will have to tie your Jim underneath,” Selek told Spock, who kept a firm hold of Jim’s bicep. “I will procure the ginger.”

“Understood,” Spock agreed. He found some Shibari rope and expertly knotted it around Jim, attaching the rope to the table and hoisting him up underneath, gagging him for good measure. Spock sat at the table, keeping himself positioned at Jim’s entrance. He stroked Jim’s inner thighs idly, teasingly, giving Prime a few studious glances. He was positioned so that he was criss-crossed with Jim, enabling the two Spocks to face each other comfortably as they melded. In a way, it’d be a true foursome; even if the only contact between the two pairs was via their minds, it was, perhaps, a deeper intimacy than physical contact. If someone had informed him two years ago that he would be engaging in such sexual act, he would have highly recommended them for psyche evaluation. Yet, here he was – and it was not unpleasant.

“So, will he be getting some of the ginger, too?” Prime asked Spock, referring to Jim. Apparently, though fun, it was also disciplinary. He wouldn’t mind a little revenge of his own.

Spock met his gaze, considering the idea. He could feel Jim’s arousal increasing at the mere mention of it. “Perhaps,” he said neutrally. Jim made a small noise through his gag, his breath increasing as he twisted in his bonds. Of course, with Spock’s expertise, he entertained no thought of escape, but he couldn’t help it. Spock did not elaborate, leaving Jim to ponder his fate with growing arousal and anticipation. His cock throbbed in a regular beat, leaking precome already. His vulnerable ass grew sensitive at the just the possibility of the return of that achingly empty, burning sensation that drove him wild with need for Spock.

Selek returned, pushing his ginger into Prime, who frowned in confusion when nothing happened.

“May I have one for Jim?” Spock asked. Jim made a strangled noise.

“Certainly,” said Selek, fetching another one from the kitchen. By the time he returned, Prime was starting to feel the effects, biting his lips, unable to hold back his desperate noises. Jim, hearing it, was further incited in his expectation of what was coming. He twisted back and forth, what little he could, panting. He clenched down as Spock touched the ginger to his entrance and pushed through. The high of subspace drew him in as he helplessly awaited the sweet torture.

“I will get us condoms. Meanwhile, now is a good time for you to take the drug,” Selek informed Spock nonchalantly, ignoring his sub’s pleading.

“Agreed,” said Spock, also ignoring his sub’s predicament. He took the drug, and finally undressed. Jim’s noises became more desperate; obviously, the root’s effects just kicked in. This deepened Spock’s arousal. Jim’s passion always did that to him; the sight of him on display, ready to be fucked, only incited him further.

“Spock, please,” said Prime, finally giving in and begging.

“Gag him,” Selek called from the other room. “We don’t want distractions.”

“Logical.” Spock found a clean one and secured it. Moments later, Selek returned with the condoms and lube. “I took some of the drug also, so I could last as long as you,” Selek informed him. “Also, you will be able to copy my brain patterns more effectively that way.” He stood before Prime’s ass, removing the ginger and replacing it with his cock. Prime’s moans changed from desperate to more grateful.

Spock pushed his chair in, positioning himself again, and likewise relived Jim of the ginger, sinking himself into his husband with ease. Jim wanted more, harder, faster, the burn only somewhat relieved by the fullness and heat of Spock’s cock.

“Let us begin,” said Prime, reaching down and over to Spock’s meld points.

Jim, high in subspace now, no longer cared who heard his noises, muffled as they were through the gag and under the table. He could feel, distantly, Selek’s mind touching Spock’s, his dominant intent toward Prime; and even a little bit of Prime, too; his desperation to be fucked harder was even greater than Jim’s, yet Selek did not offer much relief except for some nudges with his knot, preoccupied with Spock. Spock barely acknowledged Jim either, focusing completely on Selek. The objectification of it all went straight to Jim’s cock, making him writhe in his bonds in his futile attempt to put pressure on his dangling, throbbing, leaking cock. Above him, he could hear Prime’s ragged breathing, his frustrated noises, further driving home his helpless predicament.

Slowly, telepathically, he could feel the orgasm building in Spock; Jim focused on it eagerly as it fed into his own. It all happened at once; the burst of pleasure in Spock’s mind, the hot come squirting into his ass, and his own body’s visceral response as he spilled his own come all over the floor. Judged by the faint pleasured grunts above him, the same had happened with their counterparts.

Several minutes later, the two subs were freed and provided what aftercare they needed. As they did so, Selek glanced over at his counterpart. “What is your assessment of my assistance?” he asked curiously.

“Quite effective,” said Spock. “Also, I found the shared intimacy to be…educational.”

“Don’t worry, Spock,” said Prime. “You’ll get there in no time.” He smiled.

“What do you mean by that?” Jim frowned defensively.

“I mean, he isn’t as practiced as we are. He still has much to learn,” asserted Prime.

Jim stepped up to Prime, incensed. “Spock is an awesome dom. He doesn’t need tips from anyone.”

“Now, don’t be getting ahead of yourself. Mine’s the Master,” insisted Prime. “You both are barely out of diapers.”

“I bet you wouldn’t say that if you were at my Spock’s mercy,” Jim shot back.

“There is a logical solution to this argument,” interjected Selek. Everyone turned to him, intently curious. “There is a formal competition we could participate in, overseen by a telepathic Aenar.”

“Lissan,” concluded Spock. “You are suggesting we return to the dom/sub establishment?”

“Affirmative.” The Spocks looked at the Jims, who looked at each other.

“You’re on,” the Jims said in unison, and grinned. “Spock, will you be okay?” Jim asked.

“I believe so,” said Spock. “Selek’s assistance has enabled me to regain control.”

Jim smiled broadly at Spock, relieved. Now, it looked like they had some plans to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost to the end! The final, grand finale chapter will be all about the competition. I have enjoyed this journey with you all, but my interest and ideas have waned, so I feel like I want to finish the story rather than ending up abandoning it entirely.


	35. One Way (Or Another)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, folks, it has been way, way to long for this final chapter, I know. Almost two years. This was my most loved story, by me and everyone else, and it was so hard to settle on the right ending, or even end it at all. Between that, and some personal struggles, not to mention Nimoy's death last year, it was hard for me to get to this point. I ended up feeling so guilty about it that I just sort of crawled into a hole and quit responding to people. That was very rude, I'm sorry. I will go back and try to respond to anyone I've missed. But now, I've hit upon an ending, and I'm calling it good enough. :) You can thank my dad - he made a rather raunchy (for him) joke about one-way glass on Memorial Day. The entire chapter fell into my head in that instant. He has no idea and never will. At least I hope. Haha! I hope you enjoy this long awaited final chapter and feel closure with the story.

Jim woke slowly, his body sprawled over the entire bed. When Spock got up earlier than he did, his body instinctively moved to fill the empty space, as if he were seeking his missing partner. Spock’s morning absence didn’t bother him, though. After years of marriage (had it really been over four already?!), he was used to it. He fumbled around in the dim light, no doubt set at a level mathematically calculated by his husband in attempt to compromise between needing to see and the risk of waking up his human. It was unlike him to leave it on after leaving, however. Something must really be on Spock’s mind.

Either that, or he hadn’t really left yet. Jim took a peek at Spock’s old room, now their play room. No sign of Spock. Come to think of it, neither of them had stepped foot in it for nearly a month. With one thing and another, that aspect of their lives had gotten neglected. With today being what it was, he hoped that would change.

He finished getting ready and headed for the Bridge, his body on autopilot. Though atypical, it wasn’t the first time Spock had left the light on. Maybe he’d had a late morning and reasoned that Jim would be waking soon. Keeping the light on for a short period of time would conserve slightly more energy than turning it off and on because of…whatever. Spock things. Like his toothpaste bottle. It was too early for this shit. He stepped out of the turbolift, just in time for Alpha shift.

The sight of Nordeen standing tall in front up him, saluting smartly, stopped him short. “CAPTAIN KIRK!” he bellowed happily.

“Ensign,” Jim acknowledged. Nordeen recently graduated after three years at the Academy and had served on the ship for a few months. He was training with Sulu to take his place. Sulu had gotten promoted to captaincy on another ship, which meant he was also losing Chekov. They’d been together for a few years now, so the young man had requested a transfer as soon Sulu learned of his captaincy. While he hated to see them go, he was glad for their wonderful opportunity.

“I am told this is the best of days! We will sing the song for you!” Nordeen announced. The rest of the bridge crew – Sulu, Chekov, Spock, Uhura, Carol, and a few other Science personnel - stood at attention with amused looks on their faces. Nordeen never missed a chance to party. “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…”

Jim smiled politely as they sang. He glanced over at Spock, who joined in, much to his surprise. He supposed he really shouldn’t be; Spock did like to sing, though generally he stuck to classics, not things as illogical as celebrating one’s birthday.

“Thanks, Nordeen, everyone,” Jim said when they finished. The crew refocused on their usual tasks. Jim knew that wouldn’t be the end of it. Nordeen and Uhura most likely arranged for a real party later.

After he settled into his chair, he reflected on their new recruit. After extensive testing, Starfleet determined that Nordeen possessed an extraordinary sense of direction, so they set him on a piloting track. He certainly had proven to be the best navigator on the ship; he was even able to navigate them through an asteroid field when most of the sensors were down.

However, he wasn’t sure that Nordeen belonged on the command team. While he did have some leadership skills, he also tended to be a loose cannon. The alien bluntly and freely said whatever was on his mind, and he did not seem to understand the need for caution in general. Yet, it was hard to have him on the bridge and be the only one excluded from command. Integrating him would be a challenge.

“Captain,” said Spock, appearing at his side. “I would like to have a meeting with you.”

“Very well, Mr. Spock,” said Jim. He stood up. “Sulu, you have the conn.” He followed Spock to the turbolift.

“Carol,” said Spock, and Carol took over his station.

They entered the turbolift. Spock hit the “Stop” button as soon as the doors were closed.

“Jim,” said Spock, his eyes getting the now familiar playful look. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Jim said, confused. By his demeanor, he was initiating roleplay. “On duty, Spock?” Not that he was complaining. He mentally switched gears. Spock knew just what he wanted for his birthday!

“Something has come to my attention,” Spock said. “I believe a demonstration is in order.” He paused. “This is agent 31. Code: Freefall.”

Nothing happened.

“Put this on, and touch the doors the same time I do,” said Spock, handing him a black belt with flashing lights on it.

Jim obeyed, puzzled but curious. The doors opened back up to the bridge. Jim jerked back slightly. That was unusual, but it didn’t earn the gravity of Spock’s mood. He looked at Spock, not understanding. “You must be completely quiet,” Spock commanded. “Jim.” He indicated he should step out first.

Jim stepped lightly back onto the Bridge in the exaggerated “tip toe” walk. He glanced back at Spock, who moved with him, positioned much closer than professional. Jim froze, his eyes darting around. His keenly observant crew had taken no notice of them whatsoever. That was odd.

He met Spock’s knowing, confident, determined, playful gaze again. He was definitely up to something. Spock touched his arm, guiding him to the viewscreen in front of everyone, where, to Jim’s utter bemusement, still no one showed any signs of seeing them.

_Take off your clothes excluding the belt,_ Spock ordered mentally through their bond.

On the bridge? Jim mouthed in disbelief, pumping with adrenaline at the thought. Sure, he’d fantasized it, but he didn’t think it would ever become reality. Was he dreaming?

Spock raised an eyebrow at his hesitance, daring him to disobey.

Jim thought back to Spock’s earlier query – _Do you trust me?_ He took off his boots and socks, glancing around in confusion when no one seemed to have the least bit of concern over his atypical behavior. What was going on? He paused for a split second, then took off his command shirt. Whatever was going on, Spock seemed to be in complete control of it, and he was ordering to submit right here, on the bridge, on duty. The excitement, the naughtiness, and sheer exhibitionism of it aroused him. Hesitance gone, he stripped the rest of the way.

“THERE HE IS!!” shouted Nordeen. Jim jerked his head toward the newbie, heart pumping, but the alien was not looking at him at all. Instead, he was pointing at the constellation Leo. Jim glanced at everyone else, but though their eyes focused ahead, they still did not seem to see him.

“Yes, vat is right,” said Chekov.

Jim felt Spock’s hand on his shoulder. _Focus on me, not them,_ he ordered. Jim met his eyes. How was Spock doing this? Some kind of Vulcan thing?

_Bend over. Hands on the screen,_ Spock ordered.

Jim slowly obeyed, hyperaware that he was exposing his bare ass to the Bridge crew, on duty, no less. While it was evident they couldn’t see him, it didn’t reduce the sense of risk in the slightest. He felt Spock gently trace his hole. Jim’s cock swelled at the objectification and adrenaline of it all. Did Spock really have it all under control? Was he about to prove that to him? That he could have him even on the bridge, on duty, and get away with it? That no place, no time, was inaccessible to him?

Spock’s hand closed firmly around his cock. Jim knew from previous experience that if he misbehaved, Spock would squeeze to the point of discomfort. Spock was in full control now.

Spock took his time lubing him up – or at least, it seemed like it. Every second he spent with his ass exposed, submissive in Spock’s grip, felt like an eternity, his senses heighted in alert. Spock gently teased his cock head, and he could feel Spock’s cock rest on top of his ass as his dom continued to loosen and lube him. Unable to contain himself, he tried to turn to get another look at the crew – but Spock squeezed his cock before he could finish the movement. Jim straightened back toward the viewscreen, biting back a sound. Spock removed his fingers from his hole and poked teasingly at the opening with his cock.

“Do you smell something?” he heard Sulu wonder.

“Yes, there is something a bit odd, but I can’t place where it is coming from,” commented Chekov.

“Maybe run a maintenance check, just in case,” suggested Sulu.

“Aye, sir,” said Chekov. “We need to show –“

Another harsh squeeze on his cock abruptly diverted his attention from the conversation. _If you do not focus on me, I will not allow you to come. This is your last warning._

Jim nodded and spread his legs submissively, heady. Spock pressed in firmly, and paused, once fully sheathed. He teased at Jim’s cockhead again while still keeping a good grip on him. Spock projected his satisfaction at dominating him on the bridge, in front of everyone, savoring the moment. Jim dropped further into subspace, feeling owned.

He bit his lips as Spock started quick, decisive thrusts. Spock’s cock burned inside of him, teasing him expertly. He’d certainly had enough practice over the years. A soft cloth touched the head of his penis, absorbing his precome. Unusual on Spock’s part, but he must not want to leave a mess. He quivered with the effort of staying in place for Spock.

Spock came with a quiet grunt, marking his territory. He breathed in Jim’s ear and gave his cock a few firm tugs. _Come_.

Jim came, spurting into the cloth. He kept still until Spock ordered him back up. Wordlessly, his first officer handed him his clothes and, once dressed, headed them back to the turbolift. Jim followed, still completely quiet until Spock indicated otherwise. His dom never ceased to surprise and amaze him. Certainly, this was proving to be one of his best birthdays ever.

“Agent 31, code freefall, deactivate,” said Spock. The doors closed.

“What just happened?” asked Jim.

“Your birthday surprise,” said Spock. “But I believe you are referring to the cloaking device.”

“Cloaking device?” Jim questioned.

“Yes.” Spock recounted the tale:

A few months ago, he stood by the turbolift, waiting for Nordeen to meet him for his first bridge duty shift. The alien, thankfully, was promptly on time, so they headed up together. “That is new!” Nordeen commented boisterously.

In a flash, Spock hit “Stop.” Their new recruit freely announced whatever observations he made. In the past, he’d noticed, and proclaimed, a few rather embarrassing things about Spock in front of the whole command team. He’d prefer to avoid a repeat of the experience. “What is new?”

However, Spock wasn’t the subject this time. “The lift! It shifted backward! It did not shift back the last time I was on the Enterprise! Is this a new modification? Why this lift, and not the others?” he wondered eagerly.

Spock frowned. He hadn’t noticed anything amiss, but given the ensign’s record, he didn’t think he should dismiss it out of hand. “Unknown.”

“We ask the crew!”

“No,” said Spock. Nordeen looked confused. Spock knew he struggled with the idea of keeping things “secret” but, he did understand a similar concept. “I wish to surprise them at a later date.”

“Aye, Spock!” Nordeen saluted.

Satisfied, Spock restarted the lift so the doors would open. He would keep this knowledge to himself until he had more information. There was no need to bother Jim with something as trivial as the turbolift’s subtle movement.

It took a few months before Spock fully discovered that the turbolift shifting backward was no trivial matter at all. The shift was deliberately programmed to accommodate a secret interface that appeared to be derived from Romulan technology. Thorough research revealed nothing of the sort logged in the Enterprise’s repair or upgrade logs. Also, the serial number on the interface did not match any known product on the market, or even on the black market, after Spock made numerous inquiries.

Deeply suspicious, Spock dug deeper until he was able to hack into Section 31’s network. It was there that he finally received the answers he was seeking. Due to the increased collaboration between Vulcans and Romulans (headed by his counterpart), Section 31 was able to get a hold of cloaking technology. They modified it to a small scale, borrowing the idea of one-way glass. This would enable their agents to covertly observe bridge activities.

“It is installed on every Starship in the fleet,” Spock explained, watching as Jim’s face morphed from incredulous shock to rage.

“Why? This is ridiculous! This breaks a thousand regs! I’m going to call them right now and –“

“Jim. I do not believe Starfleet Headquarters has any knowledge of this whatsoever. Section 31 operates on its own, independent of their leadership.”

“Why would Section 31 spy on us? Have they been spying on us?” Jim demanded.

“I am investigating whether there are any agents on board,” Spock assured him. “However, I believe their primary goal is to test the technology for usefulness in using it on enemy ships, rather than spying and reporting on us in particular. They are keeping it under tight wraps because they do not wish for the Klingons to get wind of it.”

Jim smashed his fist into the wall of the lift. “Not on _my_ ship! We are not an experiment for them to toy with without consent!”

“I will, of course, deactivate it, if you wish. However, I believe a sound plan would be to leave it in working order to use as bait in case we do have an agent on board.”

Jim took a deep breath. “You’re right. We’ve got to nail that fucker who did this. Section 31 will not mess with _my_ ship!”

“Deck 5,” said Spock, restarting the lift. Jim was clearly too incensed to return to the Bridge. They returned to their quarters in silence. Jim paced the room in agitation. He paused at the second place trophy on his bookshelf, smiling in memory. He and Spock had received it when competing against their counterparts at the BDSM club. All the way up to the end, they were ahead. However, Spock Prime, that rascal, had pulled a fast one at the end, beating them. That wily old fox.

“You’re right,” Jim said, his voice calmer. “We should ‘pull a Prime.’” He smiled to himself.

Spock raised his eyebrows. Jim had coined that phrase at the competition and used it ever since in regards to anything especially sneaky or dirty. “Then I will have the computer monitor the device and alert me when it is in use.”

“I still want a full investigation,” Jim said.

“Of course,” Spock agreed.

Jim paused, rewinding back to the Bridge. “Will they know we used it?” He unbuckled the belt, examining it as he spoke.

“I do not believe so, as I did not detect any kind of tracking or communication system on the device.”

“So, you discovered this, then instantly thought of how you could do me and get away with it?” Jim teased, looking back up at Spock. He offered Spock the belt, who accepted it and removed his own belt.

“If you define ‘instant’ as 17.1 seconds after my initial discovery, then yes,” Spock admitted. “It also occurred to me that your imminent birthday would be a fortuitous time to share my discovery with you.”

“So they couldn’t see us?” Jim inquired.

“As I said, it operates similar to one-way glass. The force field only obstructs the sight of the bridge crew. It does not block sound, smell, or touch. Whoever is using the field must be absolutely quiet and avoid contact with anyone. Also, the field only works on the bridge, within easy range of the device. While short excursions will not be noticeable, if an agent spent a long time in the field, it would eventually cause a noticeable drain in the ship’s power, raising suspicions.”

Suddenly, it all made sense. “And you didn’t tell me right away, because you wanted to surprise me.”

“I have noted your exhibitionist fantasy on many previous occasions. It seemed this was my best opportunity to grant it while still maintaining propriety. Your lack of knowledge of the force field would make it real for you.”

“And _you_ thought it was hot too,” Jim said, poking him gently.

Spock didn’t deny it. “While the device is disquieting, it is not without positive uses.”

The comm interrupted them. “McCoy to Kirk.”

“Bones!” Jim exclaimed.

“You’re late for your physical!”

“What, no happy birthday?” Jim said in mock indignation.

“I’m a doctor, not a well-wisher! Get your butt down here!”

Ouch. He and Carol must be fighting. They’d been having some relationship trouble lately. Jim hoped they’d pull through, but he wasn’t sure that would happen. “Acknowledged,” Jim said mildly before cutting the connection. He turned to his husband. “Spock?”

“I shall accompany you,” he agreed.

Jim had barely stepped through the door and McCoy was scanning him already. Jim exchanged glances with Spock.

“Hells bells, Jim, what have you done to yourself now?!” McCoy asked grumpily.

“What do you mean?” Jim asked, genuinely confused.

“These readings. You’ve got some weird emissions from your skin. Invisible to the naked eye.” He turned to Spock, frowning and waving his tricorder over him too. “You have it too.” He waved it over himself. “But not me.”

Spock took a look at the readings. “I have a theory,” he said after a moment. “I believe the Romulan shielding technology left it.”

“What shielding technology?” McCoy wondered.

“Jim and I were just investigating it. I believe it is the cause of your abnormal readings.” He turned to Jim. “If correct, we now have a viable way to track our agent.”

In the end, they discovered the Section 31 agent was one of the new transfers. Jim relished outing him and banning him from the ship, taking special note of where he came from.

He didn’t care if Section 31 supposedly had Starfleet’s best interests at heart. He would not tolerate being used that way. He decided his own destiny. If someone wanted something from him, they would need his damn consent. He submitted to _no one._

Except Spock, the man he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And thank you for blowing me away with all the kudos, bookmarks, and comments! I appreciate your support. Without it, this story would have only ever been a one shot.
> 
> Also, if you haven't seen this commercial with Zachary and Leonard, you totally should!! It inspired the outcome of the BDSM competition: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MVoDnGVkWCA

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Command Fanmix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178421) by [TheGeekIsShowing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekIsShowing/pseuds/TheGeekIsShowing)




End file.
